Lazarus
by Slytheerin
Summary: Souhaitant se soustraire de sa mémoire qui ne lui laisse aucun répit, Draco accepte la malédiction d'une puissante mage. Changé en loup, le jeune homme a du chemin à parcourir... Mais Poudlard finit par lui manquer, et, pour chasser ses démons intérieurs, le retour aux sources n'est plus une option.
1. Prologue

_Hello tout le monde !_

-  
Je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur jour pour publier quoi que ce soit... Mais j'avais besoin de penser à autre chose. Et si j'arrive à mon tour à vous faire penser à autre chose, ce serait vraiment bien *cœur*  
-

J'ai parlé de cette fiction dans ma dernière news (datant du 8/11) sur mon profil, il s'agit de mon **Projet n°2**. Une fiction qui est en cours d'écriture et vers laquelle je me dirige quand j'ai envie d'écrire quelque chose d'un peu plus léger que mes autres écrits en cours :) (qui eux sont assez sombres et angst)

Pour ne pas changer une équipe qui gagne, **c'est une Dramione**. Je me dis parfois que je devrais écrire autre chose, et puis non !  
Le **Rating** ne change pas de mes habituels rating, c'est **M**. Pour la simple et bonne raison que vous y trouverez des sujets comme: la violence, la mort, le sexe peut-être plus tard. Même si je m'efforce de faire une histoire "légère", une romance de surcroît, nos deux personnages ne vivent pas non plus au pays des bisounours (malheureusement). Je préfère donc prévenir.

Le contexte est après-guerre, mais vraiment de peu: quelques mois seulement. Et la première chanson que je présente est LA chanson qui correspond parfaitement à cette histoire alors si vous pouvez l'écouter...  
En espérant respecter au mieux les personnages en leur créant une évolution probable, j'apprécierais énormément si vous aimez, vous aussi, cette nouvelle fiction ! (j'ai toujours l'angoisse avant de poster ^^)

 _Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent évidemment à J.K. Rowling._

* * *

 **LAZARUS.**

 **Prologue:**

 _« My past has tasted bitter for years now, so I wield an iron fist. Grace is just weakness, or so I've been told._  
 _I've been cold, I've been merciless. But the blood on my hands scares me to death._  
 _Maybe I'm waking up today._  
 _I'll be good, and I'll love the world like I should. I'll be good for all of the light that I shut out, for all of the innocent things that I've doubt, for all of the bruises that I've caused and the tears, for all of the things that I've done all these years... Yeah, for all of the sparks that I've stomped out, for all of the perfect things that I doubt._  
 _I'll be good, for all of the times I never could. »_  
Music: I'll be good - Jaymes Young.

* * *

 _Nuit du 04 août au 05 août, quelque part en Bretagne. France._

Le jeune homme se réveilla en un sursaut brusque. Une fine particule de sueur lui recouvrait le corps. L'humidité était presque aussi désagréable que son cauchemar, et la chaleur de la pièce n'arrangeait pas son sort. La sensation lui était insoutenable, le moindre contact avec sa peau lui rappelait d'autres tourments, plus violents, plus récents. Les images dans sa tête et qui avaient envahies son sommeil sans crier gare n'en étaient que le pâle reflet.

Un frisson. Et puis un autre. Il repoussa ses cheveux, s'essuya le visage et lâcha un soupir. C'était physique. La douleur des souvenirs se ressentait de l'extrémité de ses doigts jusqu'aux membres opposés sans pouvoir la maîtriser. Sa mémoire était autant visuelle que sensorielle. Les cris résonnaient toujours aussi puissamment à ses oreilles, sans parler de l'odeur du sang et celui de la terreur.

Mais le toucher, la main invisible de l'angoisse, la chair de poule causée par la peur, les signes familiers de la souffrance, restait le sens le plus fort et le plus handicapant.

Il n'existait rien de pire que perdre le contrôle de son propre corps. Chercher sa respiration en étouffant, sourire l'esprit embrumé par des tourments sanglants, feindre l'assurance en tremblotant, mouvoir comme avant mais les muscles toujours endoloris par les blessures...

Il inspira profondément, puis s'étrangla avec un sanglot naissant. Ce dernier l'arrêta net dans son élan. L'adolescent se tourna vers le second lit de la chambre, nerveux.

Son ami dormait toujours. La faible respiration qui emplissait les quatre murs et qu'il avait occulté jusque là le rassura. Un instant, il tenta même d'y calquer la sienne, en vain. Le jeune homme venait à envier le sommeil paisible de son camarade, quand bien même la réalité n'avait pas été plus indulgente pour ce dernier. Néanmoins il avait beau être rationnel, la nuit qui l'entourait, ainsi que le silence, le plongeait dans une solitude amère. Son cerveau ne lui laissait plus aucun répit.

Il repoussa d'un bras la couverture et se leva en direction de la sortie. Ses mains tâtèrent les murs de la chambre auxquels il ne s'était toujours pas habitué, et lutta pour ouvrir la porte. Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd, l'autre garçon marmonna.

\- Salazar, qu'est-ce qui se passe… ?

\- Rien, Théodore. Rendors-toi.

\- Ouais, ben, fais quelque chose pour cette porte. Tu n'es pas tout seul...

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment que son ami se rendormirait aussi vite, et referma derrière lui. Dans le couloir, il se laissa aller à un soupir plus franc.

Se repérer dans la demeure était plus aisé que dans la sombre chambre. Ce n'était pas une énorme bâtisse et les volets étaient ouverts. Entre ces murs, il lui était impossible de se perdre. Lui et Théodore y logeait depuis l'été, depuis que leurs effets en Angleterre avaient été saisis et que leurs familles avaient été mis sous les verrous. Comme la plupart des enfants mineurs de Mangemorts, ils avaient été graciés et avaient bénéficié, du moins s'ils le souhaitaient, d'un toit à titre gratuit au sein d'un orphelinat de jeunes sorciers. Mais, ni son ami ni lui-même, n'y avaient consentis.

Heureusement, le pouvoir et les sentences du Ministère de la magie ne s'exerçaient au-delà des frontières. Ce qui leur appartenait autrefois à l'étranger, leur appartenait toujours. La vieille maison que le jeune homme arpentait de nuit et qui n'avait rien d'un palace, n'était qu'une résidence désuète et secondaire de la famille Nott.

Le jeune homme traversa la cuisine vide, puis le salon dont la porte donnant sur l'extérieur était ouverte, laissant pénétrer un brin d'air frais. L'adolescent s'engouffra sans hésitation dans le jardin baigné par la faible luminosité de la lune.

Il était ravi de quitter ce bâtiment étouffant. La maison n'était pas très sûre, les murs étaient fragiles, usés par le temps et l'abandon, et la solitude y était trop tenace pour y être serein... En revanche, en y songeant, tout était mieux que partager une chambre avec le reste d'entre eux restés en Angleterre. La pensée de ses anciens congénères était difficile à supporter, la guerre, la pression, la cruauté, avaient changé leurs rapports. Seul Théodore n'avait été entièrement corrompu et restait un ami. Lui aussi gardait des séquelles. Cependant, contrairement à d'autres, il n'avait pas troqué son âme pour une gloire déchue.

Les herbes sauvages s'écartèrent sur son passage, l'effleurant sans la moindre douceur. Ce genre de douleur futile ne l'atteignait plus. Fixant un point dans le noir, le jeune homme s'avança en gardant confinés les sanglots qui menaçaient de percer maintenant qu'il était seul. Il faisait chaud et il avait cette sensation désagréable de ne pas avoir quitté ses draps tant la particule de sueur continuait de le démanger. Il marchait sans lumières, seulement guidé par ses habitudes, pas même inquiet de s'égarer.

A aucun moment, l'adolescent ne regretta sa baguette laissée sur sa table de chevet. Il la délaissait d'ailleurs de plus en plus, comme si la magie lui avait fait défaut et qu'il n'osait plus l'apprivoiser. Elle n'était plus aussi docile entre ses mains qu'auparavant.

Un comble. Certains se moqueraient avidement.

Ses pas le conduisirent rapidement à la crique au fin fond du jardin. Cette nuit là, la mer y était calme, presque inaudible. Le parfum salé pénétra ses narines au même instant que le sable l'accueillit sur le sol. Seul, il se sentait infiniment seul. Incompris, blessé, marqué à vie. Sa douleur n'était pas celle dont s'occupait le Ministère, ni tout autre être humain, elle était reniée. Ses cicatrices, visibles comme invisibles, n'existaient pas aux yeux des sorciers. Il était devenu un paria.

Il n'était pas dupe, l'étiquette du Mangemort ne cesserait de lui coller à la peau.

La Marque sur son bras ne disparaissait pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort depuis trois mois et le tatouage resplendissait toujours. Il avait espéré que son décès et sa perte l'efface, que ce crâne et ce serpent meurent avec Lui… Force était de constater que rien ne venait au bout de ce marquage. Son identité, celle qu'il refusait depuis son enrôlement, ne le quitterait plus. Il n'avait aucune chance, pas même en dehors du Royaume-Uni.

Le sentiment était violent. Rejeté de tous, sans repères, la carapace s'effritait. L'arrogant Serpentard n'était plus qu'une ombre. Dans la nuit, il n'était plus que douleur et vide.

Et dans cette solitude intolérable, qui le martelait de l'intérieur, Draco Malfoy libéra ses sanglots de ses chaînes. Les ongles ancrés dans la peau de son front, les genoux remontés serrés contre son torse, il pleura. Il pleura tant. Il pleura ce qu'il avait perdu, et ce qu'il n'avait probablement jamais eu. Il pleura l'avenir qui l'attendait. Il pleura ce qu'il était et n'était plus.

* * *

 _05 août, quelque part en Bretagne. France._

\- Hey.

Théodore secoua son ami, échoué sur la plage. Ce n'était pas la première fois cette semaine, ni ce mois-ci, qu'il se réveillait dans une chambre vide. Parfois, il ne trouvait pas son ami avant que celui-ci ne revienne complètement désorienté ou imbibé d'alcool. Parfois, comme ce matin, il le retrouvait endormi ailleurs. A l'extérieur, souvent.

Le jeune homme n'était pas son confident, mais il n'ignorait certainement pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Il vivait la même chose. Les réveils brutaux, la peur toujours fraîche, la sensation d'être traqué qui le prenait par les tripes en permanence, l'envie d'oublier le passé, le présent, et l'avenir fichu. Draco était plus discret que lui. Il enterrait ses instincts, ses émotions, tout ce qui était susceptible de lui faire mal. Ce n'était pas pour autant que Théodore ne distinguait rien.

\- Debout !

Le blondinet remua en grommelant, avant de tousser le sable ingurgité par mégarde.

\- Oh, Merlin, la prochaine fois, prend au moins une couverture ! sourit tristement Théodore.

\- La ferme.

Draco se redressa et essuya sa bouche d'un geste rageur. Ses yeux parcoururent le paysage qui l'entourait, et il lui fallut un moment avant de réaliser qu'il avait une fois de plus déserté son lit. A la lumière du jour, sa déception de lui-même fut moins perçante… Néanmoins, il regretta sa faiblesse. Rares étaient les matins où il se réveillait de bon pied.

Au moins n'était-il pas trempé. Ce fut une nuit chaude et éclairée, pas une seule goutte de pluie n'avait dérangé le sommeil récupérateur qu'il avait fini par trouver.

\- Cauchemars ? demanda son ami.

\- Il fait seulement trop chaud, dans cette chambre..., se justifia Draco.

\- Je suis certain que tu peux trouver une solution pour la chaleur, tu sais, à l'aide de ta _baguette_ par exemple… Bref ! Heureusement que tu ne t'es pas endormi par marée basse, j'aurais perdu la meilleure compagnie qui soit.

Draco le fusilla du regard en s'étirant. Théodore lui envoyait toujours quelques pics, surtout le matin. Il n'avait pas tort, le blondinet n'était plus l'ami d'autrefois. Déjà secret, il s'était totalement refermé sur lui-même. Râleur, il était devenu encore plus sombre et bougon. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son camarade de le lui faire remarquer.

Théodore n'était pas plus bavard, mais il comblait le vide. Sa présence était sage et rassurante, et ses tentatives amicales pour lui tirer les vers du nez étaient autant agaçantes qu'attendues. Il était un peu comme un frère. Draco se sentait incapable de lui confier ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il vivait, ce qui le hantait, par pur soucis d'orgueil, mais Théodore le comprenait tout de même. Il n'y avait ni mots ni jugements. Ils étaient tout deux de la même graine.

Qu'importe, d'ailleurs, la nature de cette graine, cela comptait peu aux yeux de la population sorcière ou aux yeux de leurs anciens camarades.

Ils étaient seuls ici, dans cette maison délabrée dont l'entretien leur était inconnu. Mais, malgré cette contrainte, ils se sentaient bien moins meurtris et moins seuls en ces lieux qu'au milieu de leurs congénères.

\- Réveillé, maintenant ? lança Théodore en s'installant à ses côtés.

\- Ouais, y'a mieux.

\- Tiens, alors. Ça peut te remonter le moral.

\- Tu n'en veux pas ?

\- J'ai déjà déjeuné.

Draco haussa les épaules et prit volontiers la tasse de café que lui tendit Théodore. Il y trempa ses lèvres, le regard plongé vers l'horizon. La marée était basse, et de loin, la mer semblait plus agitée que durant la nuit. Les nuages qui la surplombaient laissaient présager un temps orageux, pour changer. _Il pleut tous les trois jours, de toute manière_ , pensa-t-il en recrachant subitement le café.

\- Dois-je deviner que je ne me suis pas amélioré ? pouffa Théodore.

\- Tu n'as jamais fait pire ! C'est une tentative d'empoisonnement ?

\- Il me semblait bien qu'il avait un goût bizarre ce matin…

\- Bizarre ? C'est infect !

\- Eh ! Sois indulgent ! Contrairement à toi, j'ose utiliser cette machine moldue…

\- Machine de l'enfer, oui.

Ils échangèrent un regard. L'humeur se fit moins maussade.

\- Tu n'es pas gentil avec cette vieillerie. Son bruit est tout simplement _chantant_ , rit Théodore.

\- M'ouais, je chante mieux que ça. Tu ne pourrais pas plutôt utiliser, je ne sais pas, moi, ta baguette ?

Draco sourit malicieusement. Les deux garçons ressentaient la même gêne à l'idée d'utiliser la magie. L'envie était irrésistible, bouillonnante, elle chatouillait l'intérieur comme des milliers de fourmis. Mais la pensée irrationnelle de ne plus contrôler leurs limites, leur force, après ce qu'ils avaient endurés et causés par le passé restait omniprésente.

Il leur avait fallu un temps avant de réapprendre de nouveau cette ligne fine entre le bien et le mal et encore aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas aussi simple. Les sortilèges de tortures et de douleur n'étaient pas tous proscrit ou issus de la magie noire, la magie blanche avait elle-aussi ses particularités. Les sortilèges de défense, eux, n'étaient pas majoritairement si inoffensifs.

Et, Draco comme Théodore angoissait à l'idée de s'égarer une nouvelle fois. Leurs baguettes étaient de plus sujettes à une surveillance stricte et forcée et, la moindre erreur de leur part, le moindre doute du Ministère, pouvait leur coûter cher.

Théodore soupira :

\- Ce n'est que du café, j'y arriverai bien un jour. Pour ma baguette, on verra à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec Shacklebolt aux trousses à cause d'une tasse explosée par inattention.

\- Tu n'es pas aussi maladroit.

\- Là, mon cher Draco, tu as la mémoire courte. C'est bien à cause de mes deux mains gauches que je n'étais pas tellement apprécié dans les rangs de… Voldemort.

Un silence embarrassé suivit ses paroles, Théodore regretta aussitôt sa bourde. Voldemort, ce nom n'était plus interdit ni source de terreur. Il se disait librement, partout, dans la presse et dans les conversations, néanmoins, le frisson était toujours de mise.

Tout deux avaient encore du mal, quand bien même le prononçaient-ils de plus en plus souvent comme pour se libérer d'un fardeau trop lourd.

Théodore se laissa tomber sur le dos. Des deux amis, il était celui qui en avait le moins peur. Sa famille n'avait pas été une famille dans le collimateur du Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui-même n'avait jamais écopé d'une mission le mettant en connexion directe avec le mage noir. Cependant, contrairement à lui, Draco avait été proche, il avait été surveillé, contraint, utilisé. Il avait été battu pour l'exemple, il avait été humilié, lui et son père, et sa mère, et sa tante, et son parrain. Et pour le jeune homme, parler de Voldemort revenait surtout à regretter de heurter par inadvertance les émotions de son ami.

Il soupira en regardant le ciel.

\- Je nous ai trouvé quelque chose à faire, aujourd'hui ! changea-t-il de sujet, feignant l'enthousiasme.

\- Ah, oui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? Je t'en prie, pas encore une de ces fêtes moldus… Je n'en peux plus.

\- Bien sûr... tu es bien content de rentrer ivre à chaque fois, dit-il. Et je ne t'ai jamais vu mal accompagné non plus.

Draco grimaça.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense pourtant, répondit le blondinet. Je déteste ces soirées.

\- A vrai dire, non, je ne sais pas, tu ne dis pas grand-chose. Mais maintenant que nous y sommes, tu veux en parler ?

\- Mais arrête ça, veux-tu ! Je n'ai pas besoin de parler de quoi que ce soit… Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu nous as dégoté.

\- Déjà, capitula Théodore, ce n'est pas une fête.

Le blondinet sourit d'un air soulagé. Il avait en horreur ces soirées où Théodore le traînait, de gré ou de force. L'alcool y coulait à flot, les bretons étaient friands de cette ambiance et, s'il adorait ce genre d'atmosphère autrefois, désormais le jeune homme buvait surtout pour s'écrouler ensuite. Les nuits étaient sans rêve, sans cauchemar, sans interruption jusqu'au matin où le réveil était terrible...

Mais valait mieux la douleur d'un mal de tête, quelques grammes de boisson encore dans le sang, plutôt que la douleur que sa mémoire lui imposait régulièrement.

\- Et il n'y a pas d'alcool. Du moins, logiquement... Après, je ne sais pas.

\- Hum ?

\- Il y a quelques semaines dans sa lettre, Pansy m'a parlé d'une faiseuse de sorts dans la région.

\- Une sorcière, tu veux dire.

\- Pour les sorciers, c'est une _faiseuse de sorts_ , répéta Théodore. Chez les moldus, elle se fait appeler _magicienne_.

Draco leva un sourcil, à peine intéressé, cherchant à savoir où voulait en venir son interlocuteur.

\- Elle y connaît un rayon en potions, en divination, et en malédiction. Ses dons de voyance seraient extraordinaires.

\- Depuis quand es-tu intéressé par de tels conneries, Théo ?

Théodore hésita. Si le blondinet n'avait pas l'air aussi nerveux qu'à l'accoutumé, il restait sur la défensive. Il sentit son regard sur lui quand il se redressa mais ne le releva pas.

\- Depuis que tu te lèves chaque nuit, ou presque, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Il faudrait peut-être que tu fasses quelque chose, non ?

Draco ouvrit la bouche mais Théodore fut plus rapide, il enchaîna :

\- J'en aurais bien besoin aussi. Je n'y crois pas beaucoup, mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Et puis, on a du temps à tuer. Plus qu'un mois avant de retourner à Poudlard !

\- Comme si j'avais envie d'y aller… Chez cette _magicienne_ , comme cette maudite école.

\- Si seulement tu étais un poil plus pessimiste ! se moqua Théodore.

\- Parfois tu es chiant, Théo, que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu te plains que je tais ce que je ressens, mais _ça_ , c'est ce que je ressens, merde.

Le Serpentard conclut en se levant et tournant le dos à son ami sans attendre sa réponse. Il prit la direction de la maison sans l'attendre, la tasse pendue par l'anse, valsant au rythme de ses pas.

Théodore ne le retint pas, ne forçant jamais plus que nécessaire. Son regard se détacha de la cadence de la tasse pour se poser sur les épaules voûtées de son camarade. Il s'éloignait. Et pas seulement physiquement.

Il soupira, espérant que la rencontre avec la faiseuse de sorts apporte au moins un peu de distraction dans leur quotidien morbide. Leurs journées étaient pauvres et lentes. Leurs nuits étaient troublées par des cauchemars et des sueurs froides. Il fallait bien commencer quelque part pour se débarrasser de leurs démons. L'idée de Pansy lui avait parut farfelue, mais elle avait fait son chemin. Ce serait un départ, une déception sûrement… Malgré tout, c'était mieux que rien.

* * *

 _05 août, quelque part en Bretagne. France._

\- Ça fait des heures que l'on marche…

\- Si tu pouvais cesser de te plaindre !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui aie voulu venir ici, je ne fais que te suivre.

\- Eh bien je ne t'ai pas obligé, Draco.

Théodore s'arrêta, essoufflé. Ils marchaient effectivement depuis des heures. La forêt qui s'étendait tout autour d'eux semblait interminable. Elle l'était sûrement, d'ailleurs. La cime des arbres formait avec les nuages un ciel lugubre, et aucun trait de lumière ne venait réchauffer les environs. Ces derniers n'étaient pas avenants, ils dégageaient un sentiment de vide inquiétant, une sorte de magie méconnue. Derrière chacun de leur pas, le chemin donnait la sensation de se refermer, sans retour en arrière possible.

Le garçon s'avança encore un peu, puis finit par tourner sur lui-même. Des rangées de troncs et des fougères légèrement jaunies par la saison, les mêmes partout, le jeune homme ne voyait aucune différence. Et l'humeur amère de son compagnon ne l'aidait guère à se repérer.

\- Tout ça pour voir une vieille qui nous entubera comme des cons, ajouta le blondinet.

\- Laisse-moi me concentrer, je suis sûr que nous sommes déjà passés par ici.

Draco soupira, il partageait la même pensée : le coin lui paraissait familier.

Et il ne l'avouerait pas à voix haute mais cette rencontre l'angoissait. Quelles que soient ses paroles, il gardait un minime espoir que cette dame puisse faire quelque chose pour ses terreurs nocturnes. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Il attendait un déclic de sa part. C'était sûrement dans les cordes d'une faiseuse de sorts, non ? Était-elle une sorcière ? Plus, moins, puissante ? Si ces dons étaient si extraordinaires, elle devait bien pouvoir l'aider !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Théodore. En tout cas, il ne pouvait pas dire que lui, aidait beaucoup son ami aujourd'hui... Ni ces derniers temps, même. Sa mauvaise humeur allait croissant.

Son cauchemar de la nuit hantait toujours son esprit. D'ordinaire, il s'efforçait de passer à autre chose une fois le jour levé. Mais cette journée semblait différente, les images ne le quittaient plus. Il n'avait rien oublié de son rêve, il n'arrivait pas à le ranger dans un coin de sa tête. Ce n'était pas tant un souvenir, mais un morceau de la guerre qu'on lui avait raconté après coup et que son cerveau avait aménagé à sa convenance. La mort de Severus, son cher parrain. Et il avait beau être réveillé, une main invisible lui enserrait toujours violemment le cœur.

\- Nous ferions mieux d'avancer, dit-il brusquement. Nous n'avons qu'à suivre le chemin...

Marcher le tenait au moins occupé; il entrait dans un certain automatisme.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû avoir cette idée, marmonna Théodore derrière lui.

\- Ce n'est pas la plus mauvaise que tu aies eu, s'adoucit le jeune homme. Ne t'en fais pas.

\- M'ouais. En attendant, c'est la première fois que je suis une rumeur les yeux fermés. J'aurais peut-être dû faire quelques recherches, avant.

Bien qu'il soit d'accord, Draco retourna à son mutisme.

De son côté, Théodore se morfondait. Son ami n'était guère enchanté par cette promenade dans les bois, et plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus il regrettait de l'avoir entraîné dans ses lubies. C'était une chimère ! Porté bêtement par l'espoir que tout aille mieux pour eux, il avait peut-être empiré la situation.

La forêt ne voulait pas de leur présence, elle les crachait. Il le sentait physiquement, et Draco devait le sentir aussi. Cette faiseuse de sorts était certainement une sorcière, mais elle ne souhaitait pas les recevoir c'était certain. Il soupira, rattrapant la silhouette devant lui. _Combien de temps avant que la nuit tombe ?_ , songea-t-il. Le ciel se faisait de plus en plus sombre. Et la température déclinait.

Ils marchèrent encore, longtemps, ce qu'il leur semblait être des heures. Une éternité. Puis une goutte, deux, trois, une averse traversa les hauts feuillages pour s'écraser sur eux. Les effluves agréables de mousse et d'humidité ne parvinrent pas à rendre leur périple meilleur. Les bois furent trempés en quelques secondes, ainsi que leurs vêtements, leurs capes. Leurs cheveux dégoulinaient. L'orage éclatait et aucun d'eux ne se décidait à sortir leur baguette pour se protéger.

Grommelant, ils continuèrent simplement d'avancer. La pluie était si brumeuse et tonitruante qu'ils ne pouvaient s'entendre et distinguer le sentier.

Quand la pluie ralentit enfin, Draco releva la tête pour observer les alentours. Son cœur tambourinait violemment dans sa poitrine, la forêt était moins dense, leur aventure commençait peut-être à porter ses fruits. Un énorme chêne dont les branches majestueuses s'emmêlaient les unes aux autres se trouvait dans sa ligne de mire. Une vielle balançoire y pendait, et les vestiges d'une cabane d'enfant s'y trouvait en hauteur.

\- Nous ne sommes encore jamais passés par ici ! dit-il.

\- C'est vrai... Cet arbre est immense, je m'en souviendrais.

Théodore s'avança jusqu'au chêne pour s'abriter dans son ombre. Il reprit son souffle.

\- Mais on marche depuis ce midi. Je suis épuisé.

\- Tout ça pour une vieille.

\- On n'en sait rien, si elle est vieille...

\- A mon avis pour vivre dans une forêt pareille, soit tu es moche, soit tu es vieux. Ou les deux.

\- Draco, réprimanda Théodore.

\- Sans parler de ce... de ce métier ? Faiseuse de sorts, magicienne, sorcière, qu'importe, tous les éléments sont réunis. C'est sûrement une vieille avec trente-six chats.

\- Et même si c'était le cas, ce n'est pas le plus important, non ?

Théodore était nerveux. Ces bois le mettaient mal à l'aise. Il se sentait épié, entendu, suivi. Il se demandait si Draco le réalisait aussi, ou s'il n'y prêtait pas attention pour débiter de telles insanités.

Draco fit quelques pas vers l'arbre, les yeux rivés sur la cabane défraichie. Les enfants qui l'avaient aménagée ne venaient plus depuis longtemps. Le tout menaçait de s'écrouler des branches, et les champignons avaient d'ors et déjà recouvert le toit. Il donna un coup de pieds dans la balançoire. A sa connaissance, ils se trouvaient à des kilomètres du village le plus proche. Qui aurait pu s'aventurer aussi loin ?

\- Tu entends ? demanda Théodore.

\- Je n'entends rien de particulier, à part la pluie. Pourquoi ?

\- Justement, tu ne réalises pas qu'on n'entend rien ? Nous sommes en été, dans une forêt, il devrait y avoir des animaux.

\- Ils doivent s'abriter quelque part.

Théodore secoua la tête, peu convaincu, tandis que Draco tendit l'oreille. En effet, mis à part le vent troublé par les gouttes d'eau et l'orage qui s'éloignait, il ne percevait que leurs propres respirations. Rien d'autre ne lui parvenait. Pas même le cri d'un oiseau.

\- Je suis certain que nous ne sommes pas très loin, reprit Théodore. C'est sûrement son aura qui les éloigne, un sortilège, ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère bien qu'elle aura du café en arrivant. Et un meilleur que le tien.

Le jeune homme lui répondit d'un soupir étouffé par un rire. Un sourire s'étendit sur le visage du blondinet.

\- Allez, finissons-en, ce chemin doit bien mener quelque part.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû te traîner là-dedans.

\- Arrête, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais prévu quelque chose de plus passionnant…

Ils se sourirent et Théodore se redressa. Maintenant que son ami le lui avait fait remarquer, Draco pouvait sentir le silence qui les entourait. L'atmosphère était pesante. Leurs voix résonnaient presque, formant un écho très lointain et faible. Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale et d'un réflexe, il se retourna.

\- Ça ne va pas ? demanda Théodore.

\- C'est... non, rien. Continuons, tu veux ?

Le frisson. Il avait fini sa course dans sa nuque, tel un vilain fourmillement. La sensation fut désagréable, peu naturelle. Menaçante. Comme un regard scrutateur, mauvais. Nerveux, il rejoignit sans un mot Théodore qui l'attendait au bord du piteux sentier.

Ils se remirent en marche. La motivation n'était pas au beau fixe, et il faisait de plus en plus froid. Néanmoins, les deux garçons ne semblaient pas vouloir abandonner. Chaque pas les rapprochait de la faiseuse de sorts, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Chaque pas les menait peut-être à la paix, au soulagement de l'âme.

Mais, quelques mètres plus loin, ce fut la pluie qui les accueillit, vigoureuse. Elle reprit de plus belle. Des trombes d'eau se déversèrent. L'averse était lourde, suffocante, chaque goutte martelait leur corps, puissante, jusqu'à les clouer sur place. Leur vision se ternit de nouveau et ils perdirent de leur vitesse.

Les yeux rivés sur le sol, à suivre les empreintes fraîche de Théodore dans la boue, Draco étouffait. Il suivait son ami à la trace mais il avait l'impression de se noyer dans sa capuche. Il avait chaud et froid à la fois, et son corps entier s'engourdissait à mesure qu'il marchait. Il cria de s'arrêter, sans que sa voix porte, obstruée par la pluie. Il continua donc de marcher. Un pas, après l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer.

Il releva la tête, se dégagea de sa cape et prit une profonde goulée d'air. Ce fut après la seconde inspiration qu'il remarqua l'absence de la pluie diluvienne, et la brise douce qui s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux.

Il cligna des yeux, abasourdi, avant de regarder droit devant lui. La forêt avait disparu, et Théodore avec. Il n'y avait plus que lui, face à une immensité d'eau aux vaguelettes inoffensives, entouré de collines verdoyantes. Interdit, il regarda le décor puis maugréa. C'était un lac, et pas n'importe quel lac même. _Le_ lac. Celui de Poudlard. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

Son corps pivota brusquement, son cœur s'accéléra. _Impossible, impossible, imp..._ , se répéta-t-il, en vain, quand il fit face à la falaise et le château qui le surplombait. Il recula d'un pas, avant de se rappeler qu'il se trouvait à l'extrémité du quai, et que rien ne se trouvait derrière lui si ce n'était une barque et les eaux profondes du lac. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la barque, flottant paisiblement.

Son courage le désertait. Il n'osait plus regarder vers le château. Ce n'était pas tant l'invraisemblable de cette vision qui le tétanisait, mais revoir cette école, ces hautes tourelles, immobiles face au vent, et deviner la vaste cour de l'autre côté, bordée par la forêt interdite. Ces noms, ces lieux, qu'il avait saccagé et qui servait de cadre à ses cauchemars. Il n'avait pas prévu d'y retourner si tôt.

Mais il avait beau se concentrer, et pincer la peau de son bras, l'hallucination était toujours là. Toujours aussi réelle.

\- Foutue sorcière, maugréa-t-il finalement.

Ce ne pouvait qu'être de la magie. Et il soupçonnait la faiseuse de sorts à l'origine de cette malédiction. Qui d'autre aurait pu créer une illusion aussi parfaite ? Ni lui ni Théodore n'avait autant de talent, et Théodore ne lui ferait jamais une plaisanterie pareille. Draco pouvait sentir le parfum d'algue émanant du lac, entendre la barque tanguer régulièrement contre le ponton, et même respirer cet air qui différait de la forêt où il avait mis les pieds en début d'après-midi.

Il _était_ à Poudlard. Et bien que la pluie se soit arrêtée, ce Poudlard n'était pas plus avenant pour autant. Un bruit, comme un objet lourd qui dégringolait, le fit sursauter.

Son regard s'arrêta sur le hangar à bateaux, sur la rive. C'était de là que cela provenait. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- A nous deux, magicienne de malheur...

Son humeur maussade venait d'empirer. Lui, qui avait fini par se faire à cette rencontre, et même à l'idéaliser, était de retour au point de départ. S'il se retrouvait face à cette vieille, il lui lâcherait ses quatre vérités.

Il s'avança rapidement, portée par sa colère. Vraiment, il lui referait son portrait.

Mais, quand le hangar se dessina plus précisément et qu'il ne se tenait plus qu'à quelques centimètres, le jeune homme s'immobilisa, raide. Colère, haine, rage, violence... Les émotions animées se ratatinèrent brusquement de manière à ne former qu'une petite boule en lui, une boule d'angoisse.

Deux silhouettes. Une voix. Il voulut reculer, c'était son rêve, c'était exactement son rêve, son cauchemar, sa vision sanglante. _Vite !_ s'affola-t-il.

Ses pieds restèrent pourtant figés dans le sol. En dépit de son agitation, son corps ne put amorcer le moindre geste. Il était piégé ici, dans cette apparition de l'horreur, ce dont il avait rêvé et qu'il avait fuit au réveil en rejoignant la douceur de la plage.

Les silhouettes s'éclaircirent, et il reconnut leur identité avant de voir clairement leur visage. Il vit les doigts crochus, fourchus, terrifiants de Voldemort se planter dans le visage blême de Severus, au comble de sa peur. Un pieu était planté dans l'abdomen de son parrain, du sang s'étalait autour de lui, en une flaque visqueuse. Draco eut la nausée. Il était pourtant toujours vivant. Il balbutiait, inaudible, tandis que le mage noir grandissait, s'étendait, jusqu'au plafond.

Draco reconnaissait les détails exacts de son cauchemar, et qui détonnait face à la réalité. _Ce n'est pas vrai !_ tenta-t-il. Mais sa peur était intacte. Il voyait l'un de ses rares proches à l'aube de la mort, sans la moindre lueur d'espoir dans son regard. Il voyait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, plus effrayant et puissant que jamais.

\- Allez-vous faire foutre ! finit-il par rugir. Allez-vous faire putain de foutre !

La colère parlait, déforma un instant l'hallucination. En vain, l'image redevint nette et Voldemort pivota vers lui. Draco se retrouva à faire un pas en arrière, doutant soudainement de l'authenticité de la vision. Il s'approchait, dans sa direction. Il le voyait. Les frissons l'immobilisaient.

\- Je refuse, lâcha-t-il. Vous n'êtes qu'une maudite sorcière, et je vous tuerais ! Je refuse de rester là, je refuse !

La sueur perla à son front. Il n'était plus très loin, et ses prunelles rouges vibraient d'un mépris qui le tétanisait d'avance. _Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai..._ , se rassura Draco, avant de dégainer pourtant sa baguette. _Protego !_

Sous la violence de son sortilège défensif, il tomba sur le sol, les mains dans la mousse et la terre humide. Sa baguette était là, entre ses doigts, et un bouclier magique l'entourait. Il haletait, encore sous le choc. Son corps tremblait, et son cœur, son cœur semblait vouloir le lâcher. Il l'avait vu, si proche, si réel. Et Severus, si pâle, si mourant... Il releva la tête, manquant de vomir. L'adolescent était de retour au milieu de la forêt, au pied du chêne et de la petite cabane moisie.

Mais cette fois, sur la balançoire se tenait une femme de la vingtaine, peut-être plus vieille. Un visage sévère et sans émotion le jaugeait. Il émanait d'elle autant de mépris que de calme, et elle se balançait doucement, comme si Draco n'avait jamais vécu son cauchemar en grandeur nature.

Le garçon se leva d'un bond, annulant son sortilège. Il croisa son regard et il la haït d'emblée.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Où est Théodore ?! hurla-t-il, déversant sa rage.

\- Théodore... répondit-elle, songeuse. Théodôros... Don de Dieu, il sait le porter.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Où est-il !

\- Draco, Drago, Précieux, argua-t-elle, d'une voix brusquement dure en le toisant. Précieux que de nom.

Sans savoir ce qu'elle racontait exactement, Draco se sentit piqué au vif. Il ouvrit la bouche pour riposter, mais elle le devança.

\- Mais je vais te mener jusqu'à Mère, tel est de toute manière mon ordre. Et jusqu'à ton Don de Dieu. Suis-moi.

La femme n'attendit pas de vérifier s'il s'exécutait et Draco fut tenté de rester sur place... Tant de froideur, et de jugements, il n'avait aucune envie de la côtoyer. Il le fit tout de même. Théodore n'était pas dans les parages, et Draco s'en faisait pour lui. Et s'il avait vécu une hallucination similaire ? Comment se sentait-il, présentement ?

Son guide s'engouffra dans les fougères, quittant le sentier initial. Méfiant, Draco s'élança tout de même à sa suite. Et les bois se refermèrent sur eux.

Ils marchèrent dans le silence seulement quelques minutes. Très vite, les arbres laissèrent place à une clairière invisible vue du chemin forestier. Une chaumière y tenait en son centre, bordée d'un ancien mur de pierres et de plantes furieusement emmêlées les unes aux autres. La porte était ouverte, et un renard roux se tenait sur le perron, seul garde de la bâtisse.

L'accompagnatrice de Draco ne s'arrêta pas, elle entra, donnant une caresse à l'animal au passage. Le jeune homme hésita sur le seuil. Le canidé était indifférent, mais l'atmosphère de la maison était saisissante. Un parfum d'herbes régnait, tenace, des marques étranges et inconnues étaient dessinées dans l'encadrement de la porte et lui rappelait vaguement des mythes anciens.

\- Où est-il ? entendit-il Théodore, de l'intérieur.

\- Il traîne, il traîne.

Il reconnut son guide et son arrogance naturelle. A cette simple provocation, il envisagea de faire marche arrière. Théodore ne lui semblait d'ailleurs pas secoué au vu de son ton... Peut-être pouvait-il lui fausser compagnie.

\- Toujours à l'extérieur, mon enfant, ajouta une troisième voix, un peu chevrotante. Il hésite à faire acte de présence parmi nous.

\- Il entrera !

\- Ton ami tremble de peur, Don de Dieu.

Théodore grommela quelque chose d'inaudible en retour.

Draco, lui, finit par capituler. Il fit un pas dans la chaumière, prenant de plein fouet le relent de plantes. Il entra dans une pièce unique avec un escalier menant vers les combles de la maison. A sa gauche, il y avait un nécessaire de cuisine débordant d'ustensiles et d'aliments en tout genre. A sa droite, un petit salon bordélique dont les meubles confortables paraissaient bien trop gros pour l'espace. Il y avait un tel désordre... toutefois, tout semblait méticuleusement à sa place. C'était un joyeux bazar cultivé avec soin.

Théodore, son guide, et deux autres femmes se tenait près de la cheminée qui occupait tout un pan de mur du séjour.

Les épaules de Théodore s'affaissèrent de soulagement en le voyant. En revanche, celles de Draco se tendirent. Son guide avait un double identique, une jumelle, et son regard était tout aussi vibrant de mépris à son égard. La dernière personne était sûrement leur mère, la faiseuse de sorts qu'ils recherchaient. Elle collait particulièrement à l'image qu'il s'était fait d'elle; Un visage ridé encadré de cheveux blancs attachés en chignon, une taille courbée laissant deviner son âge avancé, et un vieux châle sur ses épaules. Excepté ses yeux. La vielle dame possédait des yeux limpides, de couleur d'or, imprégnés d'une magie tellement brut qu'il pouvait sentir la sienne lui répondre à l'intérieur de ses veines.

\- Je vous l'avais dit, fit Théodore. Il est entré.

\- Mais il tremble toujours de peur, répondit la magicienne.

\- C'est faux ! Je tremble de colère ! Vous..., s'écria Draco... Vous. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous avez fait avec cette vision !

Ses mains se fermèrent en poings. Il avait conscience des regards tournés vers lui, et de Théodore qui tentait de l'arrêter, hébété par son entrée en la matière. Mais c'était vrai, sa rage était revenue, un peu plus démente. Il refusait de croire qu'on ait pu lui imposer une pareille hallucination ! Tout cela pour... ça.

La faiseuse de sorts s'avança vers lui à pas lents, sans se départir de son indifférence.

\- Tu as déjà rencontré Maggie, dit-elle simplement, ce qui le réduisit au silence.

\- Margaret, répondit la jeune femme. Margaret, ou Perle du Printemps.

\- Et voici, Mathilde.

\- Force des Eléments, intervint la concernée.

\- Quant à moi, je suis celle que tu cherches. Mage Anaëlle ou Grâce de l'Ange. La nature de nos prénoms est importante et définit qui nous sommes, appelles-moi comme tu le souhaites mais je te préviens qu'ici, Draco, tu seras Précieux.

Draco se sentit mal à l'aise. Sa rage ne s'était pas tarie, mais ce discours... le prenait par surprise. Où était-il tombé ? Il ne sut que répondre. Il chercha Théodore du regard.

\- Je ne vous appellerai rien du tout. Théo, on s'en va.

\- Attends, tu devrais peut-être...

\- Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus chez ces fous ! Vous m'entendez ? Vous êtes cinglés, voila tout. Je me retrouve dans une hallucination morbide, et vous m'accueillez tel quel, comme si de rien était ? Je vous l'ai dit, je refuse. Je refuse d'avoir affaire à vous.

Il se tourna vers la porte et prit la direction de la sortie. Ses mains tremblaient. Mais il ne savait effectivement plus si c'était de la colère ou de la peur. Les trois femmes, dans cette pièce, lui filaient la chair de poule. Elles étaient en marge, différentes.

Sur le perron, le renard lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif et intrigué, avant de se reprendre et de s'asseoir nonchalamment. Le jeune homme se sentit brusquement seul. Et pour cause, quand il se retourna, Théodore n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Son ami secoua la tête :

\- Navré, Draco, mais je suis certaine qu'Anaëlle peut nous aider.

\- Une mage n'est rien d'autre qu'une sorcière. Reste si tu veux, mais je n'ai pas d'aide à recevoir d'une folle qui m'aurait bien laissé périr dans ma vision. Je m'en vais.

Un ricanement se glissa entre eux. Margaret, Mathilde, l'une des deux pouffait.

\- Ta vision... Il ne tenait qu'à toi d'en sortir ! Ton compagnon n'est pas resté plus de quelques secondes dans la sienne. La triste vérité est que tu es faible !

L'insulte le paralysa, le renvoya à celles qu'ils avaient subit auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les Mangemorts, sa propre famille également. _Faible, lâche, stupide_. Il encaissa difficilement et s'avança d'un pas, menaçant.

\- Je l'avais bien dit... continua l'autre. Précieux, il ne sait même pas porter son prénom. Ce garçon est tout, sauf précieux.

\- Maggie, Mathilde, suffit !

\- Mère. Ce gamin n'a aucune conscience de ces capacités, je ne fais qu'énoncer ce qui est vrai.

\- Suffit, répéta la mage. Dehors. Toutes les deux.

Elles soupirèrent à l'unisson, mais ne retinrent pas leurs rires en passant auprès du jeune homme. Sous l'influence de leur espièglerie, elles donnaient l'air d'être beaucoup plus jeunes qu'elles ne l'étaient en réalité. Draco retint de justesse les mots qu'il contenait au bout de sa langue.

\- Bien, reprit la vieille dame quand la porte se referma. Précieux, je ne suis pas une sorcière et j'y tiens. Maintenant, assieds-toi. Toi aussi, Don de Dieu.

\- Mage, sorcière, je ne vois aucune différence... marmonna le blondinet en se faisant une place sur le sofa encombré.

\- Me vois-tu avec une baguette, mon petit ? Les pouvoirs des mages défient celui des sorciers, mais les mages sont bien moins nombreux et plus discrets. Nous ne sommes qu'une petite poignée disséminé dans le monde entier. La plupart des vôtres ne connaît pas même notre existence.

Sa main virevolta dans l'air avec une grâce surprenante pour son âge, et en un battement de cil, un feu chaleureux naquit dans l'âtre et un nécessaire à thé apparut sur la table basse entre eux.

\- Tant que j'y pense, et bien parce que tu me l'as rappelé, Précieux, je suis navrée pour l'hallucination. Mais vous comprenez, il me faut trier mes visiteurs. Cette forêt m'appartient, je vous vois, je vous entends, je vous suis dès que vous y entrez. Néanmoins, je ne peux connaître vos réelles motivations si je n'accède pas à votre âme. Certains repartent d'ici sans jamais me voir et je ne reste qu'une légende, d'autres y parviennent. Bienvenue à tous les deux.

\- Merci, répondit Théodore, légèrement gêné par la tirade. Et je suis désolé à mon tour, si nous vous avons causé des ennuis.

La mage lui sourit, mais s'arrêta froidement sur Draco qui refusait de s'excuser de quoi que ce soit. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, sans toucher au thé. Tendu il était, mais confiant tout de même. Son attitude n'était que le reflet de cet accueil peu ordinaire. Anaëlle revint à Théodore en l'ignorant.

\- Que viennent faire par ici deux Anglais ?

\- Rechercher un peu de paix. Nous... enfin, je parle en mon nom mais je suis certain que Draco aussi, nous sommes sujet à des cauchemars, un sommeil agité, et des souvenirs effroyables. Ça empire de jour en jour.

\- Des souvenirs effroyables, dis-tu. Oui, oui, j'en ai vu des brides en vous sondant. Ce n'est pas joli-joli…

Elle se mit à marmonner en faisant le tour de la pièce. Draco la suivit des yeux. La mage mit de côté des cartons, des sacoches, des chaudrons, des babioles et des tapisseries, et de la poussière, un attirail inimaginable, avant de s'arrêter sur un tiroir de la cuisine et d'en sortir un minuscule collier, serti d'une perle noire.

\- Ne te fis pas à la couleur, dit-elle en le tendant à Théodore. Cette amulette aspirera le mal qui te hante. Elle ne le fera pas disparaître, ce sont tes démons et c'est à toi de t'en charger, mais elle t'aidera à trouver l'apaisement que tu recherches.

\- Merci.

\- Quant à toi, fit-elle en se tournant vers Draco et en perdant son ton avenant. Hum. Tu es un cas plus compliqué.

Le blondinet se raidit dans son fauteuil.

\- Je sens ta peine et ton angoisse. Tout comme je lis ta détresse. J'ai vu et je vois ton besoin d'être sauvé. Mais mes filles ont raison, Précieux. Tu as le cœur noir, et il y a des choses qu'une mage ne peut pas faire. Je ne peux t'aider si tu ne t'aides toi-même.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien pour moi, c'est ce que vous êtes en train de dire ? s'énerva-t-il. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a dit, Draco. Je suis certaine qu'elle va...

\- Ferme-la ! Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, toi !

Il réalisa trop tard ce qu'il venait de dire. Bien sûr qu'il ressentait de l'envie, une certaine jalousie de voir le problème de son camarade se régler en un claquement de doigts, mais il n'avait pas eu l'intention de le dire... Le visage d'Anaëlle se durcit.

\- C'est exactement ce que Maggie et Mathilde te disaient. Et c'est exactement ce que je vais te dire : Tu ne possèdes pas ton nom. Tandis que l'âme de ton ami est bienveillante et noble, la tienne est brouillée. Ton cœur est noir, tu dérives, tu cherches tant bien que mal un point d'ancrage...

\- C'est faux.

\- Tu étais dangereux et tu le restes, reprit-elle, d'une voix plus forte. Tu restes enveloppé dans ton désespoir et oublie ce qui t'entoure. Précieux, tu pourrais réellement être. Précieux, tu ne veux pas. Tu ne t'autorises ni bienveillance ni faiblesse, et l'humilité est absent de ton vocabulaire.

Draco déglutit. Il sentait le regard peiné de son ami à ses côtés. Des paroles d'excuses lui mordaient les lèvres, mais il était pétrifié. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait osé s'adresser à lui de la sorte. Il était celui qui était venu, pensant lâcher ses quatre vérités. C'était pourtant lui, qui les recevait. Et c'était étrangement douloureux.

\- Je ne peux pas grand-chose pour toi, mon garçon, conclut Anaëlle.

\- Je ne suis ni votre petit ni votre garçon... rétorqua-t-il.

\- Et cela se voit bien. Dans ton état, tu ne pourrais être le petit et le garçon de personne.

\- Je m'en vais.

Il se leva d'un bond, difficilement soutenu par ses jambes fragiles. Il se sentait physiquement atteint par les mots de la mage, par cette vérité qu'il connaissait, et qu'il ne pouvait après tout pas changer. Il était fait ainsi, c'était sa nature. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il ne souhaitait pas être Précieux, il ne l'était pas, un point c'est tout.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne pouvais _rien_ faire, ajouta doucement la dame. Mais tout dépendra de toi. A quel point as-tu envie de sacrifier de toi-même pour connaître la paix ?

Sa raison voulut prendre le temps de réfléchir, vraiment, mais la proposition fut trop tentante pour le faire. Il revint vers elle.

\- Tout. Je suis prêt à tout.

\- En es-tu capable, es-tu prêt, ce n'est pas...

\- Je suis prêt, coupa Draco. Je ne désire que ça.

\- Je peux lancer une malédiction, conclut Anaëlle. Ce ne sera pas une mince affaire, autant pour toi que pour moi. Mais tout dépend de ta volonté.

\- Faites-le.

\- Draco... intervint timidement Théodore. Tu devrais peut-être y penser un peu avant. Une malédiction n'est jamais simple, il y a une contrepartie, et... et elle peut être très longue.

\- Ton ami dit vrai, tu devrais...

\- S'il vous plaît, trancha-t-il. Faites-le.

Ses yeux gris croisèrent les yeux couleur d'or liquide de la mage. Ces derniers étaient forts et pénétrants, mais pas un instant il ne brisa le contact. La mage finit par acquiescer lentement face à son assurance, et se détourna vers ses outils.

Draco sentit l'air envahir ses poumons. Il respirait librement, le soulagement avait remplacé la rage et l'angoisse. Le jeune homme était toujours nerveux. Néanmoins, Théodore avait trouvé une amulette, et lui, avait trouvé une solution.

Anaëlle traça brusquement une ligne sur son front. Il n'avait vu son geste arriver, perdu dans ses pensées. Et déjà elle s'éloignait, farfouillant de nouveau. Une odeur piquante, presque rance, lui parvint. Du bout des doigts, il toucha son visage. De la poudre sur son front, de la poudre rouge. Quand elle revint une seconde fois vers lui, il anticipa. Le pouce de la vieille dame trace deux nouvelles lignes, une le long de sa gorge, une le long de son abdomen. Du jaune, avec une légère odeur automnale.

Son cœur lui martelait la poitrine. Ces tracés l'inquiétaient autant qu'ils le regorgeaient d'espoir, ils signifiaient forcément quelque chose... Mais qu'allait-il se passer ? Théodore dans son coin, gardait le silence, obnubilé lui aussi par ce qu'Anaëlle prévoyait.

D'autres lignes gagnèrent les précédentes. Des bleus, humides, sur les bras et les jambes. Une orange avec un vilain parfum de souffre sur la longueur son dos. Du vert sur ses ongles, et du noir dans ses cheveux. Il devenait multicolore, il ne devait plus ressembler à un humain décent, peut-être même avait-il l'air ridicule. Chaque respiration apportait un mélange intriguant et magique à son odorat. Différentes odeurs, matières.

\- Tu peux toujours reculer, mon garçon, dit Anaëlle avec un regard doux.

\- Que va-t-il m'arriver ?

\- Une malédiction ne marcherait pas si elle était dévoilée d'avance, navrée. Tu peux faire marche arrière, et revenir me voir un autre jour, ou jamais, si tel est ton souhait.

\- Je suis prêt à tout pour être en paix, répondit-il sans flancher. _Tout_.

La mage hocha la tête et se recula. Elle admira son travail, se racla la gorge. Puis, ses paupières se fermèrent. Les yeux d'or disparurent, et, peu à peu, une belle musique fredonnée s'échappa de ses fines lèvres ridées. Une mélodie entêtante, qui au fil des secondes, des minutes même, fit son chemin dans l'esprit de Draco.

Il ne le réalisa que sur le tard; Ses propres lèvres remuaient, murmuraient le chant. Elles suivaient les notes, la cadence, s'ouvrirent. Il chantait vraiment, à son grand étonnement. Mais ce n'était pas sa voix, c'était la voix d'Anaëlle. La magie circulait, et ce n'était plus uniquement la sienne. Et Théodore se recula dans un coin, se fit tout petit, hypnotisé par la scène et la mélopée. Oui, c'était de la magie, de la magie à l'état pure. Puissante. Dévorante.

Comme il n'en avait jamais été témoin.

Draco ne sentit pas le changement opérer. Il réalisait seulement que la voix endormait son corps. Son esprit était présent mais en pause, déconnecté. Anaëlle, Théodore, la vieille chaumière, tout semblait se dérouler au ralenti.

Ses membres se firent lourds. La voix d'Anaëlle qui se propageaient à travers ses lèvres se fit rauque et basse. La musique n'était plus légère et chantante, elle devenait de plus en plus gutturale. Jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se ferment. Et que ce ne soit plus qu'un fredonnement vibrant à nouveau. A cet instant, il perdit totalement contact avec la réalité. Le noir complet.

Anaëlle rouvrit vivement les yeux et tituba, se rattrapant in extremis au meuble le plus proche.

Le cœur de Théodore battait en sourdine et résonnait dans ses tempes. Persuadé une minute plus tôt que son meilleur ami avait fait une connerie, désormais, il ne pouvait plus aligner une seule pensée cohérente. Car devant lui se tenait l'improbable.

Un magnifique loup se trouvait à la place de son ami. Une bête imposante au pelage blanc. Seules les marques de couleurs qui zébraient ses poils lui rappelaient Draco et ce que ce dernier avait fait. Il avait devant lui un animal qu'il ne savait pas appréhender. Était-ce toujours lui ? Était-ce _vraiment_ lui ? Il était difficile de le croire. Le loup respirait paisiblement, le museau replié dans ses pattes monstrueuses comme s'il dormait, mais rien chez ce dernier ne rassurait Théodore.

Il frissonna. Ça s'annonçait mal.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! s'écria-t-il finalement.

\- Il a accepté le contrat, Don de Dieu, ce n'est pas de ton ressort.

\- Mais. Il n'est plus humain !

La mage plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et il se sentit reculer contre le mur. Elle était puissante. Avec ce qu'elle avait fait, il la redoutait.

\- Je ne te ferais aucun mal, dit-elle en s'asseyant dans le canapé. Je n'utilise pas ma magie contre les gens.

\- Il...

Mais il se tut. Le loup remuait.

Draco inspira par le nez. C'était étrange. De nouveaux parfums régnaient dans la chaumière, ajoutée à cette fragrance d'herbes déjà enivrante. Il inspira une seconde fois. Les odeurs étaient profondes et entêtantes. Il pouvait distinguer les plantes : de la camomille, de la verveine, plus loin du thym, de la menthe... Une troisième inspiration, plus grande, envoya d'autres signaux : de la poussière, du carton, un reste de cuisine, de la cendre, d'autres relent de végétaux, moins inoffensif : laurier rose, mandragore, algues, belladone...

Ce n'était plus étrange, c'était anormal. Jamais il n'avait pu respirer avec autant de précision tous ces parfums à son entrée. Et il y en avait d'autres ! Tant d'autres ! Il tenta un geste, mais son corps lui répondit peu naturellement. Un instant, le jeune Malfoy eut peur d'ouvrir les yeux.

Les oreilles du loup s'élevèrent, alertes.

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa cage thoracique, rapide, trop rapide. Mais en se calmant et en tendant l'oreille, il perçut d'autres battements. Des battements qui s'accéléraient, frénétiques, accompagnés d'un fumet de peur. L'odeur le frappa, elle était spécifique et peu ragoutante. Les autres battements, eux, demeuraient plus tranquille et trahissait une grande fatigue. Mais l'émotion qui se dégageait de cette personne était surtout une paix douce et enviable.

Il décida de faire acte de présence sous ce parfum agréable. Draco ouvrit les yeux, sur Théodore qui tenta de garder son calme. Ce dernier s'avança d'un pas, la main tendue vers lui, mais sa réticence alarma immédiatement Draco. Il était celui qui sentait _mauvais_.

Le loup campa sur sa position, le ventre sur le sol. Ses oreilles se plaquèrent en arrière et un léger grondement retentit dans la pièce.

\- Calme-toi, Précieux, intervint Anaëlle. Ton ami est seulement un peu inquiet, tu as... changé. Mais n'aies crainte, tu es entre de bonnes mains.

Draco tourna la tête vers les yeux d'or posés sur lui. Qu'entendait la mage par _changé_? Maintenant qu'il n'était plus préoccupé par tous ces parfums environnants et la peur piquante de Théodore, une alarme retentit dans son esprit.

Il se leva. Mais, quand bien même sa vision était parfaite, voire plus performante encore qu'auparavant, ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à la même hauteur. Un sentiment de panique l'étouffa instantanément. Son corps répondait mal, comme différent, comme plus musculeux et lourd, patraque. Son regard descendit sur le sol avec crainte, puis un couinement s'échappa de sa bouche.

Il distingua deux pattes avant fournies en griffes acérées, puissantes, et, un poitrail blanc et poilu. Sa tête pivota vers l'arrière. Il était entièrement fait de poils et de force. Deux pattes arrière tout aussi monstrueuses lui appartenaient désormais, et une queue, coincée entre ses jambes, laissait deviner sa vive anxiété. Il était devenu une bête. Un son résonna dans sa gorge, jusqu'à émettre un grognement étouffé.

\- Comme tu peux le constater, tu gardes ta mémoire et ta conscience, reprit la mage. Tu gardes également ta magie mais elle ne sera plus aussi simple à utiliser.

A sa grande surprise, Draco encaissa facilement les paroles. Il revint vers Théodore qui s'était approché entre temps en mesurant toujours la situation, et s'avança instinctivement vers lui. En tant que loup, il percevait toutes les émotions qui le secouaient et cette expérience était tout aussi dérangeante qu'énergisante. Pouvoir déceler ce que les autres ressentaient était une chance !

Il réalisa aussi soudainement que Théodore était celui qui demeurait le plus affecté par la situation. Le jeune homme l'observait avec curiosité, appréhensions. Théodore se demandait clairement ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire, maintenant. Alors que Draco, lui, n'était pas aussi nerveux qu'il aurait dû l'être. Cette forme, cette puissance, toutes ces nouveautés qu'il découvrait avec ses cinq sens étaient purement merveilleuses.

\- Vous pouvez lui rendre sa forme originelle, non ? demanda Théodore.

\- Bien sûr que non. Maintenant, c'est à Précieux de jouer. Écoute, mon garçon, rassura la mage. Ton ami était prêt à tout, il a embrassé son sort.

\- Mais...

Le loup glissa sa tête contre sa main, le faisant sursauter. Ses yeux... Ses yeux étaient les mêmes que son ami, d'un gris clair. Théodore soupira. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper : Draco était bien toujours là.

\- Précieux, interpella Anaëlle et le loup lui prêta une oreille attentive. C'est à toi de trouver cette paix tu cherches, désormais. Ton état peut durer indéfiniment, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Mais la malédiction peut aussi être levée. Tout ce qu'il faut pour cela, c'est que quelqu'un t'appelle par ton nom, celui que tu as ou celui que tu es, qu'importe.

\- Je pourrais…

\- Non, Don de Dieu. Aucun témoin de la malédiction n'a de pouvoir là-dessus. Ni toi ni moi, ni même l'une de mes filles qui nous observent discrètement depuis le début. Évidemment aussi, aucun d'entre nous ne pourra donner d'indice à quiconque, ce qui veut dire que si tu tentes d'en parler, tu perdras momentanément la voix. J'en suis désolée, mais ceci est le chemin de ton ami et il n'est pas identique au tien.

Anaëlle revint au loup et l'ordonna de l'approcher à l'aide de sa main.

\- En espérant que cette trêve t'apporte ce que tu souhaites, Précieux. Les animaux ont le cœur le plus pur qui soit, puissent-ils t'aider à te débarrasser des ténèbres qui encombrent le tien.

* * *

 **Alors, ce prologue ? A vos reviews !**

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu.  
Pour ma part, à écrire, ce fut vraiment sympathique.

(Il y a encore des fautes, je sais... Je les vois souvent qu'une fois en ligne, et après 36 relectures sur le site ^^ J'en suis désolée !)

Je vous embrasse.  
Et pensées à tout le monde en cette triste journée...

 _Slyth._


	2. Chapitre 1

_Hello tout le monde !_

Je suis vraiment très contente de vous présenter mon second chapitre (ou plutôt le premier puisque l'autre était un prologue ^^) ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ces chouettes retours sur le chapitre précédent, et ça m'a vraiment redonné confiance en moi. Je n'avais pas posté depuis des années sur FF, ce petit retour et l'échange avec la communauté m'ont fait du bien ;)

Merci énooormément à vous !

A l'avenir, je pense publier au rythme d'un chapitre par mois. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais ça donne pour vous une certaine idée du rythme et ça donne pour moi une marge pour avancer tranquillement l'histoire de mon côté.

J'espère ce que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira autant que l'autre ! Je continue sur ma lancée, posant les bases de l'histoire, vous présentant les personnages que j'ai repris... **Bonne lecture !**

 _Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent évidemment à J.K. Rowling._

* * *

 **Chapitre 01 :**

 _« Maybe if I fall asleep, I won't breathe right. Maybe if I leave tonight, I won't come back._  
 _Can nobody hear me?_  
 _I've got a lot that's on my mind. I cannot breathe._  
 _Can you hear it, too? »_  
Music: Hear me - Imagine Dragons.

* * *

 _04 août, quelque part en Bretagne. France._

\- Ne t'en fais pas. On va arranger ça ! assura Théodore en lâchant le cou de la bête.

Le garçon venait de transplaner avec Draco, de retour dans la bâtisse qui leur servait de refuge. Ses nerfs étaient toujours sur le qui vive. Si le loup lui était de plus en plus familier, ayant gardé quelques tics de son ami, il n'était cependant pas à son aise. Anaëlle avait prouvé son pouvoir, il s'agissait d'une malédiction féroce dont l'ampleur semblait totalement échapper au jeune Malfoy. Qui donc pouvait bien le délivrer de son sort ?

Il ouvrit à la volée la porte d'entrée avant de réaliser qu'il n'était pas suivi. Il se retourna, soucieux.

Le loup était toujours à l'endroit où ils avaient atterri. Le museau dirigé vers le ciel et les yeux clos, il prenait une profonde inspiration. Sur le seuil, Théodore ressentit une pointe de tristesse. Qu'allait-il faire de Draco dans cet état ? Et la rentrée, dans un peu moins d'un mois ? Malheur...

\- Draco, viens.

L'interpellé tourna la tête. _Hé, je ne suis pas devenu un chien !_ aurait-il répondu s'il avait gardé l'usage de la parole. Son instinct animal lui intimait de grogner, de répondre à cet ordre par l'intimidation, mais ses réflexes, humains, et son flair qui décelait toujours l'odeur aigre de l'angoisse de Théodore, le ramenèrent rapidement à l'ordre. Son ami s'en faisait. Énormément. Ses traits étaient sombres, tirés, la journée l'avait complètement vidé de toute énergie.

Il capitula, trottant jusqu'à la porte, apprivoisant le contact de ses pattes contre la terre fraîche, humant toujours discrètement les effluves marines qui lui parvenaient.

Théodore referma derrière lui, et le changement entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur lugubre frappa la bête. La maison était encore plus austère que dans ses souvenirs humains. Ses atouts de loup accentuaient l'abandon avancé de la demeure. Son ouïe percevait le son du plancher qui craquait dans les étages abandonnés et son odorat capturait l'odeur de l'humidité et du vide, de la solitude empreinte dans les murs. Il eut un frisson. Ses poils se hérissèrent instinctivement.

\- Je vais envoyer une lettre à Pansy, nous irons la voir. Peut-être qu'elle peut remédier à cette malédiction.

Ses babines se retroussèrent et un son dangereux les traversa. _Pansy_ , ce nom à lui-seul avait réveillé une colère sans nom. Sous son aspect animal, il contrôlait difficilement cette émotion. Elle était nette, sans faille. Alors qu'il avait l'habitude de l'ignorer, Draco fut surpris par sa fureur.

Théodore lui lança un regard inquiet.

\- Pas de Pansy... ?

Le loup fit non de la tête.

\- Elle te connaît, vous avez grandit ensemble.

Draco gronda de nouveau, plus sourdement encore. Théodore paraissait l'oublier, mais le jeune Malfoy ressentait de la rancœur pour la jeune Serpentarde. Leurs années parmi les Mangemorts avaient entaché leur relation amicale, et il y avait des libertés qu'il n'était pas prêt de lui pardonner. Pas dans un avenir proche, du moins.

Théodore faisait le tour du salon, sans se départir de sa nervosité.

\- Blaise, alors ?

Nouveau grognement.

\- Je ne peux pas demander à Goyle, enfin ! Tu sais très bien qu'il n'est pas très futé... Blaise et Pansy sont mieux à même de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

Le loup secoua la tête, puis son poil entier, avant de se glisser dans la cuisine, laissant Théodore et ses marmonnements dans son sillon. Il entendit son ami lâcher une insulte mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

Draco avait faim. Et n'avait aucune envie d'entendre parler de qui que ce soit qui leur avait tenu compagnie durant les moments les plus sombres de leur existence. Le jeune homme devenu bête n'avait encore moins besoin de voir leurs têtes ou de lever la malédiction pour le moment. Ce corps robuste et plein de surprises se révélait être une peau agréable.

Il posa ses pattes sur le frigidaire et tenta de l'ouvrir. Sa force et son élan ne firent que trembler l'appareil. Il pesta dessus avant de se laisser aller à une seconde tentative. En vain, ce n'était pas fait pour sa nouvelle condition.

\- Besoin d'aide ?

Draco ignora son camarade avec dédain. Il entendit un soupir derrière lui.

\- J'ai compris, tu ne veux pas en parler. Il faudra bien qu'on trouve une solution et tu le sais, pourtant. Dans moins d'un mois, nous retournons à Poudlard et c'est une chance ! Tu ne peux pas rater ça.

Le loup le fusilla du regard, s'écartant tout de même pour laissant le jeune Nott s'approcher du frigo. Théodore ne détourna pas les yeux, pour une fois.

Un frisson lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale. Le canidé qui lui faisait face était tout de même un sacré animal. Sa fourrure ne camouflait en rien ses muscles puissants. Son museau allongé laissait deviner une dentition féroce. Et ses oreilles, attentives, semblaient mesurer le moindre son qui lui parvenait, y compris son pouls. Seules les pupilles grises le rassuraient. Elles possédaient encore toute leur humanité. Elles étaient compréhensives, calmes, familières.

Ce fut Draco qui capitula, baissant légèrement la tête. Théodore avait réussi à faire passer son message : il n'abandonnait pas la conversation, il la remettait à plus tard.

\- Bien, reprit-il. Maintenant, mangeons. Moi aussi, j'ai faim après cette journée...

Il ouvrit l'appareil, mais sonda le contenu avec perplexité.

\- Eh bien, le seul problème, c'est que je ne sais pas ce que mange un loup, dit le jeune garçon. Je veux dire, est-ce que ton estomac est adapté à toute cette nourriture ?

Le loup ne lui donna aucune indication. Draco n'en savait rien, il avait faim, c'était tout.

\- Bon, on verra bien, abdiqua Théodore. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller chasser je ne sais quoi pour toi…

Il s'occupa de sortir quelques légumes, de la viande, attrapa des condiments dans le placard le plus proche, puis avisa la vieille gazinière qu'il domptait tout aussi bien que la machine à café. Théodore hésita puis trancha, il sortit sa baguette.

\- Oh, et puis tant pis si Shacklebolt ou un autre de son genre veut se joindre à nous…

A ses côtés, le loup jappa. Draco venait de laisse échapper un rire pour la première fois de la journée. Sous les aliments qui dansaient au rythme de la magie de son ami, il se posa tranquillement au sol et attendit. Il se sentit... étrangement en paix.

* * *

 _08 août, quelque part en Bretagne. France._

Trois jours s'écoulèrent. Trois jours sous le signe de deux émotions bien différentes et opposées.

L'angoisse de Théodore croissait. Les questions bouillonnaient dans son cerveau. Plus les jours les rapprochaient de la rentrée, plus il se demandait ce qu'allait bien devenir Draco. Il fallait que quelqu'un devine son identité avant ! Le loup ne pouvait rejoindre l'école des sorciers sous un tel aspect, les professeurs le chasseraient, sans comprendre que derrière l'aspect de la bête se trouvait l'un de leurs élèves. Il y avait bien des bêtes sauvages dans la forêt interdite, mais aucune ne pénétrait l'enceinte de la cour. Un loup de cette envergure n'échapperait pas à la règle.

Ses craintes grandissaient, d'autant plus que de l'autre côté de la balance, Draco apprivoisait peu à peu son nouveau corps. Il voyait le loup courir, fouler le jardin et la plage de ses pattes solides. Il l'observait souvent humer tout ce que lui-même ne pouvait sentir avec son maigre odorat. Son ami se plaisait.

Cela le peinait de se l'avouer mais il ne pouvait _pas_ rester comme ça. Si Draco Malfoy devait manquer à l'appel, le Ministère le rechercherait forcément. Un ancien Mangemort ne pouvait s'oublier, surtout s'il s'évanouissait dans la nature. Ce serait la catastrophe... Il était dans de beaux draps. Théodore avait peur, aussi, que le jeune garçon se perde, perde ce qui faisait de lui un humain, pour ne devenir plus qu'un simple loup. Pouvait-il oublier qui il était ? Et à partir de combien de temps dans cette peau ?

De son côté, Draco avait conscience des interrogations de Théodore. Quand il était dans les parages, son flair le distinguait immédiatement. Nott était toujours suivi de ce parfum aigre qui lui faisait froncer le museau.

Néanmoins, de son côté, le désespoir semblait le quitter chaque jour un peu plus. C'était une bénédiction, une sérénité qu'il savourait et qui l'accompagnait dans chacune de ses découvertes. Il cohabitait avec la bête, il n'était pas tout à fait devenu une bête. La sensation était étonnante, et lui demander des efforts quotidiens. En revanche, cet aspect de sa transformation l'aidait grandement à éloigner ses cauchemars et ses démons. Il pouvait ranger, enfermer dans un coin de son esprit, ses souvenirs les plus noirs.

Ce soir là, il revînt à la demeure en courant silencieusement. Le vent le caressait au passage, les herbes se prenait dans son poil, la pluie, douce, venait le laver et effacer ce qu'il restait des tracés d'Anaëlle. Il se sentit libre. Éreinté mais reposé à la fois. Il s'arrêta, hurla un long moment, puis reprit sa route avec une félicité jusque là inconnue.

Il stoppa net à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée. Théodore l'attendait sur le perron, sous la lumière du porche. Dans la nuit, il ne formait qu'une ombre. Une ombre puante d'inquiétude et de nausées. Les effluves étaient encore plus perçantes qu'à l'accoutumée. Le loup frémit, faisant le reste du chemin la queue entre les jambes.

\- Je me demandais où tu étais passé ! grimaça Théodore. Il est tard, tu n'étais pas rentré... Et si un moldu t'avait vu ? Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas de loup, ici, tu aurais pu être chassé ! Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de comment une rencontre peut tourner... Oh, Merlin, Salazar, merde, à la fin.

Draco se coucha, oreilles plaquées, le ventre ratatiné sur le sol. Le côté loup était plus rebelle, mais c'était toujours son côté humain teinté de culpabilité qui interagissait avec Théodore. Il comprenait parfaitement son ami, il serait sûrement dans le même état à sa place... Cependant, c'était plus fort que lui. Courir la nuit était encore plus euphorisant que le jour.

Théodore se passa une main sur le front. Il dormait mieux, en partie grâce à l'amulette de la mage. Néanmoins, il dormait moins, le sommeil avait du mal à le trouver avec cette malédiction dont il ne voyait pas le bout.

\- Je suis épuisé... concéda-t-il. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, il faut trouver une solution, je _vais_ trouver une solution, d'accord ? Pour le moment, rentrons. Tu devrais dormir aussi. Et je t'en prie, par Merlin, évite de sortir aussi tard…

Draco le dépassa et se dirigea en premier dans la chambre, en silence, presque vaincu par le savon reçu. Il sauta sur son lit, devenu juste pour sa taille, fit le tour de lui-même comme un chat le ferait et s'installa en boule, la queue sur son museau. En ouvrant les yeux, il ne distinguait plus qu'un amas touffu de poils et le lit voisin.

Théodore ne fut pas long. Il se déshabilla, éteignit la lumière, et rejoignit ses propres draps défaits. Le loup repéra le pendentif rond autour de son cou, le jeune Nott ne s'en séparait plus. Pourtant, il sentait toujours et encore son angoisse permanente, qui tapissait de plus en plus les murs de la pièce. Elle était palpable, presque visible et physique.

\- Bonne nuit, Draco, dit-il.

Le loup émit un léger son en réponse.

\- Je te jure, je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Pas comme chez les Mangemorts, ok ?

Mais Draco ne répondit pas. Il avait conscience de la ténacité du Serpentard. Il répétait ces mots, ces phrases, tous les jours, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion et de plus en plus souvent. Cela _le_ rassurait plus que cela ne rassurait le jeune Malfoy, d'ailleurs... Pas un instant, le blondinet ne remettait en cause la dévotion de Théodore.

Et c'était bien le problème.

Cette ténacité... Ce besoin implacable de vouloir réparer quelque chose qui n'était pas de son ressort. Il s'épuisait, il s'écroulait, il perdait peu à peu de son entrain et de son enthousiasme. Il s'enfonçait dans les questions et les hypothèses, oubliait de vivre et survivre à son tour.

Ce fut en particulier pour cette raison que le loup attendit, attendit longtemps, que son ami s'endorme enfin, que sa respiration et son cœur ralentissent. Il guetta, sans un bruit, sans un mouvement, le moment où il pourrait tout laisser derrière lui. C'était sa décision, pour le bien de Théodore, et pour son bien aussi. Pour celui des autres également, qu'il n'avait aucune intention de revoir.

Quand le silence de la pièce ne lui renvoya plus que de faibles battements reposés et reposants, et une respiration calme, témoignant d'un sommeil lourd, la bête se leva. Dans un geste fluide, le loup descendit du lit, regarda une nouvelle fois Théodore en lui demandant silencieusement pardon, et suivit le corridor jusqu'à la porte donnant sur le jardin de derrière. Chacun de ses pas était contrôlé, mesuré, il était sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Il alla droit vers leur plage privée, regarda l'horizon formé de nuages et les gouttes de pluie ricochant sur l'écume, puis fila.

Ses pattes le portèrent et le portèrent sur des kilomètres. Il ne fuyait pas. Il se libérait.

* * *

 _09 août, quelque part en Bretagne. France._

Au petit matin, tandis que Draco s'affala contre un arbre esseulé en pleine campagne, éreinté, Théodore ouvrit les yeux. Et il _sut_.

Il était seul, complètement seul. Il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête vers l'autre lit pour confirmer son intuition ni de farfouiller chaque recoin de la maison et du jardin. Le loup était parti. C'était ainsi, une certitude ancré. Il le savait.

Pourtant, le jeune homme attendit. Toute la journée durant, il guetta à la fenêtre et fit le tour du pavillon. Mais, rien. Tout était à sa place, et la solitude que lui renvoyaient les lieux n'avait jamais été aussi pénétrante. Il s'entendait respirer, maugréer, et le vent, à peine, était le seul à pouvoir lui répondre. Le loup n'était pas dans les parages. Alors qu'il pouvait habituellement l'entendre rouler dans les herbes, courir, et hurler le museau vers le ciel, aujourd'hui les environs étaient trop calmes pour abriter une autre présence que la sienne.

A la nuit tombée, il devina avec tristesse l'abandon complet de son ami. Il ferma la porte d'entrée, et celle de derrière. Ses pas le portèrent dans la chambre où il plia machinalement les vêtements de Draco pour les remettre dans sa valise, accompagné de sa baguette délaissée. Il ferma le tout, rangea la malle dans un coin et s'assit sur le lit.

 _Que Salazar lui vienne en aide..._ , pensa-t-il.

* * *

 _19 août, Brest. France._

Draco avait longé la côte durant un peu plus d'une semaine avant de voir au loin se dessiner les lumières d'une grande ville. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit tombée depuis longtemps, le loup s'arrêta, langue pendante. Il avait beau avoir couru à son rythme, son corps avait besoin de repos. Et ces derniers jours, le jeune Malfoy n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.

La faim l'avait tenu éveillé. Alors que les premiers jours s'étaient écoulés avec paix et béatitude, les derniers avaient été beaucoup plus durs. Les baies trouvées en chemin ne nourrissaient pas assez. Sa légèreté avait quelques fois donné place au regret, surtout quand son ventre gargouillait tellement qu'il se devait de s'allonger pour le faire taire.

Malgré la morosité, la frustration, et la nourriture au point mort, il était pourtant prêt à continuer sa route.

Affamé, il avisa la ville qui s'étendait au pied de la colline. Ce champ de lumière lui donnait envie de s'approcher... Qui disait habitations, immeubles, disaient magasins, population, nourriture. Draco ne rechignait pas non plus à fouiller dans une poubelle tant que cette dernière le cale pour de bon.

Son instinct animal le poussait à rebrousser chemin, à s'éloigner, trouver d'autres habitations, plus isolées, loin de l'agitation citadine. Le sentiment de rejet était viscéral, venu d'une crainte centenaire. _Les hommes._ Qui disait ville disait aussi prédateur. Il était loup, désormais. Et les humains n'étaient pas tendres avec eux. Il se rappelait les paroles de Théodore, ainsi que ce qu'il avait pu lire dans les journaux locaux à propos de régions plus éloignées.

Son poil se hérissa. En dépit de son estomac qui criait famine, il fit demi-tour en choisissant la sureté, puis quitta finalement le littoral pour prendre la direction de terres plus reculées. Un village, un patelin, pouvait suffire.

Ses pattes ne s'élancèrent pas avec autant de vigueur qu'au début de son aventure. Il ne courut pas si longtemps avant de préférer le trot, alterné avec de la marche quand la faim se faisait trop ressentir. Draco choisit de suivre les routes de près, dans l'ombre des ravins ou des champs. A quelques foulées de la ville, il croisa son premier panneau. Stupéfait, il s'arrêta. A force de longer les falaises et les plages, il en avait oublié l'existence.

Et depuis qu'il était loup, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas perdu ses facultés humaines. Il savait lire.

Au nombre de kilomètres affichées, il déduisit que la ville qu'il avait esquivé était Brest. Elle ne se trouvait plus qu'à une dizaine de kilomètres derrière lui. Il apprit par la même occasion qu'en plus d'une semaine, il n'en avait parcouru qu'une petite centaine, sans se presser particulièrement.

Il eut un temps d'arrêt. A plus de cents kilomètres d'ici, que faisait Théodore ? Draco avait évité de penser à son ami, par culpabilité. Mais face au panneau, il se sentit obligé. C'était la première fois qu'il partait si loin, à pieds ou pattes, depuis qu'il était en France. Il lui était arrivé de se réveiller dans des villes voisines, seul ou accompagné, mais jamais très loin du Manoir de la famille Nott.

Comment se sentait le Serpentard laissé là-bas ? Y était-il d'ailleurs toujours ou avait-il rejoint l'Angleterre depuis ?

Un frisson le parcourut à cette pensée. Était-il véritablement tout seul, dans ce pays ?

C'était son choix, se rappela-t-il en secouant la tête. Son choix de laisser derrière lui le désespoir de son ami et son envie nocive de l'aider à tout prix. Son choix de ne pas vouloir mêler Pansy, Blaise, ou qui que ce soit d'autre. De A à Z, même la malédiction. C'était son choix.

Il récupéra ses esprits quand les phares d'une voiture percèrent l'horizon. D'un saut, le loup s'éclipsa dans un champ de maïs. De là, il reprit sa route. Porté par le poids de ses responsabilités et d'une certaine nostalgie, il se remit à courir et ne s'arrêta pas avant un long moment. Il ne ralentit qu'à l'aube, quand le soleil décora les environs d'une lueur rose pâle. Sous la lumière naissante, il distingua au loin un bois.

Ses pattes ne purent le porter plus loin que ce dernier. Passé les premiers buissons, il s'écroula. Exténué.

* * *

 _19 août, dans un bois à une trentaine de kilomètres de Brest. France._

Une odeur savoureuse titilla son flair. Le museau du loup se réveilla avant la bête elle-même. Son odorat percevait des effluves ragoûtantes et sauvages. Son esprit sortit de sa torpeur. Ce qu'il pouvait sentir lui rappelait l'automne et la forêt.

Il ouvrit un œil, puis deux. Le soleil embaumait les environs d'une agréable chaleur, il avait roupillé durant des heures, jusqu'à cette douce après-midi. Son regard suivit son odorat et après l'inspection de quelques arbres, il repéra un animal élancé et noble pas très loin de lui. Un cerf. La légère brise étant en la faveur du loup, la créature ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué.

Le corps entier de Draco se remit aussitôt en marche, il se leva et commença à franchir la distance entre lui et sa proie. Il prit une profonde inspiration, l'odeur du cerf était tenace et envoutante. Pourtant, il hésita. Le jeune Malfoy avait devant lui un être fait de chair et de sang, bien vivant, dont le cœur qui battait lui arrivait jusqu'à l'oreille. Comment pouvait-il désirer le _manger_? Dans cet état ? Car c'était bien ce dont il était question au fond: l'animal l'attirait, il avait l'odeur d'un met délicieux...

Le loup en lui commandait, réalisa-t-il. Tapi sur le sol, il s'avança soigneusement, prenant soin de se frotter aux écorces pour camoufler son odeur. Draco observa la bête qui broutait à quelques pas. C'était une créature majestueuse, un véritable roi de la forêt avec des bois énormes et distingués sur son crâne. Le Serpentard était le prédateur, mais il ne put penser autrement qu'un seul faux pas de sa part renverserait la donne.

Ses babines frémissaient d'avance à l'idée d'avoir un bon déjeuner, un _vrai_ déjeuner. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était transformé, Draco se rendit compte que le loup mourrait d'envie de déguster un véritable gibier et non pas une cuisine plus ou moins travaillée. Les repas humains, préparés par Nott, étaient loin de pouvoir combler son appétit à côté d'une bouchée de ce genre-là. Les baies, elles, n'étaient vraiment que des amuse-gueules.

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, non ? Se jeter comme un sauvage sur un tel animal ? Planter ses dents, tuer, manger, le goût et l'odeur du sang et... Bien que son côté humain était pris de dégoût, l'évidence le destabilisa.

 _Bien sûr_ qu'il le pouvait. Il était sauvage, il était une bête. Ce n'était pas des dents qu'il possédait désormais, mais des crocs. Le loup était un tueur né, et ce sang qu'il redoutait était sa graine.

Son ventre trancha, mettant un terme définitif à ses tergiversations. La sensation de vide lui fit si mal qu'une fois la crampe passée, il sortit brusquement des fourrés pour prendre le cerf par surprise.

Draco frappa l'animal au flanc. Sa faiblesse et son manque d'expérience lui fut cependant fatal. Ses crocs se plantèrent malhabilement dans la chair, et le cerf ne fut pas long à répliquer. Il se cabra violemment, envoyant sans trop de mal le loup à terre à l'aide de ses sabots. Ce dernier grogna et se mit en position d'attaque. Face à lui, le cerf n'hésita pas, il brandit ses bois dans sa direction et s'élança. Le jeune Malfoy ne put éviter le premier coup qui le renversa contre un arbre.

La douleur le remit brusquement d'aplomb. Il se releva vivement, évita la seconde tentative où le cerf rencontra le tronc de l'arbre, et donna un coup de boule dans l'encolure de l'animal. Celui-ci souffla, s'ébroua, recommença à s'élancer vers lui. Le cerf misait sur l'attaque, c'était sa seule chance. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'il rencontrait un loup, un tel prédateur, et il ne se voyait pas fuir. Il avait d'ailleurs l'avantage : il était jeune, fort, et vigoureux.

Le loup tenta de l'attraper à la gorge quand le mammifère frappa une troisième fois mais il manqua son coup. Ses babines ne se renfermèrent que sur la fourrure. Il chercha à l'intimider avec un grognement, sans succès. Le cerf continua son assaut. Si bien que Draco perdit rapidement ses forces à éviter, contrer, tâcher de s'agripper à sa proie. Il ne fut pas long à comprendre que dans son état de famine et de maladresse, le cerf était hors de sa portée.

Un dernier assaut le cloua au sol, coupant sa respiration. Draco ferma les yeux une demi-seconde sous l'impact et quand il les ouvrit de nouveau, il vit le cerf filer d'un bond intimidant.

Et il le laissa faire. Il avait eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre.

Il était parfaitement réveillé, maintenant. L'altercation le laissait encore interdit mais il avait compris : il n'avait pas besoin de rejoindre les humains et leurs habitations, la forêt grouillait de petits mammifères à se mettre sous la dent.

Il se remit de son échec en marchant contre le vent. Intérieurement, Draco pestait. Évidemment que le cerf avait été trop imposant pour lui, il aurait dû le deviner avant même de se laisser submerger par sa faim. Il n'avait eu aucune chance, même sous la surprise. L'inexpérience était totale. Si ses instincts bestiaux n'étaient jamais très loin, il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre...

Après des heures à s'entraîner sur des oiseaux et des mammifères dont il aurait bien fait son dîner, Draco abattit sa toute première proie. Un lapin déjà blessé, gigotant difficilement avec sa patte arrière cassée. Un gibier facile, mais Draco n'était plus du genre à jouer au plus fier et ignorer ce qui était accessible.

Il avait besoin de force. Et pour le moment, un lapin suffisait. Il prendrait vite la main.

* * *

 _01 septembre, Gare de King Cross (Londres). Angleterre._

\- Pardon, pardon, hop, excusez-moi... Désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu. Oh !

La gare était bondée. Et Hermione n'était pas en avance. Trimballant son chariot, ses malles, et Pattenrond qui feulait dans sa cage, elle courrait dans la cohue du bâtiment. Il y avait un monde fou et les moldus ne semblaient pas particulièrement pressés.

\- Oups ! Oh non, vraiment, je suis navrée..., s'excusa-t-elle auprès d'une vielle dame sans ralentir le pas pour autant.

Il ne restait qu'une quinzaine de minutes avant le départ du train pour Poudlard. Elle s'était attardée un peu devant King Cross en arrivant, la gare lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Repartir pour une année à l'école des sorciers ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi réel, même la lettre reçue au début de l'été ne lui avait pas fait le même choc. _C'était surréaliste !_ La jeune femme avait observé la bâtisse d'un air décontenancé, réalisant pour la première fois ce que ce retour signifiait.

Seulement quatre mois après la mort du mage noir le plus puissant que le Royaume-Uni ait connu, Poudlard rouvrait ses portes, l'avait invitée, elle, ainsi qu'Harry, Ron, et tous les autres survivants, à reprendre leur scolarité. Poudlard avait même réinvité les enfants de Mangemorts graciés après la guerre. Ils repartaient, tous, pour une autre année d'étude.

Inconcevable.

Pourtant, quand elle avait franchi les portes de la gare, et qu'elle avait dû se faufiler parmi la foule, l'habitude avait reprit ses droits. Ce retour lui avait semblé d'une logique implacable. D'un pas rapide, sûr, elle avait tracé sa route jusqu'à la voie 9¾. Elle n'avait pas douté un seul instant. Hermione était entré en pilote automatique et plus la voie se rapprochait, plus l'euphorie avait remplacé toutes ses peurs.

Bien sûr que la jeune femme craignait de remettre les pieds dans l'enceinte de l'école. Ce fut le théâtre de tant d'horreur et de morts, de désespoirs et de larmes. Les lieux et les souvenirs la hantaient toujours, et à jamais, sûrement. Mais les images qui imprégnaient aujourd'hui sa mémoire étaient tout autres. Revenir à Poudlard signifiait tant d'autres choses aussi. Le château n'était pas qu'un mauvais souvenir.

L'immense cour, bordée de la forêt et du lac, où elle avait l'habitude de lire, se promener, de flâner, seule ou en compagnie de ses amis. Les cours, les professeurs, ces heures d'études enrichissantes dont son cerveau se languissait. L'odeur du parchemin, la sensation d'une plume entre les doigts, les surprises dont recelait la vieille école. La bibliothèque et ses rayons hauts, les salles de classes uniques, les tapisseries, les escaliers, la Grande Salle et la salle commune des Gryffondors. Apprendre, découvrir, grandir.

Tant d'Histoire entre ces murs, une Histoire dont elle faisait désormais partie. Et elle ne pouvait plus haïr et redouter ce retour.  
Du moins pas seulement.

Revenir à Poudlard signifiait reprendre possession des lieux. En faire quelque chose de mieux, de neuf, de plus beau. Oublier et faire oublier. C'était montrer, aux autres et à soi-même, que la vie était précieuse et continuait, et que le château, jamais, ne tomberait aux mains d'un ennemi. Le château était aux élèves qui s'étaient battus pour lui, aux directeurs et directrices qui s'étaient succédé, aux fantômes qui arpentaient les couloirs, et certainement pas à un sorcier ayant mal tourné.

Cette rentrée n'était pas seulement teintée de craintes et d'appréhension, elle était également teintée d'espoir. Et quand la jeune fille s'arrêta entre les voies 9 et 10, son cœur se gonfla d'une sensation vertigineuse. Tant de sentiments se mélangeaient, mais il y avait tout de même et surtout du bonheur.

Hermione fonça dans la frontière séparant le monde moldu du monde sorcier avec un demi-sourire. Elle arriva sur l'unique quai de la voie 9¾ et secoua la tête. Le chaos régnait aussi de ce côté-là. Les élèves y étaient nombreux. A l'atmosphère qui englobait la foule, elle remarqua rapidement que l'humeur générale se rapprochait de la sienne.

Malgré les horreurs récentes, les parents renvoyaient avec soulagement, nostalgie, et optimisme leurs enfants à l'école. Ils se pressaient avec eux sur le quai, portaient et rangeaient les malles, agitaient les mains.

Hermione se fraya rapidement un chemin, tentant de se grandir plusieurs fois pour repérer les visages d'Harry et Ron dans tout ce brouhaha accueillant. Elle ne fut d'ailleurs pas très longue, la famille Weasley était repérable à des kilomètres à la ronde avec leur chevelure cuivrée. Elle accéléra le pas en les appelants déjà.

\- Harry, Ron ! Ginny !

Harry fut le premier à l'entendre, il se retourna en fouillant la foule du regard puis lui ouvrit instinctivement les bras.

\- Merlin, Hermione... Quelle force, marmonna-t-il quand elle le serra brusquement contre elle.

\- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, Harry... Toi aussi, Ron !

Elle se détacha de son meilleur ami pour s'avancer vers le rouquin. L'hésitation ne fut pas longue avant qu'ils tranchent tout deux pour un baiser chaste et une longue embrassade.

\- Tu as passé un bon séjour en Australie ? demanda Ginny en trépignant sur place.

\- Assez difficile au début, mais très agréable vers la fin, répondit la brunette. Je n'ai pas mis longtemps avant de retrouver mes parents, seulement... Je n'avais pas prévu que ce serait aussi dur de leur faire retrouver la mémoire. J'ai bon espoir, maintenant. Ça va aller. Je vous raconterai en détails plus tard !

Ginny perdit patience et attira Hermione contre elle, dès qu'elle fut libérée des bras de Ron.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, Mione !

\- J'ai tant de choses à vous dire, soupira la jeune femme.

\- Je suis ravie pour toi, si tu savais...

\- Oh, Hermione ! Te voilà enfin !

Mrs Weasley venait d'apparaître dans le cercle et l'enlaça à son tour. Hermione n'était pas au bout de son souffle et de son sourire. A vrai dire, le reste de la famille l'étreignit ensuite chacun leur tour, longuement, lui demandant des nouvelles de son périple et de sa famille fraîchement retrouvée au risque qu'elle se répète plusieurs fois. Il ne manquait que George à l'appel, et Fred, ce qui la ramena l'espace d'un instant à la triste réalité et la guerre encore fraîche dans les mémoires.

Elle déglutit, hochant la tête aux questions, souriant vaguement, et revint vers ses amis, l'humeur un peu en moins. Ils ne le remarquèrent pas, ou firent semblant, habitués aux émotions changeantes des uns et des autres.

\- Nous devrions nous trouver un compartiment maintenant que nous sommes tous là, proposa Ginny. Je refuse de faire le trajet entassée avec des premières années...

\- C'est vrai... Nos conversations ne sont plus aussi chastes pour leur pauvres oreilles, sourit Ron. Maman ! On y va, on monte. Le train va bientôt partir de toute manière.

\- Mes chéris... Il est si tôt, encore.

Il n'était pas difficile de percevoir le dilemme chez la matriarche Weasley, ni chez Arthur qui la tenait par les épaules dans un geste réconfortant. La crainte et l'espérance se lisait si facilement sur leur deux visages exténués. Faisant partie de l'Ordre, ils avaient été aux premières loges du combat et des pertes humaines.

\- Laissez-nous les bagages, au moins, on s'en charge, dit Arthur.

\- Prenez soin de vous, surtout. Et écrivez ! Et tâchez de bien travailler, aussi !, sourit Molly en réprimant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Ils furent pressés par le train qui annonça l'heure du départ. Un long sifflement se fit entendre et la fumée emplit une partie de la gare. Quelques contrôleurs agitaient leurs baguettes pour aider les retardataires avec leurs malles.

Les accolades recommencèrent au sein de la famille Weasley, plus rapides cette fois-ci.

\- Ecrivez-nous ! répéta Molly, fiévreuse.

\- Révises pour tes Aspics, Ron, ajouta Percy en tapotant affectueusement la tête de son frère.

Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira d'un sourire à cette vision, puis, laissant de l'intimité à la fratrie qui se rassemblait une dernière fois avant le départ, elle se tourna vers Harry. Une fois un peu seul, le garçon avait l'air nerveux. La jeune Gryffondore ressentait ses tourments comme s'ils étaient les siens. Elle aussi ressentait cette manière saugrenue de considérer l'avenir sous le signe de l'espoir... sans pour autant se départir des événements du passé.

\- Ça ira... lui murmura-t-elle en ébouriffant ses cheveux. On finit toujours par s'en sortir. Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

Il se tourna vers elle, comme s'il venait tout juste de remarquer sa présence à ses côtés et lui rendit son sourire.

\- Rien ne peut venir à bout du célèbre Potter, c'est ça ?

\- Tss. Ne commence pas ! rit-elle.

\- Allez, allons-y ! lança Ginny en les prenant tous les deux par les épaules. Je ne sais pas vous, mais personnellement, je ne tiens pas à rester sur le quai !

Le train siffla une seconde fois, et ils furent rejoint par Ron. La pression monta aussitôt dans leurs cœurs et dans leurs têtes. Il y avait, soudain, déjà beaucoup à penser, anticiper, ressentir. Ginny bougea la première. La rouquine prit la main d'Harry, qui prit la main d'Hermione, qui à son tour mêla ses doigts à ceux de Ron, et la bande se glissa jusqu'à une voiture du train sans se séparer. Ils se lâchèrent qu'une fois à l'abri à l'intérieur, dans l'espace confiné et rassurant d'un compartiment.

Puis, tandis que l'agitation continuait dans le couloir et parmi les parents laissés en arrière, il y eut entre eux un silence. Un silence confus, mêlant l'attente du départ et l'incertitude. C'était étrange d'être de retour ici, c'était étrange d'en être à la fois triste et heureux.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait espéré pouvoir y retourner, surtout de si tôt. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait imaginé reprendre le Poudlard express, répondre à des salutations enthousiastes de l'autre côté de la vitre, et ressentir, eux-mêmes, une joie presque déplacée. Il leur fallut de longues minutes pour s'acclimater à cette sensation et de l'apprivoiser assez pour pouvoir la déguster sans culpabilité.

Le train se mit doucement en marche et quitta Londres en quelques minutes. Le silence perdura encore un peu. Hermione regarda par la fenêtre le paysage urbain se confondre progressivement avec la campagne, une pensée pour tous les disparus qui n'étaient plus parmi eux. Elle avait vu ce paysage tant de fois... Aujourd'hui, c'était si familier, et si différent à la fois.

Une nouvelle page, d'un nouveau livre.

Elle ferma les yeux, un temps, pris une profonde inspiration, tenta de calmer ses nerfs. C'était inconcevable, impressionnant, bizarre. Oui, _bizarre_ , c'était le mot.

\- Au fait, Hermione, de qui seras-tu la tutrice ? demanda Ron en brisant la quiétude.

\- C'est vrai ! renchérit Ginny. J'ai oublié de te le demander dans mes lettres.

\- Je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur, j'ai totalement oublié à mon tour, sourit l'interpellée avant de faire la moue. Apparemment, je vais m'occuper de Théodore Nott... Je m'attendais à pire, je ne me souviens pas trop de lui. Il n'a pas du faire trop de vagues, c'est bête mais c'est plutôt rassurant. Et vous ?

\- Une fille de ma promotion, dit la rouquine, je ne me rappelle plus son nom, vous ne la connaissez pas. Je crois qu'elle s'est vraiment retrouvée là-dedans par hasard, elle ne me dit rien. Ellia quelque chose... Je ne sais plus son nom. Je vous en dirais un peu plus quand je la rencontrerai !

\- Je m'occupe d'une Serdaigle, grimaça Ron. C'est mieux qu'une Serpentarde, mais je ne pensais pas que les autres maisons avaient rejoint les Mangemorts. Il s'agit de Prudence Greene...

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle n'avait jamais eu à faire avec la jeune fille en question mais le nom lui disait effectivement quelque chose.

\- Et toi, Harry ?

\- Harry est le chanceux, s'esclaffa Ginny.

\- Malfoy ? tenta Hermione avec malice.

\- Dans le mille, répondit le concerné avec un sourire. Et c'est parfait puisqu'il a disparu de la circulation ! Je n'ai personne à ma charge, aucun ancien Mangemort, pas de devoirs supplémentaires, aucune corvée. Je suis tranquille.

Harry Potter s'affala contre le dossier de la banquette en souriant d'un air fier. Il était soulagé, c'était une évidence. Lui confier Draco Malfoy avait sûrement été une erreur de la part du Ministère et du professeur McGonagall. Hermione ne voyait pas comment ils avaient pu vouloir lui attribuer un tel énergumène... Harry n'aurait jamais pu encadrer la fouine, et réciproquement.

\- Alors, c'est vrai ? fit-elle. Il a bien disparu ?

\- Évanoui dans la nature, répondit Ron. On ne sait pas grand-chose si ce n'est que personne ne l'a trouvé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La dernière fois qu'il a été vu, ce serait en France.

-Personnellement, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, intervint Ginny. Il s'agit de Malfoy, tout de même.

\- Selon Théodore Nott justement, reprit son frère, Malfoy aurait fuit par besoin d'être seul. Je le tiens de mon père qui n'en sait pas plus pour le moment.

\- Ou Papa ne veut rien nous dire de plus afin de ne pas nous inquiéter...

\- Mais comme tu as Nott sous ta tutelle, peut-être que tu pourrais en apprendre un peu ? suggéra Harry.

\- A vrai dire, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais pour le moment je ne pense pas que Nott me fera plus confiance que je ne lui fais confiance, grimaça Hermione. Je doute qu'il me parle de Malfoy de lui-même, surtout si fouine a quelque chose derrière la tête.

\- C'est vrai... Mais ça vaut le coup de tenter, dit Ron. Il doit bien savoir où se trouve ce foutu Serpentard.

Hermione haussa les épaules puis soupira :

\- En tout cas, Harry, je t'envie quelque part. J'aurais bien aimé être tranquille aussi cette année. Préfète en chef et tutrice de Mangemorts, je me demande déjà si j'aurais du temps pour réviser mes Aspics... Ça me paraît bien compromis.

\- Tu vas y arriver, comme toujours. Tu n'es pas notre Hermione pour rien, l'encouragea Ginny.

Ron et Harry, au contraire, acquiescèrent plus gravement. Eux aussi se sentaient concernés par leurs examens, pour une fois.

\- Comme je te comprends ! répliqua le rouquin à voix basse, un regard par la fenêtre. Puis, rien qu'à l'idée de fréquenter ces gens quelques heures par semaine, j'en ai la nausée...

* * *

 _01 septembre, Poudlard. Écosse._

Fidèle à la tradition, le trajet jusqu'au château se fit en calèche. Et les sombrals, lugubres et squelettiques, coupèrent un instant court à toutes les réjouissances. Rares demeuraient ceux qui les trouvaient encore invisibles. La plupart des yeux les dévisageaient entre horreur et curiosité, des mains audacieuses se tendaient même parfois vers le museau ou l'encolure avant de monter. Il régna alors un silence morbide.

L'empreinte de la mort les accompagna jusqu'au parc, et ne les quitta qu'une fois face aux portes de Poudlard. La vieille école avait repris de ses couleurs et les rénovations remplacèrent heureusement très vite les tristes créatures dans les esprits.

Il restait bien quelques gravats de tourelles écrasées et des arbres dévastés dans la cour, seuls débris témoignant de la bataille finale... Néanmoins, les pierres resplendissaient et une brise fraîche était porteuse d'effluves familiers et agréables. Le quatuor fut surpris. L'air sentait le bois et le vieux parchemin, la pluie et le lac, à la fois l'habitude et le renouveau.

Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione s'immiscèrent parmi la foule et passèrent les hautes portes, hagards face aux travaux qui avaient été si rapides. Quatre mois seulement et tout, ou presque, était en état. Le hall était comme neuf, ainsi que les premières marches, les murs et les armures. Les tableaux avaient été restaurés durant l'été et certains accueillaient les élèves avec entrain, d'autres pestaient déjà contre l'agitation à venir. Les vitraux de la Grande Salle, quant à eux, avaient été entièrement réparés. La lumière du soir luisait sans artifices à travers les immenses fenêtres.

Les élèves pénètrent dans la pièce avec un silence respectueux, le regard perdu sur les lieux qui avait retrouvé leur éclat d'avant. La Grande Salle, détruite, rayonnait désormais d'une aura chaleureuse.

Les tables, les bancs, les bannières des quatre maisons, l'estrade, les chandeliers, et le plafond magique n'avaient jamais semblé aussi conviviaux. Après l'attente, l'appréhension et la retenue, le soulagement se propagea rapidement parmi la foule, un doux brouhaha commença à se répandre, des chuchotements, les premières exclamations enthousiastes. Presque à l'unisson, les conversations démarrèrent, les langues se délièrent, les uns interpelaient les autres, comme s'ils venaient de sortir d'une bulle.

A la table des maisons, Hermione repéra tout de suite les fantômes. Habituellement ne se montrant qu'au cours du banquet, ils se tenaient déjà assis, guettaient les anciens et nouveaux arrivants. La dame grise saluait gracieusement dès qu'elle croisait un regard, la jeune femme lui répondit d'ailleurs timidement. Nick Quasi-Sans Tête semblait le plus fébrile et portait un nœud papillon translucide qu'il triturait et qui détonnait avec le reste de sa tenue venu d'un ancien temps. Le Moine Gras hésitait à s'avancer déjà vers les élèves qu'il reconnaissait.

Eux aussi connaissaient l'impatience, eux aussi partageaient ce sentiment étrange de retourner à leur fonction, leur place. Même le Baron Sanglant d'ordinaire si sinistre et indifférent regardait les adolescents d'un air intrigué.

Ce fut un groupe de Poufsouffles qui s'avança en premier, pour prendre place à côté du fantôme qui leur avait fait signe. Et d'un commun accord, la foule se sépara enfin, chacun rejoignant sa table.

Comme s'ils s'étaient concertés au préalable, la porte près de la table des professeurs s'ouvrit. Ces derniers entrèrent à tour de rôle et s'avancèrent jusqu'à leurs chaises, rassurés par le chahut qui avait gagné la Grande Salle.

\- Regarde, Mione ! lui chuchota Ginny quand elles s'assirent. Il y a de nouveaux professeurs !

En effet, il y en avait. Avec la disparition du professeur Rogue, la nomination de McGonagall à la tête de l'école, sans parler de quelques démissions, des nouvelles têtes faisaient leur entrée. Un sentiment d'excitation prit part d'Hermione.

C'était si rare ! Quelles étaient leurs méthodes ? Qui enseignait quoi, désormais ? C'était également l'occasion de ressentir de nouveau cette crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur, de devoir faire ses preuves, qui l'avait au fond toujours motivée.

\- Et il y en a un particulièrement mignon..., commenta la rouquine un peu rêveuse. Le jeune, le blond, là.

\- Hey, oh, est-ce que je dois rappeler que tu es prise, maintenant ? intervint son frère.

\- Arrête de faire ton rabat-joie, Ron. Je ne fais que regarder, d'ailleurs Harry le sait très bien.

Harry hocha effectivement la tête quand Ron lui lança un regard sceptique. Il était clairement indifférent. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu.

\- Et puis tu connais Ginny, quand même ! dit-elle.

\- Et toi ? Est-ce que je te connais aussi bien ? lui lança le rouquin avec un sourire.

\- Oh Merlin ! Pas ici, hein ! reprit Ginny. Gardez vos niaiseries pour plus tard !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Depuis que Ron et elle sortaient ensemble, ils flirtaient beaucoup plus qu'ils ne se rapprochaient vraiment. Ce qui était aussi adorable que frustrant si elle devait être honnête. Il devait penser qu'elle était timide, comme tout le monde. Et même si il y avait un soupçon de vérité là-dedans, la Gryffondore n'en était pas moins friande de vouloir ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus...

A peine s'étaient-ils _vraiment_ embrassés depuis leur premier baiser. La fin de la bataille ne leur avait pas réservé de moments agréables en tête à tête, voire même aucun moment en tête à tête tout court. Chacun avait dû faire face à des responsabilités personnelles, le deuil, et le chagrin, la dépression aussi... Maintenant qu'elle était revenue d'Australie, Hermione se sentait mieux et ne semblait plus vouloir quitter des yeux les lèvres de Ron.

\- Qui est-ce, là-bas ? chuchota une élève sur sa gauche à sa voisine. Le blond, qui discute avec le professeur Flitwick ? Il est vraiment canon...

\- Par Merlin, c'est vrai ! J'espère qu'il s'occupe d'une matière importante !

Elles gloussèrent et inconsciemment, Hermione finit par lancer un regard plus attentif à la table des professeurs. Il n'y avait qu'un seul blond, assez jeune et assez mignon pour plaire à trois jeunes filles en l'espace de quelques minutes. Et le professeur en question était effectivement séduisant. Des cheveux blonds comme les blés et un sourire affable accompagnaient un visage aux traits fins. Il avait apparemment la qualité de l'écoute ; Penché vers son collègue, il paraissait concentré.

Moins captivée que les autres filles, Hermione ne s'attarda pas d'avantage et passa rapidement aux autres têtes. Un professeur ressemblait au jeune blond, dans la manière de se tenir, droit, résultant d'une éducation similaire et rigide. Dans le visage, aussi, si on y prêtait attention. Il semblait plus vieux et plus strict, avec une chevelure plus longue et sombre.

Une femme plutôt âgée et excentrique, ainsi qu'un homme à la calvitie avancée étaient également attablés.  
Quatre nouveaux professeurs, sa curiosité était éveillée.

Un nouveau chahut, composé de petites voix aiguës et d'un enthousiasme démesuré leur parvint et la sortit de ses pensées. Les premières années étaient arrivés, et se tenaient, tout excités, à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

\- Je me rappellerai toujours de ce jour-là ! s'exclama Ron, légèrement ému. Il y a plein de petits roux, cette année !

\- Ça va, tu ne veux pas les adopter non plus ? répliqua Ginny avec un rire.

\- Eh bien, ce ne serait pas mal s'ils agrandissaient les rangs de Gryffondor, non ?

\- Regardez ! fit Harry. Hagrid est là.

Hermione n'eut pas besoin de suivre le regard de son ami. A côté des premières années, le géant semblait encore plus grand qu'à l'accoutumée. La barbe hirsute, toujours, des cheveux longs, mais un sourire éclatant. Il avait quelques séquelles de la guerre. Une cicatrice lui barrait le visage, et sa main droite possédait désormais deux doigts hors d'usage.

Quand Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'appeler, le géant se tourna aussitôt vers la table des Gryffondors pour adresser à lui, ainsi qu'à ses amis, un salut amical. Hermione agita également la main avec enthousiasme, et elle perçut, de loin, leur vieil ami se pencher vers un première année pour lui souffler : « et tu vois, là, c'est Harry Potter ! » et elle sourit.

\- J'espère que cette année sera enfin une année paisible, murmura Harry.

\- Aucune raison qu'elle ne le soit pas, répondit Ginny.

Ils surenchérirent tous, se persuadant eux-même que tout se passerait bien. Même Hermione se prêta aux optimismes hypothèses, en espérant de tout cœur qu'elles se réalisent. Ils discutèrent ensuite encore un peu, observant de temps en temps l'agitation. Les premières années attroupés à la porte de la Grande Salle ne tenaient plus en place, surtout quand le professeur Chourave fut charger d'installer le Choixpeau magique face à la pièce et que celui-ci se mit à fredonner sa courte chanson.

La directrice McGonagall attendit un temps après la fin de la musique, laissant ses élèves discuter et savourer l'instant, avant de se lever et réclamer le silence. L'ancien professeur de métamorphose n'eut pas besoin de marquer son autorité, les quatre tables se calmèrent rapidement, impatientes déjà d'assister à son discours et la répartition.

\- Bonsoir à tous, commença Minerva. A tous les nouveaux élèves qui se tiennent fébrilement devant moi, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans cette école. A tous ceux qui me connaissent déjà, et réciproquement, je vous souhaite un excellent retour parmi nous.

Elle tenait ses mains devant elle, comme si elle priait. Les doigts entremêlés fermement, entre nervosité et excitation, Minerva McGonagall cherchait ses mots avec soin. C'était son tout premier discours, sa première année à la tête d'une aussi immense école. Cette rentrée, et cette année à venir, elle l'avait appréhendée, elle avait échafaudé tous les scénarios catastrophes possibles, elle avait préparé les cours avec les professeurs, dirigés les travaux pour remettre en ordre le château, rejoint l'enceinte de Poudlard bien avant ce jour-ci pour se convaincre que tout était prêt.

Elle reconnaissait chaque visage, chaque élève, connaissait son histoire, son infortune durant la guerre, ses difficultés et ses facultés. Avec un pincement au cœur, son regard s'arrêta sur les Gryffondors qu'elle ne présiderait plus. Elle vit Harry Potter, et fut infiniment soulagée de ne pas lire le désespoir au fond de ses yeux verts. Le sourire qu'il affichait la fit même continuer.

\- Comme vous le savez tous, l'année qui s'est terminée il y a quelques mois a été un coup dur pour Poudlard, pour le monde sorcier, et pour nos familles. J'aimerais vous faire part de mes condoléances à chacun d'entre vous. J'aimerais vous annoncer que l'infirmerie offrira une oreille attentive dès que l'un d'entre vous le désirera, et ce, à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. J'aimerais aussi vous faire part de mes espérances avec la réouverture de cette école et en vous accueillant de nouveau entre ces murs familiers.

Ses yeux balayèrent les quatre tables, s'arrêtant cette fois sur les Serpentards qui contenaient le plus grand nombres d'élève ayant été mêlés au camp des Mangemorts.

\- J'aimerais que cette année ne soit pas seulement celle du renouveau, mais du pardon. Si vous êtes ici aujourd'hui, c'est que le Ministère vous a jugé innocents de vos actes durant la guerre, quel que soit le côté dans lequel vous avez été enrôlés. Vous êtes des enfants. Je vous connais rebelles, durs, et intelligents, forts, aussi, vous avez beaucoup supporté et enduré, et vous avez été une source de soutien inestimable pour les adultes les plus sceptiques à se battre ces derniers mois... Mais vous n'en restez pas moins tous des adolescents qui n'ont pas fini de se construire, et avec le contexte: qui n'ont pas fini de se reconstruire. L'école a pris des nouvelles mesures, comme la réinsertion d'enfants de Mangemorts aux côtés d'enfants de l'Ordre du Phénix, cependant, ce ne sera pas la seule mesure. Les règlements de compte seront pris au sérieux et bannis, et les tensions qui dépasseront l'entendement seront jugées au sein même du ministère de la justice. Qui que vous soyez, qui que vous avez perdus, l'heure n'est pas à la vengeance. Cette année sera sous le signe du renouveau, du pardon, et de l'unité.

Elle reprit sa respiration, jaugeant la température de la salle. L'annonce semblait passer mieux que prévu. Certains chuchotaient avec véhémence quelques mots à leurs voisins, des fronts se plissaient et des poings se crispaient, mais aucun élève ne s'opposa clairement comme elle s'y attendait pourtant.

\- Maintenant que ces mots ont été prononcés, laissez-moi donc vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs, qui se font déjà une hâte de vous enseigner et de vous connaître. Voici le professeur Isabelle De la Marte, qui remplacera Septima Vector en Arithmancie, retraitée de l'académie BeauxBâtons et source infiniment précieuse de sagesse.

La vieille dame qu'Hermione avait repéré un peu plus tôt hocha la tête, puis se leva et salua la Grande Salle. C'était une femme plutôt petite et enjouée. Ses cheveux blancs réunit en un chignon lâche lui rappelait plutôt une gentille grand-mère qui souhaitait faire profiter l'école de son expérience et son enseignement. Néanmoins, sa robe de sorcier aux couleurs diverses et variés laissaient sous-entendre une forte personnalité. Les élèves l'applaudirent joyeusement.

\- A sa droite, continua McGonagall, le professeur David Lowth qui s'occupera désormais de la Défense contre les forces du mal, un fin connaisseur du domaine en question. Il connaît le château aussi bien que vous puisque l'école l'a accueilli pour sa scolarité.

\- Merci, Minerva.

L'homme un peu chauve sourit et fit une petite révérence aux élèves devant lui. Il semblait plus intimidé et plus jeune que l'âge que lui conférait sa calvitie avancée. Les quatre tables lui répondirent avec le même entrain que pour le professeur De la Marte.

Je vous demande également d'accueillir Darin Kazlauskas, qui enseignera à partir de maintenant les Etudes de Moldus, et son frère, Sasha Kazlauskas, qui sera un très bon remplaçant pour la métamorphose. Tout deux nous viennent de l'Est et sont diplômés de Durmstrang. Ce sont nos plus jeunes professeurs jamais accueillis au sein de Poudlard.

Le professeur blond se leva, et Hermione put assister à une drôle de réaction en chaîne. Les filles rougirent et gloussèrent à tour de rôle. C'était bien plus que trois adolescentes que le jeune Kazlauskas avait séduit, c'était une majorité. L'homme qui lui ressemblait, à quelques places, se leva également et parla pour deux, avec un léger accent slave :

\- Je suis Darin, et certains d'entre vous n'auront malheureusement pas la chance de me connaître, j'en suis navré d'avance. Mais vous pourrez faire la connaissance de mon jeune frère Sasha, en revanche.

\- Je suis déjà enchanté, répondit ce dernier en souriant agréablement.

L'accent avait conquis mêmes certains garçons, un peu admiratifs. Le plus vieux des deux frères avaient, néanmoins, fait l'effet plutôt inverse du plus jeune. Si ce dernier attirait d'instinct, l'autre faisait office d'un bloc de glace : poli, mais distant. Séduisant également, mais froid, dans le genre polaire. Il paraissait rigoureux et imperturbable.

Ce fut à celui-ci qu'alla la préférence d'Hermione. L'autre, qui recevait littéralement des acclamations, paraissait bien moins sérieux. Trop décontracté, se délectant de l'attention, un poil charmeur. Le professeur Darin Kazlauskas, ainsi que Isabelle De la Marte, avait déjà gagné l'intérêt de la Gryffondore.

\- Merci à tous de votre compréhension, reprit McGonagall quand les deux frères se rassirent. Vous l'aurez compris : L'école, le corps professoral et moi-même comptons sur vous, sourit-elle. Maintenant, je vous prie de laisser nos nouveaux élèves être répartis et prendre leurs marques aux côtés des anciens. Ensuite, nous marquerons deux minutes de silence pour nos disparus et nous mangerons en leur honneur, et en l'honneur d'un nouveau départ. N'oubliez pas les trois mots phares de cette année : renouveau, pardon, unité. Merci.

Minerva se rassit tandis que les professeurs levèrent leur verre en direction des élèves légèrement décontenancés et des premières années qui commençaient à être appelés par le professeur de botanique.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire..., murmura Ron, un peu sonné. Donc, elle veut vraiment que nous faisions la paix ? Avec ces fils de...

\- C'est hors de question ! coupa Ginny. Non. Je ne sais pas ce qui est passé par la tête de McGo, mais c'est encore pire que ce que voulait Dumbledore. L'amitié, blabla, avant, et le pardon maintenant ?

Hermione garda son calme. Ses doigts s'étaient agrippés à ses genoux durant l'intégralité du discours de son ancien professeur de métamorphose sur ce renouveau étrange et hypocrite, l'empêchant encore de prendre part aux applaudissements de la table quand le premier nom fut réparti à Gryffondor.

Face à elle, Harry hocha la tête, puis soupira.

\- Ce qu'elle nous demande est impossible... Pourtant, je comprends la décision.

\- Harry ! s'offusqua Ginny.

\- Eh bien, ce n'était pas incompréhensible, non plus... Cette paix espérée est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour tout le monde, même si ça me dégoûte à l'idée de fraterniser avec l'ennemi.

\- Je rejoins Harry, confia Hermione en grimaçant, même si ça me coûte de le dire. Le Ministère et McGonagall veulent éviter toute tension susceptible de grandir, ça me semble évident. Ils ont tout intérêt à ne pas condamner des enfants de notre âge, endoctrinés ou non par les Mangemorts. Même si beaucoup ne leur vouent aucune affection, aucun parent ne souhaite voir des enfants rejoindre Azkaban ou subir un baiser de détraqueur. Et tout de même, en y réfléchissant... Entre eux et nous, ils sont les mieux placés pour vouloir se venger. Les prendre sous notre aile reste donc le meilleur moyen d'assurer un minimum les arrières de tout le monde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Ron, soudain nerveux. Tu penses qu'ils vont se venger ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'ils se vengeront forcément... Mais si le Ministère ou l'école les mettait à l'écart, ils auraient toutes les clefs en main pour le faire. Je ne les aime pas, mais soyons honnête cinq minutes: à leur place, aurions-nous défiés familles et mentors, et risquer ainsi une mort certaine ? Je ne pense pas. Je me souviens parfaitement combien Voldemort nous terrorisait, dit-elle. Si nous avons perdu parents et amis, eux, n'ont pas perdu moins. Actuellement, leurs parents sont tous enfermés, condamnés, certains ne possèdent déjà plus d'âme. Leurs maisons ont été prises et mises sous scellées par le Ministère, ainsi que leur héritage. Leurs comptes en banque sont gelés pour la plupart. Et ils sont sous surveillance constante... Ces mesures sont nécessaires pour le moment, mais à quoi d'autre sinon la rage peuvent-elles conduire ?

\- Le Ministère et Poudlard veulent éviter une nouvelle guerre, un nouveau mouvement de terreur, ils ont donc raison de les intégrer de nouveau parmi les sorciers et de vouloir instaurer un climat de paix, ajouta Harry. Merlin, moi aussi ça me coûte de le dire.

Hermione acquiesça. C'était vraiment démangeant et cruel de leur imposer ces camarades qui leur avaient littéralement pourri la vie. De leurs années à Poudlard, à la guerre, de querelles futiles à une bataille sans pitié, aucun n'avait été des enfants de chœurs. Certains étaient même à l'origine d'attentats destructeurs et de morts. Ses lèvres se tordirent. C'était déjà douloureux de les côtoyer, à cause de la haine, la rancœur, et du chagrin. Tendre une main était encore plus difficile.

Ils ne faisaient pas attention à la répartition. Ron secoua la tête avec rage, tandis que le dégoût se lisait sur les traits de Ginny. C'était surtout l'affliction qui les liait tous les quatre.

\- Ça reste inadmissible de nous demander ça, marmonna la rouquine.

\- Je sais, répondit Hermione. Je sais...

Elle regarda un court instant les premières années se bousculant en attendant le choixpeau et celui qui attendait présentement d'être réparti. Ils semblaient si jeunes. Ils étaient encore si innocents. Ils n'avaient pas connu la guerre de la même manière qu'eux. Ils l'avaient vécu en arrière, isolés et protégés. Ils n'avaient eu que les échos, ils avaient pour certains vécu aussi le deuil, mais rien de comparable à voir mourir ses amis, à sentir l'odeur du sang, voir du sang, goûter le sang.

Un frisson remonta sa colonne vertébrale. Elle ne leur souhaitait jamais ce qu'ils avaient connu. Jamais.

\- Je sais, reprit-elle. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Personnellement, je ne veux pas d'une autre guerre. Et je ne veux pas _une_ année paisible, mais plusieurs. Tout un avenir, si possible.

* * *

 _ **Alors. Ce premier chapitre ?**_

J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a autant plu que le prologue !  
Hermione rentre en scène ! Certes, ce n'est pas tout de suite qu'elle est confrontée à Draco... mais ça va venir ;)

Pour les fautes restantes (il doit y en avoir xD), je suis vraiment désolée. J'essaie au mieux de les corriger ! J'y passe un temps fou (plus que l'écriture), mais il y en a toujours deux ou trois qui passent entre les mailles du filet...

En espérant que la suite vous plaise ! A bientôt !

Je vous embrasse ! *kiss*

 _Slyth._

 **PS:** Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai un profil pinterest où j'y joins toutes les images et portraits qui me font personnellement penser à cette histoire, car j'ai la souvent la chance de tomber sur un visuel qui correspond à ce que j'ai en tête !  
Pour y accéder, tapez pinterest SlytheerinFF sur google :)


	3. Chapitre 2

_Hello tout le monde !_

Nous sommes le 14... Et c'est l'heure d'un nouveau chapitre ! J'étais impatiente de publier, mais je vais garder ce rythme là (tous les mois) pour me laisser le temps d'écrire. J'ai deux chapitres d'avance, c'est pas beaucoup mais ça se profile très bien :) Tout le plan de l'histoire -ou presque- est dessiné !

Merci encore à tous pour vos retours sur le chapitre précédent *coeur*  
Quel plaisir de voir que ma fiction intrigue, et plaît pour le moment (et à l'avenir également). Vos petits messages me motivent carrément !

Un nouveau chapitre, qui avance doucement l'intrigue. Je n'ai pas envie de faire rencontrer Draco et Hermione tout de suite. J'espère que vous comprendrez et que vous aimerez tout de même ce chapitre 2 !  
 **Bonne lecture !  
**

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent évidemment à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Chapitre 02 :**

 _« But what if I was wrong?_  
 _But hold on to what you believe in the light when the darkness has robbed you of all your sight. And now this land means less and less to me without you breathing through its trees. At every turn the water runs away from me, and the halo disappears, and the hole when you're not near._  
 _So what if I was wrong? »_  
Music: Hold on to what you believe - Mumford & Sons.

* * *

 _02 septembre, Poudlard. Ecosse._

Hermione se réveilla dans une chambre aux couleurs des Gryffondors, seule. Habituée à être entourée depuis des années et familière aux dortoirs bruyants de l'école, ce premier matin fut sous l'empreinte de la nostalgie.

Elle se redressa bien avant que son réveil ne sonne. Son regard parcourut la pièce chaleureuse qui allait être la sienne pour l'année entière. Les lieux étaient très beaux, aux mesures malgré tout assez imposantes. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé que les Préfets-en-chefs pouvaient se délecter d'un tel espace ! Certes, elle avait déjà entendu les rumeurs et les échos de ces derniers, mais de là à le vivre, il y avait une différence.

Son lit à baldaquin dépassait de loin celui des années précédentes, avec de longues tentures d'un rouge transparent qu'elle avait laissé ouvertes. La jeune femme avait dormi dans des draps et une couette confortables, aux motifs somptueux brodés à la main. C'était la pièce maîtresse de la chambre, disposé au centre, sur un tapis à l'aspect pelucheux. Contre le mur, une vieille commode surmonté de bougies et une coiffeuse avaient été sculptées dans le même bois sombre.

Quelques chaises moelleuses meublaient également la chambre, ainsi qu'un énorme pouf soyeux dans lequel elle se voyait déjà en compagnie d'un bon livre. Il y avait aussi des coussins, beaucoup de coussins. Le seul mobilier restant, et l'un des plus nécessaire à ses yeux, était un secrétaire luxueux, dont la jeune femme s'était déjà servie la veille afin de commencer la rédaction d'une lettre.

Pour couronner le tout, l'endroit possédait une fenêtre unique, suffisamment grande pour éclairer la totalité de la pièce. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil, la douce lumière de l'aube se reflétant contre les murs. La large vitre donnait sur le lac. De sa tour, l'étendue d'eau lui semblait encore plus infinie qu'à l'accoutumée. Serpentant entre les collines, le paysage était tout aussi apaisant qu'ensorcelant. Il n'y avait rien, à perte de vue. Le lever de soleil y était magique.

En prenant son temps, Hermione fit sa toilette dans la salle de bain attenante, une pièce tout aussi considérable mais très intimidante. Le luxe qui y régnait ne lui rappelait rien de ce qu'elle avait connu jusque là. Il y a avait tout, à sa disposition, et même plus encore. Une abondance de savons, de crèmes, de brosses et de serviettes. Il y avait une douche, mais aussi une baignoire dont les robinets laissaient deviner moult choix d'ambiance.

Sans hésitation, la jeune fille choisit la douche et s'habilla ensuite dans la chambre, dont les couleurs la rapprochaient d'avantage de ses goûts et de ses origines. Le rouge et l'or dominaient la pièce, et s'il n'y avait pas eu ce silence assez étourdissant, elle se serait attendue à ce que Lavande ou Parvati sorte de la salle de bain d'une minute à l'autre. En définitive, les filles et la cohue des matins qui l'énervaient habituellement, lui manquaient.

Hermione observa le résultat final dans le miroir. Revêtir l'uniforme dans le train n'avait pas eu la même solennité qu'aujourd'hui. A peine avait-elle eu le temps d'enfiler sa jupe et son pull à bord du Poudlard express... Ici, elle s'était vêtue avec patience et soin, et aussi une légère angoisse au creux de l'estomac. La véritable rentrée, le début des cours, l'emploi du temps, c'était ce matin. Avec des doigts un peu tremblants, elle accrocha la dernière touche ; La broche des Préfets-en-chefs.

Puis, elle traversa avant le salon personnel qui complétait ses appartements, aux couleurs cette fois plus douces. Des teintes blanches et taupes, et des meubles plus studieux occupaient l'espace. Hermione ne s'y attarda pas et passa devant les sofas, la bibliothèque et la cheminée, d'un seul pas déterminé en vue de la sortie. Cette dernière se fit à travers l'encadrement d'un tableau qui, à défaut d'originalité, était majestueux : un lion immense, qui la salua d'un rugissement.

De l'autre côté du couloir, il y avait les appartements de son homologue dont l'entrée représentait un aigle sauvage aux serres peu ragoûtantes. C'était un Serdaigle qu'elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup, mais qui lui paraissait fiable et sérieux. A en juger le silence complet et l'immobilité du tableau, elle en arriva à la conclusion qu'il était encore tôt et qu'il n'était pas encore levé.

Hermione flâna. Elle profita de l'aurore et du silence des couloirs pour se réapproprier le château. Sans destination réelle, elle parcourut l'étage, elle emprunta les escaliers, les laissèrent la porter où ils le souhaitèrent, et marcha tranquillement. La jeune femme ne fut suivit que par l'écho de ses pas sur le sol.

Dans les couloirs ne régnait plus l'odeur de la peur et de la sueur. Les quelques fenêtres ouvertes laissaient circuler une brise matinale fraîche, aux senteurs variées et attrayantes. Son cœur battait violemment dans sa poitrine, les images de la bataille se superposaient aux images nouvelles et inoffensives de cette belle matinée. Elle n'était pas libre de cette crainte de rencontrer un adversaire à chaque carrefour de couloirs... mais cette promenade lui fit du bien. Elle se réadaptait doucement, à son rythme.

Seule avec ses pensées, la Gryffondore arpenta les pièces. Les émotions étaient diverses, changeantes au gré de sa balade, violentes parfois. Elle était tiraillée entre le besoin de continuer à se souvenir, et celui de tourner la page afin de créer un renouveau espéré par le professeur McGonagall.

Quand l'agitation commença à remplir les environs, la jeune fille revint à la réalité, comme s'éveillant d'un rêve étrange, avec un sentiment en demi-teinte. Elle abandonna ses contemplation et suivit machinalement la cadence jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Il était encore tôt et la pièce n'était pas encore bondée, Hermione eut la surprise de découvrir qu'Harry et Ginny étaient déjà là et que les élèves étaient plus nombreux et matinaux que les rentrées précédentes, laissant deviner que les retrouvailles avec le château étaient spéciales, cette année. Elle se dirigea vers ses amis et prit place près de la rouquine.

\- Je peux ? Je ne vous dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, bien sûr que tu peux ! Installe-toi. Tiens, regarde, je t'ai pris ton emploi du temps !

Ginny lui tendit un morceau de parchemin avec son nom inscrit sur le papier et ses matières. Tandis qu'Harry lui proposa quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

Hermione regarda à peine son ami lui verser du lait, ses yeux parcouraient déjà le tableau et les horaires qui annonçaient déjà une année à l'allure compliquée. Certaines matières avaient été renforcées comme les Sortilèges et la Défense contre les forces du mal, qui comptaient chacune deux heures de plus qu'avant-guerre. Les autres cours restaient inchangés, mais plusieurs heures par semaine étaient consacrées à une certaine « Étude de groupe ».

Elle soupira en devinant ce que cela signifiait. Cette appellation se traduisait plus ou moins subtilement par des devoirs en _binôme_ , avec Théodore Nott pour sa part.

Et la première heure de la matinée annonçait déjà la couleur: elle était annulée au profit d'une rencontre formelle entre les tuteurs et les anciens Mangemorts. Le début d'une association qu'elle réfutait. Cette notion de paix était évidemment factice, c'était surtout une surveillante constante, avec un rapport en bonne et dû forme en fin d'année... Néanmoins, la tâche lui semblait tout de même ardue.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de souffler une seconde fois.

\- Je sais, grimaça Ginny. Quelle superbe façon de commencer la journée... Harry est si tranquille, lui.

Ce dernier sourit de l'autre côté de la table.

\- J'aurais pu dormir encore un peu, mais je ne regrette pas. Vos têtes valent toutes les heures de sommeil du monde, se défendit-il.

\- Ron sait ? fit Hermione.

\- Non, pas encore, répondit Harry. Il n'est pas plus matinal ce matin que les autres jours. Il se réveillait à peine quand j'ai quitté le dortoir.

\- Il va avoir une belle surprise en arrivant ! ricana la rouquine.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer l'expression de Ron en découvrant ce qui l'attendait, et se mit à sourire. Le regard se perdant de nouveau sur son emploi du temps, la jeune fille commença son petit déjeuner en pensant à ce que l'année pouvait lui réserver. Ce jour de rentrée était long, chargé de matières importantes dont deux en compagnie de nouveaux professeurs. Elle se demandait si ce n'était pas trop, tout d'un coup. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude.

Ron n'arriva que sur le tard, l'uniforme un peu débraillé. Il n'eut le temps que d'embrasser Hermione sur la joue que déjà, le professeur McGonagall appelait les élèves concernés par la rencontre tant redoutée. Le rouquin, surpris d'entendre son nom, emporta un croissant et se pencha vers son amie.

\- J'ai raté quelque chose ? Pourquoi Harry n'est pas concerné ?

\- A ton avis ? Nous allons endosser nos rôles de tuteurs...

Ron lâcha un juron tandis qu'Hermione et Ginny se levèrent. Elles suivirent le mouvement de foule d'une humeur brusquement lugubre.

\- Attendez, tout de suite-tout de suite ? s'inquiéta-t-il en les rattrapant. On ne commence pas les cours ?

\- Et non, répondit Ginny en lui tendant l'emploi du temps qu'elle lui avait réservé. Nous avons une heure avec nos petits Serpentards préférés.

\- Pour moi c'est une Serdaigle... reprit Ron. Merlin, quelle mer...

\- ... Merveilleuse façon de débuter la journée ? compléta Hermione en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Il lui sourit, avant d'entrer à sa suite dans la salle habituellement réservée aux professeurs. La pièce était plutôt chargée et comportait des élèves de maisons confondues. Les camps n'avaient apparemment épargnés personne. Des Poufsouffles, des Gryffondors, des Serdaigles s'étaient autant enrôlés dans les Mangemorts que parmi l'Ordre du Phénix. Les Serpentards n'avaient pas été les seuls à rejoindre le mauvais camp.

Ce qui était surtout dérangeant et plus dur de constater, c'était l'âge des élèves qui attendaient.

La pièce s'était spontanément divisée en deux. D'un côté, les enfants de Mangemorts, qui ne souhaitaient toujours pas se mêler aux autres. De l'autre, les enfants de l'Ordre du Phénix, tout aussi mal à l'aise. Les deux parties étaient constituées de septième année comme de troisième année. Hermione crut même reconnaître une jeune fille de seulement douze ans.

Le malaise ne tarda à la submerger. Tous ces regards... Le ministère et McGonagall voulaient peut-être la paix, mais la rancœur et la rage suintaient de chacun. La haine n'était pas difficile à ressentir. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie d'être là.

* * *

 _02 septembre, salle des professeurs (Poudlard). Écosse._

Théodore fut l'un des derniers à entrer dans la pièce, et une grimace déforma ses traits quand il se rangea au milieu de ses camarades Serpentards. Il était si tôt, et déjà, l'école le confrontait à tous ces jugements et ces rivalités qui existaient toujours. Des rivalités encore plus intenses et plus matures que les années précédentes. Si certains les toléraient auparavant, ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui.

Il s'adossa contre un mur et croisa les bras en avisant les élèves. Ils étaient plus nombreux que ce qu'il pensait, ce qui le fit grincer des dents. Le Serpentard ne se souvenait pas de toutes les têtes, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Il n'avait jamais été très bon pour se souvenir des visages, certes, mais il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir vu autant de jeunes dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Avaient-ils tous participé à cette guerre ? Ou avaient-ils tous hérité de la mauvaise étiquette sans pourtant avoir bougé un seul orteil ?

Théodore repéra rapidement sa tutrice. Hermione Granger n'était pas méconnaissable, et difficile de la manquer quand elle était accompagnée de deux Weasley et que son sac débordait de livres.

\- Tu te rinces bien l'œil ? le taquina Pansy à ses côtés. Le rat de bibliothèque... J'en connais un qui aura sûrement ses examens.

\- Fous-moi la paix.

\- Oh ça va, c'est clair que c'est de la merde de l'avoir comme tutrice mais tu ne peux pas nier que tu auras forcément des bonnes notes !

Il la fusilla du regard. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais eu une très grande animosité pour la Gryffondore, il était clairement indifférent, même. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait envie de se la coltiner plusieurs fois par semaine. Elle était à cheval sur le règlement, il le savait. A cheval sur la bonne conduite, les bonnes mœurs et compagnie, Pansy sous-estimait totalement que Granger pouvait aussi être un obstacle de taille.

\- Qui est ton tuteur ? demanda-t-il par curiosité.

\- Hannah Abbot.

Pansy désigna une Poufsouffle au fond de la salle.

\- Elle m'ennuie déjà, souffla Pansy. Je ne vais pas beaucoup m'amuser avec elle...

\- Je ne sais jamais ce que tu insinues réellement par _t'amuser_...

Elle lui sourit d'un air malicieux. Évidemment, il aurait dû s'en douter. Pansy n'avait pas perdu son don pour les taquineries plus ou moins fines...

Tandis que le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Flitwick semblaient discuter dans un coin, les laissant patienter dans une ambiance terrible, Théodore résistait à l'envie de tourner les talons et claquer la porte. Il détestait la haine qu'il ressentait à son égard, venant de trop d'yeux, des yeux qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas pour la plupart... tout simplement car il avait porté et portait encore la Marque. Dans la bataille, et la guerre, il n'avait eu toutefois aucun grand rôle.

Malgré les horreurs, ses mains n'étaient pas tâchées de sang.

Il se contenta de parcourir rapidement du regard la foule, ne s'attardant pas, évitant de déclencher des insultes ou une bagarre par mégarde. Rapidement, il réalisa que Potter n'était pas présent et que cette absence était étrange : ne devrait-il pas être le plus qualifié pour être tuteur ? Lui, _la tête du trio d'or_ , _L'Elu_ , comme les journaux le surnommait désormais ?

Aux côtés de Granger et des Weasley, il n'y avait que Londubat, et une blonde portant l'uniforme des Serdaigles. Aucun signe de Potter.

Théodore ne fut pas long avant d'être frappé par un éclair de lucidité.

\- Salazar !

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive tout d'un coup ?

\- Ils avaient réservé Potter pour Draco. _Potter._ Je n'arrive pas à y croire, qu'espéraient-ils ?

\- Enfin, pendant ce temps là, Draco n'est toujours pas réapparu. Donc on s'en fout, non ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas ? Rien que l'idée en elle-même... C'est tellement... _absurde_ ! Je suis finalement content qu'il ne soit pas là. Je n'aurais pas aimé voir sa tête. Ni celle de Potter en passant.

Pansy haussa les épaules.

\- Ca ne m'intéresse pas. Draco n'est pas là, alors ça n'arrivera pas, marmonna-t-elle. Par contre, tu sais ce qui m'intéresse ?

\- Hum ?

\- De savoir _où_ est Draco, justement. Tu sais quelque chose, non ? Je peux le sentir.

Théodore se raidit, mais l'expression de son visage ne changea pas. Il ne pouvait se permettre de montrer quoi que ce soit... Mais quand il pensait au loup, il était autant furieux qu'attristé. Même si le Serpentard était intimement convaincu que Draco reviendrait quand il en ressentirait le besoin, une autre part de lui-même appréhendait qu'il ne le fasse pas.

Il se sentait bien dans la peau d'un loup. Avec le recul, Théodore s'en était finalement rendu compte. La façon dont il domptait son corps, dont ses yeux brillaient d'euphorie après une course sauvage. Il l'avait vu plus apaisé et tranquille. _Qu'est-ce qui l'empêche finalement de ne pas rester où il est ?_ , songea-t-il. _Loin, loin des siens, de l'autre côté de la Manche._

\- J'ai tout dit au Ministère quand ils m'ont interrogé, et je t'ai tout dit aussi. Je ne sais pas où il est. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était en France, et il avait besoin d'être seul. Après ça, il est parti sans un mot.

\- Mais je ne trouve pas ça logique, ça ne lui ressemble pas ! Draco n'est pas du genre à fuir quoi que ce soit.

\- Ça, Pansy, c'est parce que tu ne le connais plus. Vous ne vous parlez plus depuis des mois, tu l'as trahie pour monter en grade... Comment peux-tu savoir qui il est maintenant ?

La jeune femme se renferma. Elle aussi croisa ses bras contre la poitrine, dans un geste de défense instinctif.

\- Et j'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée. C'est vrai, je le suis ! dit-elle. Ce n'était ni mon idée ni mon initiative mais celle de mon Père...

\- Je sais ce qu'il en est. Mais Draco, non. Et ce n'est de toute manière pas le sujet.

\- Mais...

Le professeur McGonagall frappa dans ses mains pour réclamer le silence et Pansy ravala le reste de sa phrase, contrariée. Théodore avait raison. Lui savait combien elle était navrée, combien elle n'avait jamais voulu humilier le jeune Malfoy. Mais ce dernier, au contraire, n'avait jamais voulu l'écouter. Et aujourd'hui... Il était Salazar ne sait où.

Théodore se tourna vers la directrice sans se formaliser de ce que souhaitait dire sa camarade. Il était même soulagé que la conversation n'aille pas plus loin. Quand il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy, il était nerveux. Tout le monde semblait croire qu'il détenait un secret susceptible d'être dangereux alors qu'au fond, il ne mentait pas. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait.

\- Bonjour, interpella la directrice. Nous sommes un peu en retard et vos premiers contacts seront écourtés, mais cela ne devrait pas entacher nos objectifs.

\- Pour cette toute première heure, le professeur McGonagall et moi-même vous superviserons, enchaîna le professeur de Sortilèges. Ensuite, sachez que vos heures d'Études seront libres.

\- Cependant, cela ne veut pas dire que vous pourrez manquer à vos devoirs. Chaque mois, vous viendrez nous parler de votre avancée, de vos ressentis, et quelques devoirs seront à faire en binômes. Je sais que cet arrangement pèse à beaucoup d'entre vous, mais nous tenons à ce que tout se passe de la meilleure manière possible. Et pour cela, nous comptons sur vous.

\- Nous sommes ouverts à toute discussion aux sujets de possibles tensions et soucis, et les binômes peuvent être modifiés à condition que les raisons soient validées par l'ensemble des professeurs.

\- Avez-vous des questions ? conclut Minerva McGonagall.

Quelques mains se levèrent d'instinct. Un rapide coup d'œil de la part de Théodore lui apprit que la majorité ne venait pas des anciens Mangemorts, mais des autres...

\- Oui, Miss Abbot ?

\- Les emplois du temps ont considérablement augmenté en heures alors... je me demandais, et je ne suis pas la seule, si nous aurons du Quidditch cette année ?

Des rires sympathiques retentirent, ainsi que des exclamations enjouées. Elle n'était effectivement pas la seule à se poser la question. Minerva McGonagall n'empêcha pas ses lèvres de former un petit sourire.

\- Cette question est hors sujet, Miss Abbot, mais j'y répondrai tout de même et vous pourrez passer le mot à vos camarades qui ne sont pas parmi nous pour cette première heure, dit-elle. Oui, l'école reste fidèle aux traditions et les matchs de Quidditch, ainsi que la coupe des quatre maisons, seront d'actualité cette année. Les recrutements auront lieu dès la semaine prochaine.

Les chuchotements allègres s'intensifièrent, mais les professeurs tournèrent rapidement la page. Flitwick désigna aussitôt un Poufsouffle qui avait gardé la main tendu :

\- M. Garett ?

\- Comment saurez-vous que nous respectons bien les heures d'Études ?

\- Nous vous ferons confiance. C'est un pari risqué puisque nous avons conscience de vos doutes et de vos différences, néanmoins, Poudlard n'est pas une prison.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que l'on doit s'occuper d'eux ? s'offusqua une quatrième année en coupant la parole au professeur.

\- La main, Miss Morley, intervint McGonagall d'une voix stricte. Et je ne le répèterai pas ! Concernant votre question, c'est simple. La réinsertion de vos camarades est importante et _compte_ , non pas seulement pour eux mais pour le monde des sorciers. Il est essentiel de devoir calmer la division créée par Lord Voldemort, il en va du bien de notre communauté. Nous vous ferons confiance, nous compterons sur vos rendez-vous en fin de mois, néanmoins, si nous apprenions que vous ne respectez pas ce qui a été organisé, vous partirez avec un malus pour vos examens de fin d'année.

Cette fois, les murmures se firent outrés, choqués, quelque peu belliqueux. Théodore n'était pas étonné. Si les anciens Mangemorts dont il faisait partie n'était pas sans haine et sans rage, la rancœur et le mépris était davantage puissant chez l'Ordre du Phénix.

Suite à la question de la jeune Miss Morley, la plupart des mains se baissèrent sans attendre. Mais il en resta deux.

\- Miss Granger ? interpella la directrice.

\- Ma question concerne les devoirs en binômes, qui semblent être au programme. Comment être sûr que notre partenaire ne nous pénalisera pas ? Et si notre moyenne en pâtissait à cause de ce partenaire en question ?

Théodore lui lança un regard irrité. Granger ne visait peut-être personne en particulier, sa question était sûrement générale, mais il en fut dérangé. Pour qui se prenait-elle ?

\- Alors là..., lui chuchota Pansy. Ton égo n'est pas trop blessé ?

\- Les binômes ont été arrangés selon vos moyennes et votre classement, répondit Flitwick. Vous devez tous être sensiblement du même niveau que votre partenaire. Nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion, comme vous Miss Granger, que le contraire risquerait de compliquer vos rapports. Il n'y a rien de plus aisé pour s'entendre que de savoir produire la même charge de travail et de posséder la même motivation.

Granger eut, pour le comble, le réflexe de sembler vexée. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et elle acquiesça difficilement. Les poings de Théodore se crispèrent. Il était bon, il le savait, qu'elle ose lui enlever au moins cette certitude !

\- C'était votre question, Miss Vane ? enchaîna Flitwick en se tournant vers la seconde main désormais baissée.

\- Oui, professeur.

\- Vous pourrez toujours nous poser vos questions au courant de l'année, nos bureaux sont ouverts, conclut McGonagall. Maintenant, je vous prie de rejoindre vos accolytes pour la dernière demi-heure. Échangez quelques mots, planifiez votre emploi du temps, apprenez à vous connaître. Le tout est surtout de prendre la température et d'amorcer un premier contact. En attendant, nous vous remercions de votre écoute et de votre compréhension.

Les deux professeurs furent bien les deux seuls à sourire dans cette pièce soudainement lugubre. Les têtes se baissèrent d'emblée, dévisageant les uns et les autres de travers. Rares étaient ceux qui s'avançaient vers leur binôme désigné, le fossé entre les deux camps étaient encore visiblement évident.

\- Voulez-vous que votre prochain cours soit annulé pour prolonger cette heure ? intima la directrice. Ne soyez pas timides.

 _Timide_. Théodore eut envie de rire. Il n'était aucunement question de timidité, mais de gêne, de dégoût. Ils étaient chacun repoussé instinctivement.

\- Pansy Parkinson ? fit une rouquine à sa gauche, manquant de le faire sursauter.

\- Hum, répondit l'interpellée. Et tu es Abbot, je parie.

La Poufsouffle leva un sourcil scrutateur, avant de dévisager la Serpentarde de la tête aux pieds. Sans qu'elle en montre signe, Théodore sut que ce comportement mis mal à l'aise son amie. Elle se décala, puis s'adressa à lui :

\- On se voit tout à l'heure. Apparemment, j'ai des choses à faire...

Théodore les regarda s'éloigner, en pouvant ressentir physiquement toute l'inimitié qui les animait. Il eut un frisson, puis se tourna vers sa tutrice avec une certaine crainte involontaire. Un des Weasley avait disparu, la fille. Cette dernière se trouvait dans un coin, en compagnie d'une Serpentarde de son âge répondant au nom d'Ellia. Ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas puisque le couple restant s'était rapproché, formant comme une distance entre eux et le reste de la pièce.

Quand Weasley se pencha vers Granger, quel qu'en soit le motif, le rouquin fut coupé dans son élan et interpelé par une Serdaigle qui semblait se présenter maladroitement. Théodore souffla, il ne serait finalement pas celui qui subirait les foudres des deux Gryffondors.

Weasley s'éloigna de Granger, non sans être passablement furieux au passage, et le Serpentard en profita pour finalement s'élancer vers sa tutrice.

\- Tu sais, ta question était vraiment malvenue, Granger, lança-t-il quand il la rejoignit.

Elle se tourna vers lui, le regard interrogateur.

\- Je présume que tu es Théodore Nott ?

\- Effectivement. Et je n'ai pas trop aimé la façon de sous-entendre que je suis mauvais élève.

\- Eh bien, si tu ne l'es pas, nous verrons sur le long terme, non ? Pour le moment, rien ne prouve que mes aprioris sont faux.

\- Le professeur Flitwick a bien expliqué comment ont été organisés les binômes, nous sommes plus ou moins du même niveau. Pourquoi refuser de l'admettre ? A moins que ça te gêne de l'avouer...

\- Tout ce qui me gêne, ce serait de louper mes examens à cause d'un idiot en plus de perdre quelques heures par semaines.

Granger n'était pas différente des autres. Beaucoup de rancœur l'habitait. Elle l'observait, le détaillait, avec ce mépris défensif qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Salazar, ils ne se connaissaient même pas ! Lui, en tant que personne, ne lui avait jamais rien fait. Ni une insulte, ni un regard, et il n'avait encore moins touché à un seul cheveu de ses proches. Il était détesté pour seule raison de ne pas avoir été du bon côté.

La Marque le brûla presque. En fait, la colère l'embrasait tout entier. Ce n'était pas lui qu'elle regardait, qu'elle jaugeait, mais tous les Mangemorts qui lui avaient tant coûté. Tout aussi endoctrinée qu'il l'avait été, la jeune femme semblait incapable de voir au travers et le considérer comme un être humain à part entière. Ses poings se fermèrent, il enfonça ses ongles dans les paumes, pour retenir l'explosion.

\- Je ne suis pas un idiot, dit-il seulement, d'une voix calme, peut-être trop glaciale.

Hermione revint au visage de son interlocuteur. Ses yeux bruns n'étaient pas commodes, et elle le trouva bien singulier. Comment osait-il se montrer touché par ses mots, ou son regard, alors que tout en lui la débectait et qu'il devait bien le savoir ?

Cependant, il semblait sérieux. Il lui tenait tête sur ce sujet en particulier, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu en choisir des milliers d'autres. Comme la nature de son sang... qui restait un problème pour beaucoup. Ce fut ce détail qui l'apaisa légèrement.

\- D'accord, concéda-t-elle. Si tu es aussi motivé, alors je te propose qu'on organise la première heure d'Étude tout de suite et qu'on soit tranquille. Je ne parle pas de celle-ci, évidemment.

\- Évidemment.

Il maintint le regard. Elle dévia.

Pour meubler son embarras, Hermione chercha une table délaissée, une chaise ou deux, afin de pouvoir se concentrer sur leur emploi du temps. Mais la jeune femme devait l'avouer, le jeune Nott avait des yeux pénétrants, capables de lui faire penser qu'il était effectivement quelqu'un de sûr. Et c'était dérangeant.

\- Viens, fit-elle seulement.

Elle se dirigea vers une table pliée contre un mur et de sa baguette, l'installa près d'une fenêtre. Son initiative fut d'ailleurs suivit par quelques groupes, qui à leur tour se dégotèrent pupitres et sièges. Rapidement, la pièce ressembla vaguement à une vulgaire salle de classe.

Théodore suivit son mouvement et s'assit, tandis qu'elle évitait toujours de croiser ses yeux et s'affairait sur son emploi du temps. La Gryffondore avait sorti plume et encre, ainsi qu'un morceau de parchemin, et fit le point sur les différentes heures qu'ils avaient à passer ensemble dans les jours à venir.

\- Nous aurons donc 6h en commun. Nous sommes la première semaine, nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de devoir alors les premières heures ne risquent pas d'être bien remplie... chuchota la brunette pour elle-même. Que faire ?

\- Considères déjà que tu n'es pas obligée de me baby-sitter.

\- Tu as entendu McGonagall ? Impossible d'y échapper sans avoir un malus. Et je ne veux _pas_ de malus. Je veux réussir mes examens, moi, _monsieur._

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je sous-entendais, _madame_ , soupira-t-il. Je voulais dire que tu n'étais pas obligée de trouver quoi me dire ou quoi faire, tant que nous n'avons pas de devoir en commun. On peut très bien être au même endroit, au même moment, sans s'adresser la parole. Ce qui, pour ma part, me convient parfaitement.

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil attentif. Ce n'était pas bête... Rien dans le discours de McGonagall ou de Flitwick n'interdisait l'indifférence. Ce serait jouer sur les mots, certes, mais tout comme son binôme, elle n'avait aucune envie de passer son temps à l'avoir dans les pattes.

\- Bien, dit-elle en barbouillant quelques mots sur le papier. On peut se retrouver à la bibliothèque la prochaine fois, il n'y aura pas besoin de parler.

\- Ça me va.

Théodore suivit des yeux la plume qui prenait déjà des notes : « _Bon élève ? La moyenne ? »_ suivi plus loin de _« 6h par semaine → indifférence totale possible ? »_ et _« mardi 15h : bibliothèque »_. Il la regarda ajouter : _« Méthode de travail de T.N. ? »_ avant de prendre la parole.

\- Et concernant tes métho...

\- Du calme, coupa-t-il avant qu'elle ait fini.

Elle releva brusquement la tête, l'air courroucé.

\- Pardon ? Je ne t'ai pas agressé, que je sache !

Contre toute attente, le jeune homme devant Hermione se mit à rire. Ce geste, si simple, naturel, lui sembla un bref instant surprenant. Un type comme lui... rire ?

\- Merlin, se reprit-il. Je répondais seulement à ta question, que j'ai lue par dessus ton épaule : je favorise le calme quand je travaille.

\- Oh désolée, c'est juste que... Non rien, tu parles froidement, c'est pour ça.

\- En même temps, y a-t-il une autre manière de s'adresser aux gens comme toi ?

 _Des gens comme moi ?!_ retint-elle. _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_ Elle l'observa encore, décontenancée. Théodore Nott lui échappait totalement.

\- Bref, pour en revenir à mes méthodes de travail puisque tu sembles obsédée par ça : j'ai besoin de calme, de tranquillité, mais au contraire de toi, je ne prends pas beaucoup de notes. Il y a beaucoup de domaines dans lesquels je suis maladroit, mais j'ai une très bonne mémoire. Je garde tout ce qu'il faut en tête. Il faudra au moins te faire à ça.

\- Eh bien, te concernant, il faudra au moins que tu te fasses à l'idée que je note tout. Même les choses les plus inutiles, on ne sait jamais.

Sur ce, le Serpentard la regarda une nouvelle fois remplir son parchemin de remarques futiles, de questions, de ressentis. _« Fiable ? Responsable ? »_ lui sauta aux yeux. Il avait envie de confirmer, de lui dire d'arrêter de se méprendre sur son cas, mais se força à garder le silence. Cela le desservirait totalement de s'énerver. Il ne voulait pas risquer de la voir ajouter un petit _« Violent ? Colérique ? »_ en bas de page face auquel il ne répondrait plus de rien.

\- As-tu des revendications quelconques ?

Il reporta son attention vers elle et la découvrit sérieuse. Son masque de réticence avait disparu, elle ressemblait à une petite femme d'affaire.

\- Des revendications... ?

\- Oui, il faut bien qu'on instaure quelques règles et qu'on les respecte... A moins que tu ne veuilles pas ton année et que tu préfères tout bousiller ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non, non, je veux mes Aspics. Je suis juste surpris... Mais maintenant que tu le demandes, oui, j'en ai peut-être quelques unes.

Hermione attendit, la plume en suspens.

\- N'amène pas tes amis, sérieusement. Ce n'est pas contre _toi_ , mais je refuse de me coltiner en plus Potter ou Weasley comme, je le devine, tu refuserais de te coltiner Pansy, Blaise ou Goyle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Entendu, grimaça-t-elle en imaginant effectivement Parkinson ou Goyle à leur table. Autre chose ?

\- Oui, une seule. Ce serait bien que l'on choisisse à tour de rôle l'endroit où nous étudierons. Je n'ai aucune envie de te suivre comme un petit toutou.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, rédigea quelques lignes, puis se contenta de rouler le parchemin et de ranger sa plume. Théodore, qui s'attendait à plus de confrontation, fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est tout ?

\- C'est l'heure, dit-elle seulement. Et pour ma part, je n'ai qu'une seule revendication : Pas de miss-je-sais-tout, de rat de bibliothèque, de sang-de-bourbe, ou je ne sais quoi. Ah et pas de Granger, non plus. Mes parents ne m'ont pas donnée un prénom pour rien.

Eut-elle prononcé ces mots, que la sonnerie retentit et que les professeurs les interrompirent pour leur dire de se dépêcher, que leur premier cour les attendait désormais. Théodore resta interdit, cherchant une réponse. Mais la Gryffondore avait déjà filé.

Hermione rattrapa Ron et Ginny, qui s'étaient débarrassés au plus vite de leurs binômes, dans la Grande Salle. Harry les attendit, encore assis à la table des Gryffondors. Dès qu'il les aperçut, il rangea La Gazette du Sorcier dans laquelle il était plongé, et les rejoignit.

\- Bonne lecture ? demanda Hermione.

\- Rien de nouveau, tout est calme. Et vous ? Ça s'est bien passé ? Vous avez l'air déjà épuisé.

\- Insupportable, répondit Ron. Ma binôme est insupportable. Une Serdaigle ingrate et égocentrique...

\- J'ai effectivement remarqué qu'il y avait de la tension, dit Ginny. Elle avait pourtant l'air timide au début.

Hermione leur lança un regard interrogateur. Elle n'avait rien vu, obnubilé par Théodore Nott et son caractère étrangement plus affable qu'il n'y paraissait.

\- Elle a osé nous interrompre, Hermione et moi. Puis elle m'a appelé _rouquemoute_. C'est quoi ça ? _« Rouquemoute »_ !

Harry se mit à rire, suivit de Ginny.

\- Moi ça allait, continua la rouquine. Ellia n'est pas très bavarde, donc pas très chiante. J'attends d'en savoir plus...

\- Et toi Hermione, avec Nott ? demanda Harry. Tu lui as demandé pour Malfoy ?

\- Je n'y ai pas pensé... Néanmoins, ça n'aurait pas été judicieux d'aborder directement le sujet.

\- C'est vrai, mais essaie la prochaine fois. Il doit bien savoir quelque chose ! J'y ai beaucoup réfléchit et je pense comme Ginny que Arthur ne nous a pas tout dit...

\- Laisse la respirer un peu, intervint Ron en passant un bras sur les épaules de la brunette. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça peut-être, un tête à tête avec un Serpentard !

\- A vrai dire, ce n'était pas si terrible, se défendit-elle. C'était plutôt instructif.

Ils la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, sceptiques, mais Hermione haussa les épaules. Son interaction avec Théodore n'avait pas été pauvre en surprise. Jusque là, elle n'avait jamais considéré d'en savoir plus sur la disparition de Malfoy, du moins pas en demandant directement à l'un de ses camarades. Cependant, avec cette première approche qu'elle qualifiait de positive, la jeune femme se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas impossible de lui tirer les vers du nez dans un futur proche.

* * *

 _16 septembre, quelque part en Bretagne. France._

Un grondement sourd tira le loup de son sommeil. Ses paupières lourdes s'ouvrirent et révélèrent un regard alarmé. Ses oreilles étaient tendues, en quête d'un signe d'intrusion.

Il prit un instant pour inspirer les parfums de la tanière dont il avait son foyer, puis capitula. Il n'y avait rien, aucune fragrance étrangère. La fraîcheur du matin n'apportait qu'une faible brise et un léger parfum de rosée. Draco se leva péniblement, il se sentait embrumé, encore épuisé. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir beaucoup dormi. Gagnant le chemin de la sortie pour humer plus profondément la forêt environnante, il se prit les pattes dans une racine et chuta.

Il dégringola le long du ravin et de la végétation qui abritaient son lit, et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois la descente terminée. Les membres emmêlés, l'esprit vif, un sentiment de peur l'envahit. Cette roulade, sans queue ni tête, sans pouvoir s'agripper à quoi que ce soit, ouvrit l'espace d'une seconde une faille immense.

Son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine quand il se réceptionna. Ce fut le noir complet et l'affolement durant seulement quelques minutes, mais quelques minutes de trop.

La sensation lui avait rappelée des événements qu'il s'était efforcé d'oublier ces dernières semaines. Le brouillard, le vertige, la frayeur, tant d'émotions qui lui étaient familières. Le loup se coucha en fourrant le nez dans ses pattes. Il se sentit stupide d'avoir perdu, un court moment, le contrôle de lui-même et de cette paix qu'il avait gagné. Il se sentit misérable.

En fermant les yeux, Draco comprit également très vite qu'il en avait rêvé, que le grondement qui l'avait réveillé n'avait été autre que le sien. Il avait rêvé de cette vie d'avant, ce côté sombre qui l'oppressait. Encore empâté dans son cauchemar, la chute lui avait paru encore plus rude et sensible que dans la réalité. En jetant un court regard à la tanière, il regretta de s'être autant emporté. Il n'avait glissé que de quelques mètres ! Ce n'était rien. Son corps était intact.

Son esprit, moins.

En dépit de sa volonté, les battements qui résonnaient dans sa cage thoracique ne semblaient pas vouloir s'apaiser. Dans la peau d'un loup, le jeune homme n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir connaître l'effet de la tachycardie. Et c'était désagréable, presque douloureux. C'était frénétique, intarissable, et l'angoisse naissait au creux de son estomac. Il se redressa, changea de position, en vain. Il hurla en direction du soleil, mais cela ne lui apporta aucun réconfort. Il se sentit piégé par ses sentiments humains.

Après un mois paisible, à goûter la liberté d'un animal sauvage, seulement porté par ses instincts, le jeune homme renouait à contrecœur avec sa mémoire et ses réflexes habituels. La crainte le paralysait. Il avait tant subi, pour moins que cela.

Il gémit. Sa quiétude n'était plus. Quant il avisa de remonter jusqu'à la tanière, il fut pris d'un tel élan d'effroi qu'il rebroussa finalement chemin.

Le rêve lui revint tandis qu'il marchait. Ce fut un songe confus, qu'il n'arrivait pas à réellement décrypter. Des images lui étaient connues et faisaient partie de ses souvenirs. D'autres n'étaient pas nettes et incertaines, surtout chargés de ressentis. Il se souvenait d'une ambiance sinistre et silencieuse, d'un couloir obscur à parcourir sans émettre le moindre bruit. Il se souvenait des regards dans sa nuque, veillant à la moindre erreur de sa part. Il se souvenait de ses objectifs impossibles, et de son échec, de la fatalité de la punition, des rires, des insultes, du sentiment de terreur pure qui s'était propagé dans ses entrailles.

La douleur avait été présente. Il en était certain désormais... Il avait rêvé de tortures.

Son pelage se hérissa. Ses muscles se rappelaient à la perfection de la souffrance. Cette perception semblable à un venin lui tenait compagnie alors même qu'il ne le vivait plus et qu'il ne risquait plus d'y être confronté.

Pour se changer les idées, il se ferma totalement, laissa libre court à ses sens. Il renifla aussitôt la piste fraîche d'un écureuil et se mit en chasse. Il traqua, courut, huma, puis réussit à achever le rongeur avant qu'il ne se réfugie dans un arbre. Il mangea à sa faim, malgré son ventre barbouillé. Il se coucha, profita d'un chaud rayon de soleil. En vain. Au bout d'un moment, les images firent leur retour.

Draco ressassait inconsciemment. L'angoisse qui le hantait ne s'amenuisait pas au fil des heures, elle s'intensifiait jusqu'à devenir anxiogène.

Quand la nuit s'installa sur la campagne et que les hiboux sortirent de leur torpeur, le loup se sentit seul. Allongé, à tenter de calmer ses élans de peur, il n'avait bougé d'une once de tout l'après-midi. D'un air las, il regarda les insectes se profiler à l'horizon et s'éveiller face aux ténèbres. L'air se rafraichit, la vie nocturne prit ses droits, et Draco ne sembla toujours pas disposer à rentrer rejoindre sa tanière. La solitude était pesante, ce soir-là.

Son esprit dériva à la maison qu'il avait fuit près de la mer, à la crique qui avait abrité ses réveils agités et ses sanglots honteux. Il pensa à la demeure, si vieille et esseulée, que le temps avait rendue instable et décrépie, presque peu sûre malgré son charme.

Maintenant qu'il était parti, il réalisait combien ces murs avaient été un refuge accueillant. Il y avait dormi aux côtés d'un ami, il y avait tenté de survivre, il s'y était cloîtré pour éviter les regards et les jugements de ses semblables. Il regretta une seconde de l'avoir maudit et de l'avoir quitté sans demander son reste.

Il pensa également et surtout à Théodore qui, depuis tout ce temps, devait avoir quitté les lieux, lui aussi. Pour être honnête, les tentatives de son camarade pour le faire sourire, et même rire, lui manquaient. Anaëlle avait eu raison, ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Draco n'avait jamais douté de ses pensées et de sa loyauté, et, dans les moments les plus sombres, il avait toujours fait acte de présence pour l'épauler. Malgré la véhémence dont le jeune Malfoy avait fait preuve à son égard, Théodore était resté.

Le loup laissa échapper une plainte affectée. Théodore était sûrement son seul ami ici-bas, et, dans un geste égoïste et irréfléchi, il l'avait remercié de la plus mauvaise manière qui soit...

Ce fut un coup qui n'arrangea pas son humeur. Draco douta qu'un jour le Serpentard lui pardonne, et cette pensée le mit à mal. Qu'avait-il fait ? Ces regrets, était-ce le prix à payer pour se sentir mieux ? Il n'était plus aussi sûr.

Sa transformation lui conférait de tels pouvoirs, une jouissance nouvelle et inconnue jusque là de la vie, qu'il en avait oublié des choses capitales. Il trembla. La fin de la guerre avait signé à la fois sa perte et sa libération. Il avait été libéré de _Lui_ , de Voldemort. Mais en quelques jours aussi, le temps que le Ministère de la Justice daigne rendre son rapport, il s'était vu perdre famille, Manoir, indépendance, et sa place dans la société. Tout repère lui avait été enlevé.

Sous le poids de ses douloureux souvenirs, il n'avait pas su voir la chance qu'il avait de ne pas être seul. Il s'était enfermé sur lui-même, sans même regarder autour de lui, regarder tous ceux, comme lui, qui devait gérer sa peine, son chagrin, et ses idéaux morts. Au lieu d'épauler Théodore en retour, il avait pris, sans donner, s'était nourrit, sans retour, et désormais, il se demandait si ce n'était pas une des causes de son mal-être.

Le loup s'endormit sur cette terrible culpabilité. Et s'il avait agit autrement ? Et s'il avait été là pour son ami comme ce dernier avait été là pour lui, aurait-il fini ainsi ?

Et s'il n'avait pas eu le cœur aussi pauvre ?

* * *

 _17 septembre, quelque part en Bretagne. France._

Draco ouvrit les yeux sous une fine pluie. L'humeur était meilleure que la veille, mais son esprit était toujours autant dominé par son sentiment de regret. Il y avait une certaine urgence au creux de son estomac. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était animal, il avait _besoin_ de savoir où il était. Et quelle était la date du jour.

Son premier réflexe fut de revenir à la tanière. Il sentait l'heure du départ venir et s'imprégner des lieux qui l'avaient abrité ces derniers temps lui semblait essentiel. Le loup s'y reposa un temps, et une fois la sieste terminée, il se frotta contre les parois pour y déposer son odeur. D'un instinct tout aussi bestial, il saccagea ensuite le trou de ses pattes et de ses dents. L'élan possessif le guidait, il ne voulait qu'aucune autre bête puisse y venir faire son nid après lui.

Ensuite, il fit le tour de la forêt comme il en avait l'habitude. C'était un bois tranquille, sans intrusion humaine. La végétation y était dense. De hauts arbres, d'espèces confondues, bordés de fourrés, de ronces et de baies sauvages. Les animaux y pullulaient. La première fois qu'il y avait mis les pattes, et qu'il avait décidé de rester, il était tombé sur l'autre chef des lieux : un renard amoché qui n'avait rien à envier à celui d'Anaëlle. C'était un vieil animal dont le corps était parsemé de blessures de guerre. Il dégageait une force à laquelle ne s'était pas mesuré le loup.

Ce matin, il ne croisa pas son compère. Ce qui étrangement, lui causa une certaine nostalgie.

Draco n'avait jamais été sentimental, mais cette promenade lui rappela tout de même des moments agréables qui s'étaient insidieusement gravés dans sa mémoire. Les parfums de la nature ne lui étaient plus si inconnus. Il savait différencier les fumets des carnivores de ceux des herbivores. Les plantes non plus n'avaient plus de secrets pour lui. Il connaissait celles qui donnaient de l'urticaire, celles qui étaient comestibles, celles qui pouvaient soigner des maux d'estomac. Le loup huma tout, ne laissa rien au hasard. Il ne voulait rien omettre.

Il voulait pouvoir tout garder en tête, chaque détail, chaque parfum unique, chaque herbe et feuille. Il souhaitait faire de ce moment un souvenir grand, qu'il pourrait chérir dans les moments les plus sombres qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre.

Le loup rechargea ses batteries à l'aide d'un gibier plus imposant qu'à l'accoutumée et fit une halte. Il but et se coucha, ne sommeillant qu'à moitié. Il lui fallait économiser son énergie ; Il avait quelques kilomètres à faire, aujourd'hui, et il ne savait combien exactement.

Il quitta les lieux une fois l'après-midi avancé. Le jeune Malfoy émergea à la lisière des bois avec un sentiment mitigé. Ses pattes ne firent que quelques mètres avant que son museau ne capte une faible odeur humaine en direction du Nord, portée par le vent. Il hésita. Quitter cette source de paix pour l'incertitude de l'avenir lui laissait une bien amère impression. Seul le désir de tranquilliser ses visions, qui avaient fait leur retour, et sa culpabilité le porta pour de bon hors de la forêt.

Son dernier voyage lui avait appris à équilibrer ses forces. Cette fois-ci, il ne courut pas. Il se laissa guider par la fragrance perçue et marcha à une allure modérée. Draco n'avait aucune idée du jour, ni du mois. Encore moins de l'heure. Il se fiait au temps qui changeait presque imperceptiblement et au soleil qui se levait et déclinait. Au sein de son estomac régnait à la fois l'excitation et la crainte de renouer légèrement avec l'horloge propre aux humains.

Le loup traversa champs et cultures, ainsi que des petits bosquets ordonnés, avant de déboucher sur une route de campagne. Il huma une nouvelle fois. L'odeur effacée du goudron restait tenace, mais, à partir d'ici, il discernait bien mieux les parfums humains. Ils étaient plus nombreux. Les voitures et les pots d'échappement, mais aussi, au loin, les effluves d'un feu de cheminée précoce. Son instinct suivit ce dernier, remontant la route jusqu'à un carrefour et des indications.

Il n'y avait aucune grande ville à proximité et la route ne laissait guère la place que pour une seule voiture. Les panneaux ne pouvaient le diriger que vers des noms de villages qui ne lui disaient rien. 9km, pour le plus proche.

Il choisit le plus éloigné, celui qui n'était indiqué que par une seule flèche et d'une couleur qui signifiait un hameau plus important. Dans les conditions dans lesquelles il s'était mis, il se voyait parcourir sans mal les trente kilomètres devant lui. Et les chances qui s'offraient à lui étaient plus grandes avec une petite ville que quelques maisons espacées les unes des autres.

Le ciel se déclina rapidement en un coucher de soleil sanglant, et la nuit tomba sur la région. C'était une nuit fraîche, qui témoignait de la fin de l'été.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration, puis, ne désirant pas s'attarder à découvert accéléra la cadence. Il parcourut la distance jusqu'au village d'un sprint maîtrisé. Les lumières se détachèrent rapidement de l'obscurité, l'attirant autant qu'elles le repoussaient.

Le loup ne ralentit qu'à l'entrée de la commune. Les rues étaient définitivement calmes, mais il rasa les murs pour plus de sureté. La bête était grande, et peu commune, elle attirerait rapidement les regards. Le cœur battant, le jeune Serpentard sauta d'ombres en ombres, jusqu'à gagner le centre et la place vide qui entourait une église.

Les arbres, qui la bordèrent, le dissimulèrent à la vue humaine. Et, sans un bruit, Draco gagna la pancarte qui trônait non loin de là avec l'espoir qu'elle lui apprenne quelque chose.

Tapi contre le sol, la respiration basse, il ne se releva qu'au dernier moment et déchiffra avec hâte les affiches punaisées sous verre. Beaucoup de dates se chevauchaient. Des marchés, une messe, une célébration quelconque, le village avait de l'activité et sur chacune des informations, un mot ressortait : Septembre.

Le loup retint son souffle. Nous étions en septembre.

Puis, d'un seul coup, l'urgence. Il n'y avait pas une date qui se ressemblait, le laissant dans la confusion la plus totale. Ce n'était plus un besoin secondaire, c'était capital : il _voulait_ savoir. Étions-nous le premier ? Ou le trente, alors ? Combien de temps avait-il passé, ainsi coupé des autres ?

Une pensée, qui fut plus douloureuse que prévu remonta : Et Poudlard ? Les cours avaient-ils repris, le monde continuait-il de tourner ? Comme avant ? Et sans lui ?

Un grognement remonta dans sa gorge. Il n'avait pas songé un seul instant que ce retour à l'école puisse provoquer un tel mélange de sentiments. Début août, il avait eu peur d'y remettre les pieds. Il avait craint de voir sa mémoire se fracasser, et l'abîme noir en lui s'ouvrir et l'avaler. Maintenant, il se découvrait anxieux d'avoir peut-être manqué l'appel. Il se sentait aussi nauséeux de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier.

Et également confus, choqué, affecté.

Il contourna le panneau pour tomber sur une carte des environs. Le nom ne le renseignait pas plus sur ses vagabondages. Mais une ville, à proximité, lui parlait plus que d'autres pour s'y être rendu avec Théodore au début de leur périple en France ; Morlaix. Et... Et si jamais, il pouvait transplaner de là-bas ? Jusqu'en Angleterre ?

Le loup rebroussa chemin en se sentant trop éclairé par les lampadaires. Il était nerveux. Il lui fallait la date du jour. C'était... c'était un repère qu'il ne pouvait plus négliger, désormais.

Mais il faisait nuit, et les rues étaient propres et entretenues. Aucune idée ne lui vint. A vrai dire, son esprit était un tel capharnaüm qu'il ne savait plus où il devait se diriger. Une chose était certaine, il ne se voyait pas prendre la route pour Morlaix tout de suite. Il lui fallait encaisser, se reposer. La bête secoua vigoureusement la tête. Il lui fallait dormir et bénéficier d'un moment sans parasite dans la tête et sans angoisse dans ses entrailles.

D'un pas lourd, il se remit à marcher, en quête d'un endroit discret où passer la nuit. Le village ne le rassura pas. Quand bien même il évitait la lumière, tout était bien éclairé et donnait l'illusion de la sécurité pour la population. Ce n'était pas fait pour lui, pas dans son état actuel. Il longea les bâtisses. A un moment, il courba l'échine, immobile, quand un couple qui riait croisa son chemin. Rarement il n'avait été aussi figé.

Les amoureux le virent, s'arrêtèrent bouche bée. Draco sentit leur peur lui frôler le museau. Il se coucha. _Partez, partez..._ , supplia-t-il. Ils hésitèrent, sans savoir si un mouvement brusque provoquerait le loup. Demain, les ragots iraient bon train s'ils se sortaient de là vivants. La fille attrapa la main de son petit ami et le tira en arrière. Un réflexe, brutal, qui les fit décamper soudainement.

Le Serpentard soupira de soulagement. De son côté, il n'avait pas été plus serein. Et si jamais l'un deux l'avait attaqué ? Seulement pour l'impressionner, pour se défendre ?

Il frissonna en continuant son chemin. Là était le problème maintenant qu'il était animal, et que son instinct avait une part fort, il ne savait plus comment se comporter avec ses _vrais_ semblables. Draco connaissait leur nature, leur violence dissimulée sous les faux-semblants. Il connaissait les réactions qui pouvaient être virulentes, inattendues. Un humain pouvait autant fuir face au danger qu'attaquer et blesser dans un geste désespéré.

Le jeune homme décida de s'éloigner de la ville pour gagner les habitations avec jardins. Le noir les engloutissait de manière apaisante. Épuisé, il s'installa finalement au fond d'une haie dont le feuillage et les racines le camouflaient à la fois de l'habitation et de la route. Roulé en boule, dans un état second, il s'endormit comme une masse.

* * *

 _18 septembre, quelque part près de Morlaix (Bretagne). France._

Son corps était tendu, sur la défensive. Un élan de douleur, survenue du fin fond de ses souvenirs se propagea dans tous ses membres. La souffrance gagnait du terrain à chaque minute, chaque seconde, jusqu'à devenir intolérable.

Le cauchemar avait prise non seulement sur son esprit, mais sur son physique. Le loup grogna. Les images se succédaient, sans fin. Des gerbes d'étincelles vertes, suivit de corps inertes qui retombèrent sans un cri. Le silence, morbide, qui suivit. Le rire. Un seul rire, le _sien_ , glaçant, assourdissant. Les yeux rivés sur les punis, réduits à l'inertie la plus complète. La main de sa Mère sur ses genoux, qui serrait, réconfortait autant qu'elle transmettait sa terreur. Son Père, à côté, raide, le regard éteint.

Une scène malheureusement ordinaire, qu'il avait vu tant de fois, qu'il lui faisait autant d'effet qu'une torture. C'était froid, direct, sans pitié. Inhumain.

La bête remua, se tordant, tentant de s'enrouler sur elle-même comme un fœtus. Calmer le feu dans ses entrailles qui faisaient si mal primait. Calmer sa fureur. Draco était en colère. C'était l'une des émotions qui ressortaient toujours face à ses rêves, avec la panique. Il était en colère d'avoir assisté à tout cela sans lever le petit doigt. Il était en colère que ses parents n'aient pu faire plus pour l'éloigner de ces visions d'horreur. Il était en colère contre ce mage qui les possédait, même après sa mort.

Un impact brut lui arriva sur le flanc et Draco ouvrit les yeux en un sursaut. Un grognement sourd et menaçant lui monta jusqu'aux babines.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en percevant les bruits environnants. Le jour était levé, et depuis un petit moment sûrement. Des cris d'enfants venaient du jardin, au moins une petite dizaine semblaient jouer à proximité. Il se ratatina contre le mur de l'enceinte, sous les branchages. C'était des voix aiguës, trahissant leur jeune âge.

Draco émergea de son sombre rêve, en ayant l'impression d'avoir perdu la tête. Tous ces cris étaient perçants, c'était trop.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se faufiler discrètement jusqu'au portail, ni de trouver une issue plus discrète, une petite silhouette rampait sous la haie pour venir jusqu'à lui. Un enfant gémissant dans la terre, évitant tant bien que mal les branches basses. D'instinct, il cessa de bouger et de respirer. Il ne fut pas invisible pour autant.

Quand le gamin releva la tête, ses yeux se mirent à briller de joie.

\- Ssien ! s'écria la petite créature avec un cheveu sur la langue. Un beau ssien !

C'était une petite fille, d'environ cinq ans, peut-être six. Elle rampa d'avantage pour attraper un ballon perdu sur le côté du loup et l'inspecta droit dans les yeux. Sa proximité fit reculer Draco qui se cogna la tête.

Elle rit.

Puis, elle avança une main et lui tira les oreilles affectueusement. Elle flatta ensuite son crâne d'une caresse enjouée. Le loup se tassa, surpris, avant de fermer les yeux sous l'élan de tendresse inespéré venant d'une si jeune enfant. Et d'une moldue, qui plus est.

\- Gentil, dit-elle avec enthousiasme. Tu es beau. Tout blanc, comme le ssoleil. Non, la lune putôt ! Avec beaucoup de poils.

Sans attendre, elle fourra son nez dans l'encolure.

\- Ariane ? Ariane !

\- Roh. J'arrive !

Elle prit la balle qu'elle fit rouler sous les buissons avant de ramper à sa suite en direction de l'homme qui l'appelait.

\- Ssuis là ! cria-t-elle.

\- Mais où étais-tu passée ? Tu sais très bien que si tu envoies le ballon trop loin, tu dois demander à un adulte.

\- Mais ss'était pas loin, se défendit-elle. Et j'ai trouvé un ssien.

\- Un chien ? Dans le jardin ? Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui ! Tout blanc !

\- Il est sûrement à un voisin... Il a dû se perdre. Veux-tu bien me montrer ? Ses maîtres doivent s'inquiéter.

Draco, qui avait suivit avec attention la discussion, chercha du regard un moyen de fuite. Sans succès. La haie semblait plus étroite que cette nuit, où il l'avait traversée trop fatigué et sonné pour le réaliser. Il s'allongea d'avantage sur le sol. C'était même un exploit que la petite ait pu ramper jusqu'ici...

\- Là, par là ! Regarde, papa !

\- Je ne vois rien... Il faudrait vraiment couper ces buissons.

\- T'as une lampe ? Il est tout blanc, il est beau. Il faut que tu le vois ! Je veux le garder.

\- Mais enfin Ariane, ce n'est pas possible. Il a probablement déjà une famille qui le recherche en ce moment même.

\- Ss'est mon anniverssaiiire. Ss'est mon cadeau. Je le veux.

\- Ariane ! gronda son père, en vain quand l'enfant se mit à sangloter.

\- Mais ss'est ma journée... Je devrais faire sse qui me plaît.

\- Ce n'est pas comment ça que ça marche, ma puce.

Le loup profita de leur conversation pour mieux se camoufler. Plus ils tardaient, plus le Serpentard pouvait tenter de se dissimuler dans le feuillage. Et s'il montait aux arbres ? Il dut se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas envisageable. Pas avec ses griffes et sa constitution.

Il entendit un petit hoquet renfrogné, qui l'amusa contre son gré.

\- On est quel jour auzourd'hui, papa ? reprit la gamine d'un air déterminé.

\- Le jour de ton anniversaire, soupira l'adulte.

\- Oui mais ? Quel jour ?

\- Le dix-huit septembre.

\- Et ss'est pas ma fête aussi, le dix-huit sseptembre ?

L'attention de Draco fut tout de suite attirée par la petite Ariane. Le dix-huit septembre ? Nous étions donc le dix-huit septembre ? Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine. S'était-il retrouvé au bon endroit par mégarde ? Il avait la date du jour... Mais étrangement, il n'en ressentit aucun soulagement. L'année à Poudlard avait commencé, le laissant derrière. Le temps avait reprit son cours, tandis que le sien s'était arrêté. Il avait donc passé un mois dans la nature ? Un seul mois ?

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir que penser. C'était à la fois trop, et pas assez.

\- Nous mettrons des affiches et s'il n'est à personne, nous le garderons. Est-ce que ce compromis te va, Ariane ?

\- Hum... Oui, trancha l'enfant après avoir fait mine de réfléchir. Maintenant pousse-toi, tu lui fais peur.

\- Pousse-toi, _s'il te plaît_ , la corrigea son père.

\- Ss'il te plaît.

Le visage d'Ariane réapparut. A plat ventre sur le sol, elle lui renvoya un grand sourire. Les genoux de son père vinrent la rejoindre, mais apparemment, il ne se risqua pas à la suivre.

\- Viens ! fit la fille. Approsse.

Draco ne daigna pas bouger d'un pouce. Il n'était pas un chien. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il mis ?

\- Viens, allez !

\- Si ça ne marche pas, demande à maman une friandise.

\- Mais quand je ssuis allée chercher mon ballon, je lui ai fait un câlin ! Il a pas peur.

\- Tu devrais rejoindre tes copains et tes copines, je vais m'en occuper.

\- Non ! Ss'est le mien. Ss'il te plaît...

Le loup avisa ce qui l'entourait. Décidément, il n'y avait pas d'autres portes de sorties... Et malheureusement pour lui, la jeune fille paraissait confiante et sûre d'elle, prête à l'attendre indéfiniment.

Et s'il s'exécutait et passait pour un chien ? L'idée ne lui plaisait guère, mais il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions sur le moment. Il pourrait toujours prendre ses jambes à son cou ensuite, une fois sorti de là, même si cela signifiait décevoir la gamine.

Non sans être rassuré, il rampa finalement dans la direction d'Ariane.

\- Il arrive, papa !

Elle s'aplatit un peu plus sur le sol et tendit la main droit devant elle. Draco parcourut la distance jusqu'à elle, puis donna un faible coup sur les doigts pour signifier sa présence. Ils tatillonnèrent son nez, remonta entre les deux yeux et se remirent à caresser les poils de son crâne.

\- Viens. Encore un peu...

\- Ah. Je le vois... Non ! Ariane !

Brusquement, la main s'envola en lui arrachant quelques poils au passage, et l'enfant cria de surprise. Le loup s'avança légèrement avant d'être frappé par le relent de frayeur pure du père. Il le vit agripper sa fille, la serrer contre lui.

\- Chérie ! hurla-t-il. Fais rentrer les enfants, tout de suite ! A l'intérieur !

Malgré le calme de la bête, l'adulte recula, les yeux exorbités. Ariane pleurait, suppliait de la lâcher, réclamait le joli chien blanc. Le père resserra son étreinte, marmonna des mots compréhensibles pour l'ouïe développé de Draco : _Je t'en prie... reste où tu es... N'approche pas, non, pas un geste..._

\- Ce n'est pas un chien, ma puce, arriva-t-il à articuler en arrivant à la terrasse. Ce n'est pas un chien, Ariane. Rentre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui passe ? demanda une voix de femme.

\- La batte ! Donne-moi la batte !

Le jeune Malfoy ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qu'était une batte. Il profita de l'ouverture pour fuir. Il sauta par-dessus le portail, haletant déjà, et courut... courut... jusqu'à perdre haleine.

Le « Non », déçu, implorant, d'Ariane, loin de la terreur de son père le hanta durant le reste de la journée. Seuls ses yeux d'enfants avaient pu percevoir autre chose qu'un prédateur. Au calme, de retour dans la plénitude de la nature, il se demanda pour la première fois : Et si sa malédiction avait pu être levée ? Aussi simplement que par une fillette ?

* * *

 **Que pensez-vous de ce second chapitre ?**  
Premiers contacts entre Théodore et Hermione, Draco revient à la réalité, se laisse légèrement attendrir...

Je suis toujours navré pour les fautes restantes, on ne me refait pas ! ^^

Pour mon Pinterest spécial FF, le tableau du chapitre 1 a été mis en ligne. Le 2 ne devrait pas tarder non plus :)

Je vous embrasse,  
et vous souhaite une très bonne fin de semaine *bisous*

 _Slyth._

 **P.S:** Une pensée à notre cher Alan Rickman, incarnant un parfait Rogue, qui s'est éteint aujourd'hui...


	4. Chapitre 3

_Hi everybody!_

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end :) Je n'ai pas écrit beaucoup sur Lazarus ce mois-ci, je dois l'avouer... J'étais plutôt plongée dans d'autres FFs qui n'ont toujours pas vu le jour sur mon profil.  
Il va falloir que je m'y remette bientôt, je crois mes idées n'attendent que ça ^^

Je remercie encore énooormément ceux qui suivent, lisent, et aussi laissent des petites reviews pour me donner leur avis ***cœur*** ! C'est tellement encourageant et je continue d'espérer que la suite vous plaira tout autant !

La rencontre entre Draco et Hermione approche ;)  
Et en attendant: Je vous souhaite une **très bonne lecture !**

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent évidemment à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Chapitre 03 :**

 _« Take my mind and take my pain, like an empty bottle takes the rain. And heal, heal, heal..._  
 _And, take my past and take my sense, like an empty sail takes the wind. And heal, heal, heal..._  
 _And tell me somethings last. »_  
Music: Heal me - Tom Odell.

* * *

 _18 septembre, bibliothèque de Poudlard. Royaume-Uni._

\- Tu en as parlé à Ron ?

\- Non... Je ne souhaite pas le brusquer, tu sais.

Hermione était gênée par la conversation. Elle n'était pas le genre de filles pour qui s'épancher sur ses sentiments faisait partie de leurs facilités. Les joues de la jeune fille se teintèrent de rouge aussitôt que Ginny se mit à rire derrière son roman.

\- Je ne pensais pas t'entendre dire ça un jour. Toi, brusquer un garçon ?

\- Oh, tu vois bien ce que je veux dire, chuchota-t-elle. Il a l'air préoccupé. Et après ce qui est arrivé à votre famille...

\- Tu restes en droit de lui demander un rendez-vous ou des explications, au moins ça. Justement, _après_ ce qui nous est arrivé, avoir de la compagnie et de l'affection est essentiel. Crois-moi, ça aide.

\- J'aimerais être plus que de « la compagnie » ou de « l'affection ».

\- Tu m'as comprise.

La Gryffondore grimaça. Ron lui semblait distant. Ou peut-être que son imagination lui jouait des tours. Hermione n'était pas demandeuse, pourtant le strict minimum manquait. Les couples ne se tenaient-ils pas la main ? Ne s'enlaçaient-ils pas ? Et les baisers, alors ? Elle voulait, tout cela. Elle voulait l'intimité et la tendresse d'un couple. Se sentir aimée, désirée, et non pas le contraire, comme si elle était parfois de trop.

Ron restait le même, cependant. La guerre et les pertes l'avaient affecté, comme chacun, mais le jeune homme était toujours rieur et nonchalant quand il était entouré. Il n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour ni son aisance naturelle pour faire sourire ses amis. Néanmoins, Hermione avait songé que le retour à Poudlard leur offrirait plus de possibilités d'être seuls tous les deux...

Elle s'était trompée. L'évitait-elle ? Ou devenait-elle paranoïaque ? Il y avait un nœud dans son estomac, un drôle de pressentiment. Le rouquin était sûrement plus secret qu'il n'y paraissait. Se confiait-il à Harry ? Hermione soupira. Les sentiments étaient un véritable casse-tête.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire..., reprit Ginny. C'est Ron. Il t'aime.

\- Je sais.

Ginny tapota l'épaule d'Hermione et se retourna en entendant des pas s'approcher de leur allée. Elle referma le livre devant elle.

\- Ellia est là... Je dois te laisser. Ça va aller ?

\- Évidemment ! Je t'en parlais seulement comme ça ! sourit la brunette. De toute manière, Théodore devrait me rejoindre d'ici une à deux minutes.

\- On ne peut pas rester à ta table, tu es sûre ?

\- Tu sais très bien que l'une des conditions de Nott est l'absence de mes amis.

\- Pff. Tu n'aurais jamais dû lui demander son opinion.

\- Quelque part, ce n'est pas si mal. Imagine-nous avec Parkinson ? Ce serait vraiment horrible, n'est-ce pas ?

Ginny se mit à rire de nouveau sous l'image qui s'imposait à elle. Puis, elle salua Hermione avant de rejoindre la table juxtaposée où s'était assise tranquillement sa binôme. Ellia était une jeune Serpentarde timide, un brin silencieuse et effacée. Elle ne gênait jamais les deux Gryffondores qui s'arrangeaient toujours pour ne jamais être très loin l'une de l'autre lors de ces heures d'Études.

Hermione esquissa un léger sourire et se pencha sur son parchemin. Elle rédigeait une lettre à destination de ses parents. Les mots ne lui venaient pas aussi facilement c'était la première depuis son retour d'Australie, la veille de la rentrée, qu'elle leur écrivait...

\- Qu'est-ce qui serait vraiment horrible ?

Elle sursauta et se retourna à son tour.

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Quelques minutes...

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas t'annoncer ?

Théodore contourna la table pour s'assoir en face, en secouant la tête.

\- J'attendais seulement que Weasley ait rejoint Ellia. Je ne suis pas là depuis si _longtemps_ , puisque je ne sais pas ce qui serait horrible.

\- Rien. Rien qui ne te concerne.

Le jeune homme n'insista pas. Il haussa les épaules et s'installa. Théodore n'était pas curieux, c'était sûrement effectivement des affaires qui ne le regardaient pas. Il se contenta de sortir ses plumes et ses parchemins, ainsi que son livre d'Histoire de la Magie. Il ouvrit ce dernier au chapitre du jour et se lança dans sa lecture en faisant comme si Hermione Granger n'était pas là.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de l'observer. Le Serpentard l'étonnait à chaque fois. Comme il le lui avait dit, il était calme et studieux. Théodore Nott ne cherchait pas à provoquer d'inutiles querelles ou de se mêler des affaires du quatuor. C'était presque trop facile. Et quelque part, ce comportement instillait en elle de la culpabilité. Il était peut-être encore trop tôt pour le dire, mais Hermione sentait qu'elle l'avait mal jugé. Et, à un moment donné, elle devrait se servir de lui pour connaître les buts de Malfoy comme le lui demandait ses proches...

Se sentant épié, Théodore releva la tête de son bouquin, le regard interrogateur. La jeune fille piqua du nez en rangeant expressément sa lettre dans son sac.

\- Tu peux continuer ce que tu étais en train de faire, dit-il. Je ne te dérangerais pas.

\- Non. J'avais fini, de toute manière.

Théodore ne fut pas convaincu. Il avait vu le parchemin vide, excepté une ligne ou deux. Cependant, il ne remit pas en doute sa parole.

Quand la Gryffondore lui refit face, la timidité et la culpabilité avait disparu. Elle le regarda comme un simple camarade. Elle ne ressentait plus le trouble de l'hésitation, elle avait tout rangé dans un coin de son esprit.

\- Sur quoi travailles-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Tu me parles, maintenant ? s'étonna le garçon. Incroyable !

\- Si tu me réponds de cette manière, ne sois pas surpris que je t'ignore la plupart du temps.

C'était pourtant dans leur marché, se rappela-t-elle. Ils étaient censés s'ignorer, ne jamais s'adresser la parole, encore moins échanger en dehors des devoirs à faire en groupe. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Son binôme l'intriguait et elle voulait en savoir un peu plus. Comment un être ayant appartenu aux rangs de Voldemort pouvait être aussi serein d'apparence ? Presque abordable ?

Il soupira.

\- Je m'attèle au devoir donné par le professeur Binns, répondit-il finalement sans s'emporter. Tu n'es pas avec les Serpentards mais il a tout de même dû vous le donner : trois parchemins dans la peau d'un personnage historique de la guerre entre les Gobelins d'Irlande et les Gobelins d'Écosse.

\- Ah, oui. Je l'ai déjà fait.

\- Ce qui ne m'étonne pas.

\- J'avais du temps..., se sentit-elle obligée de justifier.

\- Ce n'était pas une remarque. Tu es toujours en avance, c'est de nature publique.

Elle pinça ses lèvres d'embarras. Hermione haïssait ce genre d'impressions sur elle. Ses devoirs, son avance, son implication, c'était seulement pour elle. Cela lui appartenait, cela la rassurait, cela l'épanouissait. Que les autres s'en emparent et en fassent des généralités et des « natures publiques » lui donnait la sensation qu'ils lui volaient quelque chose de personnel.

\- Ça doit être facile pour toi. J'imagine que tu as choisi d'incarner Mordrex.

Théodore tiqua. Même s'il n'y avait aucune menace ou aucun sous-entendu dans la voix de son interlocutrice, la colère monta.

\- Pardon ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que mon choix se porte sur lui ?

\- Eh bien... Le général des Gobelins d'Écosse a quelques similitudes avec Voldemort. Il prône la suprématie de son clan, et il est cruel, orgueilleux. C'est de « nature publique ».

\- Tu as tellement de préjugés, Hermione.

\- Comment veux-tu que je n'en ai pas ?

 _\- Chut !_ intervint la bibliothécaire en se glissant dans leur allée. Travaillez en silence.

Les deux adolescents, qui détestaient tout deux attirer le regard, firent face à ceux de leurs camarades, tournés automatiquement vers eux. Les chuchotements montèrent aussitôt. _Un Serpentard ? Une Gryffondore ? Que se passait-il ?_ Théodore serra les poings. Hermione croisa le regard de Ginny qui haussa un sourcil.

\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir des préjugés, reprit la Gryffondore en chuchotant quand l'attention s'éparpilla. Tu étais dans _ses_ rangs ! C'est normal, pour moi, de me poser des questions.

\- Et ben, poses-les tes questions ! Plutôt que d'être sournoise et de me lancer des pics comme si tu pensais que je ne les remarquerais pas. Si tu veux savoir, je comprends parfaitement la curiosité de tous ceux qui n'ont pas été à ma place, à _notre_ place. Mais c'est tabou et pour être honnête vous préférez que ça le reste. Personne ne s'en intéresse vraiment, encore moins la presse qui préfère se concentrer sur _vous_. Vos efforts, vos exploits, vos peines. Vous êtes les petits héros, glorifiés et acclamés, pris en pitié. Nous, nous ne sommes que des singes de laboratoire, des expérimentations qui attirent les spéculations et le regard, mais au fond, tout le monde n'en a rien à faire. Tout le monde préfère continuer dans leurs préjugés à deux mornilles plutôt que de se préoccuper de la vérité.

\- Des singes de laboratoire... ? Comment sais-tu qu'il existe des singes de laboratoire ? ne put que prononcer la jeune fille.

\- C'est ta seule question ? C'est tout ce qui t'importe ?

Théodore avait conscience de ses murmures tranchants. Il n'avait pas d'animosité pour la Gryffondore. En revanche, il en avait pour cette manie que les gens avaient de se penser dans leur droit de les maltraiter, de sous-entendre mille vérités différentes, mais des vérités qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux, loin de la réalité.

Mais il remarqua que son interlocutrice était véritablement mal à l'aise. Le Serpentard se radoucit malgré lui.

\- Encore un préjugé que je vais balayer : Si certains se fichent totalement de vos moldus adorés. Personnellement, je m'y intéresse, et je ne pense pas être le seul. Je suis au courant pour les singes de laboratoire, les rats, et tout un tas de choses qui n'ont rien à voir avec vos sciences.

\- Je ne savais pas.

\- Évidemment que tu n'en savais rien. As-tu un jour posé la question à l'un d'entre nous ?

Il la poussait dans ses retranchements. Hermione était confuse. Le discours de Théodore lui était tombé dessus sans prévenir. Et en réalité, ce qui la frappait était la véracité de ses propos. Il avait pertinemment raison. Personne ne se préoccupait d'eux, ni maintenant, ni avant. Et pour être honnête, encore moins elle...

\- Si tu as des questions, poses-les. Dans les limites du possible, je te répondrais. Mais par Salazar, cesse cinq minutes d'être autant sur la défensive, continua-t-il. Je ne te dirais pas que tous les gens impliqués dans les Mangemorts sont comme moi. Seulement certains ne méritent pas le traitement que vous leur réservez.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre combien ça nous coûte, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents. Vous voir différemment, ou même chercher à le faire, est douloureux. Nous avons perdu beaucoup dans cette guerre, nous avons perdu des amis, et des familles, et des valeurs, même.

\- Était-ce réellement notre faute ? Crois-tu que si nous avions eu le choix, un _vrai_ choix j'entends, nous l'aurions _tous_ fait ? Crois-tu que nous n'avions rien perdu, de notre côté ? Merlin, Hermione. Tu es plus intelligente que ça.

Tout au fond d'elle-même, la jeune femme en avait effectivement conscience. Elle savait que les pertes n'avaient pas été que dans un seul camp. Elle doutait bien qu'eux-même, l'Ordre du Phénix, n'étaient pas les seuls êtres humains dotés d'émotions. Elle devinait que le choix dans le clan adverse n'avait été qu'une illusion pour certain, que l'endoctrinement avait été puissant, que leur voie avait sûrement été tracée à l'avance. C'était seulement plus compliqué d'appliquer cette vision et d'être clémente. Ce serait tout remettre en cause, et pour le moment, elle n'était pas prête.

\- As-tu des questions auxquelles tu souhaites que je réponde ?

Elle revint à Théodore et fut surprise par la douceur dans son regard. Il faisait preuve d'une compréhension qu'elle n'avait pas à son égard. La culpabilité la submergea, plus forte que la première vague ressenti plus tôt. Cette fois-ci, le ressenti était fortement dérangeant et presque physique. Les questions s'entremêlaient dans sa tête, formant un capharnaüm d'angoisses, d'hypothèses et d'interrogations qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'exprimer à haute voix. Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Pas aujourd'hui.

\- Comme tu veux.

Théodore se focalisa de nouveau sur son livre, tandis qu'Hermione encaissa amèrement. Elle laissa dériver son regard, jusqu'à finalement croiser celui de Ginny. La rouquine et sa binôme l'observaient avec une curiosité difficilement dissimulée. Leur altercation n'était apparemment pas passée inaperçue.

Ginny remua les lèvres à son attention. La Gryffondore fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où son amie voulait en venir. Ginny recommença, avec un sourire, une seconde fois. Puis, son visage se ferma, ses épaules se raidirent, et Hermione regarda son amie se détourner pour revenir brusquement à ses occupations.

\- Weasley disait « Demande-lui pour Malfoy », fit Théodore avec un grain d'amusement dans la voix.

\- Oh.

\- Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de réponse à ce genre de questions.

\- Es-tu en train de me dire que tu ne sais rien ?

\- C'est exact. Rien. J'ai déjà tout dit au Ministère de la Justice. Draco ne me confiait rien, et il est parti. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire le concernant.

Hermione ne se laissa pas abattre. Néanmoins, contrairement à son Ginny, elle ne jugeait pas le moment opportun pour grappiller ce genre d'informations. Elle ne tenta pas de s'en mêler, pas maintenant. Il lui fallait premièrement sa confiance. Et leur discussion lui avait bien appris qu'elle ne l'avait pas, et que c'était réciproque.

Ses yeux se reposèrent sur son binôme. Il était déjà de nouveau penché sur son bouquin de cours, un parchemin vierge à ses côtés. Son regard passait d'une ligne à une autre, avec lenteur. Il ne prenait pas de notes. Tout en lui donnait l'impression qu'il mémorisait peu à peu la totalité du chapitre.

\- Alors, tu n'as pas choisi Mordrex finalement ? demanda-t-elle en maudissant le ton de sa voix qui trahissait son embarras.

\- Non. Qui as-tu choisi, toi ?

\- Folly, le page de son adversaire.

\- Un choix plutôt attendu de ta part, et ce n'est pas une remarque négative de ma part, fit Théodore en relevant la tête. Quant à moi, mon choix s'est porté Aldrek. Le médiateur. Celui grâce à qui la guerre s'est terminée.

\- Aldrek, le mage ? Mais c'est une... légende ! On ne sait pas comment la guerre s'est achevée, si ce n'est que Mordrex fut forcé de se rendre, je le comprends bien, mais delà à croire à cette magie...

\- Et si ce n'était pas une légende ?

Théodore esquissa un sourire.

Sa rencontre avec Anaëlle lui avait permis de voir ces mythes d'un autre œil. Il était obsédé par les mages, désormais. Par l'étendue de leur pouvoir et leurs subtiles apparitions dans l'Histoire. Dès que le professeur Binns avait abordé la présence possible mais contestée d'Aldrek, son esprit était sorti de la torpeur du sommeil pour boire ses paroles. Quand le devoir fut donné, il sut en une seconde quel serait le sujet de sa dissertation.

Ce qui l'amusait, c'était de voir l'ignorance d'Hermione, ses traits se peindre d'une émotion de surprise, pensant qu'il se moquait d'elle. Il sourit de plus belle. La Gryffondore et ses amis voulaient savoir ce que faisait Draco ? Ils étaient à des lieux de l'imaginer puisque la plus perspicace d'entre eux doutait de l'existence même des mages, et donc d'Anaëlle et sa malédiction...

Une idée germa. Mais une mauvaise, _très mauvaise_ , idée, pensa-t-il aussitôt. Et s'il les mettait peu à peu sur la piste ? Il se mordit les lèvres en se penchant sur son parchemin et en commençant à rédiger sa dissertation. Draco ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

Lui laissait-il pourtant le choix ? Théodore était loyal, certes, mais tout de même rancunier. Mettre Hermione, et donc la troupe de Potter au complet, sur l'hypothèse de la malédiction, serait en quelque sorte une bonne revanche.

* * *

 _20 septembre. Quelque part entre la France et le Royaume-Uni._

Voyager dans la cale d'un bateau, voilà à quoi en était réduit Draco Malfoy. Il avait tenté de transplaner à partir d'un endroit qu'il connaissait, Morlaix, pour plus de sûreté et d'efficacité... Et, ce fut un échec cuisant. Chaque fois qu'il essayait d'invoquer sa magie, elle était là, elle bouillonnait dans ses veines, néanmoins, elle ne répondait pas franchement à l'appel. Le jeune homme ne savait toujours pas comment s'en servir.

Anaëlle avait prévenu que ce serait plus difficile à utiliser sous sa forme de loup. Il ne l'avait pas envisagé ainsi. Pour le moment, c'était complètement inatteignable. Ses nombreuses tentatives n'avaient rien provoqué. Pas même une étincelle. Après le transplanage, il avait tenté quelques sorts simples et anodins. En vain. Aucun effet n'était survenu.

Allongé entre des cagettes et des cartons, le loup trembla de froid. Les cales étaient gelées et humides. L'eau suintait des parois. Malgré la route qui l'attendait s'ils ne pouvait directement transplaner à Pré-au-Lard, il n'avait qu'une hâte : celle d'arriver.

Il avait faim, aussi. Draco avait pourtant pris ses précautions avant de monter en se nourrissant de petits rongeurs et de restes de repas humains. Mais il était dans ce vieux bateau depuis deux jours, déjà. Il n'était certain que de peu de choses : c'était le bon navire, à destination de l'Angleterre, et il s'y était réfugié sans se faire repérer. Depuis l'épisode d'Ariane, il évitait les hommes comme la peste.

Son ventre grogna. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure ni de l'endroit où il était. Les côtes anglaises étaient-elles proches ? Ou devrait-il enduré ce voyage insalubre plus longtemps ?

Draco s'endormit. Enfermé dans les profondeurs du navire, il n'avait pas fait grand-chose d'autre. Ressasser et dormir avaient rythmé ses journées. Et pour être honnête, le jeune homme préférer le sommeil. Au moins, être inconscient l'empêchait de s'attarder sur ses pensées lugubres et les lieux qui sentaient le renfermé.

Son somme ne fut que de courte durée. Quelques heures plus tard, une agitation sur le pont le tira de sa torpeur. L'oreille aux aguets, il pouvait entendre les ordres du capitaine et les marins courir à leur poste.

De ce qu'il devinait, ils arrivaient. Et son angoisse ne fit qu'accroître. Le personnel du bateau n'était pas très nombreux, mais la tâche restait difficile. Ce n'était qu'un petit commerce, rien d'extravagant. Il pouvait facilement être vu.

Il remonta discrètement. Une fois sur le pont, Draco fut soulagé de constater qu'il faisait nuit. Une nuit noire, seulement éclairée par les lumières du port en vue et des quelques habitations qui s'entassaient derrière. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le loup avança lentement, tapi sur le sol, se confondant dans les ombres et les ténèbres. C'était plus simple que tous les scénarios qu'il avait imaginé.

Un étrange sentiment de nostalgie régnait. Il rentrait _à la maison_. Qu'importe la paix qu'il avait connu dans les bois, rien ne semblait rivaliser avec cette émotion aussi âpre qu'heureuse.

Draco n'attendit pas que le bateau fut bien arrimé au port. Quand l'espace entre le bitume et le pont fut à sa portée, il prit de l'élan et sauta sans un bruit, délaissant l'embarcation sans un regret. Ensuite, il courut. Le garçon manquait de force et d'énergie, mais son mental était d'acier. Ce dernier portait ses muscles et ses pattes.

Son corps tout entier était transporté par le besoin capital de retrouver les terres qui lui étaient familières.

Quand il gagna l'obscurité de la campagne, la pluie se mit à tomber à verse. Il accueillit le changement de temps la langue pendante, buvant au rythme de sa course. Le loup ne voulait pas capituler face à l'épuisement, il lui fallait rejoindre Londres au plus vite. De là, son idée était de suivre les rails du Poudlard Express ; Il n'avait pas d'autre alternative, et le temps semblait lui être compté. Nous étions bientôt en Octobre, et ces mois qui défilaient sans crier gare lui apparaissait telle une fatalité. Un compte à rebours latent.

En lui retentissait un manque.

Il suivit routes et indications. Les kilomètres se réduisirent à perdre haleine. Il continua, força, ignorant la douleur de ses muscles et sa faim dévorante. Le jeune Malfoy ne s'autorisa qu'une pause une fois l'aube levée.

La capitale n'était plus qu'à une distance minime et il ne se voyait pas la rejoindre de jour et affamé. Un bosquet l'accueillit. Le loup n'eut le temps que de se faire un nid dans la mousse que déjà, il s'écroula et dormit tout son soûl.

* * *

 _21 septembre, aux alentours de Londres. Royaume-Uni._

Le loup s'éveilla au crépuscule, les membres endoloris par sa dernière course éreintante. Il se leva, s'étira, et parcourut les lieux réduits afin d'habituer son corps aux mouvements. Draco était légèrement absent. La certitude de rejoindre Londres très vite l'enveloppait ; Si ce n'était aujourd'hui que Pré-au-Lard se dessinerait devant lui, alors ce serait le lendemain. L'impatience et l'urgence qui le submergeaient lui étaient inconnues.

Il aurait dû connaître l'angoisse et la peur de revenir. A son grand étonnement, le sentiment de joie était omniprésent.

Connaissait-il d'autres bâtisses mieux que Poudlard ? Draco avait été malade de saccager le château, de le briser, de le voir s'effondrer aux mains des Mangemorts. Mais rien, pas même son Manoir, n'était plus accueillant que l'enceinte de l'école. Jusqu'à ce jour, ces lieux restaient le seul endroit où il s'était senti chez lui. Il y avait ressenti tant de plénitude. Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, dans les couloirs qu'il arpentait de nuit, dans le parc aux allures gigantesques qui lui permettaient d'échapper à ses camarades...

Il lui fallait des forces. C'était la pensée qui primait. La distance qui le séparait de l'école n'était pas moindre et l'énergie lui manquait, obstruée d'avance par ses courbatures. Le jeune Malfoy quitta donc le petit bois vide en vue des larges champs qui l'entouraient. Avant de se mettre en route, il chassa oiseaux et mammifères, jusqu'à ne plus ressentir ni la faim ni la faiblesse qui survenait de celle-ci.

Puis, sans attendre car rien ne le retenait, il s'élança en direction de Londres.

La capitale se dessina rapidement. Les lumières scintillantes et qui s'étalaient sur des kilomètres l'impressionna. Il n'avait guère vu de plus grandes ville dans son périple, et il devait avouer que la vue était magnifique. Londres était bordé d'une aura lumineuse, elle semblait tant chaleureuse qu'effrayante. Devant lui se dressaient un nombre incalculable d'habitations et d'humains. Une véritable animation.

Il prit une profonde bouffée d'air, s'imprégnant du vent et des odeurs. Les parfums de la ville étaient variés. Des effluves de restaurants, de nourritures, de boutiques, mais aussi de sueur, et de détritus, ainsi que d'animaux sauvages. Il y en avait à la pelle. Cependant, Draco en cherchait une en particulier. Changé en loup, il avait pu découvrir auprès de Théodore que la magie avait une senteur singulière.

Se faufilant parmi tous les parfums qui s'offrait à lui, il remonta rapidement jusqu'à cette dernière. Un parfum doux et unique, qui chatouillait la totalité de ses sens. Il venait de repérer chacun des lieux sorciers de Londres, en une poignée de minutes.

Le Ministère de la Magie, l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, le Chemin de Traverse, les demeures de sorciers camouflées aux yeux de la population… La logique de Draco ne fut pas plus longue à déterminer où se trouvait la voie 9 ¾. Un point dans la capitale recelait d'un fort mélange moldu et magique. Aucun autre lieu ne pouvait être autant mixte, excepté King Cross.

Une énième fois, il tenta de faire appel à sa magie pour se désillusionner. Au bout de la quatrième tentative, il renonça. Le jeune homme était pressé et il devait économiser son énergie.

Il lui fallut des heures pour rejoindre une ruelle proche de la gare. La capitale recelait de parcs dans lesquels il s'était réfugié de la vue des hommes... mais son ascension ne fut pas facile. Se confondre dans les ombres quand la ville semblait vivre la nuit avait été un challenge. Sur son chemin il avait croisé quelques renards et des blaireaux craintifs Cependant rien qui ne rivalisait avec son envergure.

Il était sûrement ce qu'il y avait de plus imposant dans les rues de Londres, et le garçon se sentait exposé et vulnérable.

Une appréhension paralysante se logea dans le creux de sa poitrine. King Cross était un bâtiment bien éclairé, qui connaissait peu de répit. Les vas-et-viens des passants étaient interminables. Chaque fois qu'il fut tenté de sortir de sa cachette, un flot d'humain entrait ou sortait.

Pouvait-il réellement attendre ? Qu'était-ce que cette ville qui ne dormait jamais ? L'horloge extérieure indiquait tout de même que l'heure était drôlement avancée.

Avait-il le choix ? C'était une terrible idée, seulement, il ne voyait pas d'alternative : foncer, courir au milieu des humains jusqu'à la voie 9 ¾. Le défi était risqué. Néanmoins, c'était sûrement sa seule option. Les moldus le verraient, auraient peur, peut-être le chasseraient-ils... Mais, le loup courrait vite. S'ils étaient témoin de sa présence, Draco serait déjà loin avant que quelqu'un ne réagisse.

Il lui fallut un instant pour faire le vide dans son esprit et revenir à un rythme cardiaque régulier. Ses pattes battirent le macadam avec impatience. Son corps était prêt. Lui, beaucoup moins. Cependant, il n'avait rien à perdre.

Il s'élança quand l'entrée fut vide.  
Avec un peu de chance il serait pris pour un chien, même si l'épisode d'Ariane lui avait prouvé que la ressemblance n'était pas frappante.

Draco dépassa rapidement les portes qui s'ouvrirent sur son passage. Le hall n'était pas aussi bondé que dans son imagination, toutefois, les têtes se tournèrent déjà instinctivement vers lui. Il slaloma entre les bornes de tickets et les piétons sans s'arrêter, le cœur battant, le souffle court, porté par le parfum de magie qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. Ne pas penser, ne pas butter sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un, ne pas regarder.

Il entendit néanmoins des cris. Il sentit l'affolement gagner la gare, et les policiers présents commencer à le pourchasser.

Les fumets de peur qui s'élevait des témoins le bouleversaient plus que de raison. Le jeune homme était habitué à ce qu'on le craigne, qu'on se méfie de lui. Le _respirer_ était en somme bien différent. L'émotion était puissante et froide, elle lui glaçait l'intérieur. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer d'avantage sur l'aura de la voie 9 ¾.

Après quelques pas acharnés, quelque chose le heurta violemment. Le loup fit un roulé-bouleau sur le sol du bâtiment, gémissant de douleur. Draco, surprit, ouvrit les yeux sur un officier empoignant sa matraque comme la plus impressionnante des armes.

Il tremblait. Il se protégeait, protégeait les Londoniens et les voyageurs, tout en étant entouré d'une terreur incroyable. Le Serpentard douta ; Était-il si imposant ? Était-il si inquiétant ? Était-ce les yeux, les crocs, ou les histoires que les humains se racontaient entre eux et qui perduraient depuis des siècles ?

Le policier fut rejoint par ses collègues. En retrait, ils avisèrent la situation, commençaient à évacuer calmement un périmètre autour de l'animal. L'un parlait dans un talkie-walkie. Draco céda à l'angoisse et la confusion. Les parfums des humains l'avaient tant perturbé qu'il n'avait pas vu celui qui lui faisait face avant qu'il ne le frappe. Le loup se leva, tourna sur lui-même.

Il avait suffisamment de place pour s'élancer et continuer sa course. Cependant, son adversaire avait tout autant la hargne de s'élancer pour l'immobiliser à nouveau.

La bête fit un pas en arrière, l'homme, un en avant, dans une coordination maîtrisée. Instinctivement, un grognement traversa les babines de Draco. L'officier, agité, attaqua. Le loup esquiva les deux coups.

Le sorcier sous sa forme animal grogna de plus belle en se tapissant au sol, prêt à bondir si nécessaire.

\- Arrête !, intervint un second policier en retenant son collègue. Tu lui fais peur.

\- Et _lui_ me terrorise.

\- Des deux pour le moment, c'est toi qui le boufferas. Ne bouge plus.

Les hommes lui renvoyèrent son regard, sans amorcer de geste dans sa direction. L'officier armé baissa les bras, observa, mais ne capitula pas pour autant. Néanmoins, le loup cessa d'être offensif, il s'allongea. Draco profita de l'accalmie pour mieux s'imprégner des lieux.

Les autres humains avaient été évacués d'urgence il ne restait que lui, et quelques hommes en uniforme, quadrillant la zone. L'accès au quai était toujours ouvert, comme si ces derniers avaient oublié qu'une bête pouvait s'y réfugier.

\- Maintenant, continua l'officier intervenu, contente-toi de rester calme. Les renforts et une association de défense de la cause animale ont été appelés, ils ne vont pas tarder à intervenir.

\- Et s'il bouge ?

\- On va essayer de le retenir. Mais dans tous les cas, tu gardes le contrôle. Compris ? Plus tu attaqueras, plus il sera enragé.

L'homme hocha la tête quand son collègue, qui semblait être son supérieur, se retourna vers les autres pour leur donner des ordres.

Draco cligna doucement des yeux tandis que l'officier le fixait fermement. Il inspira longuement. Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul regard sur lui, qu'un seul homme qui faisait attention à lui et le surveillant. Quand ce dernier s'y attendit le moins, rasséréné par l'attitude devenue inoffensive du loup, le Serpentard reprit sa course. En quelques sauts, il fut hors de portée. Il accéléra, jusqu'à forcer sur ses muscles et endurer la souffrance de ses poumons. Draco n'allait pas attendre d'être pris au piège des hommes.

Il entendit les cris, les ordres, sentit le choc et l'agitation qui suivirent son départ inattendu, mais ne ralentit pas la cadence pour autant. Sa respiration le faisait souffrir. Ses pattes supportaient difficilement l'impact sur les dalles lustrées. La totalité de ses sens le mettait à mal.

Il franchit néanmoins la barrière de la voie 9 ¾ avec un regain d'espoir et de félicité. Sa magie répondit à l'appel, faisant naître une chaleur familière dans es veines.

Le brouhaha mourut avec son arrivée sur le quai chargé de souvenirs. Un silence l'accueillit tandis qu'il reprit son souffle, à l'abri. Il régnait une quiétude si étrange. Un silence si pur, entravé uniquement par sa respiration haletant. Il n'y avait personne. Pas même un chat. Le contraste avec le côté moldu était saisissant.

Ce ne fut qu'après, plus tard, quand il remit ses pensées en ordre qu'il réalisa que peut-être, le quai n'était pas accessible en dehors du premier septembre. Que celui-ci était fermé, et même scellé le reste de l'année. Son cœur s'accéléra. N'avait-il pas entendu Rogue se moquer de Potter et de Weasley, il y a des années à ce sujet ?

C'était sa magie, ses pouvoirs, qui l'avaient porté hors de danger.

Une pensée le glaça alors. Et si... Et si, il n'avait pu traverser le mur ? Et si, les moldus l'avaient capturé ? L'avaient emporté loin de Londres qu'il avait gagné à la hâte ? Et si... _Par Salazar !_ Il tituba sous les _si_ alarmants qui emplissaient son crâne. Submergé par l'urgence de regagner Poudlard, il n'avait pas d'avantage réfléchit. Il n'avait eu, et n'avait toujours pas, de plan. A part suivre les rails jusqu'à tomber sur Pré-au-Lard, rien d'autre ne lui était venu en tête.

Vraiment, sur le coup, Draco maudit son inconscience et sa bêtise.

* * *

 _22 septembre, Forêt interdite (Poudlard). Royaume-Uni._

Le loup pénétra dans la forêt en début d'après-midi. L'air y été pur et fringant. Le temps, presque automnal, était pourtant bon et le soleil se reflétait à travers les branchages encore verts. C'était une journée douce, agréable, mais l'humeur de Draco était troublée.

Il avait gagné Pré-au-Lard le matin même, où il avait piqué un somme dans l'obscurité d'une ruelle étroite. Entrer dans le village qui avait été autrefois sous la tutelle des siens, où la terreur avait régenté les habitants et les commerçants, ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. La crainte l'avait tout de suite sauté à la gorge. Il s'était attendu à voir débarquer de chaque recoin une silhouette noire menaçante.

De la guerre, étaient restés de nombreux dégâts. Si les lieux avaient toutefois repris un peu de leur éclat, pour accueillir les élèves revenus à l'école des sorciers voisine, le jeune Serpentard avait pu découvrir des maisons laissées à l'abandon et des rues isolées toujours aussi détruites, réduites à des gravats poussiéreux.

Mais, le village ne lui avait pas fait la même impression que maintenant. Le souffle court, la bête peinait à avancer. Ses souvenirs, humains, de la mort et de ses actes le repoussaient instinctivement.

L'urgence l'avait traîné jusque dans ces lieux qu'il connaissait et qu'il chérissait, une allégresse étrange l'avait porté tout le long de sa course, la nostalgie avait été plus puissante que jamais... Et maintenant qu'il y était, ces émotions déplacées ne répondaient plus à l'appel. Ne restait plus que l'horreur et l'effroi. Draco était tiraillé par des visions sinistres et angoissantes. Chaque pas lui rappelait ses propres actes de destruction. Quelques mois auparavant, il était rentré par là, aux côtés d'autres, avec les pires intentions en tête.

Il reconnaissait sans mal les arbres devant lui, le chemin principal qui se divisait en plusieurs arcs plus petits. Lui qui avait pensé que les bois se ressemblait tous, notait avec amertume qu'il ne pouvait oublier l'arche en bois que formait les chênes au dessus de lui. Un toit sécurisant, une entrée mystérieuse, qui s'était transformé en un souvenir inquiétant.

C'était une nouvelle traversée, cette fois. Mais le sentiment malsain de victoire le travaillait encore.

Jamais il n'avait voulu détruire ce château qu'il aimait tant. Jamais il n'avait voulu tuer de sa propre main. Pourtant, comme ceux qui l'accompagnaient, il avait marché avec un but bien défini et un avantage certain qu'il avait dégusté. Il ne comprenait toujours pas l'émotion qui l'avait poussé à exécuter ce qui, aujourd'hui, l'écœurait.

L'atmosphère ? L'euphorie galvanisante que partageaient ses camarades les plus ivres par la démence ? Il mentirait s'il disait ne pas avoir pénétré ce sanctuaire avec une certaine joie et l'envie d'en découdre, qu'il ne s'était pas senti puissant et unique.  
Il mentirait davantage s'il disait ne pas être sorti de là révolté et abattu, déstabilisé, en vomissant tripes et boyaux quand les Aurors sont venus le cueillir.

Draco tremblait. Revenir était une épreuve aussi physique que cérébrale. Ses démons, ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur depuis si longtemps, refaisaient surface. Le loup dut faire une pause à peine le chemin vers Poudlard entamé. C'était dur, c'était violent. Ce qui faisait rage dans son esprit n'était pas prêt de le laisser tranquille.

Un couinement s'échappa de sa gueule et il s'écarta finalement du sentier pour s'égarer dans les bois. Quitter la voie centrale était peut-être plus bénéfique. Choisir un autre chemin ne pouvait qu'apaiser ses souffrances et sa mémoire, ces visions de capes noires qui le tourmentaient toujours.

Il se reposa à quelques mètres, dans un trou créé par les racines imposantes d'un grand chêne. Il s'engouffra à l'ombre, protégé par le bois ondulé, et observa.

Loin de l'arche naturelle, les bois pouvaient passer pour des bois ordinaires. Quant on prenait le temps de regarder, l'on pouvait voir l'agitation dont recelait la nature verdoyante. Les insectes qui se profilaient entre les herbes et les feuilles à la recherche de nourriture ou d'un nouveau nid. Les oiseaux qui fredonnaient leurs notes habituelles. Les mammifères qui sautaient de branches en branches ou se faufilaient parmi les fougères, comme s'ils avaient un prédateur aux trousses. A première vue, ce n'était pas si différent de ce qu'il avait connu en France. Une routine régissait la forêt et les habitués avaient leurs marques.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas tout à fait similaire. Une aura magique surplombait la faune et la flore. Il n'y avait pas que des animaux ou des insectes, il y avait des créatures enchantées, curieuses, qui à mesure que Draco reprenait ses esprits, s'approchaient pour l'inspecter. Il était un intrus, un nouveau. Et ces êtres plus clairvoyants que les autres le sentaient.

Le jeune Serpentard avait l'impression, pour la première fois depuis sa métamorphose, qu'on le savait _différent_. Il croisa le regard d'un lutin qui s'était avancé un peu plus près que tous les autres bestioles jusque là et eut l'impression d'être à découvert. La créature informe, à la peau écaillée et verte, pencha la tête sur le côté. Ses yeux globuleux scannaient les siens, ne clignaient pas. Draco ne put bouger. Le lutin, se rendait-il compte que quelque chose clochait avec ce loup ? Qu'il y avait quelque chose sous cette peau qui n'était pas une bête ?

Un bruit de sabot les fit sursauter tous les deux, et l'interlocuteur silencieux de Draco fuit. Seul, ce dernier releva la tête en direction du bruit. Plus loin, sur le chemin qu'il venait de déserter, trois jeunes centaures courraient en se chamaillant. L'un, en tête, narguait les deux autres, tandis que ses camarades se poussaient pour voler la seconde place. Quand ils disparurent de sa vision, le loup décida de se remettre en marche.

Il s'enfonça dans les bois plutôt que de revenir sur ses pas. Accompagné par les parfums qui virevoltaient à travers le vent, son périple fut plus gai. Loin de son agitation et de ses souvenirs, il découvrit une Forêt Interdite comme il ne l'avait jamais vue.

Dans ces lieux régnaient une symbiose totale entre la terre et l'air, la magie et les plantes, les animaux et les créatures. Alors que ces lieux l'avaient effrayé autrefois, puis attiré, pour finir par le tétaniser, le jeune Malfoy renouait avec un sentiment ancestral qui lui était pourtant inconnu, un lien qui existait depuis la construction de Poudlard, si ce n'est plus.

Sous sa forme de loup, la forêt semblait s'ouvrir à lui, pleine de promesses. Le sentiment qui l'habitait n'était pas le même que lorsqu'il était sorcier, comme si l'endroit cherchait à repousser toute intrusion humaine à l'aide d'un instinct de peur pour conserver la magie unique des lieux.

Porté par cet accueil, Draco prit la direction de Poudlard avec une assurance nouvelle.

Il pila pourtant net un instant plus tard en tombant sur une partie calcinée des bois. Le nœud dans son estomac revient et l'enserra. Si quelques jeunes pousses se relevaient des cendres, cela ne suffisait pas encore pour camoufler les dégâts. _Seulement quatre mois…_ _presque cinq_ , pensa-t-il difficilement. C'était peu. Jamais la bataille ne lui avait semblé si éloignée et si proche. Une particule noire de suie et de cendre recouvrait toujours le sol. Des arbres, qui s'étaient écroulés, ne restaient plus que des troncs, réduits à l'état de bûches et de souches. Il n'y avait pas âme animale dans les environs.

Le loup se sentit brusquement immensément seul, face à ce qui lui était si peu étranger : la dévastation, le mal. Il ne s'était pas battu ici, mais il n'était pas compliqué de deviner qu'une explosion avait retenti à cet endroit.

Draco inspira profondément, s'imprégnant des parfums. Il émanait de la terre une odeur carbonisée et de mort, encore touchée par les récents événements. La bise était toujours aussi agréable, douce, mais en se concentrant, elle était aussi porteuse de mélancolie et de désespoir. L'effluve était pareil à un son, comme une note triste qui perdurait à travers les éléments.  
La Forêt interdite était vivante, et elle se souvenait.

Un brusque pincement au cœur, le Serpentard se détourna pour continuer son chemin. Il était affecté. Il sentait, entendait, ce qu'il n'avait pas pu percevoir dans le passé. A sa mémoire agité s'ajoutait un profond regret. Il avait eu un rôle, dans cette ruine. Un rôle dont il mourrait d'envie de se détacher.

Il gagna la rive du lac, l'âme lourde et troublée. Le château était encore loin mais se dessinait enfin au dessus de la falaise, avec son hangar à bateaux esseulé. La tête du loup bascula en arrière, et la bête lâcha un long hurlement.

La vue le remplissait d'émotions si contraires que Draco laissa le flot se transformer en cri, en ode. Il était de retour. Pour de bon. Il n'était pas aussi prêt qu'il l'avait cru, mais il l'était d'avantage qu'au début du mois d'août.

Le jeune Malfoy longea le lac, traversa quelques rivières qui s'y jetaient, sans dévier de l'apparition noble de l'école. Son regard restait fixé sur les hautes tourelles étroites et asymétriques, comme si ces dernières étaient ses seules boussoles. Il marcha sans se presser, conscient qu'il lui fallait du temps avant d'être capable de regarder la bâtisse de plus près.

Il dut faire qu'un seul détour, lorsque les serres de botaniques apparurent plus proches que prévu. Non sans déception, le loup changea de cap et s'enfonça de nouveau dans les bois, suivant cette fois-ci la lisière, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la cour et du château. Quelques animations lui parvenaient déjà. Une voix, forte et bourrue, se détacha plus facilement des pépiements. Celle du garde-chasse.

Son pas ralentit de plus belle. La nervosité l'envahit. Derrière la bordure formée par les buissons, l'herbe plus rase lui indiquait qu'il était plus ou moins arrivé. Il s'arrêta, s'assit, fixa un point vague sur le sol avant de remonter lentement mais sûrement pour que ses yeux atteignent l'école. Draco lâcha un soupir en réalisant que le château n'était plus aussi terne et maquillé d'impacts. La lumière de fin d'après-midi se reflétait sur les pierres, une tranquillité presque saugrenue embaumait l'atmosphère.

Son ouïe percevait une moitié du cours de Soin aux créatures magiques, un morceau de conversation d'un couple d'élèves installés sur un banc, des rires, une retenue donnée par le professeur Chourave à l'entrée d'une serre. En se concentrant, il pouvait entendre jusqu'à loin, très loin. Ce qu'il pouvait voir, sentir, écouter, lui faisait office de parenthèse dans le temps.

Rien ne paraissait changé. Rien ne l'était en profondeur.

Ses anciens camarades s'étaient acclimatés rapidement à cette nouvelle rentrée, cet _après_ décisif avec lequel composer. Contrairement à lui, aucun n'avait ressenti ce besoin instinctif de fuir loin.

Il fut pris d'un soudain mépris et sa gorge vibra. Contrairement à lui aussi, rares étaient ceux qui avaient connu la noirceur des Mangemorts tel qu'il l'avait connu.

Ses _amis_ , qu'il ne savait plus comment appeler désormais, n'avait pas été impliqué comme il l'avait été. Restés en arrière ou dans les faveurs du Seigneurs des Ténèbres, tortures et peur étaient d'avantage restés en toile de fond. Ils n'avaient pas été aux premières loges directes. Si certains avaient été bourreaux, ils n'avaient pas fait l'expérience d'être la victime. _Sa_ victime.

Théodore, quant à lui, avait eu la chance d'avoir des parents dont le mage noir s'était peu soucié. Les Malfoy, en revanche, avait été sous sa domination la plus absolue. Manipulés, dirigés comme des pions, humiliés et traités comme des imbéciles, ils n'avaient pas su échapper à Lord Voldemort.

Encore aujourd'hui, en étant frappé par la sérénité nouvelle de Poudlard, Draco sentait toujours son empreinte. Sa main longue et blafarde semblait toujours l'étrangler, et ses yeux sanglants, l'épier sans vergogne. Pour le jeune homme, _il_ était toujours là. Dans ses souvenirs, dans les absences qui régissaient sa vie, dans les désirs qu'il entravait lui-même à cause de la peur, toujours réelle dans son estomac.

Le loup reprit sa marche à l'orée de la forêt, assassinant du regard tous les élèves, à proximité ou non, dont il ressentait le bonheur. Comment pouvaient-ils être heureux ?

Ses émotions valsaient du tout au tout, ne cessaient de se modifier sans vouloir se calmer. De la rage à la nostalgie, de la haine à la sécurité... Il ne savait plus que penser, que ressentir. Tout ce qu'il voulait pourtant, c'était de pouvoir être en paix, ici, dans ses lieux qui comptaient tant.

Son museau flairait les alentours. Tout comme les sentiments qui animaient les sorciers dans la cour, les odeurs possédaient une richesse de mélange incroyable.

De la magie, beaucoup de magie, qui chatouillait ses narines, appelait la sienne qui circulait dans ses veines. Mais aussi ces effluves familières à l'école : les livres anciens, le parchemin, les créatures que gardaient le garde-chasse dans son jardin... Sa mémoire trouvait même quelques noms à poser sur certaines odeurs ; Londubat, Weasley, Greengrass, Finch-Fletchey ; lui qui ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour, retenu leurs parfums.

Ses pattes l'éloignaient de plus en plus du lac, des serres, de la cour principale. Draco dépassa la cabane de Rubeus Hagrid, espérant pouvoir faire le tour des environs.

Les élèves étaient tout aussi nombreux de ce côté-là, et l'agitation du terrain de Quidditch captiva un instant l'attention du Serpentard. Son cœur battait follement. Le sport avait reprit aussi ? Pour être honnête, il devait bien avouer que la nouvelle directrice avait vu les choses en grand pour la réouverture de l'école.

Ses oreilles pivotèrent, soudainement attiré par une présence qu'il n'avait pas soupçonnée parmi toute cette fébrilité. Une voix marmonnait, si près de la lisière qu'il eut un mouvement de recul. Persuadé de ne croiser aucun élève près de la forêt, il n'avait pas été vigilant.

Tandis que le fredonnement distrait s'approchait, le loup continua sa route en rampant sur le sol, à l'abri des regards. Il inspira, doucement, sans un bruit. Et les battements de son cœur pulsèrent plus fort, plus puissants. Il reconnaissait ce parfum, et ce dernier provoqua chez lui une émotion si profondément ancré en lui qu'il grogna sourdement avant de percevoir l'intruse.

Ce fut les boucles furieuses qu'il vit en premier. Il peina à réfréner le mouvement de haine qui monta, et la vibration qui menaçait de percer au-delà de ses babines. Silencieux, il en avait mal. Son corps était prêt à bondir, en dehors de tout contrôle.

Hermione Granger lui tournait le dos, à des lieux d'imaginer qu'il se trouvait là sous la forme d'un loup. La Gryffondore était concentrée et penchée sur un livre. Elle se mordit les lèvres, inspecta la plante sur le sol puis feuilleta le grimoire. Après vérification, elle arracha la fleur pour en couper les racines. Elle venait de trouver l'un des premiers ingrédients qu'ils avaient à étudier pour un devoir de Potions.

Un grognement menaçant lui parvint et la jeune femme se redressa aussitôt. Quelque chose d'étouffé, et pourtant d'intimidant. Elle en lâcha presque sa cueillette. Un frisson remonta instinctivement le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû s'approcher autant de la Forêt Interdite... Le murmure reprit, glacial. Il ne lui était pas familier, et c'était derrière elle.

D'un geste lent, elle plaça la racine au milieu des pages du livre qu'elle referma. Et, tout aussi doucement, sa main libre vint attraper sa baguette pour la dégainer sur les buissons de la forêt. Il n'y avait rien. Aucune ombre, aucune silhouette non identifié. Le grondement n'était plus, le silence lui faisait face. Néanmoins, méfiante, elle ne se départit pas de la sensation d'être observée.

\- Tout va bien, Hermione ?

La voix de Théodore lui parut si lointaine qu'elle ne répondit pas.

\- Hé ?

Une main sur son épaule la secoua. Elle se détourna vers son binôme, soucieuse, non sans distinguer furtivement deux yeux clairs parmi les branchages.

\- Ça va ?, répéta le jeune Nott en regardant la Gryffondore revenir brusquement vers la forêt.

\- J'ai cru entendre quelque chose...

\- Et quoi donc qui nécessite une telle posture défensive ?

Hermione remarqua ses pieds en position de combat et la dextérité avec laquelle elle tendait sa baguette entre elle et les ombres de la Forêt Interdite. Prête, dirigée par l'expérience que ces mêmes lieux lui avait apporté quelques mois auparavant. Elle eut presque honte d'être toujours aussi adroite.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Manifestement, j'ai du rêvé, dit-elle sans être convaincue. Tu es en retard, au fait.

\- Et c'est bien la première fois, pas besoin de me le faire remarquer.

Théodore avait été retenu par un professeur, ce qui ferait certainement taire la Gryffondore si elle le savait, mais le jeune homme n'était pas d'humeur à argumenter. _Manifestement_ , elle avait rêvé ? Il doutait, quelque chose lui avait fait peur, et il pouvait aisément le deviner.

Il n'y aurait pourtant pas prêté attention si deux-trois jours plus tôt, Pansy ne lui avait pas confié s'être senti épiée non loin de là alors qu'elle travaillait avec Hannah Abbott sur un devoir de botanique. La Poufsouffle ayant également eu la même impression selon les dires de la Serpentarde, Théodore était sur ses gardes, lui aussi.

\- Récolte pour le cours de Potions, aujourd'hui. Ça te va ? fit soudainement Hermione.

\- Hum.

\- Écoutais-tu en cours ? sourcilla-t-elle. Slughorn nous l'a donné hier, à faire en « groupe ». Tu as ton livre, au moins ?

Dans l'ombre, interdit, Draco observa le duo incongru. L'apparition de Théodore l'avait fait taire sans effort. Et devant lui se déroulait une association qui lui semblait improbable.

Il lui fallut un temps pour se rappeler de l'existence des tuteurs, et de l'identité du sien. L'affaire lui était totalement sortie de la tête ; Inconsciemment ou non, il n'avait pas songé être présent à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année. La rentrée dont il avait reçu la convocation durant les « vacances » ne lui avait pas parut réelle. La mis en œuvre du Ministère de la Magie pour les surveiller, encore moins.

Pourtant, ça l'était. Devant lui, son ami conversait avec une Gryffondore. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Ce qui serait absolument impossible en temps normal. Et, pour couronner le tout, si Granger jugeait son interlocuteur de ces deux petits yeux de chats, Draco pouvait sentir grâce à son odorat développé, la curiosité qui l'animait. Un sentiment qui était réciproque. Théodore, de l'autre côté, s'intéressait à elle de la même manière.

Le loup eut envie d'intervenir. L'élan de haine qui l'avait submergé lui avait bien rappelé combien elle n'était pas du même camp, qu'il y avait une limite définie, que tout ce qui la concernait était _mal_.

Mais il n'en fit rien. Il se retrouvait paralysé par la rencontre, par le choc de voir son ami et cette _fille_ travailler ensemble. Il était tout aussi perturbé et attiré par leur curiosité mutuelle, jusqu'à devenir quelque peu curieux lui-même.

\- Combien d'ingrédients nous faut-il ? demanda distraitement Théodore.

\- Sept, j'en ai trouvé un en t'attendant, ce qu'il nous fait donc six. Tu n'as vraiment rien écouté l'autre jour ?

\- Pansy me parlait.

Hermione suivit le Serpentard qui longeait la lisière, cherchant du regard les plantes qui leur manquaient. Pour une fois, son binôme ne semblait pas entièrement présent.

\- Si tu es aussi studieux que tu le prétends et que Parkinson a réussit à de détourner des cours, c'est parce que tu l'aimes bien, non ? lança-t-elle.

\- Jamais de la vie.

Pourtant, Hermione le vit rougir. Elle sourit en se penchant vers une rose sauvage dont ils avaient besoin. C'était étrange de voir l'ancien Mangemort calme et serein, ça l'était encore plus de le voir rire comme lors de leur première interaction. Le voir ainsi rougir était une découverte encore plus étrange, quelque chose qui détonnait et la surprenait. Elle, qui n'avait pas pensé un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit, continua :

\- Dis-le lui, suggéra-t-elle.

Elle haussa les épaules quand il la fusilla du regard.

\- Si ça peut l'aider à canaliser sa frustration et l'empêcher de s'en prendre aux autres... Personne n'y verra d'inconvénient, crois-moi.

\- Décidément, elle est mauvaise langue, cette Gryffondore !

\- Pas plus qu'elle... Elle n'a pas changé.

\- Comme beaucoup d'autres, Pansy a seulement sa petite fierté.

Il sourit. Et Draco sentit le grondement monter. Comme si l'association ne suffisait pas, il parlait d'une personne à qui il avait beaucoup à reprocher. Ce sujet l'ennuyait, réveillait sa rancœur, un sentiment presque aussi âcre que la haine. Ayant eu son compte d'émotions viscérales pour la journée, il se détourna. Cette mascarade l'intriguait, et une part de lui regrettait de ne pas rester pour en apprendre plus, néanmoins, le loup lui faisait savoir qu'il en avait strictement assez. Il s'éloigna, se focalisant sur d'autres sons, d'autres conversations, pour éviter tout désagréments supplémentaires.

\- De toute manière, continua Théodore. Même si je suis intéressé, _admettons_ , elle en a toujours pincé pour Draco.

\- Et Malfoy n'aurait pas disparu, par hasard ?

Théodore lui adressa un regard en disant long. Pansy ne le laissait pas indifférent, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment la Gryffondore l'avait deviné, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose sur laquelle il avait envie de s'épancher.

\- Maintenant que nous avons les sept plantes, que faut-il faire d'autre ? fit-il diversion en lui montrant le bout d'écorce qu'il tenait à la main.

\- Rédiger un essai sur leurs propriétés et leurs associations, et ensuite, les préparer.

Le Serpentard souffla. Les devoirs de Potion étaient ceux qu'il aimait le moins. Il s'adossa contre un arbre et sortit déjà le nécessaire, pressé d'en finir.

\- Que fais-tu ? Tu ne vas pas faire ça, ici ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais travailler dans ces conditions, répondit-il sans ciller. Essaie, tu verras.

Sceptique, Hermione s'installa pourtant en face de lui. Elle cala maladroitement ses jambes sous elle et regarda son binôme qui s'attelait déjà à la rédaction de son plan pour sa dissertation. Sa plume était élancée et rapide, son écriture au contraire de celle de la Gryffondore était harmonieuse, presque féminine.

Les yeux bruns d'Hermione passèrent sur ses traits concentrés, dérivèrent sur leurs livres de potions et leur récolte, pour finalement tomber sur un exemplaire de journal qui dépassait du sac de Théodore. D'un coup d'œil discret, elle repéra la langue. C'était du français. Avec chance, elle le parlait. Elle maudit sa curiosité insatiable quand elle attrapa doucement le papier sans se soucier de l'avis de son coéquipier.

C'était un exemplaire originaire de Bretagne, et à sa grande surprise : moldu. Les images étaient figées, d'une qualité incertaine. La photographie qui tapissait la première page était celle d'un loup gris ordinaire, regardant l'appareil du photographe. Ci-dessous, elle pouvait lire la légende : « Réinsertion réussie à la frontière italienne pour Enzio, loup captif. Photographie par Yann Vernay. »

La jeune femme se laissa attendrir, toujours sensible à la cause des bêtes, comme tout ce qui était impacté par les hommes et leurs actions. Le loup avait des yeux doux et le regard bon. La montagne devait lui aller bien mieux qu'une cage. Hermione sourit, avant de lire le titre que la photo illustrait. Il n'y avait aucun rapport, excepté que l'article nécessitait l'image d'un loup :

 _ **« Échappé ou perdu ? Un loup effraie la Bretagne toute entière ! »**_

 _« Aux alentours de Minuit, ce dix-sept septembre dernier, la bourgade de Taulé connut un grand émoi. Un couple aurait aperçu un animal robuste dans les rues de la commune, grondant et prêt à attaquer. La vision et leur récit affoleraient les habitants ! « Un loup ! », répète à qui veut bien l'entendre Paul, un des témoins : « Je n'en avais encore jamais vu de cette taille ! Encore moins libre et... et ici. C'est une ville sans problème. J'ai cru qu'on y resterait ». Sa petite amie, Louise, ajoute : « Je n'étais pas sûre de ce qu'il fallait faire, nous avons fuit dès que nous l'avons pu. Nous aurions pu mourir. Je ne l'ai pas aperçu longtemps mais je suis formelle, ce n'était pas un chien ! ». Secoués, ils se seraient réfugiés dans l'église de la place jusqu'au petit matin._

 _La rumeur aurait pu s'arrêter là si le lendemain, à quelques kilomètres de là, une famille n'avait pas fait la description du même animal : « Blanc, au regard fou. Il était rapide ! » raconte Aude, mère de deux enfants, dont la plus jeune aurait fait la rencontre fortuite de la bête dans le jardin. « Il dormait apparemment à l'abri de nos buissons », confirme Sheran, le père de famille. « Ma fille l'a pris pour un chien et m'a alerté. Elle est jeune, vous comprenez ? Et c'était son anniversaire. J'ai cru la perdre. J'étais prêt à me battre. »_

 _Depuis, il n'y aurait pas eu d'autres apparition dans la région, mais l'alerte est donnée. Si personne ne semble comprendre ce qui motive un loup à venir jusqu'en Bretagne, nos experts de la cause animal n'en sont pas forcément inquiets : « Il arrive que certaines espèces s'éloignent des réserves naturelles, portés par la faim ou le besoin de se reproduire. Les loups étant en voie de disparition, je ne serai pas étonné que celui-ci, ou celle-ci, ait parcouru une longue distance pour trouver chaussure à son pied. »_

 _Affaire à suivre ! En espérant que personne ne se risque à jouer aux chaperons rouges ! »_

Hermione fut traversée d'un frisson. Le récit lui évoqua le grondement perçu dans la Forêt Interdite. Ce pouvait être le bruit d'une quelconque autre créature, mais son imagination s'emballa sur le coup. Cela concordait. Elle releva la tête du journal pour croiser les yeux de Théodore qui l'observaient tranquillement.

\- Navrée de t'avoir emprunté ceci. C'était seulement intéressant, comme première page, dit-elle avant d'enchaîner, en essayant de paraître spontané : C'est à se demander s'il n'y aurait pas non plus des loups en Grande-Bretagne. Qui sait ?

Théodore s'interrogea aussitôt, ne laissant jamais une discussion au hasard. Était-ce que la Gryffondore avait cru voir ? Ou entendu ? Était-ce la présence que Pansy avait cru sentir ?

Difficile de ne pas esquisser un sourire. Draco serait-il de retour ? Il haussa les épaules à l'intention d'Hermione.

\- Effectivement. Qui sait ?

* * *

 **Vos avis sur ce troisième chapitre ? :D**  
Draco est de retour... et la solitude, la paix, n'a plus l'air d'être au rendez-vous.

Pour le Pinterest, le chapitre 2 n'y est toujours pas en ligne mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. Quelques portraits de personnages à venir, surtout ^^

Je vous embrasse et vous souhaites une excellente semaine !  
Que celle-ci ne soit pas trop épuisante et pleine de jolies surprises :) *smack*

A bientôt,

 _Slyth._


	5. Chapitre 4

_Hello tout le monde !_

Ce chapitre 4 arrive avec trois petits jours de retard... mais ce mois est passé bien plus vite que je ne l'imaginais ! J'attendais de terminer l'écriture du prochain chapitre pour poster celui-ci, et c'est désormais chose faite.

Ce nouveau chapitre a vraiment été une crème à écrire. Ça a été l'un des plus faciles, je dirais même le plus facile, à rédiger. Balader tous ces petits personnages dans ces interactions m'a beaucoup plu. J'espère que la lecture vous plaira aussi ;)

Je remercie encore chaudement tout ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot d'encouragement, ou littéralement un pavé, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir et chaud au cœur. **Je vous fait des bisous.**

Je sais aussi que la rencontre pure et dure entre Draco et Hermione se fait désirer... Mais ce sera, je vous assure pour le prochain chapitre ! Je ne compte pas faire avancer les choses rapidement. A mon sens, ça ne ressemble ni à Draco ni à Hermione ^^

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent évidemment à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Chapitre 04:**

 _« It's hard letting go. I'm finally at peace but it feels wrong. Slow, I'm getting up. My hands and feets are weaker than before.  
_ _And you are folded on the bed where I rest my head. There's nothing I can see, darkness becomes me._  
 _But I'm already there. Wherever there is you, I will be there too._  
 _There's nothing I'd take back, but it's hard to say there's nothing I regret. »_  
Music: Silhouettes - Of Monsters and Men.

* * *

 _22 septembre, Poudlard (Ecosse). Royaume-Uni._

Hermione trouva Harry et Ginny dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. La rouquine, plongée dans un nouveau roman conseillé par la Serpentarde sous sa tutelle, prenait son petit ami pour un oreiller moelleux. Le Survivant, les yeux fermés, promenait une main dans les cheveux de sa belle, s'autorisant un repos simple et mérité.

La Gryffondore les observa un instant avant de les rejoindre. Elle enviait secrètement le couple. Après des moments difficiles et des désaccords immatures, ils avaient su accorder leurs violons et trouver la sérénité ensemble. Ils étaient très proches, devenus terriblement complices. Quelque chose qu'elle ne possédait plus de son côté avec Ron.

\- Je crois qu'il y a un loup dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Hermione soupira en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil à leurs côtés. Ginny releva la tête de son bouquin, l'air un peu ensommeillé, pour croiser son regard.

\- Un loup, en es-tu sûre ?

\- On a entendu un grognement près de la forêt, répondit Hermione en prenant soin de cacher qu'elle fut seule quand ça se produisit.

\- Il n'y a pas de loups par ici..., intervint Harry avec une grimace. Du moins, il me semble. Tu es certaine que ce n'était pas une autre créature ?

\- Si Hermione compare ce qu'elle a entendu avec un loup, je n'aimerais pas savoir ce que c'est si ce n'en est finalement pas un ! s'exclama Ginny avec un rire nerveux.

Hermione resta silencieuse un instant. A vrai dire, après avoir lu l'article dans le journal moldu, elle était vite arrivée à la conclusion du loup. Mais elle n'en était pas sûre, non. Et étrangement, comme Ginny, elle espérait que c'en soit un. Le grondement qui l'avait refroidie lui avait semblé tant chargé de rogne et de danger qu'elle ne voulait pas imaginer quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Un loup, ce n'était déjà pas une mince affaire. S'il s'approchait bien trop de Poudlard, la bête pourrait causer des ennuis et le corps enseignant devrait agir.

\- Je n'en sais rien, c'est vrai, nous avons entendu mais rien vu, capitula-t-elle avec prudence. Ce n'est pas comme si la Forêt interdite n'était pas habitée...

\- C'était peut-être autre chose.

\- Bien sûr, Harry ! fit Ginny. Inquiète-nous.

\- Je suis désolé.

L'air contrit du Gryffondor radoucit Ginny.

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu as juste tendance à parler un peu trop vite..., taquina-t-elle avant de reprendre: Mais si Hermione dit que c'est sûrement un loup...

\- Ne vous disputez pas à cause de moi ! Harry a raison, c'est probablement un autre animal.

\- Ou... c'était bien un loup... Après tout, contrairement à ce que vous pensez, il peut y en avoir en Écosse. Je ne parle pas de vos loups moldus, mais ceux qui ont des propriétés magiques. Ils sont rares, et ce sont de grands voyageurs. Ils sont signes de chance, aussi. Vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler ?

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard, s'empêchant chacun de pouffer face au ton sérieux et sans appel de Ginny, lui-même aussi rare que les loups dont cette dernière parlait.

\- Encore un de vos contes ? tenta Harry avec un sourire.

\- Ils figurent dans certains de _nos_ contes, en effet, mais ils sont vrais. Maman en a vu un dans le jardin, un jour, juste avant qu'elle tombe enceinte de moi. Elle est persuadée que c'est grâce à cette vision qu'elle a enfin eu une fille.

\- Comment différenciez-vous ces loups des loups ordinaires ? demanda Hermione, un peu plus intéressée.

\- Ils seraient d'une couleur différente et beaucoup plus grands. Il en existe même des bleus, pour dire ! Je suis certaine qu'il doit y avoir des livres sur eux à la bibliothèque, si ça te dit !

\- J'irai, assura Hermione.

\- Eh bien s'il s'agit d'un loup magique, je veux bien voir ça ! Je ne dirais pas non à un peu de chance !

Contrairement à Harry qui avait refermé les yeux, un petit sourire sur les livres en se moquant légèrement d'elles, la curiosité d'Hermione était piquée. Même si ce qu'elle avait perçu, et même entrevu, n'était pas un de ces loups... Ces créatures, dont ils n'avaient pourtant jamais entendu parler, l'intriguaient brusquement. Elles laissaient songeur. Comment se faisaient-ils qu'Hagrid ne l'ait jamais mentionné dans ses cours ?

La réponse lui vint rapidement et tenait en un nom: Malfoy. Si ce dernier n'avait pas joué à la victime, peut-être que le demi-géant donnerait encore aujourd'hui des cours digne de ce nom. Elle soupira. Puis, jeta un coup d'œil à la salle commune bruyante.

\- Ron n'est pas là ? fit-elle en remarquant soudainement son absence.

\- Dis-toi que pendant que toi et moi nous tapions nos enfants de Mangemorts, mon coquin de frère a eu une dérogation pour passer ses essais de Quidditch...

Ah, c'était donc ça... Une seconde, la jeune femme avait ressenti une pointe d'inquiétude. Quelque chose de fugace, mais de douloureux. La sensation d'être évitée perdurait, était de plus en plus insupportable. Tôt ou tard, elle devrait lui parler.

Ginny retourna à son roman, tandis que son amie dévisageait Harry. Savait-il quoi que ce soit à ce sujet ? Ron lui avait-il confié ses sentiments, ou pire, ses doutes comme elle l'avait fait avec la rouquine ? Comme s'il se sentait observé, Harry haussa les épaules:

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder maintenant, c'était un entraînement de deux heures.

\- Tu n'es plus capitaine ?

\- Si, si ! Il fallait quelqu'un de neutre pour reconstituer l'équipe, le professeur Lowth s'en charge. Pourquoi ? dit-il en ouvrant les yeux. Tu ne t'intéresses jamais au Quidditch, d'habitude.

Elle rougit sous le regard interrogateur du Gryffondor.

\- Harry ! Ne l'embarrasses pas trop, elle se languit de Ron. C'est tout.

\- Oh, navré. Je ne voulais pas te gêner, se reprit le garçon en étant au final plus gêné qu'elle. J'aurais dû le deviner.

Harry et Hermione s'entendaient merveilleusement bien, mais s'il y avait un sujet dont il ne parlait pas, c'était bien celui-ci. Chacun avait conscience que l'autre n'était pas forcément la personne la mieux placée. Hermione étant la confidente de Ginny, et Harry le confident de Ron, rendait ce genre de discussion assez incommodante.

\- Ça s'est bien passé avec Nott, sinon ? changea-t-il aussitôt de sujet. Mis à part cette rencontre dans les bois, tu as l'air en forme.

\- Ça allait. On travaille bien.

Son ami grimaça.

\- Ce me coûte autant de le dire mais tant mieux. Je veux dire... Tu aurais pu tomber sur pire, je suis content que ça se passe sans accrocs pour le moment.

\- Moi aussi, acquiesça Hermione. C'est plutôt rassurant. Et toi, Ginny ? Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Ellia. Je ne t'ai jamais vu autant lire.

Harry rouvrit les yeux pour observer les deux jeunes femmes. La rouquine regarda son livre, pensive, pesant la portée de ses mots. Hermione attendait sagement, le regard doux. Si ses amies ne semblaient pas se coltiner de mauvais anciens Mangemorts, le Gryffondor était, lui, bien soulagé de n'avoir personne dans les pattes.

En revanche, il était intrigué. Ginny lui parlait à demi-mots d'Ellia. Elle alternait la colère, et la fascination, avec parfois quelque chose de plus bienveillant.

\- Je n'utiliserais pas les mots « biens s'entendre »... , lâcha finalement la rouquine. Ça reste absurde comme terme, non ? Mais j'ai l'impression qu'Ellia est différente, et elle est calme. Je crois que je m'attache un peu à elle, quelque part.

\- On dirait que tu parles d'un animal de compagnie, commenta Harry.

\- Oh si tu savais, fit Hermione. C'est une fille plutôt craintive. Elle me fait penser à une petite souris.

\- Je me demande bien quelle est son histoire..., pensa tout haut Ginny. J'y pense depuis plusieurs jours: je ne me souviens pas d'elle. J'ai beau réfléchir, son visage ou son nom ne me dit rien.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demanda sa meilleure amie.

\- Ellia Stone. Ça vous rappelle quelque chose ?

\- Non, pas vraiment... Mais on est loin de connaître le nom de tous les Mangemorts ou de tous les élèves de l'école, rassura Harry.

Le nom ne disait rien de plus à Hermione qui garda le silence. Ginny paraissait assez soucieuse. Une moue déformait les traits harmonieux de son visage, et ses yeux regardaient dans le vide.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? fit la jeune femme.

\- Vous ne pensez pas que c'est étrange qu'elle n'ait pas d'amis ? J'ai bien observé. Personne ne lui adresse la parole, personne ne la voit vraiment, c'est comme si eux non plus ne se souvenaient pas d'elle.

\- Veux-tu que je demande à Nott ? Il me donne l'air de la connaître.

Ginny se tourna vers elle.

\- Oui. Je ne vais pas te le cacher, je suis vraiment curieuse quant à son sujet.

\- Tu te fais du souci ?

\- Ellia me semble gentille... Mais si ce n'était qu'un air ? Si finalement elle était dangereuse ? J'ai envie de savoir sur quel pied danser.

Hermione hocha la tête. Les interrogations de Ginny tombaient sous le sens. Elle-même, si son binôme lui était inconnu, se poserait les mêmes questions... Non pas que Théodore Nott ne suscitait aucune curiosité chez elle, mais c'était différent. La jeune femme se souvenait de Théodore, même si ce n'était que vaguement. Il cachait également sans mal son ancienne appartenance aux Mangemorts.

\- Et pour Malfoy, au fait ? voulut soudainement savoir Harry. C'en est où ? Est-ce que tu as pu grappiller un tant soit peu quelque chose ?

\- Rien directement, il est encore tôt pour lui demander. Par contre, j'ai vu que Nott lisait des journaux moldus. Je me demande s'il en sait véritablement plus que nous, au fond. Peut-être qu'il a bel et bien tout dit au Ministère et que, comme nous, il s'inquiète de ce que peut faire Malfoy.

\- Hum.

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit sur Ron exalté, accompagné d'autres Gryffondors et leurs balais. Hermione le regarda rire à gorge déployée à une blague d'un de ses camarades et un pincement se logea dans sa poitrine. Elle en oublia presque la teneur de la conversation quand Harry répondit:

\- Peut-être. Tu es celle qui le côtoie, tu es mieux à même de le cerner que nous.

\- Moi je dis qu'il sait quelque chose, renchérit Ginny. Quand on sait qu'ils sont proches tous les deux...

\- Qui sait quoi et qui est proche de qui ?

Ron laissa reposer son balai contre le sofa et épongea son front maculé de sueur et de terre. Un sourire s'étendait tant sur ses lèvres que le trio hésita presque à aborder le sujet de Malfoy.

\- Nott et Malfoy, grommela finalement sa sœur.

\- Oh ! Ah ! Eh bien moi aussi je dis que Nott sait quelque chose à propos de Malfoy ! C'est obligé ! adhéra-t-il avant de s'écrier: Bonne nouvelle ! Devinez quoi ?

\- Tu... restes dans l'équipe ? lança Harry sans surprise.

Le Gryffondor lui lança le premier coussin venu sur son ami.

\- Et tu ne pourrais pas te montrer plus enthousiaste ? Rien n'était sûr ! La dernière fois, c'est toi qui m'as engagé. Là, il s'agit de Lowth, il ne me connaît pas, ne connaît encore aucun d'entre nous et... Tadam ! J'ai été le plus convainquant !

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Ron, dans son agitation, mettait de la poussière et des traces de terre un peu partout dans la salle commune. Hermione sentit son cœur s'alléger un peu quand le jeune homme se retourna vers elle pour lui adresse un brillant sourire.

\- N'est-ce pas génial ?

\- Si, approuva Hermione. Mais personne ici ne doutait que tu récupérerais ta place.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- Merci. Toi aussi, tu es géniale.

Peut-être... Peut-être qu'Hermione se faisait des idées, au bout du compte. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, douces, et son regard avait cette étincelle qu'elle aimait tant. Il reprit son balai en main et fusilla sa sœur et son meilleur ami du regard.

\- Pas comme ces deux crétins !

\- Crétin toi-même, oui, répondit Ginny. Tu empestes, en plus.

\- Ça va, ça va, je vais prendre une douche. Vous me racontez tout après. Nott, Malfoy, je veux tout savoir, compris ?

Ron prit la direction des dortoirs sans même attendre une réponse de ses amis. Ginny attendit qu'il disparaisse avant de regarder Harry droit dans les yeux:

\- Si je récupère mon rôle la semaine prochaine et que je suis autant excitée que ça, promets-moi de m'assommer. On est loin, très loin d'avoir fini de l'entendre pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

 _23 septembre, Poudlard (Ecosse). Royaume-Uni._

Quand la cloche de l'école annonça la fin du cours d'Études des moldus, Hermione se leva d'un bond en rassemblant la totalité de ses affaires.

Toute la journée durant, les pensées de la Gryffondore avait été occupée par la possibilité qu'un animal sauvage et dangereux occupe l'enceinte de l'école. Probablement un loup, et encore... Harry avait suffisamment fait entendre sa voix, ce pouvait être autre chose également. Tout ceci n'était pas pour la rassurer.

La rentrée ne datait même pas d'un mois et la Gryffondore se voyait déjà découvrir quelque chose pouvant mettre Poudlard en émoi. Peut-être s'ennuyait-elle, peut-être que ce calme la dérangeait un peu, peut-être encore, la jeune femme ne pouvait se satisfaire d'une année paisible en tout point.

Pour le moment, son hypothèse se dirigeait vers un loup. Ou même une meute en connaissant leur instinct grégaire, même si l'idée ne l'enchantait guère. Suivant la suggestion de Ginny, Hermione s'était rendu le midi même à la bibliothèque. Par manque de temps, mais aussi de clarté dans son esprit, elle n'avait pu diriger facilement ses recherches et n'était ressorti qu'en compagnie d'un seul livre. Ce dernier, feuilleté discrètement pendant l'heure d'Histoire de la magie, ne lui avait rien appris.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Une demi-heure de libre se dessinait devant elle. Elle avait un peu de temps pour enquêter près de la Forêt Interdite avant de retrouver Théodore Nott à l'entrée des serres de botanique. Le timing était incroyablement serré, mais elle était motivée à trouver un indice, n'importe lequel.

\- Miss Granger.

L'interpellée, étonnée, s'arrêta net avant de franchir le seuil de la salle de classe. Gardant ses livres contre elle, Hermione se retourna.

\- Avez-vous quelques minutes à m'accorder avant que vous filiez ? demanda le professeur Kazlauskas, un sourcil levé. Vous semblez pressée.

\- Je dois retrouver mon _binôme_... Pour des devoirs.

\- Je n'en ai que pour une seconde. Vous avez bien une seconde ?

Darin Kazlauskas était un professeur qu'elle appréciait. Sa première intuition lors du banquet annuel s'était confirmée au fil des semaines. Il était beaucoup plus sérieux que son jeune frère, aimant la discipline et indéniablement aussi: son métier. Il enseignait avec moult de détails, comme si le monde des moldus était le sien.

Hermione acquiesça donc volontiers et revint sur ses pas pour accéder au bureau du professeur. D'un œil envieux, elle regarda les autres élèves la devancer et quitter la salle au pas de course. Pour une fois, la Gryffondore avait rangé de côté sa patience. Et cela tombait mal, car le slave semblait prendre tout son temps en organisant ses papiers.

Sortir le parchemin qu'elle reconnut comme l'une de ses dissertations prit une éternité à ses yeux. Darin Kazlauskas était tout aussi méticuleux et consciencieux avec lui-même qu'avec ses élèves.

\- C'est un excellent devoir, commenta-t-il en désignant le Optimal attribué dans la marge. Argumenté, truffé d'exemples et d'expériences personnelles, c'est le genre de parchemins que j'aime lire, et je dirais même plus, que j'aime relire.

\- Merci, se tranquillisa-t-elle. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas grand mérite dans cette matière. Mes parents sont tout deux moldus.

\- Votre plume reste fascinante et très précise, Miss Granger. Et c'est ce que je félicite particulièrement. Je voulais seulement vous demander la permission d'en faire un modèle de rédaction pour le prochain cours ? Est-ce que cela vous dérangerait ?

\- Pas du tout, sourit-elle. J'en serais ravie.

\- Vous voyez, tout s'enchaîne limpidement dans vos propos et vos exemples. Vous avez les connaissances et l'écriture.

Tout en gardant son masque de glace, l'enthousiasme du professeur était palpable. Néanmoins, cette fois elle n'en profita qu'à demi. Brusquée par le temps, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de regarder sa montre, ce qui n'échappa à l'œil attentif de son interlocuteur.

\- Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus que ça, coupa-t-il. De toute évidence, vous craignez d'être en retard.

\- Je suis désolée d'être impolie..., s'excusa-t-elle, maudissant son impatience.

\- Ce n'est rien. Vous êtes attendue, c'est la fin des cours. Je ne vous retiens pas plus, nous nous verrons lundi.

Hermione l'observa, tentant de deviner si sa réaction était neutre ou froide. Elle finit tout de même par le remercier avant de prendre la porte pour de bon.

Vingt minutes ne lui donnaient pas le temps nécessaire pour ce qu'elle avait en tête et passer au peigne fin les environs, mais si elle se dépêchait, c'était peut-être suffisant.

Elle descendit les marches presque par deux, traversa les couloirs en saluant à la dérobée les connaissances sur son chemin, et sortit dans la cour sans s'arrêter sur le porche. Hermione ferma à la hâte son manteau en traçant son chemin tout droit vers l'endroit où elle avait recueillit le premier ingrédient pour leur devoir de potions. Par chance, elle ne croisa personne, et encore moins le Serpentard qui l'attendrait peut-être un peu aujourd'hui.

La Gryffondore rangea ses livres dans son sac, qu'elle déposa contre le tronc d'un arbre et remonta la lisière, baguette en main, jusqu'au coin où le grondement s'était fait entendre.

Il faisait plus sombre que la veille, un temps pluvieux et orageux dont le vent agitait violemment les arbres. Aidée d'un _Lumos_ , Hermione balayait le sol de la lisière à la recherche d'empreintes, ou d'un signe quelconque qui pouvait confirmer qu'un animal s'était tenu là. D'une main, elle écarta les branchages des buissons, éclaira leurs racines, leurs minuscules branches. En vain.

La jeune femme marcha le long de l'orée du bois, en émettant l'hypothèse possible qu'elle n'était pas revenue aux lieux exacts.

Il n'y avait rien. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et, après un instant à calmer ses nerfs, elle franchit les limites de la Forêt Interdite pour voir les bois d'un peu plus près. La lionne avait beau ne pas s'éloigner de la cour et rester à deux-trois pas de là, et non plus, un frisson l'agita. C'était répulsif. Le toit que formait les feuillages assombrissait nettement le décor et donnaient vie aux ombres les plus inoffensives.

Pourtant, elle voulait en avoir le cœur net. Elle avait vu deux yeux, ou ce qui leur ressemblait, ici, ou peut-être là, la veille. Et un mouvement, très rapide, furtif, de retrait.

Elle avisa une empreinte sur une terre un peu humide, mais ce n'était rien d'autre que la moulure d'un sabot de chevreuil. Hermione remonta les fougères environnantes et s'arrêta devant les ronces qui l'empêchaient d'aller plus loin. Les plantes formaient littéralement un mur. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le contourner pour s'enfoncer d'avantage dans l'obscurité peu accueillante.

La jeune femme commença à faire demi-tour, mais au dernier moment, son attention fut attirée par le sol. Instinctivement, elle se baissa. Grâce à la lumière de sa baguette, elle remarqua enfin la tranchée à ses pieds et les traces de griffures. De près, le Lumos éclairait un trou gigantesque devant elle, camouflé par les baies sauvages.

Quelque chose s'était tapie là, quelque chose de massif. La cachette avait été agrandie en creusant, et un humain, même deux, pouvait sans peine tenir là-dedans.

Hermione hésita entre la jubilation et l'inquiétude. Le cri de victoire qui lui mordillait les lèvres eut tôt fait de s'évanouir en discernant d'avantage les empreintes. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux. Des rainures de griffes décoraient le sol. Sa main caressa doucement les contours, encore fraîche dans la terre amollie. Quelle taille faisait cette bête ? Elle n'avait jamais vu de loups, était-ce aussi gros ?

Sans se départir de sa nervosité, Hermione illumina l'habitacle que formaient les ronces. Son cœur se mit violemment à battre dans sa poitrine. Des poils ! Des poils s'étaient pris un peu partout entre les épines. Elle glissa un bras pour en cueillir une touffe et les examiner de plus près. C'étaient de longs poils blancs et drus, aux reflets argentés. _Pas commun du tout_ , pensa-t-elle, _et voyant_. Ses doigts analysaient avec précision sa trouvaille. La longueur laissait imaginer sans soucis l'envergure de l'animal. Ce pouvait facilement être un loup. Ce pouvait facilement être autre chose aussi, quelque chose de pire.

Il y avait effectivement une bête, ici, dans la forêt de Poudlard. Une bête qui semblait vouloir s'approcher de l'école et de ses élèves.

D'humeur mitigée, Hermione rebroussa chemin avec sa trouvaille. Elle regretta de ne posséder aucun appareil photo pour immortaliser les traces fraîches et réunir d'avantage de preuves. Elle rejoignit son sac et fourra les poils à l'intérieur d'une petite enveloppe. Prenant sa plume, la jeune femme coucha sur papier la date.

C'était décidé. Avant d'avertir Mc Gonagall, la Gryffondore approfondirait son enquête.

* * *

 _23 septembre, Forêt interdite (Poudlard, Ecosse). Royaume-Uni._

Il avait su qu'elle reviendrait. Et il avait attendu.

Il connaissait parfaitement sa curiosité insatiable et ce croisé de regards importun et fâcheux de la veille l'avait forcément plus qu'intriguée.

Levé d'un meilleur pied, Draco maudissait son manque de précaution. Pas un instant il n'avait voulu être remarqué, mais il avait suffit qu'il tombe sur elle le jour de son retour, parmi tous les élèves que contenait l'école. La surprise l'avait pris au dépourvu, avait touché ses sens à la fois bestiaux et humains. Son parfum avait tout de suite rappelé ses souvenirs, son conditionnement, la haine implacable à son égard.

Le grognement, la rage, s'était emparé de lui sans signe avant-coureur. Il avait été à deux doigts de bondir, oubliant même de raisonner. L'animal s'était transformé en bien plus qu'un prédateur: un tueur. La Gryffondore devait sa vie à Théodore, sans en douter une seule seconde.  
Et lui-même devait à son ami toute sa tête.

Il avait été plus _Loup_ et instinct, qu' _Homme_ et raison à ce moment là.

A l'abri des fourrés, dans l'ombre des bois, il l'observait évoluer dans la végétation en quête d'indices. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Elle avait très bien entendu le grondement et pourtant, la jeune femme ne semblait pas craindre ce qu'elle recherchait. Elle voulait des réponses, connaissait les risques et les prenait sans hésiter.

 _Trop téméraire_ , pensa-t-il.

Aujourd'hui, son humeur était beaucoup plus apaisée. Il s'était attendu à sa venue, il n'y avait ni choc ni confusion alors qu'il la suivait de ses deux yeux gris. Sa haine restait, néanmoins. Elle sommeillait, moins puissante que la dernière fois... mais tout aussi désagréable. C'était une émotion qui pouvait le rendre fiévreux, fou, en un claquement de doigts. La bête supportait cette dernière bien plus mal que l'être humain. Ce n'était pas _naturel_.

Le loup était fait pour des besoins primaires, la faim, la soif, la sécurité. Il n'était pas fait pour les sentiments violents et acérés des hommes. Le mépris était âpre, la colère était dangereuse, la haine était fatale. Draco avait conscience qu'un écart pouvait mener à la perte de contrôle. Granger jouait sa vie sans le savoir. Cachée, la bête qui titillait l'esprit de la Gryffondore manquait de lui sauter à la gorge.

Contre toute attente, il avait peur de cette haine, de la force insoupçonnable que cette émotion suscitait. Elle avait une emprise qu'il s'efforçait chaque minute de dominer. Le Serpentard n'avait pas besoin d'un cadavre sur la conscience et du sang sur les mains, s'il comptait un jour ou l'autre franchir de nouveau l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Cependant, malgré la crainte que provoquait cette animosité: lui aussi était revenu. Lui aussi était curieux.

L'association étrange entre son camarade et la jeune femme l'avait marqué. Celle-ci était précaire, instable, et surtout imposée par le Ministère, mais Draco avait su percevoir un quelconque respect mutuel et des silences teintés de sympathie. Hermione Granger ne se sentait pas menacée par Théodore Nott, et le sentiment était réciproque. Et cet état de fait n'était pas pour lui plaire. Il ne comprenait pas.

Il y avait autre chose, aussi. Quelque chose auquel il n'avait pas prêté grande attention la veille mais qui le captivait à présent.

Son flair percevait le méandre des émotions d'Hermione, elles étaient diverses, compliquées, d'une richesse qui lui semblait improbable. En se concentrant, il se rappelait. Hier, à l'instant même où ses babines s'était retroussées pour laisser passer un grognement, il avait senti sa peur et sa panique. Mais, pas seulement.

Paradoxalement, la jeune femme avait dégainé sa baguette avec un calme incroyable, muée par un sentiment d'habitude. Sa crainte s'était entremêlée à l'assurance, au doute, à l'intérêt. Un authentique méli-mélo.

A côté d'elle, les émotions de Théodore étaient plus pâles. Le garçon détenait des palettes de même couleurs, qui ne se mélangeaient rarement aux autres. Ainsi, la peur, l'inquiétude, l'angoisse, allait de pair. Tout comme le rire, la joie, l'amitié, s'unissaient. Mais ces deux teintes ne s'alliaient jamais ou rarement. Il en allait de même pour tous ses sentiments, comme si le garçon était d'avantage un robot qu'un être vivant.

Un sentiment ou deux, pas plus, à la fois et toujours léger, presque superficiel.

C'était ce qui fascinait Draco. Était-ce parce que Théodore avait subi une éducation rigide et sévère, l'empêchant de laisser libre court à toutes ses pensées et ses émotions ? Était-ce parce qu'il avait pris l'habitude de ranger ses sentiments dans des cases bien définies et de les contrôler comme sa famille s'y était attendu de sa part ? Ses interrogations ne s'arrêtaient pas à son ami. Qu'en était-il de lui-même ? Et de leurs autres congénères ?

Après tout, à part la Gryffondore, il n'avait pu voir ce phénomène de plus près. Ariane avait respiré la gaité à l'état pur, dans toute sa naïveté d'enfant, tandis que ses autres rencontres n'avaient éprouvé qu'une terreur sans nom.

Hermione Granger rejoignit son sac, qu'elle accrocha en bandoulière à son épaule et rangea avec précaution ce qu'elle venait de trouver. Draco n'était pas étonné de la voir garder soigneusement sa découverte et il soupçonnait d'avance qu'elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter à quelques poils blancs trouvés par hasard. La jeune femme regarda sa montre, puis lâcha un juron.

Soudain, elle quitta les bois à la va-vite, en direction de l'autre côté de la cour. Le Serpentard ne mit pas longtemps à la rattraper. Il marchait non loin à ses côtés, derrière les arbres et à l'abri de l'obscurité projetée par les nuages. Silencieux, cette fois. Prêt à ne pas se trahir.

Il s'arrêta quand la Gryffondore ralentit le pas à l'approche des serres de botanique. Draco distingua le binôme de la jeune fille et celle qui l'accompagnait avant cette dernière. Pour cause, il avait de nouveau envie de bondir. Non pas sur Granger, mais sur une autre: Pansy.

Plusieurs élèves attendaient l'ouverture des serres, organisés en petit groupe selon les affinités ou les binômes distribués pendant l'été, mais lui n'avait d'yeux que pour son ancienne amie.

Il ravala le grognement en se faisant violence. Pas un instant il ne s'était préparé à apercevoir celle qui lui avait volé chacune de ses récompenses durant la guerre. Nombreuses fois après leur libération, elle avait tenté de lui parler. Chaque fois, il avait refusé. Ce n'était pas pardonnable. Ils avaient été proches. De son côté, il ne se serait permis de la promettre à une torture certaine et à une mort de tous les instants. _Ah, si c'était à refaire..._

Malgré la violence qui l'agitait, il continua d'avancer. Lentement. Cherchant une meilleure vue sur l'entrée des bâtiments que la Gryffondore gagnait en maugréant. Il épia.

Faisant taire le capharnaüm de ses pensées, il se concentra sur son ancienne amie pour tester sa récente théorie. Comme pour Granger, quelques minutes plus tôt, il ressentit rapidement ses émotions. Mais contrairement à la lionne, elles étaient beaucoup plus haineuses et moins maîtrisées. C'était une vraie pile. Hostilité et jalousie, voilà ce qui régnait chez elle. Et sur le moment, il n'y avait rien d'autres.

Ces sentiments avaient une senteur amère et piquante, pour Draco. Ils imprégnèrent rapidement son esprit, avait cette sensation de vide vertigineux. Il secoua la tête. Le garçon changea de cible, pris un Poufsouffle au hasard dans les élèves attroupés.

La différence fut saisissante, le laissa perplexe. Là aussi, ses émotions se dessinaient en un kaléidoscope de couleurs et de sensations, de parfums même, complexes. L'élève possédait une palette que son visage ne laissait prétendre. Une colère monstre habitait le cinquième année, sourde, une rancœur, un deuil douloureux. Pourtant, à côté de son camarade avec qui il discutait, il y avait une joie timide mais sans failles.

Draco changea, passa à son interlocuteur. Amusement, paix, méfiance. Le Serpentard se concentra ensuite sur une jeune fille, à l'aveuglette. Désir, haine, amitié. C'était surréaliste. Comment, au même instant, pouvait-on ressentir autant de sentiments qui n'avaient rien à voir entre eux ? Son regard passa sur Ginny Weasley. Curiosité, désespoir, affection.

Son cœur battait follement sous sa théorie qui prenait de l'ampleur. Il paniquait. Quand il analysa les émotions de chaque anciens Mangemorts qu'ils reconnaissaient dans la petite foule compacte, c'était formel et froid comparés à leurs camarades.

Ils étaient brisés quelque part. Cassés dans leur fonctionnement. Était-ce cette épée de Damoclès encore en équilibre au dessus de leurs crânes qui les empêchait de se laisser aller ? Rares étaient ceux animés de sentiments positifs. Et s'ils l'étaient, comme Théodore aujourd'hui, les émotions étaient pâles et floues, n'avaient pas la même intensité et richesse que les autres.

Sans compter qu'aucun de ces gens-là ne possédaient la même liberté que leurs camarades: jouir de chaque ressenti, bon, mauvais, nocif ou agréable, sans limites, sans restrictions, et sans se demander si unetelle sensation pouvait se marier avec son contraire.

Cette révélation lui causa bien du souci. Était-il, lui, encore plus abîmé que les autres ? Était-ce ce qu'Anaëlle avait voulu dire en insinuant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui dans l'immédiat ?

* * *

 _23 septembre, Poudlard (Ecosse). Royaume-Uni._

Quand elle aperçut Parkinson, Hermione se décomposa légèrement. Son pas ralentit et quelques insultes traversèrent ses lèvres.

Ginny n'était pas encore arrivée sur les lieux, mais la Serpentarde qu'elle méprisait de toutes ses tripes, elle, y était. Et ce n'était pas prévu. Elle n'avait pour Parkinson qu'une haine intense et beaucoup de pitié. La jeune femme continuait encore ses vieilles rengaines rouillées. Au lieu de se taire, elle élevait toujours autant la voix et saisissait chaque occasion pour prendre sa revanche sur les Gryffondors.

C'était une plaie, une peste. Elle était véritablement comparable à un serpent, un de ces invertébrés qui se glissaient dans les fissures des vieux murs attendant patiemment leur proie. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce que lui trouvait Théodore.

Elle réduisit la distance avec son binôme à contrecœur. Parkinson lui renvoyait son regard avec une animosité qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle était encore la seule, à l'observer de cette manière. Les autres n'étaient pas chaleureux pour autant, mais au moins avaient-ils la décence de l'ignorer ou de détourner le regard.

\- En retard, commenta Théodore avec retenue.

\- Que fait-elle ici ?

Parkinson ricana, mais Nott la devança pour répondre:

\- Comme la plupart des gens qui sont là, Hermione. Elle vient pour ses devoirs.

\- Oh mais ne t'en fais pas, le castor, je ne compte pas rester.

\- J'espère bien.

\- Tu sais pertinemment que je préfèrerais la compagnie d'un crapaud à la tienne.

\- Pansy..., reprit Théodore avec un soupçon de déception.

La Serpentarde considéra son ami avec énervement, sans savoir si elle devait répondre, se rebeller, ou effectivement cesser ses hostilités. Elle serra les lèvres, revint à Granger pour la fusiller du regard.

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait se féliciter d'avoir un rempart nommé Théodore Nott. Qu'il sache réduire sa camarade au silence était une aubaine... Néanmoins, c'était également un désavantage. Elle se sentait décrédibilisée, comme si elle avait _forcément_ besoin de lui pour se faire respecter.

L'arrivée de Ginny avec sa binôme sur ses talons, ainsi que l'arrivée d'Hannah Abbott, permit à la Gryffondore de s'échapper un tant soit peu de l'atmosphère tendue et sa colère grandissante. Volontairement, elle tourna le dos à Parkinson pour saluer les nouvelles arrivantes. Hannah lui claqua une bise sonore en prenant de ses nouvelles, tandis que Ginny lui sourit chaleureusement. La Serpentarde pouvait bien hausser la voix et se moquer d'elles en arrière, Hermione et les autres ne le relevèrent pas.

Répondre ou ne pas répondre à Parkinson ne faisait qu'attiser la flamme. Cette dernière s'amusait autant des joutes verbales qu'on lui renvoyait que les tentatives d'indifférences. Pour Hermione et ses amis, l'ignorer revenait à économiser leur énergie.

Hermione salua plutôt une autre Serpentard, Ellia, restée en retrait. La lionne commençait à se faire à cette compagnie discrète et silencieuse qui, lors des heures en binôme, suivait Ginny comme son ombre. Sans surprise, aujourd'hui comme les autres jours, la jeune fille n'était toujours pas décidée à lui adresser un seul mot. Mais elle hésita, triturant ses mains.

En l'observant, Hermione comprenait la curiosité de sa meilleure amie. La Serpentarde était anormalement timide et transparente. La sympathie que Ginny ressentait malgré elle, n'était pas une surprise. Ellia semblait porter sur ses épaules le poids du monde. Ses yeux fuyants, souvent cachés derrière un rideau de cheveux ondulés, avaient des choses à dire, mais ses lèvres restaient hermétiquement scellées. Quand elle y pensait, elle ne l'avait toujours pas vu s'exprimer.

\- Bonjour, bonjour ! s'exclama une voix forte et enjouée, coupant court à ses pensées.

\- Après un instant à examiner la Serpentarde, l'attention d'Hermione se porta sur le professeur Chourave qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'à la serre la plus proche.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai aujourd'hui: des cinquièmes années, des sixièmes, des septièmes... C'est beaucoup, commenta la femme potelée avec un sourire. Qui est là pour ses devoirs de botanique ?

De sa petite taille, elle jaugea le monde regroupé devant elle. La moitié des mains se levèrent, notamment la totalité des cinquièmes années, les plus nombreux.

\- Bien, pour les cinquièmes années, je confie la clef de la serre numéro un à Monsieur Jordan qui, j'espère, me la rendra sans faute.

\- Oui, professeur, acquiesça le jeune Préfet.

\- Pour les sixièmes qui souhaitent travailler également la botanique, continua Chourave sans prêter attention à ceux qui s'éloignaient, allez m'attendre près de la serre numéro six, vous serez sous ma surveillance.

Un second groupe se sépara de la foule, vaguement excité quant à l'idée de s'approcher d'une serre rarement ouverte au public. Chourave observa les élèves qui restaient avec un peu plus de sérieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ? Des septièmes... et aussi des sixièmes... Potions avec Slughorn pour vous, j'imagine ?

Elle souriait mais son regard détaillait chacun d'entre eux, avisant sévèrement ceux qui avaient choisi une autre matière que la sienne. Peut-être, connaissant la faible maîtrise de certains, la botaniste se préparait également au désastre.

\- Vous serez mélangés dans la même serre, nous avons préparé la deux. Plantes et chaudrons, nous avons tout mis à votre disposition. Miss Granger, appela-t-elle, en tant que Préfète-en-Chef, je vous confie la clef et l'autorité nécessaire.

Hermione hocha la tête en venant prendre la petite clef en bronze tendue par Chourave. Le professeur se tourna ensuite vers la petite foule :

\- N'oubliez surtout pas de nettoyer en partant, ou chaque maison perdra un nombre conséquent de points, conclut-elle. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serais dans la serre numéro six.

Hermione amorça un geste vers la serre qui leur avait été attribuée, et les élèves la suivirent machinalement. Si son rôle de Préfet-en-Chef lui allait comme un gant, la jeune femme était soulagée de ne pas être obligée de sourire et s'adresser à ses camarades pour se faire un minimum obéir. Si elle possédait l'intelligence et la sagesse, la jeune fille ne détenait pas une aisance particulière quant à s'exprimer en public.

Théodore ferma la marche. Pansy, à ses côtés, suivit le mouvement.

\- Gnagnagna, Miss-Parfaite, grommela cette dernière.

\- Arrête d'être aussi haineuse, Pansy, à quoi ça te sert ?

\- Je la déteste. Je la déteste tellement.

Théodore haussa un sourcil.

\- Pas besoin d'être jolie, pas besoin d'être sociable, pas besoin de faire des efforts... Tout lui réussit à cette pimbêche.

\- Peut-être que si tu étais plus agréable, les choses te souriraient aussi.

\- Je rêve où tu la défends ?

\- Je parle de toi, soupira le garçon. Tu n'es pas toujours de cette humeur et quand tu ne l'es pas, ça te sied bien mieux.

Pansy marmonna quelque chose d'intelligible, et ralentit légèrement la cadence, se plaçant derrière le Serpentard. Théodore se fichait de ses réactions boudeuses, il était persuadé d'avoir raison. Pansy n'était pas toujours aussi exécrable et dotée de mauvaises intentions. Quand elle le voulait bien, elle était charmante.

\- Tu la défends tout de même..., ronchonna-t-elle.

\- Puisque tu es chiante avec ça ; Oui, c'est le cas, je la défends. Tes paroles sont gratuites et inutiles.

Elle l'attrapa violemment par le bras.

\- Non mais je rêve ! C'est une Gryffondore, je te rappelle. Putain, c'est une sang-de-bourbe ! Et toi, tu fricotes avec ça ?

\- Continue comme ça et je vais continuer de la défendre, Pansy.

Ils arrivèrent près des serres en se lançant des éclairs avec les yeux. La jeune femme desserra sa prise, haussa le menton avec supériorité, et se détourna finalement de lui pour chercher sa binôme. Trop fière. Théodore l'observa, agacé. Oui, elle pouvait être une charmante amie, mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui.

\- Tu devrais vraiment lâcher du lest, dit-il. Et je ne fricote pas avec elle.

Sur ces mots, il la planta à l'entrée du bâtiment. Las, il n'avait pas besoin de reproches ou de disputes futiles. Sentant son regard courroucé dans sa nuque, il avança à travers les luxuriantes plantes jusqu'au pupitre où Hermione Granger avait déjà commencé à étaler ses affaires.

Elle releva la tête en l'entendant arriver, puis, fit la grimace en jetant un coup d'œil un peu plus loin derrière lui.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu recadres Parkinson pour moi, tu sais.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que l'on parlait de toi ? demanda-t-il en posant son sac, étrangement curieux.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide. Je vois comment elle me regarde...

Théodore finit par revenir à Pansy. La Serpentarde fulminait. Elle rattrapa Hannah à une table, dans le fond de la serre, sans se départir de sa haine. Son visage était figé en une expression froide et peu avenante.

\- Honnêtement, fit Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ?

\- Est-ce que je te demande ce que tu trouves à Weasley ? répondit-il au tac-au-tac, piqué.

Hermione se mordilla inconsciemment les lèvres. Peut-être allait-elle trop loin... Théodore et elle n'étaient pas proches, après tout. Pourtant, ce n'était pas sa question qu'elle regrettait, c'était ce sentiment désagréable qui était né quand il lui avait répondu. Ron n'était pas d'avantage agréable envers les Serpentards que Parkinson envers les Gryffondors, et elle le savait.

\- Au moins, Ron a bon fond, se sentit-elle obligée de justifier. Il est gentil, et drôle, et bienveillant.

\- Ouais, _pour toi_. Et sûrement pour sa sœur, pour Potter, et toute votre clique. _Pour moi_ aussi, Pansy sait aussi être gentille et drôle. Elle a seulement quelques blocages auxquels tu n'y comprendrais rien. Elle est dure et abjecte avec vous, je l'admets, cependant ce n'est qu'une facette... Elle en a bien d'autres, et des plus jolies.

Il rougit de s'être aventuré jusqu'à cette confession. Pour chercher à détourner l'attention d'Hermione, il sortit à son tour ses parchemins, son livre de Potions, et fit semblant de lire la suite du devoir assigné. La Gryffondore ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Si tu le dis. N'as-tu juste pas peur de te tromper sur elle et finalement d'aimer une image qui ne lui correspond pas ?

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux, et là n'est pas la question, répondit-il. Revenons à nos devoirs, tu veux bien ?

Hermione sentit son énervement et ne se hasarda pas plus loin. Avec soin, elle prit son propre livre et l'ouvrit à la page demandée. Théodore lui semblait tout de même de moins en moins renfermé, il parlait. Même si leurs discussions tournaient toujours au silence et parfois au regret, la Gryffondore avait la sensation d'avancer. Viendrait peut-être plus rapidement qu'espéré le jour où il se confierait au sujet de la disparition de Malfoy.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait. Ginny et Ron restaient complètement persuadés que Nott gardait secret certaines choses. Le Ministère n'avait pas utilisé de veritaserum, et l'attitude de l'ancien Mangemort ne leur revenait pas. Les deux Weasley voulaient impérativement des réponses, et si Hermione doutait un peu, elle était de temps en temps soucieuse sur la question.

Théodore sortit l'essai qu'ils avaient rédigé la veille et que la jeune femme l'avait autorisé à garder et en silence, ils se penchèrent dessus.

C'était un élève appliqué et assuré, qui réussissait à la mettre en confiance. Il lui avait fallu à peine un mois pour réaliser que ses résultats scolaires ne craignaient rien. En l'observant, une crainte naquit dans l'estomac d'Hermione. Et s'il lui fallait seulement qu'un mois de plus pour l'apprécier ? Et oui, si elle finissait vraiment par l' _apprécier_ ?

L'idée lui donna la nausée. Mais les faits étaient que le Serpentard allait à l'encontre de ses préjugés, tous, il les écartait sans mal avec un mot, une pensée, un geste. Elle n'osait toujours pas lui poser les questions qui lui titillaient l'esprit, mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

\- Par quoi commence-t-on ? fit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Notre théorie la plus longue ou la plus courte ?

\- Toi, qu'en penses-tu ? testa-t-elle.

\- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je commencerais par la plus longue puisque c'est également la plus compliquée. Nous ne serons pas pressés par le temps si nous commençons par celle-ci. Sans compter que la serre possède l'ingrédient manquant... Nos autres observations peuvent être testées un autre jour si besoin.

Hermione acquiesça. Il raisonnait comme elle, et d'une voix calme, posée.

\- Vas pour la plus longue, alors.

Ils enfilèrent leurs gants et sans se concerter, ils se dirigèrent vers la plante dont ils avaient besoin. A priori, ils étaient les seuls à commencer par là. Ils étaient probablement les seuls à exploiter cette voie, étant une voie qu'ils avaient mis un temps à trouver. Leurs cerveaux étaient comme connectés, et c'était une expérience étrange et plutôt agréable.

Théodore saisit le pot de la fleur d'une main. A son contact, celle-ci s'ouvrit et laissa échapper une volée d'épines qu'Hermione repoussa de sa baguette.

\- Elle est vénéneuse, Théodore ! Comment est-ce que ça a pu t'échapper ?

\- Désolé.

Il avait l'air sincère. Il secoua la tête comme s'il sortait d'un mauvais rêve. Sa seconde main se cala sur la tige, qu'il caressa comme un animal de compagnie. Les pétales se refermèrent d'emblée. La fleur ronronna, docile. Hermione s'approcha et commença à ratisser la terre en quête des graines.

\- Tu étais distrait...

\- Ce sont tes questions de tout à l'heure, navré. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. Théodore était embêté. Quand il revêtait ces expressions, ce visage en particulier qui le rendait si humain et accessible, Hermione ne pouvait que comprendre et s'adoucir. Il était parfois trop simple d'oublier _qui_ il était. Un Serpentard, un ancien Mangemort, quelqu'un qu'elle devrait toujours appréhender.

\- Ça va, ce n'est rien. Concentre-toi, j'ai ce qu'il faut. A trois, tu lâches la fleur. Je m'occupe de nous protéger... Avec un peu de chance, elle nous aura oubliés.

\- Je serai rapide.

\- Un, deux... Trois.

Théodore cessa automatiquement tout contact et leva les mains en signe d'innocence. Hermione les engloba aussitôt dans un _Protego._ La plante ne réagit pas. Le temps de leur collecte, elle s'était tranquillement rendormie. Ils revinrent à leur pupitre en lâchant un soupir de soulagement, et un rire gêné.

\- J'ai failli me faire embrocher vraiment bêtement.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire !

Ils travaillèrent sur leur théorie durant l'heure qui suivit. Consciencieux, ils ne laissèrent rien au hasard. Liquide, poudre, et feuilles furent calculés au peigne fin. Le binôme fonctionnait bien, ce qui prouvait que le corps enseignant avait pris en compte les aptitudes de chacun. A leur table, c'était silencieux et productif.

Hermione émergea à la fin de la préparation en se laissant tomber sur un tabouret. _Enfin !_ Théodore finalisa l'extrait de potion en la versant dans une fiole et l'étiqueta. Ils avaient dû s'y reprendre à deux fois, mais c'était terminé. Et c'était même une petite victoire !

La Gryffondore laissa enfin son regard parcourir les autres duos. Parmi les septièmes années travaillant sur le même devoir, rares étaient ceux qui affichaient une expression de triomphe. Hannah et Parkinson se disputaient à vue d'œil. Et elles n'étaient pas les seules. Les lèvres d'Hermione ne purent s'empêcher de s'étirer en un sourire. Elle était soulagée.

Puis, elle s'enquit de Ginny, à quelques mètres. Le devoir sur lequel la rouquine et sa binôme peinaient n'était pas aussi difficile que le leur mais demandait une longue et minutieuse préparation. Hermione fut rassurée de constater que leur association ne les tirait pas vers le bas. Et Ellia parlait ! Ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois, mais la lionne en était enfin témoin.

La Serpentarde montrait l'exemple. Ses cheveux dégagés derrière ses oreilles révélaient un minois fin et halé, aux traits sérieux. Elle tenait dans sa main la pousse gluante d'une plante et appliquait sa lame pour en faire ressortir le jus. Ginny hocha la tête, et reproduit le geste.

\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-elle soudainement à Théodore.

\- Laquelle ?

Il se redressa et se tourna vers elle. Le pupitre était nettoyé et prêt pour une nouvelle théorie à mettre en pratique.

\- C'est à propos d'Ellia.

Les yeux de Théodore virèrent au sombre.

\- Je veux dire, se rattrapa-t-elle face à son regard, Ginny commence à s'interroger. Et donc, moi aussi... Qui est-elle ?

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ce n'est pas à moi de répondre. Tout comme ce n'est pas à toi de poser la question.

\- Et pourquoi ? Tu m'as donné l'impression de la connaître, tu pourrais au moins m'aiguiller.

Théodore observa un instant sa camarade Ellia, pesant le pour et le contre. Évidemment, il la connaissait. Le contraire était difficile... Mais est-ce qu'Hermione avait véritablement envie d'une réponse ? De connaître encore un peu plus les secrets inavouables des Mangemorts ? Ses pensées se divisaient. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de cette jeune fille, il avait beaucoup trop de compassion pour elle pour s'exprimer à sa place. Pourtant, il avait également envie que la Gryffondore comprenne le monde dont il venait.

\- Rares sont ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, parmi nous, dit-il tout de même, en choisissant ses mots. Ellia est... comment te dire ça sans que tu t'emportes...

\- Dis-moi, seulement.

\- Ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une enfant cachée. Son père est un Mangemort, de sang-pur, tandis que sa mère était une prisonnière, une moldue... Ellia n'a jamais connu Poudlard jusqu'à cette année. Ni même l'extérieur.

\- Es-tu en train de m'expliquer _gentiment_ qu'Ellia est issu d'un viol ?!

C'était exactement le genre de réaction qu'il avait voulu éviter. La colère dans les yeux de la Gryffondore. Et sa révolte qui grondait, à deux doigts d'exploser au milieu de la serre de botanique. Si elle ne maîtrisait pas sa voix, ils auraient des ennuis.

\- Oui, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Le bébé a fait de la magie instinctive à la mort de sa mère. Son père n'a pas su se résoudre à la tuer aussi, et sans savoir qu'en faire, il l'a tout de même gardé.

\- C'est horrible...

\- Je ne devrais pas te dire tout ça. Comprends-moi, ce n'est pas mon histoire, ça ne m'appartient pas.

\- Je ne compte pas en parler, promit-elle à voix basse, autant à lui qu'à elle-même. Ginny n'aura qu'à lui demander en temps voulu, je n'ai pas envie d'être celle qui lui apprend. Ellia Stone, est-ce son vrai nom ?

\- Elle n'en possédait pas jusqu'à peu. C'était une enfant cachée, sans appartenance, sans lien de parenté, sans identité propre, rebondit Théodore avec embarras. Quand le Ministère l'a trouvée, Ellia s'est elle-même baptisée.

Il occupa ses mains, nettoyant une nouvelle fois la surface de travail, alignant encore leurs prochains ingrédients à utiliser. Il tourna machinalement les pages de son livre. Théodore avait conscience qu'Hermione encaissait en silence, qu'elle était blessée par des affaires qui pourtant ne la regardaient pas. Le Serpentard avait terriblement honte de la nature des siens, de ces familles dont il venait. Mais une autre part de lui n'avait aucune envie de rester muet face à ces horreurs.

\- Tu as de l'affection pour elle..., releva Hermione.

Et c'était vrai.

\- Pourtant tu ne lui parles pas. Les autres non plus. Ginny dit que vous l'ignorez tous et moi-même, je le constate.

\- Je la connais car, à l'instar de tant d'autres que tu juges sévèrement... dont Pansy et dont Draco, nous l'avons aidée. Nous lui avons appris à se battre, à se défendre, à lire et à écrire. Si Poudlard l'a intégrée en sixième année, c'est parce que nous avons su partager avec elle un maximum de connaissances. Alors que la voir nous était interdit, nous l'avons tout de même fait. Si aujourd'hui nous l'ignorons, c'est parce que nous respectons son choix. Ellia ne veut plus avoir à faire à nous.

\- Peut-être un jour..., tenta Hermione en remarquant son affliction réelle.

\- Pourrais-tu appeler « amis » les enfants de ceux qui te cachent, t'utilisent, et t'humilient, même s'ils t'aident ? Imagine, avec seulement un peu plus de courage, moins de peur, nous aurions peut-être pu la sortir de là. Alors nous nous taisons, nous comprenons son choix, car nous non plus, nous ne pourrions pas nous adresser la parole.

Hermione ne put lancer un regard du côté d'Ellia. Ni même observer Ginny, toujours ignorante et qui s'attachait peu à peu à elle... La Gryffondore ne savait plus que penser. Ce serait une bonne chose que la rouquine devienne son amie, surtout suite à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Mais comment réagirait la jeune Weasley, connaissant sa fougue légendaire ? Ginny risquait de foncer dans le tas et de faire des dégâts.

Les Mangemorts étaient un groupe, une institution, encore plus perverse qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée. Et également plus complexe et disparate, ce qui l'incommodait au plus au point. Il y avait des clans à l'intérieur d'un clan distinct. C'était moins manichéen que dans les apparences.

\- Je regrette de t'avoir dit tout ça, déclara Théodore avec amertume. Ce n'était pas mon rôle.

\- Je ne sortirais pas de cette serre en répétant cette histoire, crois-moi.

\- Merci.

Il n'osait pas la regarder. Théodore lui faisait confiance. Cet état de fait, qui l'avait poussé à délier sa langue et confier les grandes lignes du passif d'Ellia, lui fit comme un coup de massue. Il ne s'y était pas attendu. Lui, et ses propres préjugés...

Quand Hermione lui proposa timidement de reprendre l'exercice, il se saisit de l'occasion pour chasser ses pensées et son désespoir naissant que son amulette ne pouvait maintenir à distance. Il s'acharna à la tâche.

* * *

 _23 septembre, Forêt Interdite (Poudlard). Royaume-Uni._

A défaut de pouvoir observer, le loup avait écouté l'intégralité des deux heures à l'intérieur des serres de botanique. En position allongée, il réfléchissait, il intégrait les différents liens qui se créent ou qui lui avaient auparavant échappé.

Il n'avait jamais su jusqu'à maintenant que Théodore en pinçait pour Pansy, bien qu'avec le recul son ami avait semé quelques indices. Il n'avait jamais non plus réalisé que l'aigreur de Parkinson à l'intention de Granger ne venait ni du sang de cette dernière ni de son appartenance pour l'Ordre. La Serpentarde était jalouse et envieuse.

Pouvoir discerner à l'aide son sixième sens les sentiments des autres et les analyser était autant une chance qu'un calvaire. Être le témoin émotionnel des ces relations qu'il découvrait sous un autre jour le vidait de toute énergie. Cela l'épuisait. Parfois, certaines situations, conversations, et même ressentis faisaient appels à ses propres souvenirs et sa conscience. Se réveillait en lui ses propres émois, de la colère à la honte, du désespoir au désarroi. Présentement, il se sentait même troublé et en souffrance.

La conversation à propos d'Ellia ne l'avait pas laissé indemne, elle avait rouvert une plaie. Il l'avait entendu sans pouvoir détourner l'oreille. L'affliction de Théodore avait trouvé une résonance en lui. Il se souvenait de la jeune fille, toujours recourbée sur elle-même, sans cesse rabaissée au rang des elfes et des esclaves. Il se rappelait à la perfection de leurs machinations subtiles pour se glisser dans les caves et les combles afin de mieux la nourrir, de lui apporter de nouveaux vêtements et de nombreux livres.

Ellia. Il n'avait même pas fait attention à elle tout à l'heure... Il ne l'avait ni vue ni n'avait passé au peigne fin ses émotions. Pourtant, elle le hantait. Elle était l'une des nombreuses tares que les Mangemorts avaient camouflé. Mais elle était la seule à avoir survécu quinze années dans leur ombre.

C'était l'un de ces souvenirs, dans l'immense toile immonde que les Mangemorts avaient façonné dans son esprit, qui l'empêchaient de dormir la nuit et de se repentir. Comment pouvait-il, aujourd'hui, rebondir, faire face, accepter la rancœur de la population, alors que lui-même ne s'accordait aucun pardon ? Il avait fait partie d'eux et de leurs abominations.

Draco enfouit son museau dans ses pattes en observant les élèves quitter peu à peu les serres de botaniques. Il guetta les visages, les parfums, son attention se stabilisa uniquement quand il repéra la Serpentarde qui tenait contre elle ses livres de cours telle une barrière entre sa personne et le reste du monde. A ses côtés, il y avait la jeune Weasley que Granger avait évoqué un peu plus tôt.

Contre toute attente, le duo ne le surprit pas autant que Théodore et Granger le surprenaient. La fragilité et la réserve d'Ellia se mariaient parfaitement avec l'entrain de la rouquine. Aucune des deux ne s'attardèrent. Il vit l'objet de ses souvenirs tendre un bouquin à la couverture bordeaux à son interlocutrice, tandis qu'elles se pressèrent sous la pluie pour rejoindre le hall de l'école:

\- Celui-ci parle de dragons, entendit-il. Et il est vraiment captivant. Il faut que tu le lises !

\- C'est que je n'ai pas encore fini l'autre...

\- Oh. D'accord.

Il ressentit le rejet d'Ellia comme une épée tranchante. Draco fut étonné de constater que ses émotions étaient semblables à des dards aiguisés. Elles aussi étaient puissantes, moins en retenue que les anciens Mangemorts. Comment ? s'interrogea-t-il. Ils avaient pourtant évolué dans le même univers...

\- Il m'a fait penser à ton frère..., murmura la jeune fille. Celui dont tu m'as parlé la dernière fois. J'étais pourtant sûre que tu serais tentée.

La rouquine, intriguée, se pencha finalement sur le roman conseillé mais l'attention du loup fut attirée par un autre binôme. Théodore sortit de la serre et pointa sa baguette vers le ciel pour former une fine couche protectrice au dessus de lui. Hermione se glissa sur ses talons pour verrouiller la porte à l'aide de la clé, et le Serpentard agrandit instinctivement son bouclier.

Contrairement aux dernières minutes qui s'étaient succédé en silence, la gêne entre les deux s'était apaisée. S'était substitué une paix étrange qui embarrassa pourtant le loup.

Il les suivit des yeux, quand la Gryffondore alla retrouver le professeur Chourave et que Théodore marcha à ses côtés. Dans son estomac grondait l'incompréhension. La colère menaçait, emprisonnait de nouveau sa tête dans une confusion inconfortable. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne supportait pas que ces deux là se lient. C'était encore hésitant, mais il sentait autour d'eux l'empreinte d'un sentiment dont il ne voulait être témoin.

Au bord de la nausée, le loup rebroussa chemin pour s'enfoncer dans la Forêt Interdite. Il en avait fini, il avait eu son compte pour la journée. Néanmoins, la nature ne l'avait pas décidé ainsi. Un animal passa sous son nez à une vitesse telle qu'il ne perçut qu'une fourrure étrange.

Son cœur s'accéléra. _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_ C'était énorme !

Les bois étaient composés d'une multitude d'être vivants mais ce qu'il venait de voir était bien plus grand que lui. Au moins le double de sa taille, si ce n'est plus. Un élan d'inquiétude le traversa. Combien d'espèces différentes ces lieux pouvaient regorger ?

Il inspira profondément, sur les traces de ce qu'il venait de rencontrer. Une odeur coïncida rapidement, dégageant une magie ancienne et pure. Quelque chose répondit d'instinct en lui. Un grondement féroce.

Poudlard abritait un autre loup.

* * *

 **Votre avis sur ce chapitre 04 ?**  
Je suis un peu timide, je l'avoue. Je vous offre beaucoup d'éléments, à retrouver (ou non) tout au long de l'histoire :p

J'adore exploiter Draco sous sa forme de loup et ses aptitudes particulières ! J'adore également écrire Théodore, ou même insérer Ellia qui a toute mon affection dans ma FF. J'espère que le plaisir à la lecture est partagé ^^ !

Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite une jolie Saint-Patrick -et une bonne fin de semaine !

A bientôt,

 _Slyth._


	6. Chapitre 5

_Hey everyone!_

Je vous remercie pour vos chaleureux retours sur le chapitre précédent ! Je crois que je n'ai pas encore répondu à tout le monde et j'ai passé un mois tellement dans la lune que je ne sais plus à qui j'ai déjà répondu et à qui je ne l'ai pas fait... Ne faites pas attention si vous recevez deux messages :D

Voici le cinquième chapitre ! Et ce chapitre ci n'a pas été très simple à écrire. Disons que la première moitié ne m'a posé aucune difficulté, mes doigts et mon clavier ne faisaient plus qu'un, mais concernant la seconde moitié, ce fut bien autre chose ! **Il faut dire aussi que c'est enfin l'heure de LA rencontre !**

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre, qu'il soit comme vous l'espériez ou pas du tout :) Bonne lecture !

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent évidemment à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Chapitre 05 :**

 _« Stay right where you are ; Don't be foolish to try any courageous moves. You won't be saving lives._  
 _I didn't do all I've done, for you to put me to shame. »_  
Music: My name - Charlie Winston.

* * *

 _26 septembre, Forêt Interdit (Poudlard). Royaume-Uni._

Draco était toujours sur ses gardes. Les derniers jours s'étaient écoulés de manière calme et habituelle. Il avait exploré les lieux. La Forêt Interdite lui donnait l'impression d'être infinie et de s'étendre à des kilomètres à la ronde autour de l'école. Les bois abritaient une faune et une flore riches. Des bras de rivières se rejoignaient dans le lac et des collines offraient des vues dégagées sur les multiples chemins sauvages qui décoraient les alentours. Les différents tableaux de nature qu'il avait observé paraissait hors du temps et hors de toute présence humaine.

Mais, dans ses explorations, il n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait précisément. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'un autre loup à l'horizon. Ce dernier demeurait introuvable.

Avait-il rêvé ? La question lui traversait de temps en temps l'esprit. Il ne se laissait pas cette idée l'emportait... Il ne parvenait pas à oublier le parfum et l'aura qui avait enveloppé la créature, ni le sentiment de familiarité qui s'était développé en lui aussi rapide que la lumière. En vérité, il n'avait pratiquement rien vu. Un frôlement, à peine. Un coup de vent. Pourtant cela avait suffit pour en faire une certitude.

Draco avait fouillé cette forêt de fond en comble, le museau en alerte et tous les sens sur le qui vive. Rien n'avait confirmé son ressenti. Et il en avait croisé des animaux, et des choses non-identifiées, et des étrangetés dont il ne connaissait pas le nom et encore moins l'espèce...

Il avait chassé, s'était incliné face à aussi dangereux que lui, avait fui à l'opposé des centaures quand il en avait reniflé, s'était désaltéré, avait marqué son territoire, avait laissé des traces pour que le loup remonte jusqu'à lui... Mais, trois jours plus tard, l'animal n'était pas réapparu. Ce qui n'était pas pour l'apaiser. Il se sentait brusquement inférieur, vulnérable ; S'il n'avait pas pu voir entièrement la bête, il avait su distinguer son envergure.

S'il existait plus grand que lui, et de la même sorte, ce n'était pas de bonne augure.

Ses pattes foulèrent la terre meuble et humide tandis qu'il se rapprochait de la cour de Poudlard. Il s'était éloigné durant trois jours et, déjà, le périmètre rassurant de l'école avait laissé sa marque et créé le manque.

La Forêt Interdite lui tendait une main amicale, lui offrait une félicité incroyable, mais ne pouvait être son refuge éternellement. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir, elle ne rivalisait pas avec ses souvenirs heureux du château. Draco commençait à se languir des couloirs, de la salle commune de sa maison, de la bibliothèque, et même des salles de classe. La frustration grandissait de jour en jour.

Il devait réfréner son désir de s'avancer au-delà de la frontière entre les bois et l'école. Dans son état, ce serait ni discret ni fin de se faufiler dans le bâtiment... Le loup ne passerait pas inaperçu. Et cette envie l'amenait à chercher des solutions, certaines mêmes qu'il avait rejetées auparavant.

Il lui fallait regagner cette école. C'était devenu viscéral au point de le ronger. C'était un besoin. Quelque chose qui nécessitait son attention presque en permanence. Alors qu'il avait refusé l'aide de Théodore des mois plus tôt, il se mettait à espérer que le jeune homme convainque un de leur camarade de le trouver et de deviner son identité.

Blaise par exemple. Blaise était futé, il pourrait comprendre sans réel effort, sans poser davantage de questions, et il savait garder sa langue dans sa poche. Draco n'était évidemment toujours pas ravi à l'idée de revoir un autre Serpentard que son Théodore, mais le jeune Zabini était un compromis tolérable.

Malheureusement, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'avait vu Théodore qu'en compagnie de cette foutue Gryffondore ou de Pansy. Jamais seul. Certes, il n'était pas ici depuis longtemps, mais sa patience se faisait désirer. Il était pressé. Serait-ce trop demander de voir son camarade se promener non trop loin de la Forêt Interdite afin de l'aborder ?

Un grognement s'échappa des babines de Draco tandis qu'il ralentit le pas à l'approche des serres. Il s'ébroua, faisant taire ses pensées, ses angoisses, et ses rancœurs. Ses émotions étaient mises à mal ces derniers temps.

Son regard se perdit un instant sur les hautes tours asymétriques du château. Son ventre se tordit d'instinct, et, il préféra reporter son attention sur la cour déserte.

C'était un samedi pluvieux, où de faibles gouttelettes se succédaient aux violentes averses et ainsi de suite. Le temps écossais avait confiné les élèves à l'intérieur et rien ne vint troubler son inspection du jour. Personne n'avait osé s'aventurer dehors par ce froid automnal et le loup put inspirer et s'imprégner des parfums sans l'angoisse de ressentir les émotions diverses de ses camarades. Ce fut une bouffée planante et fraîche.

Rasséréné, Draco se détourna en direction du lac, pile poil à l'endroit où se jetait l'une des nombreuses rivières de la forêt. Il avait fait de ce lieu un repère. Il buvait et se nettoyait ici. Il chassait non loin de là et sa tanière se trouvait à quelques mètres. C'était idéalement assez près de Poudlard pour ses excursions quotidiennes et assez loin pour qu'un élève ne vienne jusqu'ici.

Il s'enfonça dans l'eau jusqu'à mi-pattes et s'abreuva à l'ombre des roseaux. Ce fut à cet instant que les effluves changèrent et l'arrêtèrent immédiatement dans son entreprise.

Draco se raidit. Une présence imposante semblait retenir l'air derrière lui. Son poil se hérissa, ses membres se tendirent. Une telle sensation n'avait jamais parcouru le sorcier de toute sa vie. C'était incontrôlable. C'était bien plus qu'une évidence, bien plus qu'un fait, et si inexplicable. Il se retourna lentement.

Il s'aplatit instinctivement parmi les roseaux, se camouflant au mieux. Il était en revanche trop tard. Ce qu'il avait tant cherché des derniers jours venait de le trouver. Draco se rapprocha de la rive à pas feutrés, non pour ne pas être fui, mais pour ne pas provoquer par simple maladresse. Ce qui le tenait en respect était bien plus large que lui. Et donc plus dangereux.

Une fois la terre regagnée, il ramena sa queue entre les jambes et se soumit à l'intrus. C'était bien un loup. Mais quel loup... Un loup comme il n'en avait jamais soupçonné l'existence.

La bête avait un pelage de couleur incongrue, un doré brillant qui détonnait parfaitement avec les alentours. Son poil était soyeux, presque chatoyant. Draco se demanda une brève seconde ce qui l'avait empêché de le voir dans la végétation incroyablement verte, mais la réponse tenait en face de lui : cette bête rayonnait de magie. Le loup avança, et Draco s'écrasa littéralement sur le sol.

Les pattes de l'étranger était bordées de griffes imposantes. Si l'idée que Draco ait pu avoir des crocs impressionnants, les babines du loup étaient quant à elles, bien plus effrayantes. Ce n'était pas un animal à intimider. Il était celui devant qui chacun se prosternait spontanément. Ce qui frappait le jeune homme davantage que tout le reste, c'étaient ces yeux de bronze qui le fixaient sans ciller.

Son cœur tambourinait violemment contre sa cage thoracique tandis qu'il découvrait l'intrus et sa masse énorme. Celui-ci paraissait calme, étrangement paisible, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de sa part. Et Draco était pétrifié. La prestance de l'autre le réduisait à un minuscule insecte perdu dans l'univers.

 _Calme_.

Au contraire, Draco s'agita. Ce n'était pas sa pensée, c'était celle du loup. Il avait pénétré son esprit. Et ce n'était ni sous forme de mots ou d'images, mais une impression, un langage qui lui était propre.

 _Pourvu qu'il part, pourvu qu'il parte..._ , supplia intimement le Serpentard en ne pouvant plus soutenir le regard mordoré.

 _Pas tout de suite._ Draco couina malgré lui. C'était intrusif et alarmant. Pas même Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait traversé son esprit avec une telle aisance et une fluidité si inquiétante. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent, lui donnèrent l'impression d'éclater dans sa poitrine.

 _En garde !_

La sensation brusquement menaçante dans cette nouvelle intrusion tira le jeune homme de sa torpeur inquiétante. Il releva la tête, les yeux interrogatifs à la recherche de réponses, à l'instant même où le loup lui bondit dessus. Ils roulèrent jusque dans l'eau où Draco se débattit pour ne pas se noyer et où son adversaire se retira d'un saut calculé. La bête grogna et le son traversa le corps du sorcier sous la forme d'une vibration dangereuse.

Draco se redressa aussitôt, en position de défense. Les oreilles en arrière, il hésitait entre riposter, se ranger, se tapir, fuir, mais aucun de tous ces choix ne trouvait grâce à sa raison. Il était foutu. Si ce loup voulait se battre, il le retrouverait où qu'il se cache.

 _Pourquoi ?_ pensa-t-il, fort, empli de hargne, dans sa tête. Pour réponse, la bête montra les crocs et s'apprêta à attaquer une nouvelle fois.

A contrecœur, le jeune Malfoy choisit de se rebeller. Sans pouvoir comprendre un centième de la situation, il était certain d'une chose : l'intrus attendait de sa part qu'il se défende. Son corps obéit. Il se plaqua, prêt à prendre le dessus à la moindre occasion et à éviter, surtout, le moindre assaut. La créature s'arqua, et d'une vitesse phénoménale, bondit dans une seconde tentative.

Draco l'évita in extremis, sidéré par sa rapidité hors-normes. Le loup gardait, dans son agressivité, toute sa grâce naturelle et cette magie déplacée qui lui collait à la peau. Sonné, il n'évita pas la troisième offensive. Le loup chargea et son crâne se planta dans sa poitrine jusqu'à l'éjecter des mètres plus loin. Il n'avait aucune chance...

Mais, il se releva. Quand la bête lui sauta encore une fois dessus, Draco répondit. Sa mâchoire se referma sur la large encolure. Il s'agrippa, il secoua, appela ses griffes à son secours. Le goût du sang traversa rapidement les couches de poils dorés pour venir lui titiller les papilles. Un grondement retentit à son oreille. Une seconde plus tard, Draco atterrit au pied d'un arbre, endolori.

 _Stop ! Stop._ Il ne faisait pas le poids. Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi le loup s'était montré si tranquille pour l'attaquer par surprise ? Ses muscles tremblaient.

Une fois de plus, ses pensées n'arrivèrent jusqu'à son adversaire. Ce dernier chargea sans attendre. Draco étouffa un hurlement. Les crocs de la bête se plantèrent dans sa chair, déchirèrent la peau de son flanc. Le loup le croqua comme un vulgaire mulot. Il se sentit si peu fort, tout d'un coup. Toute la puissance découverte ces derniers mois fondit comme neige au soleil. La douleur retentit dans sa cuisse. Dans un dernier mouvement désespéré, il mordit son adversaire au nez, le forçant à le lâcher, puis s'affala une fois libéré.

La peur le prenait tout entier tandis qu'il croisa le regard du loup adverse. Les yeux de bronzes étaient sur lui, de nouveau serein. Mais combien de temps avant que la bête décide de l'achever dans un changement d'humeur ?

La créature passa un coup de langue sur son propre museau ensanglanté et la blessure infligée par le sorcier disparut instantanément. Sous le regard hébété de Draco, la bête continua de lustrer son pelage et de se débarrasser de ses blessures, minimes soient-elle en comparaison de celle infligée au jeune Malfoy.

 _Pourquoi ?_ retenta Draco. _Pourquoi ?!_ Le loup dressa ses oreilles et planta son regard dans le sien. Il cligna des paupières, sembla s'adoucir, puis vint donner un étrange coup amical dans le visage du garçon qui serra les dents. _Tu me remercieras, Humain._

Que le loup sache qui Draco était derrière son apparence ne le surprit pas. En revanche, il ferma les yeux et laissa le soulagement l'emporter. Quelle que soit la raison de ce soudain et bref combat, celle-ci n'était pas une guerre de territoire entre loups... Il s'agissait d'autre chose. Et, réalisa-t-il, il n'avait pas eu sa réponse. _Pourquoi ?_ répéta-t-il.

Mais, revenant à lui et rouvrant les yeux, Draco découvrit que le loup était parti. Il était seul. Infiniment seul. L'air ne grésillait plus de cette magie bizarre et inconnue. Il n'y avait plus que lui, et dans cette solitude accablante, la douleur de sa blessure redoubla d'intensité. Un gémissement traversa ses babines. Puis, en réfrénant un haut le cœur, il regarda l'état de la plaie.

Ce n'était pas encourageant. Un lambeau de peau pendait lamentablement. On pouvait voir ci et là, l'empreinte des canines de la créature. Il saignait énormément, et il déglutit. Le _remercier_? Comment Draco pouvait-il le _remercier_?

Il tenta de se lever, en vain. Sa patte arrière était inutilisable. Le jeune homme souffla, gronda, et se hissa jusqu'à la rivière en rampant. L'eau calmerait peut-être l'écoulement du sang. Sur cette pensée, il balança la moitié de son corps dans le courant, grimaçant quand le froid mordant entra en contact avec la plaie ouverte. Qu'allait-il faire s'il ne pouvait plus se déplacer ? Comment allait-il vivre ?

* * *

 _27 septembre, Poudlard (Ecosse). Royaume-Uni._

Hermione resserra son écharpe quand ils quittèrent le Grand Hall pour s'aventurer à l'extérieur. Ce dimanche s'annonçait dans la même lignée que la veille : la pluie et le froid étaient au rendez-vous. A ses côtés, Harry ne faisait pas le fier non plus. Il rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête.

\- Dépêchons-nous, dit-il. Histoire de ne pas prendre une seconde douche !

Ils se sourirent en accélérant le pas. Sans s'assurer qu'il soit derrière elle, car elle en était sûre, Hermione emprunta le chemin pentu qui s'éloignait du château pour se diriger vers la maison du garde-chasse. Les pierres malhabilement pavées et qui avaient reçues des dégâts durant la guerre étaient couvertes de mousse et s'avéraient fort glissantes. Arriver en un morceau chez Hagrid releva du défi.

Harry cogna trois coups contre la porte tandis que son amie se massa la cheville qu'elle venait de se fouler lors de leurs derniers pas. Un aboiement leur répondit aussitôt et un demi-géant apparut quelques secondes plus tard sur le perron de la maisonnette.

\- Entrez, entrez vite. Ne restez pas trempés là.

Hagrid se dégagea et aménagea un peu l'intérieur pour leur faire de la place. Harry observa les lieux, un sourire doux flottant sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il redécouvrait l'endroit. Hermione fit de même, mais en secouant ses boucles d'un geste anodin pour en extraire les gouttes d'eau qui y avaient élu domicile. Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir de nouveau douze ans, alors que bien des choses, et de terribles choses, s'étaient produites entre temps.

La cabane n'avait pas changé d'un iota. La minuscule kitchenette, pourtant adaptée à la taille d'Hagrid, et le lit étaient toujours aussi encombrés d'objets et de plantes aussi farfelus les uns que les autres. Dans la cheminée crépitait un feu timide, qui servait davantage à réchauffer un chaudron non identifié qu'apporter un peu de chaleur dans la pièce unique.

Après les avoir accueillis comme il se devait, à coup de bonds et de bave, Crocdur se rangea sur le paillasson près des flammes et Hagrid put enfin s'approcher de ses amis, un sourire visible dans sa large barbe.

\- Vous avez pris un petit déjeuner ?

\- On en vient, sourit Hermione alors qu'Harry hocha la tête.

\- Prenez tout de même quelque chose, d'accord ? On est toujours plus productif le ventre plein !

Le demi-géant posa une théière brûlante sur la table, accompagnée de trois tasses et d'un gâteau qui semblait être au chocolat. Il prenait son rôle d'hôte à cœur, recevant pour la première fois depuis longtemps ses convives préférés.

\- Le gâteau est délicieux, précisa Hagrid en les voyant tout deux grimacer à la vue de celui-ci. Je suis allé dîner chez Molly hier soir, elle n'a pas tenu à ce que je reparte les mains vides. Si vous voulez rester manger ici ce soir, j'ai bien de quoi nourrir tout le monde !

\- Ce qui ne m'étonne pas de Molly..., commenta Harry avec un rire complice.

Hermione tira les rideaux pour faire entrer le peu de lumière du jour que le temps voulait bien partager avec eux et s'installa à la table ronde qui occupait presque tout l'espace avec Harry et Hagrid. L'ambiance était calme et avait cette saveur particulière de retrouvailles. Il régnait un silence agréable, où chacun appréciait la compagnie des autres en continuant de se réveiller par cette pluvieuse matinée.

\- Ginny et Ron ne sont pas avec vous, au fait ? sembla émerger Hagrid après avoir bu un peu de thé chaud, l'esprit éclairci.

\- Ginny passe les sélections de Quidditch, dit Harry. Elle a promis de venir dire bonjour juste après.

\- C'est super, je n'étais pas au courant de tout ça ! Mais, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour elle, elle va réintégrer l'équipe à coup sûr !

\- Et Ron, quant à lui, c'est bien moins drôle, il est en retenue, grimaça Hermione. Hier aussi.

Hagrid fronça des sourcils.

\- Tout le week-end ? Pauvre Ron. Qu'a-t-il fait ?

\- Sa binôme lui attire des ennuis... Elle se conduit comme une peste avec lui.

\- Qui l'eut cru ? renchérit Harry. Ginny et Hermione sont avec des Serpentards et s'en tirent plutôt bien... Ron hérite d'une Serdaigle, et tout ce qu'il a, ce sont des problèmes.

\- Comme quoi ! Il ne faut pas juger quelqu'un par sa maison, conclut Hagrid en secouant la tête. C'est triste de le savoir de corvée un dimanche. Qu'a-t-il récolté ?

\- Récurage de chaudrons...

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard amusé. C'était l'une des retenues les plus longues et les plus éprouvantes selon Ron, qui depuis la veille le leur faisait bien savoir. Il était revenu les mains couvertes d'un mélange de savon et de mixtures étrange dont l'odeur avait été tenace. Les deux Gryffondors savaient désormais tout sur comment récurer au mieux un chaudron sale depuis une semaine.

Hagrid lui-même laissa échapper un soupir compatissant, comme si ce dernier se rappelait de punitions qui s'étaient appliquées à lui-même par le passé.

\- Mais pour toi, Hermione, ça se passe vraiment bien ? Ton binôme ne t'attire pas des ennuis ? Faut tout de même se méfier avec ces serpents...

\- Tout va bien, Hagrid. Je vous le dirais si ce n'était pas le cas. Théodore Nott n'a pas l'air d'être ce genre d'énergumène, finalement.

\- Je suis rassuré, alors. Quant à toi, Harry, tu as échappé au pire ! Quelque part, je suis content que ce Malfoy n'ait pas remit les pieds à Poudlard.

\- Mais ça ne te travaille pas ? demanda Harry. Je veux dire, que Malfoy ne soit pas revenu ? Personne ne sait où il est, après tout...

Hagrid haussa les épaules. Hermione but une gorgée du thé, encore bien fumant mais étonnamment savoureux, en inspectant ses deux amis au dessus de sa tasse. Harry avait les yeux plissés, en attente d'une réponse qui irait dans son sens, tandis que le demi-géant était davantage songeur qu'accusateur.

\- Où qu'il se cache, je pense qu'il est bien mieux qu'ici, finit-il par dire. Au moins, il ne s'en prend pas à vous deux.

\- Sauf s'il prépare quelque chose.

\- Que pourrait-il préparer ? Sa famille et leurs amis sont sous les verrous, et ses camarades sont tous ici, à Poudlard et sous surveillance.

\- Ron et Ginny pensent qu'il attend le bon moment pour agir, ajouta Hermione. Harry, lui, ne sait pas et change d'opinion tous les quatre matins...

Harry la fusilla du regard, mais Hermione sourit.

\- Et toi ? fit Hagrid.

\- Euh... Je ne me pose pas trop la question, à vrai dire.

\- Pourtant, il faudrait la poser à Nott à un moment donné non ?

\- Je fais ça pour Ron et Ginny, surtout. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, Harry, je ne me préoccuperais pas de ce que fait Malfoy. Comme dit Hagrid, où qu'il soit, il nous offre un bon répit.

Harry fut prit par surprise. Alors qu'il pensait qu'Hermione partageait plus ou moins leurs inquiétudes, il découvrit que son silence quand ils abordaient le sujet en groupe trahissait surtout son indifférence.

\- Ça ne t'inquiète pas ?

\- Voldemort n'est plus, les Mangemorts sont à Azkaban, je n'ai pas peur de Malfoy. Puis, sans que Théodore soit clair, j'ai tout de même l'impression qu'il ne sait rien.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que Malfoy se soit évaporé dans la nature parce qu'il avait « besoin d'être seul », répondit Harry en mimant les guillemets. Ce que je crois, c'est que la Ministère aurait dû utiliser du veritaserum pour interroger Nott.

\- Du calme, intervint Hagrid avec un léger rire et en leur tendant une part de gâteau chacun. Je ne devrais pas vous le dire, puisque je tiens ça d'Arthur, qui tient ça de Susan, qui tient ça de... de quelqu'un d'autre... Enfin, bref. Le Ministère ne se soucie pas d'une seule disparition, même s'il s'agit de Draco Malfoy. Ce n'est _qu'une_ disparition et ils sont occupés. L'interrogatoire de Nott était une routine. Et le département s'est satisfait de ses réponses.

\- Alors... personne ne le recherche ? s'étonnèrent Hermione et Harry d'une même voix.

\- Personne. Excepté ses amis, s'il en a.

\- Théodore ne semble pas le chercher. La seule fois où il m'a parlé de lui, murmura Hermione, il a tourné court à la discussion et il avait l'air agacé.

Harry lui lança un regard éloquent. Elle n'avait pas exagéré, ce dernier ne savait pas où se positionner réellement sur la question de Malfoy. Quelques fois, les commentaires de Ginny et Ron ne le laissaient pas insensibles et il se laissait emporter par leurs craintes. D'autres, il donnait le bénéfice du doute, ne se sentait pas plus menacé que ça par le Serpentard.

Hemione, elle, était plus réservée. Elle attendait que Théodore soit suffisamment en confiance avec elle, et qu'elle le soit suffisamment avec lui, pour que le sujet soit abordée de manière plus naturelle. En attendant, elle avait d'autres tracas en tête.

Malfoy était pour elle un souci bien moindre comparé à ce qui pouvait actuellement régner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Les poils qu'elle avait récolté ne quittaient plus son sac et lui rappelaient à la perfection le grondement entendu et les empreintes de griffes trouvées dans la terre près de la Forêt Interdite. S'il y avait plus important, c'était bien cette bête. L'ancien Mangemort pouvait attendre.

\- Franchement, je vous conseillerai de ne pas vous préoccuper de lui, sourit Hagrid avec un regard protecteur. Ne gâchez pas cette dernière avec de telles pensées négatives. Révisez, amusez-vous, rattrapez le temps perdu. Ne pensez pas à ce maudit Malfoy qui vous a ruiné la vie et qui a ruiné mes cours par la même occasion.

Face à la grimace brusquement grincheuse du demi-géant, les Gryffondors ne purent s'empêcher de sourire largement. Leurs épaules se détendirent, refoulant la tension qui les avait gagnés malgré eux lors de leur échange. Hermione prit même une bouchée de gâteau alors que son estomac était déjà plein.

\- D'ailleurs, comment se passent tes cours en ce moment ? demanda Harry. Les Serpentards t'ennuient toujours ?

\- Pas plus que les années précédentes. Moins, même, je dirais. Parkinson persévère en revanche.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, elle nous embête encore. L'autre fois, elle a une nouvelle fois insulté Hermione... Si tu pouvais lui mettre une retenue...

Hagrid rit mais reprit vite son sérieux :

\- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, crois-moi, mais je n'abuserai pas de mon statut de professeur. Minerva trouverait ça injustifié, même si cette Serpentarde le mérite amplement.

\- Donc, dans d'autres termes, ça se passe bien ? reprit Hermione.

\- Oui !

Au large sourire de leur ami qui se faufila parmi les poils hirsutes de sa barbe, Harry et Hermione furent soulagés. Le retour d'Hagrid n'avait pas été facile pour ce dernier. Le départ de Graup pour les Alpes, dans une branche retrouvée de la famille l'avait ébranlé, 'autant plus qu'avec les pertes connus par l'Ordre, le demi-géant s'était rapproché de son frère.

\- Ne le révélez pas encore à vos camarades, chuchota-t-il tout d'un coup, mais je pense même avoir assez de courage pour changer un peu de cap, cette année.

\- C'est-à-dire ? As-tu décidé de changer de matière ? taquina Harry.

\- Hé, hé, mieux que ça ! Vous vous souvenez de mes premiers cours... ?

Ils acquiescèrent en sachant d'avance où il venait en venir.

\- Eh bien, j'en ai assez que mes élèves baillent durant mes heures et que mon potager soit dévoré par des créatures aussi stupides qu'inutiles... J'ai décidé de ré-aborder les licornes, les hippogriffes, et deux-trois créatures que je garde en réserve et qui en surprendront plus d'un !

\- C'est génial ! s'enthousiasma Harry. Et que va-t-on étudier cette année ?

\- Je viens de dire que ce sera une surprise. Je suis en train de peaufiner tout ça...

\- Donne-nous un indice !

\- Non, non, vous verrez bien. Tout le monde à la même enseigne !

\- Je dois dire que ce genre de cours me manquait... ajouta timidement Hermione.

\- Vous savez, la vie est trop courte pour que je me laisse diriger par un souvenir vieux de cinq ans. Malfoy n'est plus là, en plus, confia Hagrid avec un clin d'œil. Vous devriez en faire autant.

C'était un excellent nouveau départ. Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre à tout rompre sous l'excitation et le bonheur de lire la confiance sur le visage de son ami. Le professeur avait bien besoin de reprendre de l'assurance et de s'imposer. Si cette nouvelle année le lui permettait, la Gryffondore en était soulagée. De plus, cette résolution fièrement annoncée lui rappela les loups mentionnés par sa meilleure amie.

Elle mordilla ses lèvres d'hésitation. Et si Hagrid ne la prenait pas au sérieux et se mettait à rire ? Après tout, même si Ginny avait partagé l'expérience de Molly, ces créatures relevaient toujours d'un mythe. Elle se lança tout de même.

\- D'ailleurs, commença-t-elle et ses amis se tournèrent vers elle, j'avais besoin d'un renseignement sur une bête un peu spéciale et je me demandais si tu savais quelque chose ?

\- Oh non Hermione, devina Harry. Je suis certain que ça n'existe pas.

\- Ginny nous a parlé d'une créature la semaine dernière et celle-ci m'intrigue beaucoup. Ce serait un loup à propriétés magiques... ?

Le demi-géant n'accueillit pas sa question avec un rire, comme elle l'imaginait. Il se mit aussitôt à réfléchir.

\- Qui serait porteur de chance, apparemment ? continua Harry. Et aussi de couleur bleue.

\- Pas tous, rectifia Hermione. Ginny a précisé qu'il en existait de cette couleur mais pas que c'était spécifique à cette espèce.

\- Oh ! s'éclaira Hagrid. Vous parlez du _Deus Lupus_ ?

Les deux Gryffondors froncèrent les sourcils. Un _Dieu-Loup_? Le nom sonna ridiculement aux oreilles d'Hermione. Alors, ces loups si étranges et légendaires étaient communément appelés avec aussi peu d'originalité ?

\- Ginny n'a pas mentionné leur nom, avoua Harry. Un _Deus Lupus_ , alors ? Ça existe vraiment ? Ce n'est pas un mythe ?

\- C'est un mythe pour qui veut. La légende dit que ces loups de chance apparaissent au moins une fois dans la vie d'un sorcier afin de leur porter chance.

\- J'ai bien eu besoin d'aide ces derniers temps et je n'en ai pourtant pas vu un seul, marmonna le Gryffondor.

\- Ah, ça, je ne saurais te l'expliquer. Ces créatures sont instinctives et considérées comme divines... Et comme des divinités, ils viennent là où on s'y attend le moins. Ce ne sont pas nous, humains, qui les trouvons, mais elles, bête et dieux, qui nous trouvent.

\- Mais... divinités, légende, dieux, c'est le champ lexical du mythe ? releva Hermione. Pourtant tu parles d'eux comme si tu y croyais.

La barbe d'Hagrid se fendit d'un nouveau sourire. Harry était dubitatif.

\- Oh mais j'y crois ! Il y a bien trop de témoignages qui parlent d'eux partout dans le monde pour que je les ignore. Ces créatures sont fascinantes, je rêve d'en voir un de mes propres yeux.

\- Ce _Deus Lupus_... est-il aussi spécial qu'on le prétend ? continua Hermione. Je n'ai rien trouvé à la bibliothèque. Ou plutôt, presque rien.

\- Une minute, Hermione, j'ai peut-être ce que tu cherches.

Hagrid se leva et se dirigea vers les étagères de la pièce ; Il dépoussiéra quelques rangées de livres, inspectant les titres au passage. Puis, en bougonnant quelque chose d'intelligible, il se pencha vers les piles qui traînaient un peu partout au sol ou sur les meubles. Il tira finalement un tiroir, dernier espoir, et trouva son dû avec un cri encourageant. Il se retourna vers la table, un bouquin à la couverture fanée en main.

\- Tiens. On ne parle pas que de ces loups là-dedans, mais on en parle bien. S'ils t'intéressent, tu y trouveras peut-être ton compte.

\- Merci. Je te le rendrais dès que possible.

\- Je suis sceptique, commenta Harry. Comment de tels loups pourraient exister sans jamais être vus ? Ils sont d'une couleur improbable, non ?

\- Ils sont magiques, répondit Hagrid comme si c'était une évidence. Et il en existe peu. Ils peuvent vivre n'importe où, même jusque sur la banquise. Ce sont des animaux qui ne craignent rien, ni les Hommes, ni les températures extrêmes, ni le temps qui passe. Ils ont une magie bien supérieure à la nôtre.

\- Leur magie est puissante à quel point ?

\- Comme il est impossible de les approcher aussi longtemps pour le savoir, c'est un mystère. Malgré ses facultés et son aide apportée, le _Deus Lupus_ aime sa solitude et sa tranquillité. Il existe moins de ces loups qu'il n'existe de doigts sur vos deux mains. Huit. Huit à parcourir le monde entier.

Hermione, qui avait déjà ouvert le bouquin et avait lu les premières lignes d'introduction, releva la tête et sortit de son silence.

\- S'ils ne peuvent être approchés, comment peut-on savoir qu'il y en a seulement huit ?

\- Car depuis des milliers d'années, de témoignages en témoignages, huit couleurs ressortent et pas une de plus : Rouge, bleu, rose, argent, doré, violet, orange, et vert. Beaucoup de ces écrits figurent dans ce livre, tu verras.

\- Mais il pourrait y en avoir plusieurs d'une même couleur ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'avance la légende...

\- La légende pourrait avoir tort, ce n'est qu'une légende après tout.

\- Les légendes contiennent plus de vérités qu'on ne le pense, Hermione.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas à ces mots. Elle caressa la couverture du livre en assimilant les paroles d'Hagrid. Ce dernier semblait croire dur comme fer à leur existence, tout comme Ginny. Et c'était étonnant que deux de ses amis, deux personnalités plutôt terre à terre en général, soient convaincus de leur réalité. Cela lui donnait matière à réfléchir et à s'interroger.

Un coup porté à la porte la tira de ses pensées. Une minute plus tard, le visage de sa meilleure amie se tint dans l'encadrement avec un immense sourire aux lèvres et s'engouffra dans la petite maison. Ses cheveux roux étaient imbibés de pluie, tout comme la combinaison de Quidditch qu'elle avait revêtu pour l'occasion. Elle posa son balai contre un mur, sans se soucier une seule seconde de l'humidité dans son sillon.

\- Ginny. Quel plaisir de te voir !

\- J'ai prévenu que je passerais ! Ils ont dû t'avertir, s'ils n'ont pas oublié...

Elle fusilla Harry et Hermione du regard pour la forme, tout en accordant à Crocdur quelques caresses méritées. Celui-ci, de nouveau heureux à la vue d'un invité, jappait littéralement de bonheur. Ginny dût élever la voix pour se faire entendre.

\- Je suis fière de vous annoncer que vous avez en face de vous l'un des poursuiveurs de Gryffondor !

\- Félicitations !, lui répondit en chœur les trois amis.

\- Lowth n'a pas hésité une seconde dans son choix... Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir fière ou coupable par rapport aux autres.

Elle émit un petit rire en prenant à son tour place à la table.

\- Merlin, et qu'est-ce que je suis affamée ! Je pourrais dévorer ce gâteau tout entier !

Hagrid sourit en coupant une part pour la nouvelle venue. La conversation reprit sans peine avec la joie communicative de la rouquine. Harry, que la conversation sur Malfoy et sur les mythes avait légèrement refroidit, se détendit enfin totalement. Mais, malgré l'atmosphère chaleureuse et bon enfant qui venait de gagner la pièce circulaire et pleine de charme, Hermione, elle, ne pouvait penser à autre chose que ces Dieux-Loups.

A mesure que ses méninges s'actionnaient, la jeune femme devait bien s'avouer, avec peine, que si un loup se dissimulait bel et bien dans l'enceinte de l'école, ce n'était pas une de ces créatures pacifistes. Est-ce qu'un loup dont la puissance de la magie n'avait jamais été calculé jusqu'à maintenant pouvait laisser derrière lui autant de traces ? Ce n'était pas sûr... Du moins, pas s'ils étaient connus pour être introuvables.

* * *

 _29 septembre, Poudlard (Ecosse). Royaume-Uni._

Un frisson parcourut le corps amorphe de Draco et le jeune homme ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il s'était assoupi. Tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'il luttait contre le sommeil. Ce dernier venait de réussir à l'emporter une poignée de minutes.

Le sang avait coagulé au bout de quelques heures au milieu de l'eau froide, mais depuis, Draco ne voyait et ne ressentait aucune amélioration. C'était même de pire en pire. Il ne pouvait plus utiliser sa patte arrière sans que la douleur le pétrifie. Son flanc était comme détraqué et amorphe, devenu inutile. Sa cuisse ne répondait qu'avec un mal lancinant qui lui faisait rapidement voir flou. Poser sa patte à même le sol était désormais impossible. Les jours qui venaient de s'écouler avaient été un véritable calvaire.

Son ventre criait famine, un vide intense y régnait. Il n'était pas en mesure de chasser ni même d'explorer les lieux afin de trouver des baies ou les premières pousses de champignons comestibles. Il grignotait l'herbe à portée de main sans que celle-ci puisse caler son estomac de carnivore. Il repoussait seulement la faim, qui finissait par revenir inlassablement, plus forte à chaque vague.

Le Serpentard s'était rapidement mis à l'abri une fois que l'écoulement du sang s'était apaisé. Il n'avait pourtant pas choisi la solitude et l'obscurité de sa tanière, où la mousse et l'isolement ne lui conféraient aucune chance de survie ou d'espoir.

Le loup avait préféré ramper jusqu'à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite et s'était aménagé tant bien que mal un coin pratique dans les fougères, à l'ombre des arbres les plus imposants. Si un peu de chance lui souriait, peut-être que Théodore lui tomberait dessus... Ou même tout autre Serpentard. Dans l'était où il était, quiconque parmi eux ferait l'affaire. Et, s'il fallait mourir, au moins mourrait-il avec une vue prenante sur le château. Car, de manière inépuisable, c'était bien cette idée qui revenait souvent le hanter : la menace de la Faucheuse.

Quand son esprit ne voguait pas entre ses pensées morbides et ses espoirs fous, il se remémorait la bête qui l'avait attaqué. Cet étrange loup voulait des remerciements pour _ça_? A la pensée de la créature, Draco eut assez de force pour gronder. Il était peut-être en train de mourir. Sa blessure ne donnait d'avantage l'air de pourrir que de guérir. Le jeune homme était suffisamment malin pour reconnaître que l'avenir ne lui était pas favorable. Sa patte n'était plus d'aucune utilité pour le moment et le tiraillait à chaque instant.

Sans pouvoir se déplacer, chasser, se défendre, comment survivre ? Comment faire ?

Il ferma les yeux, avec l'intention de ne pas se laisser céder davantage à l'inconscience... Malheureusement, quelques secondes plus tard, son museau s'enfouit de nouveau entre ses pattes et sa respiration laborieuse ralentit. La fièvre était plus forte que lui et le terrassait. Et avec elle, les cauchemars. Sa vulnérabilité l'empêchait de rester alerte et de tenir éloignés ses remords.

Si ce n'était pas sa blessure qui l'emporterait, ce serait ses démons qui profitaient de son épuisement physique et moral pour revenir en force.

* * *

 _29 septembre, Poudlard (Ecosse). Royaume-Uni._

\- Toi qui me demandais s'il y avait des loups par ici, as-tu lu la Gazette du sorcier de vendredi ?

\- Sûrement, oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Une minute.

L'attention portée sur Théodore, Hermione attendit. Le Serpentard plongea une main dans son sac à la recherche du journal mentionné. Il semblait avoir tant de choses éparpillés dans sa besace qu'elle se détourna rapidement pour se re-pencher sur son livre.

N'ayant aucun devoir en commun, ils étudiaient chacun de leur côté, aujourd'hui. Mais il faisait beau, alors la jeune fille avait donné rendez-vous à son binôme à l'ombre des arbres. Travailler à l'extérieur n'était pas une si mauvaise idée en soi, finalement. Hermione avait rapidement adhéré à l'habitude du jeune homme. L'heure qui touchait à sa fin avait été paisible, silencieuse, avec un soleil encourageant. C'était une trêve agréable entre une Gryffondore et un Serpentard.

\- Hum, mince, ce n'est pas cet exemplaire... commenta Théodore en mettant de côté l'édition du jour. Attends un peu, je suis certain de l'avoir sur moi.

\- J'ai tout mon temps.

Draco ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, sous un épuisement aussi lourd qu'une enclume. Des voix, désespérément proches et désespérément familières. Il inspira profondément et fronça le museau. Est-ce que le destin se foutait de sa gueule ? Il referma les paupières sans peine et ne retint pas sa haine. Un grondement faible se répercuta dans sa poitrine et se faufila entre ses babines.

Hermione redressa les épaules et se tourna vers son partenaire. Était-ce lui qui venait de faire ce bruit peu commun ? A priori non. Ce n'était pas son genre de faire des plaisanteries. Elle coula un regard discret vers les bois derrière eux. Théodore ne semblait pas avoir entendu. Il continuait ce qu'il faisait, sans faire mine d'avoir remarqué quelque chose.

C'était peut-être un effet de son imagination...

\- Tiens.

Le journal recouvrit son livre, interrompant la jeune femme. Théodore l'avait plié afin de mettre en évidence l'article qui l'avait interpellé l'autre jour et auquel il avait longuement réfléchit avant de se décider à le partager avec sa binôme. Il s'agissait d'un loup, et il était sûr : il s'agissait surtout de Draco.

Théodore avait été surpris de lire ces courtes lignes dans la Gazette. Certes, il s'était attendu inconsciemment à ce que Draco revienne et il avait cru comprendre que plus d'une personne s'était sentie observée ces derniers jours... Néanmoins, le choc l'avait traversé et laissé bien songeur. Pendant un moment il était même revenu sur sa décision d'aiguiller les Gryffondors sur son ami malgré sa rancune.

Il observa Hermione lire le petit article encadré au milieu des nouvelles sans importance. Ses yeux passaient de gauche à droite, lentement, laissant entrevoir son intérêt. Elle hocha même la tête. Théodore pouvait se rappeler la chronique mot à mot tant il l'avait lu et relu. Un loup avait été aperçu sur les quais de King Cross et avait alerté les moldus. Étrangement, celui-ci aurait disparu aux alentours des voies 9 et 10, ce qui avait attiré l'attention des sorciers...

\- Incroyable ! Il y a donc bien des loups en Angleterre ?

\- Apparemment.

\- Par contre, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, je pense qu'il a seulement fui par les rails et pas en franchissant la voie 9 ¾, ce n'est qu'un loup.

\- Tu sais bien. Par les temps qui courent, même la gazette romance les plus petits épisodes de la vie quotidienne...

Elle sourit. C'était bien vrai, admit-elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre que les journalistes grandissaient un fait divers uniquement dans l'espoir de susciter un petit émoi parmi la population sorcière.

\- Merci.

Face à l'air interloqué de Théodore, elle continua :

\- D'avoir pensé que ça pouvait m'intéresser. Tu n'étais pas obligé.

\- Ah. Ce n'est rien.

Il haussa les épaules. Le Serpentard avait davantage fait cela pour la mettre sur la trace de Draco que pour elle, pourtant sa simple gratitude l'embarrassa. Elle n'avait aucune idée que sa pensée première avait été de la manipuler.

\- Tu penses donc qu'il ne s'agit que d'un animal, toi aussi ? demanda-t-elle. Il paraît qu'il existe une espèce magique...

\- Dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler.

Mais il avait entendu parler de mages, et de malédictions, en revanche, pensa-t-il en gardant les lèvres bien scellées. Il esquissa tout de même un sourire. Il se demandait ce qu'en penserait Hermione, elle qui semblait si rationnelle. Qu'aurait donné une rencontre entre elle et Anaëlle ? L'image qui s'afficha dans son esprit l'amusa. Certainement, l'échange aurait été enrichissant.

\- Et oui, pour te répondre, je pense que ce n'est qu'un loup, dit-il. Enfin je ne peux rien affirmer. La présence de la voie 9¾ est tout de même étrange, il faut l'avouer.

\- C'est une coïncidence.

\- Une _amusante_ coïncidence.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement.

\- Tout de même, reprit-elle presque en murmurant, deux loups ont été aperçu dans des régions peu propices à ce genre d'animaux... Je me demande s'il n'y a pas des choses qui nous échappent, à nous humains.

\- Peut-être ont-ils été chassés. Ou ils recherchent quelque chose.

\- Et s'il y avait menace plus grande ?

Théodore inspecta son interlocutrice. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, il pouvait presque voir ses méninges s'agiter sous ses yeux. Elle réfléchissait trop, surtout trop loin, et lui, définitivement, s'y prenait mal pour la mettre sur le chemin de son ami.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas outre mesure, répondit le Serpentard. Ce n'est pas la peine de t'imaginer un second Tu-sais-qui ou un danger dans ce genre-là.

\- Je n'insinuais rien.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu sous-entendais quelque chose, je te prévenais juste.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, d'un air sévère.

\- Mais tu dois avouer tout de même que c'est possible, il pourrait y avoir un second Voldemort. Si tôt. Même si ce n'est pas du tout ce qui m'a traversé l'esprit, je pensais d'avantage à quelque chose d'écologique...

\- Hum. Pour être honnête, oui, je pense que c'est possible. Mais ce _Voldemort_ là serait bien stupide. La communauté sorcière toute entière est encore méfiante, il se ferait arrêter avant même de tenter quelque chose de grand et de si terrifiant.

Hermione ferma son livre en un claquement sec. Non pas qu'elle était contrariée par les arguments de Théodore, mais la conversation réveillait autre chose. Le jeune homme était intelligent, observateur, il lisait minutieusement les journaux. N'était-il pas, lui, à l'affût de quelque chose, comme la population dont il parlait si bien ?

Elle secoua la tête. Non. Ginny et Ron l'embrouillaient à parler aussi souvent de Malfoy. Elle l'avait dit à Harry, ainsi qu'à Hagrid, elle avait d'autres préoccupations.

Elle lui jeta tout de même un regard curieux. Était-ce dans les habitudes de Théodore de prendre au sérieux la presse ? N'attendait-il pas quelque chose, un signe, un détail ? Son cœur s'accéléra. Voilà qu'elle virait paranoïaque. Hermione tenta de refouler la question, mais les mots finirent par traverser ses lèvres :

\- Et Malfoy ? Serait-il stupide de le faire ?

\- La discussion dérive...

Les yeux de Théodore, son expression, sa posture, trahissaient surtout sa lassitude. Il soupira, ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme.

\- Navrée de t'embêter avec ça, se reprit-elle aussitôt, un brin coupable.

\- Si tu veux savoir, oui, je me fais du souci pour Draco. Mais pas comme tu l'entends. Je ne m'attends pas à quelque chose d'irresponsable ni même à ce qu'il suive les traces du Seigneur des Ténèbres quoi que tu en dises, toi, ou même tes petits copains... Il n'est pas ce type là. En revanche, il a ressenti le besoin d'être seul, il a fui, et ça, ça m'interpelle. Il est mon ami. N'est-ce pas une chose que font les amis, s'inquiéter ?

Le ton contrarié de Théodore heurta le loup dans les fourrés qui avait gardé une oreille distraite et faible sur le duo incongru. Draco leva la tête et une bouffée d'air lui transmit toute la rancœur cachée de son ami. Nott lui en voulait. Et pour une fois, le sentiment était bien distinct.

En soit, ce n'était pas une surprise. Mais le constater et constater l'amertume de l'émotion provoqua quelque chose en lui. De la culpabilité. De la tristesse. Un sentiment instable et éprouvant qui sortit sous la forme d'un gémissement étouffé. C'était tout aussi insupportable que la fièvre qui l'accablait ou la douleur qui l'immobilisait. Il avait envie de sortir de l'ombre pour lui montrer qu'il était là, qu'il n'avait pas fui bien longtemps après tout.

\- Je comprends. Je n'aurais pas du évoquer le sujet.

\- Est-ce tout ?

Hermione acquiesça, sans être certaine de la réponse à apporter.

\- Bien. Alors, je pense qu'il est temps que j'y aille.

Théodore avait bien conscience d'agir comme un adolescent lunatique, mais la question de la Gryffondore avait réussi à l'énerver pour de bon. Ce n'était pas tant elle... ou peut-être si, un peu, avec ses airs farouches et les jugements dissimulés dans ses yeux... Mais le souvenir de Draco, en loup, son départ précipité, et les questions qui ont suivi.

Hermione n'était pas la seule à réclamer des réponses.

Le Serpentard reprit ses exemplaires de La Gazette du sorcier, referma son sac et le balança sur son épaule. Il adressa un bref salut à sa binôme et prit la direction du château sans s'attarder.

La jeune femme, quant à elle, l'observa sans dire mot. Elle n'était ni agacée de cette attitude ni embêtée de ce manque d'éclaircissement. L'indifférence la frappa. Hermione réalisa qu'elle se fichait bel et bien éperdument des états d'âmes de Malfoy. Les impressions de Ginny et de Ron l'influençaient, comme ils influençaient Harry, mais qu'à part cela, elle n'était en définitive pas intéressée. Plus encore : elle croyait en l'innocence quelconque de Théodore. Il ne savait rien.

Machinalement, elle rassembla aussi ses affaires et se leva. L'heure était terminée, écourtée par les bons vouloirs du Serpentard, et même si les lieux étaient agréables, la jeune femme préférait la salle commune de sa maison et retrouver ses compagnons.

Elle passa devant une rangée de buissons couverts d'épines, puis s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna. Avait-elle encore rêvé ?

Doucement, Hermione revint sur ses pas. Là encore, le bruit. Tel un grondement réprimé et guttural, peu humain. Elle déglutit et répéta son manège. Le son semblait suivre sa progression, montait crescendo au fur et à mesure de ses pas et redescendait aussi vite quand elle s'éloignait. Elle se tourna pleinement devant la forêt. Il y avait quelque chose, elle en était désormais certaine.

Au lieu de rebrousser chemin jusqu'à l'école pour avertir Harry ou même Ron, la jeune femme avança prudemment. C'était dans ce coin précis de buissons que le grondement avait été le plus prononcé, là où le sol était si fertile qu'on ne pouvait plus le distinguer. Soudain, la proximité des bois ne lui apparaissait plus si ragoûtante. Les hauts arbres étaient brusquement menaçants et sa végétation dense appelait à l'imagination la plus sordide. Elle sortit pourtant sa baguette et écarta les premières branches.

Son cœur loupa un battement. Rien.

Cependant, le grognement reprit. Et cette fois, davantage puissant et incontrôlable, comme pour la maintenir à distance.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, les battements dans sa poitrine s'accélérèrent. Hermione écarta d'un geste plus franc les branchages épineux, et elle put discerner un champ de fougères à foison. Elle se contorsionna pour s'avancer entre les buissons en évitant que les épines s'accrochent dans son uniforme et s'arrêta presque brutalement dans son entreprise. Une sensation humide sous ses doigts lui fit remonta la main à la hauteur de son visage.

Du sang. Un frisson remonta la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme. Malgré sa couleur un peu brune, il semblait assez frais.

La peur lui nouait l'estomac mais elle fit de nouveau un pas, la baguette tendue droit devant elle avec l'idée d'immobiliser la moindre créature vivante qui se présenterait à elle. Hermione était allée trop loin pour reculer maintenant. La curiosité était plus puissante que sa raison.

Elle traversa entièrement le buisson et se tint devant les fougères. Une brise agitait le fourré au même rythme que les feuilles des arbres. Les plantes à ses pieds étaient étrangement tapissées du même sang qui imprégnait sa main. Ce dernier était à première vue plus abondant, et également sec. Elle suivit des yeux les traces éloquentes, jusqu'à remarquer une queue touffue qui balayait le sol de manière mécontente, et qui, dans son mouvement, faisait battre la végétation dans le sens contraire du vent.

Hermione inspira profondément, domptant sa peur. Son attention ne resta que peu de temps focalisée sur la queue énervée. Son regard remonta jusqu'à une masse de poils blancs camouflés sous le tapis de plantes. Une colonne vertébrale hérissée, des pattes puissantes, une encolure large. L'animal lui tournait visiblement le dos. Néanmoins, sa gueule était bel et bien dirigée vers elle, dans une position inconfortable. Quand le regard de la jeune fille croisa les deux yeux gris pâles, ses babines découvrirent ses crocs. Un loup.

La Gryffondore réalisa que la bête ne bougea pas d'un poil en dépit de ses grognements agressifs.

Elle mit ses mains en évidence, comme pour rassurer l'animal et, sans gestes brusques, elle se déplaça dans les fougères de manières à l'apercevoir tout entier.

Les yeux glacials la suivirent attentivement et sa gueule continuait de gronder, sans fin. En essayant tant bien que mal de garder à la fois un œil sur le loup et un œil sur les racines dissimulés sous ses pas, Hermione prit tout son temps. Sa respiration s'apaisa au fil des minutes : si la bête pouvait l'attaquer, elle l'aurait déjà fait. De toute évidence, un détail l'en empêchait.

Elle fit rapidement le rapprochement entre le sang vicié et l'animal incapable de mobilité à ses pieds. Hermione le contourna minutieusement, en maintenant sans ciller le regard de la bête. Son souffle était plus calme que son adversaire et la jeune femme avait cela à son avantage. Elle avait lu suffisamment de livres sur les animaux pour comprendre que plus forte et ferme que lui elle se montrerait, moins le prédateur souhaiterait la défier ou la confondre avec une proie.

Et puis, elle avait sa baguette. Au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. La guerre lui avait conféré de nombreux et vifs réflexes. Après avoir été confrontée à des Mangemorts sanguinaires et déments, Hermione prit conscience que le loup l'intimidait beaucoup moins.

Était-ce le goût du danger ? De l'adrénaline ? Quoi qu'il en soit, les crocs découverts et ce regard bestial n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de la noirceur et des ténèbres qu'elle avait pu observer et subir parmi des êtres aussi infâmes que les Mangemorts. Ici, ce n'était qu'un animal. En mauvaise posture. Ses instincts et son intelligence n'était pas aussi aiguisés qu'un humain. Il ne pouvait pas tourner aussi fou.

Elle avait peur, toutefois. Elle n'était pas aussi téméraire pour avouer le contraire. Mais, elle avait connu pire. Et contrairement au danger qu'elle avait côtoyé de près, cette découverte avait davantage le goût d'émerveillement.

Il s'agissait d'un loup. En chair et en os. Il était sûrement un loup splendide sans la couche sale qui maculait son pelage blanc. Ses poils étaient recouverts de terre, d'un semblant d'algue et du même sang brun et séché qu'elle avait entraperçu sur les fougères. Faisant face au second flanc de la bête, Hermione comprit rapidement l'immobilité de l'animal et la provenance de ce vermeil qui parsemait les lieux. La bête était blessée.

\- Oh, pauvre bête...

Malgré la menace constante du grondement, elle s'accroupit pour voir la blessure de plus près. Ses yeux quittèrent ceux du loup pour se poser sur la plaie. Cette dernière était infectée. Le poil s'était collé au sang et il était difficile de se rendre compte des dégâts. La couleur du sang témoignait malheureusement de l'infection.

Draco Malfoy aurait bien voulu prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il aurait bien aimé lui sauté dessus si possible aussi. Mais, il était là, sans force et vidé de toute énergie, à se contenter de monter les crocs comme un vulgaire chien de garde. La haine le maintenait éveillé et agitait son estomac de telle façon qu'il avait presque envie d'en rendre le maigre contenu. Comment se faisait-elle que la Gryffondore soit encore là ? Devant lui ? Ne devrait-elle pas fuir ?

Elle tendit une main légèrement tremblante vers sa cuisse et le jeune homme reprit ses esprits. Il avança le cou pour l'atteindre. Ses dents claquèrent dans le vide, frôlant sa peau quand Granger retira ses doigts.

\- Du calme, reprit-elle en montrant en évidence ses mains. Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal.

Comment allait-elle s'y prendre ? Hermione s'agenouilla calmement sur le sol et inspira profondément. De toute évidence, cet animal avait besoin d'aide. Et depuis combien de temps ? Traînait-il auprès de l'école à cause de son état ? La jeune femme ne pouvait pas voir la blessure d'aussi loin, elle allait devoir trouver le moyen de s'approcher.

Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer rebrousser chemin, reprendre la direction du château, et s'endormir tranquillement le soir dans son lit en sachant qu'il y avait un animal, au dehors, qui était dans une aussi misérable position... L'infection était avancée, elle ne se soignerait pas seule. Et dans de telles conditions, il avait de fortes chances de mourir.

Hermione déglutit.

\- N'aies pas peur, chuchota-t-elle, d'une voix voulue rassurante. N'aies pas peur.

Peur ? Draco n'avait certainement pas _peur_ d'elle. Toutes ses tripes hurlaient à la jeune fille de dégager d'ici par _haine._ Pas par peur. Pour qui se prenait-elle ?

Il dut malheureusement réaliser que pour elle, comme pour tant d'autres, il n'était pas Malfoy. Il était une bête, un loup. Dangereux, porté par ses instincts, voisin des chiens domestiques. Il ne sut si cette constatation le rassura ou l'affecta. Il était à la fois confortable et insupportable que Granger ne sache pas à qui elle avait à faire.

Hermione tenta une main vers le flanc ensanglanté quand le grondement du loup ne fut plus qu'un murmure. La bête faillit de nouveau refermer ses crocs sur ses doigts. Et cette fois, ses canines laissèrent dans sa chair une empreinte. Rien de grave ou de profond, mais la jeune femme sentit son rythme cardiaque faire une envolée.

\- Non ! lâcha-t-elle d'un ton fort et ferme.

Elle croisa le regard glacial et sa poitrine se gonfla.

\- Non !, répéta Hermione.

Surpris, Draco sentit l'instinct du loup répondre d'emblée. Se sentant vulnérable face à cette soudaine autorité, celui-ci abdiqua, au-delà de la haine humaine qui le rongeait pourtant. L'animal avait l'air de bien mieux mesurer sa position de faiblesse que le sorcier. Si l'égo n'était pas un sentiment inconnu du loup, ce dernier savait quand se rendre.

Sa gorge continua de vibrer, marquant son mécontentement avec sa part animale, mais il baissa la tête.

Satisfaite de son audace soudaine, Hermione laissa échapper un bref soupir. Quelque part, elle avait de la chance que le loup soit blessé ; En de meilleures conditions, elle n'aurait jamais pu avoir le dessus, qu'importe la fermeté de sa voix. Elle aurait eu l'air d'un ennemi, ou pire, une proie. Comme bête, ce loup-ci était plutôt massif et imposant.

Sans geste brusque, elle attrapa son sac et en retira un vêtement de rechange plié dans le fond. La Gryffondore se leva, repéra la rivière non loin de là, et s'y dirigea à reculons pour ne pas quitter des yeux l'animal. Quel que soit son état de faiblesse, il fallait rester vigilent. Elle roula le t-shirt en boule et le plongea dans l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement imbibé.

Ensuite, elle revint à l'animal.

\- Chut, murmura-t-elle. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je vais nettoyer ta plaie. Ne bouge pas.

Elle parlait davantage pour se rassurer que rassurer le loup qui ne comprenait sûrement pas un mot de ses bavardages. Le souffle bloqué dans sa gorge, Hermione approcha une nouvelle fois la main vers la cuisse blessée. Doucement, en tremblant légèrement, elle appliqua le linge humide.

Le loup tressaillit, mais ne la chassa pas. Elle se rapprocha avec lenteur, tout en nettoyant prudemment le sang entremêlé aux poils.

L'eau aida le pelage à libérer la blessure. Au bout de plusieurs allers-retours à la rivière et à force de patience, Hermione put distinguer un peu mieux ce qu'il en était. L'infection s'était propagée et de la blessure émanait un léger parfum de pourriture. Ce n'était pas très peau. La peau avait été littéralement arrachée. Elle pressa le t-shirt sur la chair à vif, débarrassant le loup des caillots de sang et de la boue séchée qui obstruaient la plaie. Il lui faudrait davantage de temps pour tout nettoyer et encore plus pour soigner cela. En risquant un regard vers les lieux assombris, elle soupira. Le loup allait devoir passer une nuit de plus dans cet état.

\- C'est mieux.

Elle essora le linge qu'elle mit de côté dans une poche de son sac et se lava les mains dans l'eau. Un regard au loup lui indiqua qu'il s'était endormi.

Ou du moins, il faisait semblant. Draco avait fermé les yeux pour ne plus la voir. Il s'était fermé hermétiquement à la Gryffondore. Il se concentrait sur les effluves de la forêt et que le vent apportait, pour ne pas respirer le parfum de la jeune fille et le parfum de ses émotions. Il ne s'autorisait qu'à ressentir la morsure de l'eau froide et la douleur de son contact, refusant de prendre en compte les mains qui tatillonnaient sa peau pour observer sa blessure. Tout était mieux qu'elle.

Et tant qu'il prétendait qu'elle n'existait pas, la haine le laissait tranquille.

\- Je reviendrais demain.

A ces mots, pourtant, il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Il revint à la réalité bien trop brutalement à son goût. Ses babines se retroussèrent mais aucun son n'en sortit. La jeune femme ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

Au contraire, elle remit en place les fougères écartées au dessus de lui, comme pour le camoufler aux autres yeux et à ceux de possibles prédateurs, puis elle se faufila entre les buissons comme à son arrivée. Distrait, Draco écouta le bruit de ses pas sur le sol et sa longue promenade jusqu'aux portes de l'école. Lui qui s'était maintenu à distance flaira finalement ses émotions. Elle était épuisée, mais la détermination et la curiosité maladive la dévoraient entièrement.

Il aurait préféré qu'elle ne revienne pas. Pas elle, parmi tous les élèves de Poudlard. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas Théodore qui l'avait trouvé ? Il s'était tenu là un moment plus tôt, lui aussi. Pourquoi elle et toujours elle ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle toujours autant concerné par ce qui ne la regardait pas ?

Pour Draco, il était tout simplement impossible que l'on puisse s'approcher d'un animal ou chercher à le soigner de manière désintéressée. S'en irait-elle chercher Mc Gonagall à la fin ? Les professeurs le chasseraient-ils ?

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et risqua un regard à sa blessure. Il pouvait la distinguer de nouveau. Ses poils n'étaient plus collés à lui comme de la glu et le sang ne formait plus cette couche ingrate et puante. En revanche, c'était loin d'être réellement propre. La peau à vif était boursoufflée et présentait tous les signes d'une infection –ce qu'il savait déjà, la fièvre s'était chargée de le maintenir au courant.

Difficilement, il se replia contre lui-même comme un fœtus. La position n'était pas plus confortable pour son flanc mais il se sentit réchauffé et en sécurité.

Son plus profond ressenti ne changeait néanmoins pas ; Le loup doré l'avait fourré dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou. C'était un désastre.

* * *

 _29 septembre, salle commune des Serpentard (Poudlard). Royaume-Uni._

Théodore remonta du dîner après avoir fait un détour par les cuisines. Il franchit le portrait intimidant qui ouvrait sur sa salle commune avec une assiette garnie dans les mains. Il n'eut pas besoin de frapper à la porte du dortoir des filles, il trouva Pansy au beau milieu de la pièce.

Son amie avait envahi les lieux et tenait ses camarades à distances. Elle s'était appropriée le canapé le plus confortable, et pourtant, elle s'était installée à même le sol sur le tapis. Tout autour d'elle, sur la table basse comme sur les coussins dans son dos, des parchemins éparpillés, des notes, et des livres. Sa concentration était au maximum et sa plume grattait le papier aussi vite que ses pensées. Le garçon soupira et déposa l'assiette bien en vue.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu dans la Grande Salle, dit-il.

\- Occupée.

\- Je vois ça.

Il fit de la place sur le sofa pour s'installer mais la jeune femme le réprimanda. Elle arracha des mains les parchemins qu'il tenait et les réorganisa dans l'ordre avant de les étaler ailleurs.

\- Je pensais que tu étais encore fâchée.

\- Pourquoi serais-je... ? Oh. Tu es encore dessus.

Théodore esquissa un sourire. Malgré ce qu'elle disait, il savait qu'elle était rancunière et lui en voulait encore. Ils ne s'étaient pas réellement adressé la parole depuis le devoir en binôme dans les serres. Et, comme chaque fois, il était celui qui faisait le premier pas vers la réconciliation. Il la poussa légèrement du coude, ce qui la fit soupirer.

\- Lâche un peu du lest. Et là, je parle de ce que tu fais. Mange un peu !

La jeune fille le regarda droit dans les yeux tout en piochant un peu de nourriture, puis, la bouche pleine, reprit ses occupations.

\- Content ?

\- Hum. Je constate que tu es véritablement occupée, surtout... Ça ne te ressemble pas.

\- Je suis à la bourre.

\- Et que fais-tu ?

\- Abbott me met dans la merde. Elle n'est pas venue au rendez-vous aujourd'hui et on a un devoir à rendre demain !

\- Elle a peut-être eu un empêchement. Vois demain avec le professeur.

\- On a eu deux semaines pour le faire... Elle n'a pas arrêté de reporter et même d'écourter nos séances. Tout ça pour voir « son petit ami ». Quelle cruche.

Théodore posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. Il savait malheureusement que la personne en difficulté dans un tel duo n'était pas celle qui venait de l'Ordre, quelle que soit ses torts. Ce serait Pansy et rien que Pansy qui prendrait les reproches. Il n'avait jamais vu son amie réellement assidue et préoccupée par ses études auparavant, son angoisse était palpable.

\- As-tu besoin d'aide ? J'ai sûrement fait ce devoir... Ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Non. C'est mon devoir. Mais...

\- Oui ?

Pansy posa un instant sa plume et lui adressa un sourire penaud.

\- J'ai la gorge sèche, à vrai dire. Je n'ai pas bu depuis des heures.

\- Je peux m'en charger.

Il se leva et s'étira, prêt à se diriger vers sa chambre pour lui apporter un verre d'eau. Pansy le retint d'un regard, un de ces regards qui voulaient dire beaucoup pour lui et que tant de monde n'y avait pas le droit. Ses yeux étaient teintés tout simplement de sympathie et de gratitude.

\- Merci infiniment pour le dîner, Théo.

* * *

 **Votre avis sur ce chapitre 05 ?**  
Encore et encore des éléments dissimulés par ci, par là, qui n'ont l'air de rien mais... Non, stop, je ne vous en dis pas plus :D

J'espère en tout cas que ce nouveau chapitre vous a une nouvelle fois plu !

Le chapitre 06, qui verra le jour le mois prochain, n'a pas été simple à écrire non plus. D'ailleurs, je l'ai fini seulement hier. Quand viendra son tour d'être publié, j'espère qu'il saura vous enchanter également.

A bientôt,

Syth.


	7. Chapitre 6

_Hellooooo !_

Je sais, je sais, je n'ai pas publié le mois dernier et j'ai oublié de répondre à vos message T_T Je suis totalement désolée !  
J'ai été pas mal occupée, surtout en Mai, où je n'ai pas pu écrire une seule ligne ! Pour tout avouer, on cherchait un appartement depuis janvier, et tout s'est précipité fin avril: on en a visité un, on l'a eu, on s'est retrouvé dans les cartons, on a déménagé de Galway à Dublin, il a fallu prendre ses marques, etc. Mai a été un mois très très busy, donc.

Je reviens donc là, en Juin, avec le chapitre 06. J'espère que vous me pardonnez *petits yeux de chiens battus*...

Le chapitre 07 est écrit, et il a été long d'ailleurs puisque beaucoup de choses s'y passent... Mais je ne vais pas vous teaser plus longtemps, **aujourd'hui, c'est l'heure du chapitre SIX** et pas du sept. J'espère de tout cœur que vous l'aimerez !

Bonne lecture !

Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent évidemment à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Chapitre 06 :**

 _« Go row the boat to the safer grounds, but don't you know we're stronger now?_  
 _My heart still beats and my skin still feels._ _My lungs still breathes, my mind still fears.  
But we're running out of time. Oh, all the echoes in my mind cry. »_  
Music: Running with the wolves - AURORA.

* * *

 _30 septembre, Poudlard (Ecosse). Royaume-Uni._

Théodore remonta des cachots dans un état second. L'aube à peine levée projetait une lueur encore sombre et grisâtre dans les couloirs. Il se remettait tout aussi sombrement de sa nuit tumultueuse. Malgré son amulette, ses craintes profondes s'étaient mêlées à son sommeil et les cauchemars s'étaient succédé. Son corps et son esprit en étaient épuisés.

Bien que protégé par son médaillon, il n'avait jamais oublié cette sensation de vide au réveil, cette impression d'avoir été drainé et d'en ressortir paradoxalement si lourd. La ressentir à nouveau lui faisait pourtant l'effet d'un coup de massue venue de nulle part. Il avait fait un pas en avant, pour en faire deux en arrière.

Il tritura machinalement le dit collier donné par Anaëlle, ressassant les images rêvées. Une grimace déformait ses traits tandis qu'il progressait dans le château. Seule l'idée de prendre son petit déjeuner dans la solitude la plus complète avant de se mêler au brouhaha du quotidien l'apaisait un minimum. Il avait du temps devant lui pour cloisonner ses idées noires.

Le Grand Hall se dessina à peine devant lui quand une silhouette familière descendit à pas feutrés les escaliers principaux. Il n'en crut tout d'abord pas ses yeux. _Serait-ce..._ s'étonna-t-il avant de balayer le nom qui lui perçait les lèvres d'un réflexe. Le jour n'était pas levé et il doutait que sa binôme ne soit de ceux qui traînaient dans les couloirs à une heure pareille...

Toutefois, il était impossible de manquer Hermione Granger et sa cascade de cheveux semblable à une crinière de lion. Il tiqua, s'arrêtant aussitôt dans l'ombre.

Quelle rencontre pour le moins étrange quand le château dormait encore, et que même les élèves les plus matinaux se prélassaient encore au lit ! Il se rangea contre un mur. La Gryffondore était un poil différente. Son allure fière avait été gommée pour paraître plus discrète. Elle se déplaçait avec lenteur, une main protectrice sur son sac. Ses yeux furetaient sans cesse derrière elle, comme si elle soupçonnait quelqu'un de la suivre. Heureusement, pas un instant elle ne songea à regarder du côté des cachots.

Le plus suspicieux était la direction qu'elle prenait, cependant. La jeune femme ne se dirigeait pas vers la Grande Salle, comme Théodore le faisait. Arrivée dans le hall, elle bifurqua vers les portes ouvertes sur l'extérieur, éclairées par de faibles torches.

Théodore secoua la tête. Pour le coup, ses pensées sombres furent évincées sur le champ, remplacées par une certaine curiosité teinté d'amusement. Mais où pouvait-elle bien aller ? Et surtout pour quoi faire ?

Le rythme de la jeune fille s'accéléra et sa discrétion s'évanouit dès lors qu'elle franchit le seuil du château. Théodore en profita pour sortir de sa cachette et la suivre à une distance régulière.

Il fronça des sourcils quelques mètres plus loin quand la Gryffondore n'eut pas l'air de se rendre au seul endroit plus ou moins plausible pour lui : chez son ami le garde-chasse. Elle prit, au contraire, l'un des chemins qui menaient aux serres et non trop loin de là où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous la veille. Ce qui était loin d'être une très bonne idée vu la proximité de la Forêt Interdite et la luminosité encore peu présente.

Il soupira, et décida de la rattraper.

Hermione se demandait vaguement si la viande subtilisée aux cuisines et cachée dans son sac laisserait une odeur, quand une voix brisa le silence environnant et qu'elle sursauta sans peine. Elle n'avait ni vu ni entendu personne. Encore moins là, au beau milieu de la cour qu'elle avait bêtement pensé vide à cette heure-ci.

\- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais où vas-tu ? fit Théodore en la doublant.

\- Mais ça ne va pas de débarquer ainsi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Au moins, je m'annonce. J'aurais pu te suivre en catimini et tu n'en aurais rien su.

\- Comme tu l'as précisé, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

\- Tu te diriges vers la Forêt Interdite et le jour n'est pas levé, dit-il sans tourner autour du pot. Je suis intrigué. Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit que ces lieux pouvaient être dangereux ?

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu étais inquiet.

Hermione ne reprit pas sa marche, espérant pouvoir se débarrasser de lui avant qu'il ne découvre, lui aussi, la présence du loup. Elle ne connaissait pas assez le Serpentard. Que pouvait-elle être sa réaction face à un tel animal ?

\- Non, effectivement, je ne le suis pas. Je suis curieux, je te l'ai dit. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait t'amener là-bas ? Aux aurores ?

\- J'ai oublié quelque chose, hier.

Il leva un sourcil, non sans cacher un rire moqueur.

\- Et ça valait une telle précipitation ? Tu ne mens pas très bien, Hermione.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le fusiller du regard. C'était la première fois depuis peut-être leur première prise de contact, qu'il la prenait de haut de cette façon. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Pourquoi était-il si mal luné aujourd'hui ? Mais Hermione se rappela qu'il était tôt et elle observa le Serpentard sous un nouvel angle, loin de sa culpabilité d'avoir été prise quelque peu la main dans le sac.

Il était debout, lui aussi ! A cette heure-là. En soi, c'était un exploit. Les cours n'étaient que dans un peu plus de deux heures. Hermione cherchait un détail suspect chez lui, en vain. Théodore ne lui renvoyait qu'une impatience et un épuisement sans nom. Il attendait une réponse de sa part, comme si cela était vital, et ses paupières inférieures étaient maquillées de vilains cernes. Il paraissait plus troublé que louche.

La jeune fille soupira. Tant qu'à faire, elle aurait peut-être besoin d'aide avec le loup. Être deux pouvait lui faciliter la tâche. Elle hésita. Elle n'en avait pas encore parlé à ses amis, était-ce prudent d'en parler à son binôme ? En voyant qu'il ne bougerait pas quoi qu'elle dise, elle prit sa décision.

\- D'accord. J'ai une condition.

Là, Théodore était bel et bien intrigué.

\- Viens avec moi. Mais n'en parle à personne.

\- C'est compris.

\- Mais sache que je ne cède uniquement car je pense avoir besoin d'une seconde paire de mains.

\- Et tu ne me diras pas ce dont il s'agit avant que je ne le découvre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Après t'être imposé comme ça, tu ne le mérites pas.

Il sourit curieusement et lui emboîta le pas, calant son rythme sur la Gryffondore. Que de manières pour pas grand-chose ! Il n'avait pas menti, la curiosité du jeune homme grandissait à chaque seconde. Hermione avait un secret. N'était-ce pas, quelque part, excitant d'en faire parti ? Pour une fois que le divertissement n'était pas pour Potter…

* * *

 _30 septembre, Poudlard (Ecosse). Royaume-Uni._

Draco ouvrit soudainement les yeux malgré la présence toujours implacable de la fièvre. Aux premiers abords, il ne saisit pas la raison de ce réveil brutal. Puis, le vide dans son estomac lâcha un grondement dévorant. La faim. La faim venait de le tirer de sa torpeur...

Et pour cause, son museau s'agitait déjà. Son odorat était sur la piste de quelque chose. Il percevait le parfum d'un poulet ou deux, et même d'un lapin bien en chair, qui s'approchait doucement. L'odeur était accompagnée de pas qui n'accaparèrent aucunement son attention, pesant peu dans la balance. Le loup était focalisé sur la nourriture et son fumet alléchant. Le jeune homme aussi était obnubilé. L'eau lui venait à la bouche et l'excitation grandissait. _Merlin, qu'il était affamé !_

\- Fais attention, ne dérange pas tout sur ton passage, murmura une voix qu'il haïssait.

Bien que Draco devine que la nourriture lui était réservé, un frisson d'horreur le parcourut. _Elle_ était déjà de retour. Et pour couronner le tout, elle avait osé ramener quelqu'un. Un grondement le terrassa et retentit à haute voix.

\- Qu'était-ce ?

 _Théodore ?!_ L'étonnement le cloua sur place. Comment, et par quel moyen, la Gryffondore avait réussi à tirer de son lit un Serpentard ? C'était complètement insensé ! Que faisaient-ils, ensemble, à une heure aussi avancée ? Il prit une profonde inspiration, espérant que la fièvre s'était jouée de lui mais les émotions et le parfum familier de son ami emplissaient les lieux.

Et la curiosité de Granger s'était propagée, avait gagné Théodore. Il la suivait avec un sentiment exaltant qui n'échappait pas à Draco. Il se distrayait de la situation... ?

\- Promets-moi de ne pas criser.

\- Criser ? Hermione, je ne sais pas quel genre de personnes fréquentes-tu habituellement, mais je ne crise p...

Un vent de magie glissa sur le loup. Les fougères qui le recouvrirent s'écartèrent, le laissant vulnérable et à la vue de ses visiteurs. Il ne put réprimer son grognement d'indignation.

Les mots de Théodore moururent sur ses lèvres. A vrai dire, l'intégralité de ses pensées se tut sur le moment, son esprit se mit automatiquement sur pause. Le choc était tant qu'il ne pouvait plus articuler une seule syllabe.

\- Peu de temps après que tu sois parti hier soir, je suis tombée sur cette bête. Il ne t'attaquera pas, il est blessé.

Le corps du garçon se remit en marche plus rapidement que son cerveau. Théodore plongea son regard dans celui du loup. La ressemblance avec Draco était à s'y méprendre. L'animal avait ce même pelage blanc, quoiqu'un peu sale, et surtout ces mêmes yeux gris insondables. La couleur ne lui était définitivement pas inconnue. Néanmoins, ses crocs dévoilés n'avaient rien d'humain.

Était-ce _lui_ ? Si c'était le cas, il pouvait comprendre l'instinct qui le poussait à maintenir à distance Hermione, sachant qu'ils se haïssaient mutuellement. Mais, la menace était présentement contre lui. Le loup ne regardait que lui. Et celui-ci grognait. Théodore douta.

\- Ne trouves-tu pas qu'il ressemble au loup décrit dans la Gazette ? demanda Hermione, songeuse.

\- Tu penses que c'est le même ?

Le questionnement d'Hermione allait dans son sens, et il pouvait l'utiliser pour la mettre sur la piste... Toutefois, il ne dit rien de plus. L'absence d'humanité qu'il percevait chez l'animal balayait ses certitudes. Ce n'était peut-être pas Draco, après tout.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas le plus important. Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour le surveiller pendant que je m'occupe de sa blessure.

\- Tu vas t'approcher ?

\- Euh, oui... ? lui répondit-elle comme s'il était un idiot. Je n'ai pas envie qu'une bête meure sans que je bouge le moindre petit doigt. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas. J'ai réussi à nettoyer un peu sa plaie, hier. Peut-être pourrais-je continuer... Tout dépend de l'humeur de ce charmant animal, au final.

Quand il fut qualifier ironiquement de charmant, Draco changea de cible. Ses oreilles se dressèrent et sa tête pivota vers la jeune fille. Le grondement vibra de nouveau dans sa gorge.

Ce qui n'échappa pas à Théodore. Hermione ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir mais le loup les écoutait, et plus encore, il donnait l'impression de les comprendre. Ses épaules se relâchèrent et tandis que sa binôme lui tourna le dos, il esquissa un rictus. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper, qu'importe la colère qu'il pouvait lire dans l'attitude de l'animal, c'était bel et bien son ami. C'était sa fierté naturelle qui le contraignait à les repousser.

Hermione sortit un linge propre et une coupelle en verre de la poche avant de son sac. La jeune femme avait également apporté avec elle un lot de potions et de crèmes utilisées durant la guerre, ainsi que des bandages.

\- Tiens, fit Hermione en tendant ensuite à Théodore son sac en cuir. J'ai quelque chose qui l'intéressera à l'intérieur. Ça risque de l'occuper un petit moment. Il doit avoir faim.

Théodore hocha la tête, puis se rappela un détail ayant son importance.

\- Où est-il blessé ? Je ne vois rien.

La Gryffondore se tourna vers son binôme, un sourcil interrogateur, puis vers le loup. Elle réalisa finalement qu'il n'était pas dans la même position que la veille. Il s'était couché sur son flanc meurtri.

\- Il va falloir le bouger, le retourner..., soupira-t-elle. Je doute qu'il nous laisse faire si facilement. Je vais remplir cette coupelle à la rivière et on va trouver un moyen. En attendant, peux-tu garder un œil sur lui ?

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait non trop loin de là, Théodore questionna le loup du regard. Ce dernier le lui renvoya avec une lueur de défi. La bête était-elle Draco ? Ou Théodore le voulait-il à un tel point qu'il se faisait des illusions ? Il y avait une façon de le découvrir...

Il ouvrit le sac qui fut agrandit par magie, et plongea une main à l'intérieur. Théodore grimaça quand ses doigts rencontrèrent la peau rugueuse et déplumée d'un poulet. Il attrapa la volaille par une patte et l'agita devant le loup. Ce dernier passa instinctivement une langue sur ses babines.

\- Tourne-toi. Sois gentil.

Draco ne bougea pas d'une once. Quel était ce ton qu'employait Théodore ? Il n'était pas un chien ! Et certainement, il n'avait aucune envie d'être docile ou _gentil_. Sa patience était soumise à rude épreuve. Il secoua la tête.

\- Draco, murmura son ami d'un ton sans appel. Ne fais pas l'imbécile, coopère. Tourne-toi.

Draco l'observa, perplexe. Donc... Théodore avait bien deviné qu'il s'agissait de lui.  
Le soulagement se mêla très vite à l'affront qu'il ressentait d'être traité comme un toutou pas très sage.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Hermione, mais fais un effort bon sang ! ... Si tu coopères, je te donnerais ce poulet. Allez, elle ne va pas tarder à revenir. Tourne-toi et la viande est à toi.

Draco souffla de mécontentement mais porta son corps endolori sur l'autre flanc. Il se retourna mollement. Le geste lui prit toute son énergie. Mais, en récompense, son ami lui jeta la volaille et sans une pensée de plus, ses crocs se plantèrent dans la nourriture.

Malgré les goûts gustatifs de Draco qui semblaient avoir changé entre temps, Théodore était satisfait de lui. Si une part de doute subsistait, il était presque certain que son ami était en face de lui. Le loup l'avait compris, avait tenté de le défier, et avait fini par capituler non sans transmettre son désaccord. Cela lui ressemblait.

\- Tu as réussi, commenta Hermione en revenant.

\- J'ai seulement jeté l'appât de l'autre côté. C'est la faim qui l'a retourné.

\- Astucieux ! Je n'y avais pas pensé, merci, sourit-elle avant de prendre un air plus sérieux. Bon, maintenant on va s'approcher. Veille à ce qu'il continue de manger et n'attaque pas !

Théodore voulut lui répliquer que le loup ne ferait rien, mais en remarquant le regard qu'adressa Draco à Hermione quand ce dernier comprit ce qu'elle allait faire, il garda sa pensée pour lui-même. Il n'était pas sûr. Mais, quelque part, cet échange silencieux confirma un peu plus son intuition.

Draco coopéra, puisqu'il respectait toujours un marché, quel qu'il soit. Parole de Malfoy. Néanmoins pour être honnête, cela lui coûta. Il tenta de se concentrer sur le bonheur de pouvoir enfin se rassasier, mais ce fut plus compliqué qu'il ne le pensait. Le sorcier avait une perception aiguisée de qui l'entourait. Théodore. Granger. Sans parler de leurs émotions. Contrairement à la veille, il était concentré sur eux et n'arrivait pas à faire autrement.

Il ferma les yeux tandis qu'il mâchait lentement la fin de son poulet et la réalité était toujours là. Il entendait à la perfection la Gryffondore plonger le linge dans l'eau et l'égoutter. Il sentait tout aussi fortement la jeune femme continuer de nettoyer minutieusement sa plaie à vif. Il percevait avec une acuité encore plus perçante les regards et ordres non-dits que partageaient son ami et son ennemie sans qu'il puisse y prendre part. Et, s'il avait pu y prendre part, il les aurait séparé d'office.

Draco se demandait amèrement encore comment ces deux-là pouvaient être ensemble à une heure aussi matinale. Il ne ressentait aucune attirance entre eux. Néanmoins, _comment_ , à moins d'avoir passé la nuit ensemble de quelque manière que ce soit ? Granger ne se serait pas risquée dans l'antre des Serpentards et Théodore dans l'aile des Gryffondors.

Nourrissaient-ils une amitié totalement déplacée ? Des secrets ? Des rires ? De la complicité ? Ce constat l'enrageait. Même si la guerre était terminée, ces choses là étaient toujours aussi prohibées en apparence.

Un grondement le secoua et les mains sur son flanc s'immobilisèrent.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur la fille. Ses doigts et le linge étaient suspendus à quelques millimètres de sa blessure, en attente d'une réaction, d'un mouvement brusque et offensif de sa part. Draco aurait aimé respirer la peur et la peur chez elle. Au contraire, régnait chez cette lionne une certaine quiétude, une patience que lui-même ne possédait pas.

Il croisa ensuite le regard de Théodore qui, d'un coup d'œil, lui intimait furieusement de garder son calme. Comme tel était leur accord. Le sorcier resterait tranquille, oui. Cependant, la haine et les interrogations douteuses ne tarissaient pas et le rongeaient.

\- Donne-lui autre chose, murmura Hermione. Cela l'occupera.

Son binôme s'exécuta.

Le loup attrapa le lapin avant qu'il n'atterrisse sur le sol. Les crocs de l'animal se plantèrent dans la chair juteuse et les os avec un craquement qui fit frissonner le Théodore. Pas un instant, alors qu'ils logeaient en Bretagne, le Serpentard n'avait songé que la bête et sa constitution étaient faites pour cette nourriture et pas ses plats cuisinés. Cet aspect changeait Draco.

Le regard de Théodore passa à Hermione. Il n'avait pas besoin de surveiller sans interruption le loup, même si la jeune femme ne doutait pas un instant de ce qui se jouait secrètement sous ses yeux. Il l'observa dégager les poils et la poussière de la plaie infectée avec la même lenteur qui l'habitait lorsqu'elle lisait. Concentrée, le linge essuyait, révélait à chaque passage un peu plus de la blessure boursoufflée.

Un instant, le garçon se demanda comment Draco avait pu se retrouver dans cet état. Une créature mystique de la forêt ? Une voiture moldue ? Un chasseur ? Quelle que soit la réponse, il était suffisamment intelligent pour constater qu'il avait eu de la chance de tomber sur Hermione. Ou qu'Hermione tombe sur lui. Il était impossible de distinguer clairement sa blessure.

\- Ça s'est infecté ?

Sa question était rhétorique. Mais Hermione répondit tout de même.

\- Oui. Présentement, il doit sûrement avoir de la fièvre... Quelques jours de plus et je pense que ce loup aurait été retrouvé mort.

\- Mort, répéta-t-il comme un robot.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Et encore, je trouve que sa blessure a meilleure mine qu'hier. La toilette lui a fait du bien. Tu aurais dû voir. Les poils était collés entre eux par du sang de couleur douteuse et du pus. La peau était également plus tuméfiée que ça.

\- On peut faire quelque chose ?

Hermione se décida à regarder son binôme. Ses yeux ne surveillaient plus le loup, qui semblait bien occupé par le lapin, loin d'eux, comme s'ils n'existaient plus. Quelque chose dans le regard de Théodore réveillait son empathie. Le Serpentard s'était accroupi et observait, lui aussi, la blessure d'un œil soucieux. Il semblait préoccupé par le sort du loup, intéressé, prêt à se rendre utile. Elle l'apprécia encore un peu plus et s'adoucit.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que son pronostic vital était toujours engagé... La guerre m'a enseignée comment reconnaître une blessure mal engagée. Là, il est blessé, mais si on s'en occupe, il vivra. Enfin, s'il nous laisse faire, bien entendu.

\- La nourriture semble l'apaiser, en tout cas.

Draco étouffa sa fureur dans sa mastication. Si seulement il pouvait s'exprimer aussi clairement qu'eux et non pas à travers les mimiques d'un animal. Il avait envie de hurler ! Sans compter que l'inquiétude de Théodore avait cédé à un soulagement vrai, vite remplacé quelques secondes plus tard par de l'amusement. Cette émotion, Draco ne savait comment l'appréhender.

D'ailleurs, Granger ne pouvait voir son sourire, de nouveau concentrée sur ses mains qui s'activaient. Mais Draco, lui, le voyait. Son ami avait quelque chose en tête.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose ? Je veux aider.

\- Tu devrais le surveiller...

\- Il a plutôt l'air calme pour le moment. Et nous avons encore un poulet.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. Puis céda.

\- D'accord. J'ai, avec nous, quelques potions et crèmes efficaces en temps normal sur les humains. Essayons de voir si l'une peut aider notre loup.

\- Hum. Une crème serait mieux, non ? Vas essayer de faire boire un truc à un animal _sauvage_...

Sur ces mots, il lança un regard entendu à Draco. Une boutade à laquelle le loup eut fortement envie de répondre. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il espérait retrouver Théodore...

\- En effet, sourit la Gryffondore. Mais si aucune crème ne marche, on devra essayer.

Le deuxième onguent sélectionné fut par chance un succès. La peau à vif prit une couleur un peu plus naturelle et, après plusieurs applications soignées, la plaie semblait plus prometteuse. La blessure n'était toujours pas très belle et il y avait encore des soins à faire, mais les deux compères regardèrent le résultat avec un sentiment de satisfaction et de victoire qui énerva encore plus Draco.

Le jeune homme avait terminé sa nourriture. La carcasse gisait sur le côté. Il observait le duo qui lui provoquait de l'urticaire avec un mélange d'énervement et de curiosité maladive. Il s'était inconsciemment replié sur lui-même, plus près d'eux.

\- Il va falloir qu'on le bande et je vais avoir besoin de toi, dit Hermione. Ça ne sera pas facile, je suppose, mais... encore un ou deux jours, et je pense qu'il s'en tirera sans nous.

\- La blessure n'a pas l'air de cicatriser pour le moment.

\- Si besoin, on la recoudra. Pour le moment et pour les jours à venir, continuons avec la crème.

Hermione releva les yeux du flanc de l'animal pour regarder son interlocuteur. Mais, ce qui attira son attention fut surtout le museau du loup à la hauteur de Théodore. Elle eut un bref mouvement de recul, entraînant son partenaire en arrière.

\- Attention !

Sur le coup, Théodore tomba sur les fesses et observa, hagard, la proximité silencieuse de Draco. Tout comme Hermione, il ne l'avait ni vu, ni entendu, et encore moins il ne l'avait senti s'approcher.

Le loup les fixa sans ciller. Il planta ses yeux droits dans ceux d'Hermione et un battement dans la poitrine de la jeune femme loupa le rythme. Quel singulier regard. Des prunelles grises, froide comme le givre d'hiver. Un instant, elle sembla lire un mépris infini qu'elle ne comprit pas. Ne venait-elle pas de le soigner ? Ne saisissait-il pas que ce qu'elle faisait était pour son bien, et que, dans quelques jours, il pourrait repartir gambader ?

Elle déglutit. Dans un calme presque insoutenable, la bête se détourna, suivit des yeux son bras retenu à Théodore pour le maintenir instinctivement hors de danger, et coucha sa tête entre ses pattes.

Le loup émit un long son menaçant. L'air souffla ses babines. Draco était partagé entre une haine monstrueuse et un sentiment de trahison. Théodore n'avait pas semblé indigné que la Gryffondore le touche ou le protège. Ce qui n'avait, à son sens, rien de viril ni de très Serpentard. Pire encore, le goût de l'angoisse chez la jeune femme n'avait pas une saveur aussi agréable que celle imaginée. Elle était si acide.

\- Je pense qu'il doit en avoir marre... commenta Théodore.

Le Serpentard se trouvait soudainement pris entre deux feux. Son ami et sa binôme. Le serment qui enveloppait la malédiction l'empêchait de parler clairement de l'identité du loup, de Draco, du lien entre les deux, et pourtant, il avait bien envie de le faire afin de mettre précipitamment fin à tout cela.

\- Bandons-le et rentrons, proposa-t-il finalement.

Contre toute attente, la Gryffondore si butée habituellement acquiesça sans se faire prier.

Le loup gronda quand ils s'exécutèrent. Un grondement sans fin, accompagnant chacun de leur geste. Les deux binômes progressèrent le plus vite possible, jusqu'à ce qu'un pansement grossier entoure la cuisse de l'animal et protège la plaie face à toute menace extérieure.

Une fois finie, Hermione balança le dernier poulet à l'intention du loup et effaça tant bien que mal les odeurs et les traces de son sac à l'aide de sa baguette. Son esprit était ailleurs. Avait-elle rêvé lorsqu'elle avait senti ce mépris si distinct ? Presque humain ? Elle secoua la tête. C'était impossible. Après tout, les loups devaient sûrement être capables d'émotions et avaient une conscience. Elle avait sûrement dû confondre avec de la crainte ou même un défi.

\- Tu devrais partir la première, il fait jour maintenant... fit Théodore. Je ne veux pas dire mais ce serait un peu _étrange_ qu'on nous voit ensemble à pareille heure.

\- C'est vrai, concéda-t-elle. Tu as raison. Mais ne tarde pas trop non plus, on ne sait jamais avec la Forêt interdite.

Le Serpentard regarda distraitement la Gryffondore reprendre le chemin du château et, quand elle fut suffisamment loin, il se tourna vers le loup et soupira.

\- Tu ne rends vraiment pas les choses faciles, Draco.

Théodore s'étira, cacha le linge qu'Hermione avait laissé sur les lieux dans le creux d'une racine, et pris la coupelle en verre pour ramener un peu d'eau fraîche à son ami.

La différence entre la présence et l'absence de sa binôme était saisissante. Si la bête le fusillait du regard pour manifester sa contrariété, elle ne grognait plus. Le loup accepta l'eau, but, se coucha tranquillement et le regarda comme l'on regarde un vieux compagnon en ayant bien des choses à lui dire.

\- Je sais que c'est toi. Et à moins que tu veuilles continuer à te trimballer cette blessure... Tu devrais te faire violence pour la supporter. Pour cette fois.

Le loup souffla, comme pour balayer ses propos.

\- D'ailleurs, que tu le veuilles ou non, ce ne sera pas Pansy ou Blaise ou je ne sais qui dans leur genre que je mettrais sur ta piste. Ce sera elle, et à travers elle : sa clique. Je trouve que tu le mérites.

La voix de Théodore était profondément ferme, loin du ton amusé qu'il avait emprunté lorsque Granger était là. La sensation âpre de la rancœur envahit Draco. Ce n'était pas la sienne, c'était celle de son ami. Bien sûr qu'il lui en voulait, il avait déjà senti cette émotion en lui pas plus tard qu'hier. Mais il n'avait pas songé que sa rancune pouvait l'amener à prendre ce genre de décision.

Il gronda. Et Théodore, en son sein, fut plus que certain que le loup le comprenait et que sous la peau de l'animal résidait son camarade.

\- Que tu ne sois pas d'accord, je n'en ai rien à foutre. Tu n'avais pas à partir de cette manière.

Sur ces mots, ce fut lui qui abandonna Draco.

* * *

 _30 septembre, Poudlard (Ecosse). Royaume-Uni._

Théodore finit à peine son petit déjeuner quand Pansy se joignit à lui. Les cours n'allaient pas tarder à commencer et il jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à sa camarade qui se dégota rapidement une tasse de café.

La Grande Salle n'était plus bruyante. Ne restait que les retardataires, les lèves-tard, et un ou deux professeurs pour surveiller ces derniers qui, pour certains, prenaient tout leur temps. Théodore qui s'apprêtait à prendre le chemin du cours de métamorphose ne se leva finalement pas du banc en bois. Pansy avait l'air épuisée tandis qu'elle vidait sa tasse.

\- Tu as veillé ? demanda-t-il.

\- On peut dire ça. J'ai fini tard, j'ai dormi un peu... Mais pas suffisamment, je crois.

Elle se tourna vers lui et laissa échapper un sourire.

\- Mais j'ai fini. Tout. Quoi que rendra Abbott, ma part sera certainement meilleure que la sienne.

\- Vu le peu de travail qu'elle a fourni, c'est tout ce que je te souhaite.

\- L'as-tu vu ce matin, d'ailleurs ? risqua-t-elle en piochant un scone.

Théodore ne pouvait pas avouer qu'il était arrivé dans la Grande Salle un peu après tout le monde, lui aussi. Et surtout, qu'il avait passé les premières heures du jour en compagnie d'Hermione et d'un loup. Premièrement, il y avait peu de raison que Pansy le croit sur paroles. Et deuxièmement, évoquer Hermione aussi tôt dans la journée n'était pas une bonne idée.

Il fit la moue. En y réfléchissant tout de même, les amis d'Hannah avaient été là quand il était entré dans la pièce. Mais pas la rouquine en question.

\- Non. Mais peut-être était-elle en avance. Ou bien peut-être est-elle malade, y as-tu simplement pensé ?

\- Ça ne m'arrange pas. Et si le professeur ne prend pas mon devoir parce qu'elle n'est pas là ? Et que ça me coûte ma moyenne ?

\- Pansy, tu te tracasses pour rien. Il prendra ton devoir.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'Abbott pourrait sortir toutes les excuses du monde elle s'en sortirait, tandis que moi...

\- Et moi j'en pense que tu peux toujours la devancer et en parler avec McGonagall. Il est possible de changer de binôme. Ou même de signaler son comportement.

Pansy ouvrit son scone pour étaler expressément de la confiture, le tout l'air pensif. Théodore pouvait aisément lire le fil de ses pensées sur son visage alors qu'elle s'affairait. Elle n'était pas si illisible ou si imprévisible. Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement d'années que la jeune femme n'avait presque plus de secrets pour lui.

\- Devance-là, insista-t-il quand il vit le doute l'envahir. Tu en as le droit. Et McGonagall n'a pas l'air de vouloir de nous condamner d'office. Tu as une chance de faire entendre ta voix.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui. A condition que tu en parles avant ta binôme, sinon on dira encore que tu es cette vile manipulatrice...

\- Mais je _suis_ cette vile manipulatrice.

Elle soupira, sans grande conviction.

\- Cesse d'être trop dure avec toi-même. Ça te rend aigrie.

\- Cesse de te la jouer philosophe, Théodore. Ça te rend... malheureusement insupportable.

\- Comme si tu ne l'étais jamais. Insupportable, j'entends, pas philosophe, répliqua-t-il avec un rire étouffé.

Pansy lui répondit avec un sourire décomplexé, franc. Au moins avait-il réussi à l'amuser, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Et il en était satisfait. Les tracas et les obstacles avaient tendance à emmurer la Serpentarde dans le silence et la solitude quand ils s'imposaient à elle. Tant qu'elle restait dans de bonnes dispositions, il serait là pour la distraire.

\- Finis ton petit déjeuner en route, nous sommes en retard, fit-il.

\- Encore deux minutes...

\- Non, allez, viens. Je n'ai aucune envie de faire perdre des points à ma maison de si bon matin. Et puis nous avons cours avec les Poufsouffles.

\- Enfer et calamités...

\- Si peu ! rit Théodore. Plus sérieusement, tu sauras si Hannah est là. Et si tu en as envie, tu pourras la confronter. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'en empêcherais cette fois-ci.

Il passa son sac sur l'épaule et se leva. Elle l'imita, coinçant sa pâtisserie entre les dents pour rajuster sa veste. Elle prit une bouchée et esquissa un rictus en coin.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire... Quand tu veux, tu sais me parler.

Théodore serra les dents pour empêcher son instinct de prendre le dessus. Il pouvait bien lui parler... de bien de manières différentes et de manières dont elle n'avait aucune idée. Le garçon soupira en lui emboîtant le pas, muselant son attirance au fin fond de lui. C'était peine perdue quand la seule personne qui intéressait la Serpentarde se trouvait ailleurs, et sous une autre forme...

Ils montèrent les étages en silence, chacun occupé par ses propres pensées. A mesure que la salle de classe se rapprochait, l'angoisse et l'impatience de Pansy grandissaient au point de devenir palpable. Théodore, lui, fut prit d'un doute et se demandait si son amie se rendait compte de quoi que ce soit concernant ses sentiments. C'était futile, puéril sûrement, mais la question sommeillait en lui. Si elle savait, il était bien le dernier des idiots.

\- Pas d'Hannah en vue, lâcha Pansy sur le seuil.

Inconsciemment, les épaules de Pansy se détendirent. Pour autant, ce fut la colère qui remplaça l'angoisse. Depuis le début, sa partenaire mettait un point d'honneur à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Si cela continuait, jamais la jeune femme n'aurait son année... Et plus encore, jamais elle ne serait complètement réhabilitée.

Ils étaient bien les derniers à entrer. Théodore suivit sa camarade jusqu'à leurs places habituelle dans le fond. Pansy semblait inconsciente des regards. Pourtant, ces derniers n'échappèrent pas au Serpentard. Les amis d'Hannah Abbott la fusillèrent du passage et chuchotèrent sans dissimuler leur mépris. Rumeurs, rancœurs, débilités, quoi qu'ait pu leur raconter la binôme de Pansy pour se sauver la mise, Théodore en éprouva une fureur monstre.

\- Abbott a dû...

\- Laisse tomber, coupa son amie. Ce n'est pas toi qui a dit que je devais la devancer ?

Il acquiesça.

\- Eh bien je le ferai. Jamais une personne de son genre ne pourra m'ébranler, tu entends ?

* * *

 _01 octobre. Poudlard (Ecosse). Royaume-Uni._

Le lendemain matin, aux mêmes horaires que la veille, Hermione emprunta discrètement le chemin jusqu'aux cuisines. Elle rencontra les elfes encore endormis, une nouvelle fois gênée de les déranger lors de leur répit. Ce qui ne fut pas perçu de la même manière par les créatures en question. Deux d'entre eux, qui étaient déjà debout, l'accueillirent avec des paroles rendues peu intelligibles par l'enthousiasme.

La lionne se fit minuscule. Elle demanda et attendit la même portion de viandes fraîches que la veille en osant à peine s'aventurer au-delà de l'entrée. Hermione était embarrassée d'avoir recours à leur aide. Mais, elle avait indéniablement besoin d'eux. Les elfes étaient du genre discret et surtout, ils ne posaient pas de questions. La seule contrariété à laquelle la jeune femme fit face fut le refus de prendre les pièces qu'elle leur tendit pour leur service.

Hermione repartit chargée d'un jambonneau et de deux volailles déplumées avec une grimace. Elle se dirigea tout droit vers la cour en utilisant les mêmes précautions qu'hier. Toutefois, ce matin, elle avait décidé d'emporter la carte d'Harry, refusant de se faire surprendre. La chance lui avait sourit quand ce fut Théodore, mais la jeune femme était fortement consciente qu'elle aurait pu tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Nott n'était pas le seul élève de Poudlard, après tout. Et il était vrai que traîner dans les couloirs à une heure aussi avancée était louche. Son insigne de Préfet-en-Chef ne la protégeait pas des sanctions.

Une fois arrivée à l'extérieur sans infortune, elle rangea soigneusement la carte du maraudeur dans sa poche. Une brise fraîche lui secoua les cheveux quand elle accéléra le pas et Hermione s'en imprégna volontiers. Le vent contribua à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle anticipait le nouveau face à face avec le loup. Le dernier en date avait été plutôt calme et encourageant mais... et si, aujourd'hui, il n'était plus là ? Ou dans une toute autre humeur ?

Une autre partie en elle redoutait autre chose. Elle redoutait _ce_ regard. Ce coup d'œil étrange et glacial qui la hantait plus que de raison. Elle en avait rêvé. Un cauchemar fait de crocs et de sang. Avec _ces_ mêmes yeux haineux.

Sous les images qu'elle se remémora, un frisson la traversa et elle fit une halte à la lisière de la forêt. Elle régula sa respiration, faisant le vide dans son esprit et ne gardant que l'essentiel : le loup, le danger qu'il représentait, la méfiance dans laquelle elle devait se draper. A aucun instant, il fallait oublier qu'il était un prédateur. Blessé, certes, mais un prédateur redoutable tout de même.

Et il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Le regard qui l'avait interpellé n'était qu'un regard. Il ne signifiait rien. Rien qui la concerne personnellement. Elle était humaine, le loup était animal, il faisait simplement passer un message simple et basique. Un avertissement de cette différence. _Attention, moi garder le dessus._ Quelque chose dans ce genre, quelque chose de logique dans la nature.

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration et finir par se diriger vers l'endroit précis. Elle se fraya un chemin parmi les buissons et, contre toute attente, ne fut même pas surprise de découvrir que Théodore était déjà sur les lieux. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle le vit.

Le Serpentard la salua aussitôt. Il était installé sur le sol, dans la végétation humide de rosée, et il nettoyait, comme elle l'avait fait auparavant, la plaie de l'animal. Le loup souffla d'énervement quand elle se faufila jusqu'à eux mais détourna rapidement la tête.

L'animal semblait avoir saisi qu'Hermione et Théodore n'étaient pas là pour lui faire du mal. Cette idée la rassura quelque peu et elle s'avança.

\- J'espère que tu n'es pas mécontente de me voir là...

\- Non, non, au contraire. C'est mieux.

Elle sourit et enleva sans tarder le jambon de son sac.

Draco leva un museau intéressé. C'était terrible de ne pas pouvoir la regarder sans ressentir l'élan de la haine, et de lui être paradoxalement redevable d'avoir apporté de la nourriture.

\- Tiens. Ça, c'est pour toi, mon vieux. Hors de question que ça reste plus longtemps dans mes affaires.

Elle lui jeta la viande d'un mouvement maladroit. Sans réfléchir, Draco se redressa pour s'en emparer avant que le jambon n'atterrisse un peu trop loin. L'espace de quelques secondes, il oublia _pourquoi_ le duo incongru se trouvait là. Sa patte le ramena vite à la réalité. La douleur endormie se réveilla, un tiraillement se propagea. Un gémissement monta dans sa gorge. Ses crocs, plantés dans la nourriture, ne purent étouffer sa plainte.

\- Merde, fit Théodore qui reposa le linge dans la coupelle.

\- Aïe, c'est ma faute, grimaça Hermione. Mais quelque part, sa réaction est bon signe... Sa blessure va déjà mieux.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête en jetant un coup d'œil à Draco. _Quel tête de mule_ , pensa-t-il, _il n'a rien à prouver_. Il secoua la tête et se tourna vers Hermione quand elle continua :

\- Bon. Il va tout de même falloir vérifier que son geste n'a pas empiré les choses, mais ça devrait aller...

Draco se réinstalla avec une lenteur presque étudiée. La douleur résonnait toujours dans ses membres et il s'appliqua à se coucher. Il plia les pattes en soufflant, ramena doucement son flanc intact sur le sol puis le reste de son corps, et rabattit enfin sa queue sur la blessure laissée à découvert.

Son cœur battait la chamade. L'étincelle de douleur lui avait presque coupé le souffle. L'espace d'une seconde, il avait cru en perdre connaissance... Granger pensait que c'était bon signe ? Il était loin d'être de son avis. N'aurait-il pas dû se sentir mieux ? Plus apte de ses mouvements ? Il gronda pour lui-même, contre sa propre impatience, et avala une bouchée de viande pour calmer sa colère.

\- Maintenant que tu es là, se rappela brusquement Théodore. Approche. Il faut que tu voies ça. C'est intéressant.

Hermione leva un sourcil curieux sous cette intervention emprunte d'une certaine familiarité et se rangea auprès de Théodore qui repoussa l'air de rien la queue de l'animal pour dévoiler la plaie. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard au loup après avoir été témoin de l'aisance de Théodore à le manipuler.

Le Serpentard était doué pour les animaux, apparemment.

\- Regarde. Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione revint à Théodore et plissa des yeux.

Son regard se riva rapidement à la blessure. Ayant dégonflée, celle-ci avait meilleur aspect. La peau avait retrouvé une couleur plus naturelle, loin du rouge irrité. C'était très engageant.

Ce qui l'était moins en revanche, c'était ce qu'on pouvait désormais distinguer. Moins boursoufflée, les contours de la plaie se discernaient beaucoup mieux. Une large empreinte recouvrait le flanc de l'animal. Deux rangées de dents presque distinctes s'étaient plantées dans la chair. Les traces de canines étaient impressionnantes ; Quatre trous plus marqués et profonds que les autres, plus infectés aussi.

\- Ne dirait-on pas des empreintes de crocs... ? fit-elle en mesurant la portée de ses mots, chuchotant presque.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit. Mais tu vois la taille de ces marques ? Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus gros qu'un loup ?

En disant cela, Hermione vit Théodore jeter un regard inquiet à l'animal qui les observait à peine, plongé dans la dégustation de son petit déjeuner. Les mêmes interrogations gagnèrent vite la Gryffondore. Son binôme avait raison... Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus gros qu'un loup ? Ici, à Poudlard ?

Celui qui se tenait devant eux était massif. La blessure l'avait affaibli et son envergure se retrouvait diminuée par la faiblesse de sa posture, néanmoins, il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer sa taille au garrot. C'était un animal imposant, et qui avait été clairement mis au tapis par un adversaire qui, à en deviner la taille des empreintes de dents, étaient bien plus gros et plus coriace.

\- Plus agressif, surtout, nota-t-elle.

Il avait apparemment fallut un seul coup pour tenir le loup en respect et le mettre hors d'état de nuire, un seul coup pour qu'il soit vaincu. Tandis que l'animal était occupé à grignoter, elle posa minutieusement ses mains sur les contours de la blessure pour évaluer les dégâts.

Ses mains manièrent les poils avec douceur et ses doigts tentèrent tant bien que mal de mesurer la profondeur des traces.

\- Et les loups magiques que tu as mentionnés vaguement l'autre fois ? dit Théodore.

\- Non, ça ne pourrait pas l'être, ce sont des créatures pacifistes... et surtout, légendaires, hum...

Son examen ne révélait rien d'autre.

\- Ça a l'air profond, mais c'est soignable.

L'adversaire du loup avait planté ses crocs avec une force insoupçonnée, remarqua-t-elle tout de même. Pour autant, il n'y avait pas d'autres blessures. Il avait dû être intelligent, il avait visé le flanc pour handicaper gravement le loup et s'en débarrasser rapidement.

\- Légendaires ne veut pas dire que ça n'existe pas, répliqua Théodore.

Elle s'écarta de la bête pour lancer un regard au Serpentard. Se moquait-il d'elle ?

\- Ce ne sont que des fables... Tu crois aux fables ?

\- Techniquement, vu que tu ne connais pas grand-chose de moi... Tu serais surprise de savoir tout ce en quoi je crois.

\- C'est vrai. Je me souviens. Apparemment, tu portes un intérêt aux mages... qui... n'existent... pas, articula-t-elle d'un ton légèrement sarcastique.

Théodore soupira en même temps qu'il étouffa un rire. Cette réaction ne l'étonnait pas de la part d'Hermione, mais son scepticisme était tout de même bien ancré. Elle ne laissait aucune place à un semblant de fantaisie, à un détail fantastique, elle qui pourtant, venait d'un milieu morne et avait gagné une place dans un univers magique. Il finit par secouer la tête.

Draco leva une oreille intéressée et quelque peu contrariée. Rêvait-il ou son ami cherchait véritablement à mettre Granger sur sa piste ? Contrairement à Théodore, le loup se réjouissait du côté rationnel de la Gryffondore. Tant qu'elle restait campée sur ses convictions, et il était persuadé qu'elle le resterait, la jeune femme était à des lieux de croire en l'existence d'Anaëlle et donc à des lieux de le reconnaître.

Étrangement aussi, son pragmatisme ne lui était pas inconnu. Il trouvait résonnant en lui. Elle lui rappela quelqu'un qui, quelques mois plus tôt, aurait refusé catégoriquement une telle histoire.

\- Je ne me sens pas vaincu, sourit Théodore. Il y a moyen pour que tu y crois d'ici peu.

\- Ah oui ? Eh bien sache que je ne crois que ce que je vois.

\- _Ah oui ?_ , répéta-t-il. Tu ne dois pas croire en beaucoup de choses que l'on enseigne à Poudlard, alors. Combien de créatures mentionnées et qui existent as-tu rencontré au final ? D'ailleurs, comment peux-tu même croire en l'Histoire de la sorcellerie ou à la fondation de l'école elle-même puisque tu n'étais pas là pour le voir ?

\- L'école est sous mes yeux.

\- Mais, Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle, Salazar Serpentard, n'ont-ils jamais existé parce que tu ne les as jamais vus de tes propres yeux ?

 _Ce n'est pas la même chose !_ avait envie de hurler Hermione. Comment Théodore pouvait mélanger un contexte historique, ou même plusieurs, avec des mythes et des légendes ? Elle qui le croyait plus futé que cela !

\- Binns dit bien que...

\- Binns n'a pas la science infuse, même s'il est professeur, coupa-t-il. Salazar, attends ! Ne me dis pas que tu écoutes vraiment Binns ?

Elle le fusilla du regard, mais l'amusement dans la voix de Théodore fut communicatif. Ses lèvres finirent par la trahir. Elle acquiesça timidement et finit par rire.

\- De temps en temps. Ça va, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une faute d'écouter un professeur...

\- C'est plutôt surhumain de réussir à l'écouter sans s'endormir.

Draco en gronda spontanément de gêne et de fureur mêlée. Le sentiment qui le secouait ressemblait à une allergie, une allergie à leur complicité. Sa queue fouetta l'air et atteignit de plein fouet l'épaule la jeune fille pour marquer son mécontentement. Les deux adolescents cessèrent leur joute verbale pour regarder le loup.

\- Il y en a un qui s'est levé du pied gauche..., finit par sourire Théodore.

\- Quand j'y pense, ce loup a quand même l'air d'avoir un sacré mauvais caractère, renchérit la Gryffondore.

La situation était tellement décalée et les mots d'Hermione si justes sans même qu'elle sache à qui elle avait à faire, que ce fut plus fort que lui. Théodore éclata de rire. Un vrai rire. Franc. Sonore. Qui surprit son interlocutrice.

Le loup tourna la tête vers eux et montra les dents. Ce rire l'irritait à un point qu'il ne pouvait imaginer. C'était de la moquerie, pure et dure. Et pour couronner le tout, son flair ne discernait aucune once de peur chez eux, et encore moins chez la Gryffondore qui n'avait pourtant aucune idée qu'il était _humain_. Son grondement redoubla d'intensité, et même si elle reporta son attention sur lui, sa bouche continuait de trahir son amusement. Elle lui souriait. Elle le sous-estimait.

\- Tu as raison, dit le Serpentard. On dirait bien qu'on a affaire à une mule plutôt qu'un loup.

Théodore se tint les côtes en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

\- Tu as d'autres morceaux de viande ? demanda-t-il. On devrait peut-être le calmer un peu avant qu'il ne s'emporte.

Hermione se dépêcha de sortir les deux volailles. Il était vrai que le loup n'avait pas l'air de bien apprécier leurs rires. Peut-être le son lui faisait-il peur ? Peut-être était-il trop puissant pour son ouïe ?

Théodore la débarrassa de la viande et la jeune femme se rappela la raison première de leur venue : remettre sur pied l'animal. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Quelle étrange manière de passer les premières lueurs du jour, tout de même... Jamais elle n'avait songé par le passé qu'elle se trouverait un beau matin en compagnie d'un Serpentard et d'un loup. C'était complètement loufoque.

Un sourire flotta sur sa bouche. Et, tandis que Théodore occupait la bête à l'aide de la nourriture et qu'il lui parlait à voix basse comme l'on parle à une créature farouche, elle se pencha vers son sac pour en sortir l'onguent aux propriétés régénératrices et les bandages. Puis, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Hermione retint de justesse un juron.

Le temps passait bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Le temps était couvert et elle n'avait pas prêté une attention particulière au lever du soleil. Elle découvrait avec stupeur que les minutes s'étaient écoulées à une vitesse si limpide. Harry et Ginny devaient sûrement être levés. Certainement pas Ron. Le couple devait surement se demander où la jeune femme se trouvait à cette heure-ci.

La vérité était que sa matinée était riche. Observer, s'amuser, tenter de percer les mystères de la vie sauvage auprès de quelqu'un qui testait facilement ses limites, était passionnant. Et comme tout ce qui était passionnant, ces moments passaient à un rythme fou.

Elle soupira en chassant ses pensées. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de temps.

\- Je vais nettoyer ça, dit Théodore en lui montrant le linge et la coupelle. Et ramener de l'eau. Ça ira ?

Hermione hocha la tête. Le loup mangeait et il avait de quoi faire, ce qui lui laisse une bonne poignée de minutes. Théodore pouvait prendre son temps.

Une fois qu'il se fut éclipsé, elle revint naturellement à la blessure. Le baume de la veille avait bien marché, même mieux que sur un être humain. Comme la lionne l'avait prédit la dernière fois, en quelques jours seulement, le loup irait beaucoup mieux.

Elle plongea les doigts dans la crème et en prit une généreuse portion. Toujours avec des gestes lents et doux, elle l'appliqua. Ses doigts tracèrent des cercles, laissant l'onguent pénétrer la peau et la plaie. Son regard était obnubilé par l'empreinte intacte des crocs dans la chair du loup. Elle repassa plusieurs fois sur les traces laissées par les canines. On pouvait facilement y voir toute la force de cet adversaire inconnu.

Mais, qui ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu faire ça ? Décidément, l'animal n'avait pas rencontré une voiture ou un moldu, ni encore moins une créature magique de sa connaissance... Encore une fois, la jeune femme regrettait de ne pas posséder d'appareil photo pour immortaliser la blessure et faire des recherches.

Un souffle chaud lui balaya le bras, accompagné d'un grondement à peine perceptible.

Elle se retint de croiser le regard du loup, par crainte que l'intimidation la fasse perdre son calme. Hermione continua ses gestes. Avec lenteur, elle déplia les bandelettes pour parfaire le nouveau pansement. Un pic d'angoisse la chatouilla en sentant la proximité troublante de l'animal, sans savoir s'il était curieux ou prêt à l'attaquer comme le jour où elle l'avait découvert.

Hermione faisait preuve de sang froid. Elle ne s'arrêterait pas ni ne se reculerait. La jeune femme n'était pas disposée à montrer sa peur et laisser le loup l'utiliser. Hermione n'attendit pas le retour de Théodore, elle commença à bander le flanc de l'animal en faisant fi de ses avertissements. Chaque fois qu'elle toucha le poil de ce dernier ou qu'elle fit passer ses mains sous sa patte endolorie, le souffle brûlant lui gronda dessus.

C'était une sensation bizarre ; Se sentir à la merci d'une bête sauvage. C'était formellement différent que d'être à la merci d'un autre humain. Les codes, les menaces, les messages, n'étaient pas les mêmes. Il y a avait un quelconque fossé où la compréhension mutuelle ne pouvait avoir lieu au-delà d'une certaine limite. C'était frustrant.

Elle noua le pansement et vérifia qu'il était bien serré. Ensuite, et seulement ensuite, elle posa les mains sur ses genoux et tourna la tête vers le loup. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

Il était proche. Ses babines étaient légèrement retroussées et elle put constater de près la longueur de ses dents. Ses yeux ne cillèrent pas. Et la jeune femme y trouva la même impression que la veille. Une haine et un mépris qui n'avaient rien à faire dans les yeux d'un animal.

\- Voilà, murmura-t-elle. C'est fini. Et bientôt, tu pourras retourner gambader.

Décidément, ces yeux étaient étonnants. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Avait-elle déjà vu des yeux pareils ? Un tel regard ?

\- Et chasser, ajouta-t-elle.

La réponse qui lui traversa l'esprit la surprit ; _Oui_. Oui... Mais où exactement ?

\- Et tu n'auras plus besoin de me voir.

Draco gronda à chacun de ses mots. C'était automatique. Sa voix, son parfum, ses airs provoquaient chez lui un instinct qui le hérissait. A l'instant où Théodore était parti se rendre à la rivière, son flair s'était posé instinctivement sur son second visiteur. Granger. L'air environnant s'était soudain teinté que d'une odeur, la sienne. Même les effluves alléchants de la volaille n'avaient pu la chasser et occuper son esprit.

Il l'avait regardé attentivement s'occuper de sa blessure. S'il avait envié secrètement son calme face à une telle situation, il n'avait pu chasser la haine tenace que sa vue lui évoquait en permanence.

Et elle était juste là. Tout proche de sa gueule. Ses crocs pouvaient la bouffer, la mordre, si l'envie lui prenait. Et elle lui parlait. De cette voix douce et insupportable que l'on réserve à son animal de compagnie. Elle l'observait avec une curiosité qu'il sentait maladive et un soupçon de peur qu'elle dominait tant à la perfection que la haine de Draco n'en était que plus forte. Il la vit pencher la tête sur le côté, ses yeux bruns emplis de questions.

Puis, une main timide mais franche parcourut la faible distance entre eux. Avant même qu'il réalise l'ampleur de son geste, ses oreilles se baissèrent instinctivement et son corps se tendit. Sur ses gardes. Les doigts se posèrent farouchement sur le sommet de son crâne et son grondement l'étouffa.

\- Tiens. Tu n'as pas l'air si méchant, en fin de compte !

Il couina presque de surprise face à son audace. Étrangement, une autre émotion se mêla à la haine. Une émotion étrange qui n'avait rien à faire là : La peur. Il réalisa rapidement que, comme la première fois qu'il avait observé une ville à travers son corps animal, le loup prenait les rênes. L'émotion émanait de la bête.

Draco n'avait pas peur de Granger. Mais le loup, lui, avait peur de ce qu'elle représentait. L'être humain et les dangers dont ils étaient capables.

\- Laisse-moi voir, chuchota la Gryffondore.

Il se recula brièvement quand elle se pencha vers lui.

\- N'aies crainte...

Hermione avait cru voir quelque chose en l'observant attentivement. Juste là... Sous l'oreille. Sa main dériva jusqu'au col de l'animal. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle était trop proche. Il pouvait la mordre, les rôles pouvaient s'inverser à tout instant, la gueule du loup se trouvait vraiment à une proximité déroutante. Il lui fallut tout le contrôle dont elle était capable pour continuer comme si de rien était.

Elle ramena sa deuxième main avec lenteur pour venir orienter l'oreille de l'animal dans l'angle parfait. L'autre tatillonnait le haut du cou dans la zone qu'elle avait repéré. Merlin, elle n'avait pourtant pas rêvé, non ? Un petit reflet, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le pelage blanc de la bête.

Ses doigts finirent par rencontrer une croûte sèche. Elle soupira. Elle écarta les poils pour découvrir quelques traces de griffures qui cicatrisaient parfaitement. Son toucher les suivirent, remonta vers l'oreille, et s'arrêta brusquement en rencontrant quelque chose d'amovible. Elle saisit le corps étranger entre son pouce et l'index et tira d'un geste franc.

La trouvaille de la jeune femme arracha un gémissement de douleur à Draco. Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte. S'il avait été humain, il se serait frotté vigoureusement la nuque. Par ailleurs, son oreille le démangeait désormais violemment.

\- Incroyable..., marmonna la Gryffondore.

Hermione tenait entre ses doigts une griffe. Et de toute évidence, vu la taille de cette dernière, elle n'appartenait pas au loup blessé. Arquée et à première vue non-rétractable, elle faisait au moins deux ou trois centimètres de plus que les siennes.

Son regard fut attiré par le loup qui secoua vigoureusement la tête. Sa patte arrière s'agita sur le sol, retenue par la blessure. Il souffla de frustration. La Gryffondore sourit et avança une main spontanée vers l'endroit d'où venait la griffe. Le loup cessa de remuer quand elle commença à gratter.

\- Là, là..., s'amusa-t-elle.

Il se pencha vers ses doigts avec aise. Ce n'était finalement pas une bête si menaçante que ça.

\- Hum, j'interromps quelque chose ?

Draco revint à la réalité en un claquement de doigt. La voix de Théodore avait grésillé d'un rire retenu. L'humiliation était cuisante.

Il tourna la gueule vers lui et déversa son fiel en un grognement qui intima également à Granger de prendre ses distances. Ce qu'elle fit sans tarder en se rangeant hors de sa portée. Le sorcier arrivait à peine à croire ce qu'il venait de se produire. Elle avait réussi à le toucher, et Théodore en avait été témoin. La honte qui le rongeait était amère.

\- J'ai trouvé ça, logé derrière son oreille, dit Hermione sans être affectée. Jette un œil.

\- On dirait celle d'un... loup, conclut Théodore en l'inspectant. Tu es certaine que tes loups magiques ne sont que des légendes ?

\- C'est ce que je pense et ce qui est dit en général, oui.

\- _En général_ ? Comment s'appelle ces loups ?

\- S'ils existent, ce sont des loups pacifistes. Crois-tu qu'un loup pacifiste aurait fait ça ?

\- Tout dépend... Si celui-ci l'a provoqué, par exemple, répondit-il. Alors. Ce nom ? Que je puisse me renseigner ?

\- Ce sont des Dieux-Loups.

Hermione fit un geste pour reprendre la griffe mais Théodore l'enferma dans son poing.

\- Je vais en avoir besoin !, s'écria-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi. Sans compter que j'ai bien peur que tu t'en ailles tout rapporter à McGonagall.

Elle l'observa en cillant légèrement. Son binôme était ferme. L'expression de son visage était passée de l'amusement à l'autorité. Ce qui l'étonnait davantage en revanche, c'est qu'il avait deviné avant elle ce que sa raison la guidait de faire.

\- Il faudrait pourtant la prévenir. Cette griffe, la blessure qu'a reçue ce loup... Ce n'est pas rien.

\- Mais justement, Hermione, que lui dirais-tu ? Que tu as trouvé un loup, déjà potentiellement dangereux pour l'école, et peut-être autre chose, mais tu ne sais pas quoi, tu n'as rien vu, rien entendu, seulement trouvé _ceci_... ?

\- Elle serait au moins avertie.

\- On ne sait même pas ce que le corps professoral ferait de ce loup-ci, s'il apprenait leur existence. Se débarrassera-t-il de lui ? Définitivement ou à des lieux et des lieux d'ici ?

Draco grogna.

\- Lui non plus n'a pas l'air d'être d'accord avec ton idée d'ailleurs, reprit Théodore.

\- Ha, ha. Ne transpose pas tes pensées sur un animal. Il ne comprend pas un traître mot de ce qu'on dit. Tu lui fais surtout peur en haussant le ton de la sorte !

\- Je ne hausse pas le ton.

\- _Si_.

Théodore se reprit. Effectivement, sa voix avait gagné les aiguës et celle d'Hermione n'allait pas tarder à le faire aussi s'il ne calmait pas la conversation... Manquerait plus que leurs cris attirent quelques élèves matinaux et curieux par-dessus le marché.

Il se saisit l'arrête du nez, le cerveau en ébullition. La pulsion de tout révéler à propos de la malédiction, ici, sur le champ était forte. Néanmoins, il le sentait, quelque chose de magique scellait définitivement l'identité de Draco au fin fond de lui. Que faire ? Hermione était bornée, tenace. Il ne pouvait pas lui rendre cette griffe. Il ne pouvait pas laisser non plus son ami au bon vouloir des professeurs qui pouvaient tout aussi bien se montrer bienveillant envers le loup par nature, que malveillant par précaution pour les élèves de l'école.

Hermione soupira.

\- Tu aimes les animaux, dit-elle.

\- Hein ?

\- Eh bien, tu cherches à protéger ce loup, non ? Tu le soignes, aussi. J'en conclue que tu aimes donc les animaux.

\- C'est exact.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Cet animal là était effectivement différent pour ne pas en être réellement un, mais en vérité, en dehors de toute cette histoire, oui, il portait les animaux dans son cœur.

\- Je les aime aussi, répliqua Hermione. Et... C'est vrai... Je pense que tu as raison. Je ne sais pas d'avance ce que déciderait les professeurs si nous leur apprenions l'existence de ce loup.

Théodore se tut et attendit. Qu'Hermione admette délibérément ses torts, et à lui de surcroît, était si exceptionnel qu'il avait peur qu'elle se rétracte en entendant un seul mot de sa part.

\- Passons un marché, Théodore.

\- Un marché ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Attendons que le loup soit guérit. Il s'en ira, probablement. Si les professeurs apprennent son existence, j'imagine qu'il pourra sûrement sentir leur menace et s'en aller de lui-même... Bref, dès lors, on en parlera à Mc Gonagall. Tous les deux. En attendant, on peut faire des recherches.

Théodore jeta un vague coup d'œil au loup qui observait tout deux avec intérêt, avant de reporter son attention sur sa binôme. Ce qu'elle lui présentait tenait un minimum la route et laissait du temps à Draco pour reprendre des forces et se cacher. C'était alléchant. De plus qu'elle paraissait sincère dans sa demande. En revanche...

\- Je garde tout de même la griffe en attendant, dit-il. Si tu en as besoin pour de quelconques recherches, nous n'aurions qu'à faire celles-ci ensemble.

\- Ah. La méfiance légendaire des Serpentards ! Ce mythe-ci, j'y crois, vois-tu. Puisque je l'ai sous les yeux.

Elle leva un sourcil entendu.

\- Je garde la griffe, répéta Théodore.

\- Bien. Très bien. Faisons comme ceci, alors, conclut-elle, dissimulant mal sa contrariété.

* * *

 **Votre avis sur ce chapitre 06 ?**  
Eh oui, j'ai préféré inclure Théodore auprès du loup tout de suite... Mais il faut dire que j'aime beaucoup écrire avec lui, ne m'en voulez pas, haha. Il a une bonne tête d'entremetteur, non ? :p

Je ne sais pas si je pourrais publier à temps en Juillet (je préfère vous prévenir) puisque je pars en vacances... sans internet ! (ou bien sur mon portable mais ça ne sert pas à grand chose pour publier) Mais je vais essayer !

Je vous fais des bisous. Et à bientôt !

Slyth.


	8. Chapitre 7

_Hello les lecteurs !_

Après trois mois sans publications -puisque je n'étais pas disponible du tout en juillet et en août- **je suis de retour !**  
J'espère que vous ne m'en voudriez pas trop d'avoir attendu si longtemps. Je n'ai pas beaucoup beaucoup avancé ces derniers mois, mes journées étaient super chargées. Il fallait que je boucle tout de même le chapitre huit (objectif perso ^^) avant de vous publier le chapitre sept :)

 **J'espère aussi que vous allez bien ?** Que vous avez passé un chouette été ? :D

C'est la rentrée maintenant (façon de parler, je sais que pour certains ça ne l'est pas *oups*), et c'est la rentrée pour moi sur FF ! Voici le chapitre 7, qui a été terriblement difficile à écrire et je pense que vous allez deviner pourquoi... L'intrigue que j'ai en tête est à un nouveau tournant (et c'est pas fini ! mais j'en dis pas plus :x). La suite ne sera pas facile non plus non plus à mettre à l'écrit donc ne me tapez pas dessus (*coeur*) si j'ai un peu de retard).

Bonne lecture à tous !

(Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent évidemment à J.K. Rowling)

* * *

 **Chapitre 07:**

 _« We were never welcome here. We were never welcome here at all. No._  
 _They say we're crazy. It's who we are._  
 _Doesn't matter if we've gone too far. Doesn't matter if it's all okay. Doesn't matter if it's not our day._  
 _Because it's who we are. »_  
Music: Who we are - Imagine Dragons.

* * *

 _04 octobre, Poudlard (Écosse). Royaume-Uni._

Les deux jours qui suivirent se passèrent sans un nuage à l'horizon.

D'un tacite accord, Théodore et Hermione s'étaient retrouvés à l'aube auprès du loup et chacun s'était spontanément adonnés à leurs occupations respectives autour de celui-ci. Tandis que la Gryffondore s'était attelée aux soins de l'animal, Théodore s'était contenté de nettoyer les linges apportés, chercher de l'eau à la rivière la plus proche et nourrir son ami. Ce rituel matinal avait été savouré de tous, à l'excepté de Draco.

Si ce dernier s'était calmé en comparaison du premier jour, il maugréait toujours dans sa barbe.  
Au moins avait-il regagné des forces à vue d'œil et l'effort de supporter Granger payait. Il pouvait de nouveau remuer la patte, ce qui était une sacrée avancée. Pour le moment, il évitait de s'en servir plus que nécessaire. Toutefois, le jeune sorcier était tout de même heureux que son flanc ne le tiraille plus de cette vilaine douleur pessimiste. Il pouvait quelque fois profiter de l'absence de ses visiteurs pour essayer de se lever -un défi peu relevé.

Malheureusement, le troisième jour arriva avec de bien mauvaises nouvelles et ni Théodore ni Hermione ne put rejoindre les bois.

* * *

 _04 octobre, Grand Hall (Poudlard). Royaume-Uni._

Hermione quitta ses appartements sur les coups des six heures du matin et les cuisines à la demie, conformément aux aiguilles de sa montre. C'était un dimanche paisible et rien dans la brise fraîche qui vagabondait dans les couloirs ou dans la lueur calme de l'aurore, ne pouvait indiquer à la jeune femme la suite des événements. Le château semblait vide, d'une manière plutôt tranquille et reposante.

Elle emprunta le même chemin que les autres jours, sans se soucier de faire une mauvaise rencontre. Hermione était moins alerte, n'ayant jamais croisé une autre personne que Théodore jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et la carte du Maraudeur était bien restée rangée dans le dortoir des Gryffondors.

Ce ne fut qu'à l'approche du hall que des échos de voix lui parvinrent et que la jeune femme fut tirée de son humeur volatile.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent instinctivement. Il était très tôt. Pourtant, le flot de parole qu'elle percevait ressemblait davantage à un brouhaha de foule que des chuchotements. Son instinct se réveilla sur le coup. La curiosité qui lui céda ne fut pas agréable, portée par un mauvais pressentiment et lui rappelant de bien mauvais souvenirs. Elle accéléra le pas.

Le Hall était loin d'être désert ce jour-ci. Quelques groupes d'élèves étaient entassés ci et là et marmonnaient entre eux. Certains étaient encore vêtus de leurs pyjamas, tirés du lit par un je-ne-sais-quoi. Hermione discerna sans tarder l'expression de leur visage ; L'inquiétude, l'effroi, quelque chose qui lui était familier et qui fit remonter l'angoisse au fond de sa gorge. Son cœur loupa un battement. Tant bien que mal, elle s'avança et tenta de se frayer un passage.

Le loup était-il venu s'aventurer jusqu'ici maintenant qu'il allait mieux ? Avait-il été repéré par quelques élèves revenus tardivement d'une quelconque fête ? Son esprit était en ébullition. La bête inconnue, qui avait infligé les blessures au loup, avait été retrouvée en train de rôder dans les parages ? Quelqu'un l'avait-il vue, avait-il été blessé ? La Gryffondore s'excusa en marchant sur un pied et se glissa jusqu'aux portes. Les deux frères Kazlauskas étaient là, les traits tirés, prouvant qu'ils avaient tout deux été arraché à leur sommeil. Ils surveillaient d'un œil acéré le flot d'élèves curieux qui commençaient à s'entasser.

Les professeurs tentaient tant bien que mal de faire régner l'ordre et de garder les élèves en retrait dans le château. Seule une poignée d'élèves avait gagné le gazon de la cour, sans pouvoir s'aventurer plus loin qu'un mètre ou deux.

Hermione atteignit les deux frères et lança un regard derrière leur épaule. L'angoisse la martelait. Le pressentiment prenait de l'ampleur, il grandissait monstrueusement dans sa poitrine. Une intuition. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas du tout.

Mais, de là où elle se tenait, elle ne voyait pas grand-chose. Les Kazlauskas les maintenaient à une nette distance des faits pour une raison précise. Hermione ne distinguait que quelques silhouettes attroupées en direction de la Forêt Interdite. Le personnel de l'école formait une ronde - _Autour de quoi ?_ s'affola Hermione- et Mc Gonagall se tenait de dos, dans une robe de sorcier d'un vert émeraude perçant dans la lueur du petit matin.

Pour que la directrice soit présente, alors que celle-ci était terriblement prise ces derniers temps, quelque chose de grave s'était produit.  
De cela, Hermione en était certaine.

Un mouvement de foule se créa brusquement et sortit la Gryffondore de ses interrogations. Les élèves s'impatientaient, submergés par l'appréhension et les questions. Ils voulaient comprendre, savoir, avoir des confirmations, et ce, sans vouloir attendre plus longtemps.

Certains se rebellaient et poussaient. Un jeune Serdaigle à ses côtés trébucha et tomba, se rattrapant à son bras. Hermione fut légèrement projetée en avant, rattrapé in extremis par son professeur d'Études des moldus.

Celui-ci l'aida à se redresser, puis tendit une main vers le quatrième année qui s'était affalé sur le sol un peu hagard. Il le releva d'un geste habile et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Tout va bien ? Rien de cassé ?

Le garçon secoua la tête. Dans le ton du professeur régnait une once d'agitation qui ne semblait pas en équation avec la simple chute d'un élève. Lui, d'ordinaire si froid, laissait percevoir un indice qu'Hermione enregistra dans un coin de son esprit.

\- S'il vous plaît, restez en arrière ou circulez ! s'écria son frère. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

La voix du plus jeune professeur était également bien différente de ses habitudes. Cette dernière était si loin de sa jovialité naturelle et spontanée que les camarades d'Hermione se calmèrent aussitôt, préférant revenir à leurs murmures plutôt qu'à l'empressement.

\- Miss Granger, peut-être devriez-vous amener ce jeune homme à l'infirmerie, fit Darin Kazlauskas.

Il lui lança un regard calme et appuyé. Seulement, Hermione n'avait aucune envie de faire demi-tour. Elle non plus n'avait pas de patience, pas aujourd'hui, pas après toutes ces années avec le même pressentiment. L'atmosphère la tétanisait presque.

\- Je vais bien ! répondit le Serdaigle en retrouvant sa langue. Je vous jure ! Je suis seulement couvert de terre.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Hermione d'un ton ferme. Quelle est la raison de cet attroupement ?

\- Miss Granger, vous devriez...

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie, reprit le garçon, boudeur. Je veux seulement savoir ce qui est arrivé.

Darin Kazlauskas fit taire l'élève sans un mot. Ses yeux étaient sombres, suffisamment durs pour que le jeune homme ravale son sentiment d'urgence.

\- De toute évidence, il va bien, reprit Hermione peu impressionnée. Peut-on savoir ce qui se passe ?

Le Serdaigle à ses côtés hocha la tête, regagné par l'assurance d'être aux côtés d'une Préfète-en-chef ayant plus d'autorité que lui. Ce qui ne dura pas longtemps quand leur interlocuteur soupira et ne laissa filtrer aucune information :

\- Minerva McGonagall s'exprimera publiquement quand la situation aura été tirée au clair.

\- Quelle situation ?

\- Miss Granger, M. James, si vous ne tenez pas à vous rendre à l'infirmerie alors : circulez. C'est mon dernier mot.

Le garçon s'éloigna en ronchonnant. Hermione baissa la tête sur sa montre. Combien de temps avant qu'ils soient au courant de ce qui se passe ? Le professeur d'Études des moldus avait eu une bien étrange manière d'accentuer le mot « situation ». Celui-ci restait en travers de l'esprit de la jeune femme. Son inquiétude ne tarissait pas.

Les aiguilles indiquaient presque sept heures du matin. Elle aurait dû être près du loup, avec Théodore...  
En pensant à ce dernier, la Gryffondor releva brusquement la tête pour regarder la Forêt derrière les professeurs qui faisaient barrière. Le Serpentard était-il coincé là-bas, dans l'incapacité de revenir discrètement ? Et si non, comment le loup se portait-il ?

A la pensée que Théodore n'ait pu rejoindre l'animal à temps, Hermione se retourna vivement pour inspecter la foule. S'il n'était pas là-bas, il était forcément parmi eux, et tout comme elle, les questions devaient l'oppresser.

Ses yeux furetèrent les visages rassemblés et les couleurs des quatre maisons affichés par ceux qui en faisaient une fierté, même un dimanche. Elle finit par repérer Théodore avec soulagement. En retrait, il attendait calmement contre le mur du château. Il était habillé sobrement, sans vert ni argent, mais il portait une bien triste expression en guise de visage.

Au contraire de ses camarades, il ne s'était pas plongé dans la foule et n'était pas accompagné. Hermione se fraya facilement un chemin jusqu'à lui.

\- Hey ! l'accosta-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il l'avait vue. Quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Hermione se resserra. Théodore n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Il était bien plus renfermé que les matins précédents. Et son regard... Merlin, son regard était éteint.

\- Sais-tu ce qui se passe... ? chuchota-t-elle.

Elle ne s'attendit pas à une réponse, ce qui rendit la stupéfaction plus grande encore quand il lui répondit.

\- Hannah a été retrouvée morte dans les bois.

Le silence succéda la voix morne de Théodore et les mots mirent du temps à prendre sens. Hermione les entendit à la perfection, mais son cerveau fut bien plus lent pour assimiler. L'incompréhension. Le déni. Le choc. La phrase ne fut comprise que peu à peu. Et encore... C'était trop sordide pour être vrai. Il se trompait forcément.

Puis, sans prendre gare, le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra jusqu'à la faire suffoquer. Non, la nouvelle ne passait décidément pas. Hermione déglutit difficilement, réalisant en voulant parler que sa voix restait coincée dans sa gorge. La stupeur était trop grande. Si elle avait _compris_ ce que lui avait annoncé Théodore, elle n'avait pas encore conscience de la réalité. Quelque chose, sa raison, l'empêchait d'y croire. _C'était impossible. C'était impossible. C'était... impossible, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- Mais elle n'était pas... malade ? A l'in... l'infirmerie ? balbutia-t-elle.

Le Serpentard lui lança un tel regard que la Gryffondore se sentit un instant stupide. Son cœur battait décidément trop vite. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer convenablement. Ce n'était pas possible. Hannah ne pouvait pas être... être... Non. Les tragédies avaient cessé, c'était une nouvelle ère, c'était...

Et les amies de la Poufsouffle avait bien confirmé que celle-ci était à l'infirmerie cette semaine, n'est-ce pas ? _N'est-ce pas ?_

Tous ces _N'est-ce pas ?_ qui attendaient une confirmation lui donnaient la nausée. Son esprit était si brutalement vide que la question se répercutait sourdement dans son crâne.

\- Apparemment elle ne l'était plus, finit par répondre le jeune homme à voix si basse qu'Hermione dut tendre l'oreille.

\- Non... Non.

Théodore sembla se rappeler que les deux jeunes filles étaient amies quand Hermione le regarda avec de grands yeux perdus. Il s'adoucit, non sans se répartir de son propre désarroi.

\- Je suis désolé.

La Gryffondore secoua la tête. Le refus était implacable. Hermione ne voulait pas comprendre, ne voulait pas admettre, ne voulait surtout pas y croire. Hannah ? Morte ? Alors qu'elle affichait le sourire le plus sûr qu'il soit quelques jours auparavant ? Alors qu'elle l'avait croisé si récemment ? Hannah ? Cette rousse à la bonne humeur communicative, un peu tête en l'air ?

\- Une minute, percuta-t-elle en rationalisant. Comment sais-tu que... comment peux-tu être sûr que c'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je l'ai trouvée, Hermione. En allant voir le loup... Merde !

Le masque froid qui enveloppait le visage de Théodore céda un brusque instant. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux étaient ailleurs. Sa peau était d'une lividité... Une seconde d'inattention de sa part et Hermione vit toute l'appréhension de son binôme.

\- Tu es suspecté ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, sûrement. Un Serpentard, sur les lieux ? Un ancien Mangemort ? Une coïncidence, bien sûr, haha !

\- Mais... ce n'est pas toi ! Ça ne peut pas être toi !

\- Mais qu'en sais-tu au final, toi et tes petits préjugés ?

Hermione se ferma une seconde. Il était vrai qu'elle avait eu des aprioris sur lui, sur ce qu'il était ou avait été, et qu'elle en avait encore plus d'un. Mais, elle le connaissait mieux maintenant, non ?

Encore une question qu'elle trouva lourde de sens.  
Mais qui, au contraire des autres, trouva aussitôt une réponse. Connaître mieux quelqu'un ne voulait pas dire connaître cette personne. Pourtant, son instinct lui soufflait que Théodore était innocent. Il lui soufflait également que d'autres ne lui donnerait en aucun cas le bénéfice du doute.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit toi...

Il eut un sourire triste.

\- Mais ta pensée vaut-il quelque chose ? Sans t'offenser ?

\- S'ils utilisent du veritaserum, tu seras...

\- S'ils en utilisent, je serais forcément cru. Mais ils sauront pour le loup et je ne sais pas si c'est une meilleure chose. Et s'il le tienne pour coupable ? Je suis certain que ce n'est pas l'œuvre d'un animal... mais après tout, je ne suis certainement pas chargé de l'enquête.

Hermione ravala brusquement sa tristesse, ses interrogations, se mit à réfléchir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux professeurs qui se trouvaient encore au loin. Ils n'étaient pas pressés. Merlin, elle avait besoin de concentration. Ce n'était peut-être pas le loup, mais si c'était l'œuvre de la créature inconnue ?

\- Tu te rappelles de quoi que ce soit qui peut aider ?

\- Je...

Théodore qui hocha première la tête, ne put en dire plus. A vrai dire, en y réfléchissant d'avantage, son souvenir n'était pas très net. Dû à la panique qui lui avait pris les tripes quand il avait découvert la Poufsouffle, l'image du corps était floue dans son esprit. Tout ce dont il se rappelait parfaitement fut le vent doux, les gouttes de pluie espacées qui annonçaient la fin d'un petit interlude, le parfum de feuilles, et sa terreur. Il avait enregistré ces petits détails-là à la perfection.

Le reste, sa mémoire l'occultait. Un corps. Sans vie. Nu, à peine recouvert d'une couverture. Beige, la couverture, ça, il se souvenait. Le reste, concernant Hannah, lui échappait.

\- Je ne... me souviens plus.

Il s'efforçait pourtant de se souvenir. Mais tout ce que son cerveau voulait bien lui transmettre n'était qu'une image d'ensemble. Le choc ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Il trembla. La main d'Hermione se posa sur son bras et le jeune homme pivota en secouant la tête. Que la Gryffondor ne le pense pas coupable n'était vraiment qu'une maigre consolation... Elle n'était pas les autres, _tous_ les autres. Et il sentait les prémices de quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas encore réaliser.

\- Je me rappelle seulement d'avoir pris la direction du bureau de McGonagall pour le lui dire.

\- Tu as eu un bon réflexe.

Il pouffa malgré lui, laissant Hermione dans l'incrédulité.

\- Ah oui ? Malheureusement, ce réflexe m'a fait rencontré ton empoté d'homologue qui n'a pas voulu me lâcher les basques, incapable de croire que j'avais réellement quelque chose à dire à la directrice. Tous ces gens que tu vois là, c'est bien parce qu'il a assisté à notre entrevue et qu'il s'est empressé d'aller raconter quelque chose à ses potes, et eux à d'autres, et ainsi de suite...

\- Certaines ne savent pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je l'ai entendu. La foule que tu vois là ne sait rien !

\- Pas encore. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être au courant, n'ont pas l'air de savoir que j'ai trouvé le corps, mais dès que ça se saura...

Il se mordit les lèvres pour empêcher son fiel de se déverser. Comment pouvait-il ne penser qu'à lui dans un moment pareil ?

Malgré tout, ce n'était pas que pour lui qu'il était en colère. Il était en colère pour les autres Serpentards, les plus innocents, ceux dont les mains étaient propres, ceux qui étaient mal-jugés à tort, ceux qui avaient été obligés par menace ou par imperium. Il était en colère pour tous les élèves à l'étoffe d'Elia qui, parce qu'ils avaient un passé considéré comme mauvais, étaient forcément impliqués dans cette histoire.

\- Je ne crois pas un instant que le professeur McGonagall fera peser des soupçons sur toi quand elle s'exprimera.

\- Ce n'est pas l'important. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle partage une idée que tout le monde s'y rattachera.

\- Mais...

\- Ils reviennent, Hermione.

La jeune femme se retourna, laissant ce qu'elle voulait dire en suspens. Le pessimisme de son binôme la touchait. Pouvait-elle véritablement s'avancer et lui dire qu'il avait tort ? S'il n'avait pas été son binôme, qu'aurait-elle pensé de lui ?

Elle observa les professeurs traverser la cour jusqu'au château. La directrice était en tête. Sa robe verte attirait l'œil dans cette humeur lugubre, elle virevoltait au gré du vent et le mouvement léger semblait totalement malvenu dans toute cette austérité. Hagrid, lui, fermait le cortège, reconnaissable par son imposante musculature. On pouvait voir en arrière deux silhouettes restées sur les lieux, près du corps. La moitié du corps professoral au moins était là.

Hermione ravala sa salive quand ils se firent plus proche et que l'on pouvait deviner la nouvelle rien qu'en regardant l'expression de leurs visages choqués et attristés. La directrice glissa un mot à l'oreille des frères slaves qui surveillaient les élèves et ces derniers se redressèrent, baguettes en main.

\- Maintenant, reculez je vous prie, ordonna Darin en haussant la voix à l'aide de sa magie. Que tout ceux qui se trouvent ici retournent à l'intérieur et rejoignent soit leur salle commune où un professeur viendra les chercher en temps voulu, soit la Grande Salle qu'ils ne quitteront avant que la directrice McGonagall ne s'exprime.

\- Cinquante points seront enlevés à tous ceux qui resteront ici sans y avoir été autorisé, ajouta Sasha. Nous ne voulons voir personne en dehors du château jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Les élèves présents ne tardèrent à marquer leur mécontentement. Leurs voix s'élevaient, surprises, perplexes, pressés. _50 points ?!_ entendait-on d'un ton indigné. _Il est forcément arrivé quelque chose de grave..._ , murmuraient d'autres entre eux. Mais aucun ne se fit prier deux fois. D'un même mouvement, chacun des groupes ayant trouvé refuge dans le hall rebroussa chemin vers la Grande Salle.

L'ordre n'atteignit pas Hermione, ni Théodore. Si un de leur camarade l'eut remarqué, aucun ne se retourna vers eux pour le souligner. Tout le monde semblait aspiré par l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait soudain sur Poudlard.

\- Ils vont m'interroger, dit Théodore. McGonagall m'a dit d'attendre...

\- Je vais rester.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai dit que c'était toi que j'allais retrouver... Pas un loup, évidemment. Techniquement, ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge.

\- Non. Ça aurait pu être moi, à ta place.

\- Ils t'auraient gracié tout de suite, Hermione, ne sois pas stupide.

\- Je ne le suis pas ! Je dis simplement que j'aurais pu tomber sur Hannah et ils auraient forcément voulu m'interroger sur ce que j'ai vu et entendu... comme pour toi. Je vais rester. McGonagall peut bien m'interroger, je lui dirais la même chose. Nous avions rendez-vous à la lisière de la forêt interdite.

Théodore eut un sourire sarcastique.

\- Ça sonne... étrangement. Et pour ton intégrité, vaudrait mieux préciser que c'était pour les cours.

\- Mon intégrité ?

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas compris. Penses seulement un instant à ce que pourrait penser tes amis ?

\- D'accord. Bon... nous n'avons qu'à dire qu'il nous fallait une fleur, rare, qui ne s'ouvrait qu'à l'aube pour les Potions ? Il en existe bien...

Ils gardaient un œil sur les professeurs qui s'étaient séparés en deux. Les frères étaient partis veiller sur les élèves regroupés dans la Grande Salle, accompagné d'un ou deux collègues, tandis que les autres ne bougèrent pas d'un poil, bavardant entre eux d'un air grave.

\- Si tu arrives à leur faire gober ça... Mais soit, il existe la Sollis.

\- Oui, la Sollis. C'est vrai.

Hermione eut un pincement au cœur. Elle refusait de penser à Hannah, à la triste réalité qui lui était tombée dessus. En revanche, elle se sentait coupable de ne pas le faire et d'ébaucher avec Théodore un demi-mensonge convainquant pour tirer d'affaire une bête et un camarade sûrement innocents. Hannah méritait tout de même mieux. Elle méritait sa considération imminente, sa compassion.

\- Espérons qu'ils n'utilisent pas le véritaserum, dit Théodore.

\- C'est normalement interdit par l'école, c'est dans le règlement.

\- Les choses peuvent toujours changer...

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils le savaient, il arrivait quelque fois que le Ministère fasse comme bon lui semble. Ils furent interrompus par des pas qui se rapprochaient. Hermione déglutit. Un froissement de tissus se fit entendre et elle leva les yeux pour tomber sur la directrice qui esquissa un sourire de convenance.

\- Miss Granger. Mr Nott vous a peut-être déjà mise au courant.

\- En-En... effet.

\- Je suis désolée. Toutes mes condoléances.

La main rassurante que McGonagall posa sur l'épaule d'Hermione lui fit l'effet d'une enclume. Les faits devenaient de plus en plus réels, rien qu'avec ce geste si anodin.

\- Théodore, prenez la direction de mon bureau. Deux Aurors et moi-même vous y rejoindrons dans quelques minutes pour faire votre déposition. Quant à vous, Hermione...

\- Je viens. J'aurais pu trouver Hannah... Je.

\- Je sais, s'adoucit McGonagall, votre binôme m'a rapporté la raison de sa présence sur les lieux. Mais vous êtes Préfete-en-chef et vous connaissez les mots de passe des quatre maisons. Si vous pouviez ramener Miss Parkinson et les amies de Miss Abbott dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît, je vous en serais vraiment reconnaissante. Elles sont peut-être les dernières personnes à avoir vu Miss Abbott en vie, nous avons besoin de leurs témoignages.

Encore une fois, les mots ne purent traverser les lèvres de la Gryffondore. Des responsabilités. Un ordre. Qui rendait la nouvelle impossible à refouler. Elle ravala ses larmes, gardant un visage inexpressif, puis hocha doucement la tête.

\- Je vais t'aider pour Pansy, fit Théodore. Je sais qu'elle peut être dure avec toi. Enfin, si on m'y autorise.

\- Je vous y autorise. Oui. Faites cela.

Les épaules de Théodore se détendirent légèrement, mais celles d'Hermione ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, crispées jusqu'à l'os. Elle regarda la directrice s'éloigner de nouveau vers la Forêt interdite sans la voir réellement.

 _Hannah était morte._

La phrase venait de s'inscrire proprement dans son esprit. Chaque mot avait enfin pris son sens. Et ses émotions se réveillèrent. Le chagrin montait en vague, ses yeux la piquaient, sa bouche était sèche. Il fallait annoncer la nouvelle à Harry, Ron, Ginny... Et avant cela, aux amies d'Hannah, et à Parkinson. Hermione s'en sentit brusquement incapable.

* * *

 _04 octobre, Poudlard (Ecosse). Royaume-Uni._

Le tête à tête entre Hermione et Pansy s'était passé mieux qu'espéré. Théodore en avait été le premier surpris et il mettait ça sur le compte de la fermeté de sa binôme quand elle avait annoncé la nouvelle à son amie. Lui-même n'aurait pu être aussi discret dans une salle commune bondé de regards méprisants à son égard et surtout aussi concentré sur sa tâche. Le choc avait également ébranlé Pansy, qui en avait ravalé sa rancœur sur le coup et affichait depuis une pâleur inquiétante.

Hermione les avait quitté ensuite au milieu des escaliers pour se diriger vers le corridor des Poufsouffles, les laissant se diriger seuls vers le bureau de McGonagall.

Le silence entre les deux Serpentards était lourd. L'angoisse de Pansy devenait de plus en plus palpable, à mesure qu'il se rapprochait des appartements de la directrice. Elle soupirait, marchait d'un air robotique et avait sans aucun doute envie de faire demi-tour. Lui aussi se laissait aller à ses craintes, ne sachant quel accueil et quel genre d'interrogatoire leur serait réservé. Une boule lui entravait la gorge.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de voir les amies d'Abbot..., bredouilla soudainement Pansy. Ça n'augure rien de bon.

\- Je suis là.

\- -Ça ne change rien. Je...

Elle jura et s'arrêta net à quelques pas de leur destination. Pansy leva des yeux inquiets vers Théodore qui faisait au moins une tête de plus qu'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, d'accord ? Je veux dire, je la détestais, elle me mettait des bâtons dans les roues, mais je ne l'ai pas tuée ! Je ne l'aurais jamais tuée !

\- Je sais, Pansy.

\- Mais j'ai dis que je m'occuperais d'elle ! Rappelle-toi. Si on m'a entendue...

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que tu l'aurais tuée. Je te connais.

\- Mais les autres ne me connaissent pas ! Ils vont... Ils vont...

Les appréhensions de Pansy faisaient échos aux siennes. Théodore se sentit céder. Que les autres l'accablent, lui, son passif de Mangement, ses airs distants, et le fait qu'il ait été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment le dérangeait bien moins que les voir accabler Pansy. La jeune fille regarda avec horreur ses mains, comme si elle avait peur, un instant, de l'avoir fait, d'être sincèrement coupable de ce crime-là.

\- Ok. Chut. Viens-là.

La Serpentarde se laissa porter par les bras de Théodore. Elle finit ses doutes dans les mailles de son pull, complètement inaudible sauf pour elle-même. Le jeune homme resserra son étreinte. Il n'eut pas la sagesse d'apprécier leur rapprochement. C'était _normal_ , c'était _spontané_ , c'était parce qu'il était là. Dans la même merde. Et il était là pour elle.

\- Je suis là. Tu n'es pas coupable, je le sais. Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne et reprends-toi. Je doute qu'on sera tendre avec nous à l'avenir.

* * *

 _04 octobre. Poudlard (Ecosse). Royaume-Uni._

Annoncer la nouvelle à Parkinson fut bien plus facile que de l'annoncer aux amies d'Hannah. Et pour cause, la Serpentarde l'avait accueillie comme à son habitude, avec son mépris ordinaire, avant de saisir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses remarques acerbes l'avaient drôlement aidée à retrouver son autorité et endosser son rôle de Préfète-en-Chef. Elle avait débité ses mots tel un robot, à l'abri des oreilles et des yeux indiscrets.

Les amies d'Hannah, quant à elles, Hermione les connaissait et avait avec elles, un autre lien. La jeune femme n'était pas aussi proche d'elles que d'Hannah, qui avait eu cette facilité de nouer avec les autres, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de devoir réprimer les larmes qui lui vint quand elle les vit prendre tour à tour des airs choqués et tristes. Aucune d'elles ne la laissait indifférente.

Elle s'efforça de maintenir la distance, se concentrant sur l'entrevue à venir et qui avait sûrement déjà commencée dans le bureau de McGonagall, pour ne pas céder. Il n'était pas l'heure de pleurer, pas devant tout le monde, pas alors qu'elle se sentait brusquement seule. Si elle le faisait maintenant, elle n'aurait plus assez de force pour retrouver ses esprits afin de l'annoncer à Harry, Ron, et Ginny.

Elle déglutit et mena donc la voie jusqu'à la tour de la directrice. Hermione n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour vérifier si elle était suivie, elle pouvait entendre les Poufsouffles renifler et parler à voix basse dans son dos à mesure qu'elles progressaient dans le château.

Le bureau de McGonagall lui sembla tout petit quand elles arrivèrent sur les lieux. Théodore et Parkinson étaient assis, face à deux types peu commodes dont l'aura et leur tenue officielle confirmèrent leur identité. Deux Aurors, tout droit certifiés du Ministère de la Magie, étaient chargés de l'enquête et de l'entrevue. La directrice s'était retirée dans un coin, non loin de ses élèves présents. En retrait dans la pièce, d'autres professeurs attendaient.

Tout ce monde était là pour parler d'Hannah, pour être interrogé. Et Hermione sentit de nouveau le malaise l'envahir.

\- Merci, Miss Granger, dit la directrice en s'avançant vers les nouvelles venues. Bonjour mesdemoiselles, je suis navrée de vous tirer du lit aussi tôt mais il s'agit d'Hannah... Toutes mes condoléances.

L'une d'elles éclata en sanglot sans prévenir alors que ses yeux étaient déjà rouges, ébranlant les autres qui tressaillirent, sujettes à en faire de même. Hermione ne pouvait que compatir et détourna le regard pour que ce ne soit pas contagieux. Comme elle, face à McGonagall, les jeunes filles prenaient toute l'étendue de la réalité en pleine face.

La directrice ajouta quelques mots compatissants et agita sa baguette vers quelques babioles inutiles autour d'eux qui se métamorphosèrent en chaises.

\- S'il vous plaît, prenez place. Ces hommes que vous voyez là ont quelques questions pour vous. Ce sera rapide, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Hermione ne s'avança pas. Une chaise resta vide. La Gryffondore préféra s'appuyer contre l'une des bibliothèques, en retrait de tout ce beau monde, gardant une vue d'ensemble nette sans s'impliquer d'avantage. Par chance, personne ne lui indiqua de s'approcher ou ne lui adressa la parole.

Elle resta là, dans un état second, pendant un long moment. Car ce ne fut pas rapide, malheureusement. Elle écouta d'une oreille peu attentive l'interrogatoire, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Vaguement, son esprit captait les questions, des interrogations complètement bateau que les Aurors répétaient plusieurs fois. _Depuis combien de temps connaissiez-vous Hannah ? Étiez-vous de bonnes amies ? Que faisiez-vous ensemble lors de vos temps libres ? Hannah vous a-t-elle semblé étrange ces derniers temps ? Vous étiez-vous disputés, ou saviez-vous si elle s'était disputée avec quelqu'un ? Quand l'avez-vous vue pour la dernière fois ? Quel était le sujet de votre dernière discussion ?_ Etc, etc.

Les réponses des Poufsouffles fusaient en même temps, s'emmêlant les unes aux autres. Elles voulaient toute parler, s'exprimer, avoir son mot à dire. Hermione se demanda plus d'une fois si les Aurors arrivaient à saisir le sens de leurs phrases. Mais puisque aucun ne les reprit, elle en vint à la conclusion qu'ils avaient l'habitude.

Une question attira particulièrement l'attention d'Hermione, car la réponse réveilla les Serpentards d'emblée.

\- Hannah a-t-elle reçu des menaces ces derniers temps ?

\- Oui.

Ce fut Susan Bones, qui semblait garder plus son calme que ses camarades, qui répondit. Les autres se turent, pour une fois.

\- Parkinson l'effrayait tout le temps.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama la concernée en se levant presque de son siège.

\- Cesse de faire comme si c'était faux. Tu l'insultais en permanence !

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je l'insultais que j'aurais pu faire une chose pareille ! Et puis garde ta mauvaise langue pour toi, Bones. Vous n'êtes pas mal question insultes aussi.

\- Tu es une sale Mangemort... Tu en es parfaitement capable !

L'espace d'une seconde, Hermione crut voir une réaction humaine sur le visage de Parkinson. Elle devint blême, comme si les mots l'avaient profondément blessée. Mais rapidement, le naturel revint au galop. Ses traits reprirent la mimique du pékinois prêt à mordre. Elle se leva même sous l'impulsion, rattrapée in extremis par Théodore.

\- Regarde-toi ! balança Susan. Tu as tout de la coupable.

\- Ferme-là, Bones, intervint le Serpentard. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Et toi, là. C'est à se demander ce que tu fais ici...

\- Ça suffit.

La voix de McGonagall était éreintée mais sévère. Susan ne finit pas sa phrase, et ni Théodore ni Parkinson ne répliquèrent. Tous se plaquèrent au fond de leur siège. La directrice se frotta l'arrête du nez, profondément contrariée.

\- Vous n'êtes pas ici pour régler vos différents. Je ne tolérerais un seul mot de travers sous peine d'écoper d'une retenue. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Les élèves hochèrent la tête, même si Parkinson et Susan se dévisagèrent toujours, prêtes à se sauter dessus pour en finir à mains nues.

\- Nous sommes ici pour parler de Miss Abbot. Et aucun d'entre vous n'êtes coupables, dit-elle en se tournant vers les deux Aurors présents et qui n'avaient pipés mots durant l'altercation, se contentant de prendre note de la dispute. Peut-être que ces messieurs devraient vous en dire plus, pour vous convaincre.

\- C'est confidentiel, répondit simplement le plus âgé.

\- Miss Abbot était mon élève. Ces gens étaient ses professeurs et ces enfants étaient ses camarades. Ceci s'est passé dans l'enceinte de notre école. Ce n'est donc pas confidentiel.

\- Tout ce que nous pouvons vous révéler est que nous n'avions pas relevé de traces de magie sur la défunte. Le coupable n'est pas un sorcier, et à première vue, nous sommes presque certains que nous n'avons pas affaire à un humain.

La révélation ne parut pas plaire aux Poufsouffles qui se renfrognèrent, accusant malgré elles les Serpentards qu'elles ne pouvaient accepter.

Hermione releva la tête et déglutit. Son cœur loupa un battement. Avec cette affaire, il était certain qu'il ne fallait pas révéler la présence du loup. _Nous n'avons pas affaire à un humain_. Était-ce un animal de l'envergure de celui qui était blessé dans les bois ? Ou pire, comme celui à qui appartenait la griffe trouvée ? Elle croisa très brièvement le regard de Théodore. Il semblait se poser les mêmes questions.

Sa gorge se contracta. Elle aurait aimé parler avec McGonagall, seule à seule. Mais, quelque part au fond d'elle et bien qu'elle ait une confiance infaillible en la directrice, elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait, ni quelles mesures elle prendrait.

\- Est-ce l'œuvre d'un animal, messieurs ? demanda la directrice avec un regard ferme au dessus de ses lunettes.

L'un des Aurors, le plus jeune, se tortilla sur son siège. L'autre reprit la parole.

\- Il est encore trop tôt pour en être certain. Notre première piste ne se dirige pas vers un animal, mais vers une créature humanoïde. La couverture sur le corps nous prouve que le coupable a une conscience proche de la nôtre. J'ai le regret de vous informer que nous penchons sur l'hypothèse du meurtre.

McGonagall semblait déjà au courant de ces réflexions, elle hocha la tête. Quelques professeurs ne l'étaient pas. Ceux qui ne s'étaient pas rendu sur les lieux du crime affichèrent la même expression choquée qu'Hermione et ses camarades. S'il s'agissait d'un meurtre, cela changeait tout.

Si ce n'était pas un animal, ce n'était pas le loup. Mais pour Hermione, sur l'immédiat, la situation n'en était que plus compliquée encore.

\- Je te parie que c'est un de ces Serpentards qui l'a fait..., marmonna une voix à son attention.

Elle sursauta. Son homologue masculin se trouvait là, appuyé contre la bibliothèque lui aussi, les bras croisés. Pas un instant elle ne l'avait entendu et senti entrer dans la pièce. Étrangement, la situation semblait le tirer de son ennui habituel au grand dégoût d'Hermione.

\- Regarde-les... On ne peut pas faire confiance à un ancien Mangemort, non ? D'ailleurs, c'est ton binôme qui a trouvé le corps. Louche hein ? Il est dans le coup !

\- C'aurait pu être moi. Aurais-tu dit la même chose ? Lui et moi avions rendez-vous là-bas.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le défendre et le couvrir, tu sais ?

\- Il n'est pas question de le défendre, c'est tout simplement la vérité. Ni lui ni moi n'avons envie de rater notre année. Contrairement à certains, nous travaillons. Même un dimanche matin.

Hermione secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur le centre de la pièce où McGonagall cherchait à tirer poliment les vers du nez de ses interlocuteurs. Elle sentit cependant le regard de son homologue la parcourir de la tête aux pieds.

\- C'est cela... Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de tromper Ron avec une ordure pareille.

Avec ses nerfs mis à rudes épreuves, elle le fusilla du regard, des tas de noms d'oiseaux aux bords des lèvres. De quoi se mêlait-il ?

\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Ah mais mon problème, ce n'est pas toi en tout cas, rassures-toi. C'est eux.

\- Tu as entendu cet homme comme moi, si tu étais là. Le coupable n'est pas humain, articula-t-elle.

\- On peut toujours s'arranger quand on pratique la magie comme un Mangemort.

Ressemblait-elle à ça ? Hier, et encore aujourd'hui ? Soupçonneuse au point de remettre en cause les premières spéculations de professionnels ? Ces hommes en avaient sûrement déjà vu, des cadavres. Vu leurs âges, ils avaient dû connaître en long et en largeur les méfaits des hommes de Voldemort. Comment son homologue pouvait-il donc ne pas les croire ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, sans pouvoir répondre. Ni à lui, ni à elle-même.

\- Bien, reprit la directrice d'une voix plus forte, coupant Hermione dans ses pensées. Merci. Veuillez maintenant laisser ces élèves rejoindre la Grande Salle où je m'exprimerais dans quelques instants, ils en ont assez entendu et ont subit assez de questions comme cela. Pendant ce temps là, messieurs, j'espère vous entendre nous en dire d'avantage, à nous, professeurs et défenseurs de Poudlard. Je vous rappelle que nous nous sommes battus contre Voldemort pour cette école. Je demande une collaboration officielle.

\- Vous êtes la directrice, concéda l'un des Aurors en choisissant ses mots. Vous êtes libres de congédier vos élèves.

McGonagall ne fut pas dupe. En savoir plus sur les indices qu'ils avaient relevés n'allait pas être des plus simples. Néanmoins, elle fulmina en silence, préférant se tourner vers ses élèves qui attendaient. Chacun laissait son humeur s'entrevoir sur leur visage, et chaque humeur était sombre, grave. Adulte. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

\- Je vous en prie, s'adoucit-elle. Veuillez regagner la chaleur de la Grande Salle. Vous pourrez vous restaurez. Les professeurs et moi-même vous y rejoindrons dans peu de temps.

Les têtes se hochèrent. Les amies d'Hannah, Susan en tête soutenant sa voisine qui avait fondu en larmes depuis que les mots « meurtre » furent posés, s'exécutèrent en premier, ravies de quitter la pièce. Parkinson et Théodore suivirent, prenant soin de mettre de la distance entre eux et les Poufsouffles. Hermione hocha la tête à l'intention de son binôme quand son regard croisa le sien.

De mauvaises choses se dessinaient. Elle pouvait le sentir.  
Retrouver un corps n'était jamais de bon augure. Mais à cette époque, à ce moment précis de l'histoire, c'était encore plus dur de conséquences.

Était-ce un ancien Mangemort qui se cachait parmi les élèves ? Capable de maquiller ses crimes ? Ou était-ce véritablement une créature qui rôdait autour de l'école ?

\- Miss Granger, Mr Clay. Je vais avoir besoin de vous pour une dernière petite chose, ajouta McGonagall au moment où les Préfets-en-chef firent un pas pour sortir du bureau. Veuillez réunir votre maison et lui demander de prendre la direction de la Grande Salle. Je vous demanderais cette fois de garder la sombre nouvelle pour vous. Des professeurs s'occuperont des maisons restantes.

\- Entendu, répondit le jeune homme aux côtés d'Hermione.

Ils sortirent côtes à côtes, sans échanger quoi que ce soit suite à leur conversation houleuse. Hermione n'avait rien à dire. A vrai dire, son cerveau était en ébullition et sortir du bureau chauffé de la directrice fut comme remettre pied dans la réalité la plus froide.

Elle déglutit. Son homologue la quitta avec un vague signe de la main. Le reste le chemin jusqu'à la tour haute des Gryffondors, le nombre de marches habituellement éprouvant, le mot de passe, ne fut qu'une succession floue, dans laquelle le temps s'écoula si lentement que chaque pas fut un effort. _Un pas après l'autre, un pas après l'autre_ , était la seule musique qui régnait dans sa tête.

Hermione franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame et leva des yeux incertains vers la salle commune. La nouvelle que quelque chose s'était produit avait déjà circulé. La pièce était occupée et les voix formaient un bourdonnement assourdissant. Beaucoup ne s'étaient ni douchés ni habillés. Les têtes se tournèrent comme une seule dans sa direction quand elle entra. Toutes hagardes, perplexes. Elle pouvait lire toutes leurs questions dans leurs yeux. Des regards oppressants. Elle se redressa, mais parla d'une voix lasse :

\- Que tout le monde s'habille et réveille ses camarades, s'il vous plaît. McGonagall vous demande de rejoindre la Grande Salle au plus vite. Comme vous semblez le savoir, quelque chose s'est passée dans l'école. Elle nous en dira plus dans quelques instants.

Comme il y eut une seconde de flottement, elle frappa dans ses mains.

\- S'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-elle. Dépêchez-vous !

Les élèves réagirent enfin, sans pour autant s'exprimer en retour. Un drôle de silence les accompagna quand un grand nombre prit de suite la direction ordonnée. Hermione progressa dans la pièce en indiquant la sortie. Certains coururent à jambes dérobées jusqu'à leurs dortoirs. Ne restèrent finalement dans la pièce aux couleurs chaleureuses qu'une poignée de monde, attendant quelques retardataires.

Ses amis étaient là, l'attendaient, elle. Quand elle arriva devant eux, son masque d'autorité se fendit.

Son cœur se serra automatiquement quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Harry. Il y avait chez son meilleur ami toute cette gravité qu'un jeune homme de son âge ne devrait pas avoir. Il était prêt. Il ne savait pas à quoi encore, mais elle le savait : il était prêt à tout entendre, comme s'il en avait l'habitude.

Ron fit le premier pas vers elle. Ses yeux affichaient de l'inquiétude, de la compassion. Elle le laissa s'approcher alors qu'ils étaient en froid. C'était une nécessité. Sa proximité était un réconfort. Elle se serra contre lui et il referma les bras sur elle.

\- Merci..., murmura-t-elle.

C'était ce dont elle avait besoin. De la chaleur, ne pas être seule. Elle n'en tint plus. Cette fois, elle ne ravala pas ses larmes et pleura discrètement.

Hermione sentit qu'on la berçait. Elle sentit aussi d'autres bras autour, ceux d'Harry et de Ginny, lovés contre eux comme une seule entité à quatre têtes. Le sentiment de solitude qui oppressait la jeune femme disparut de secondes en secondes.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? souffla Harry. Nous sommes là. Nous t'écoutons.

Et parce qu'ils n'étaient pas n'importe quels camarades, ni n'importe quels amis, qu'ils étaient soudés depuis longtemps et avaient traversé de lourdes épreuves, elle rompit l'ordre de McGonagall sans remords.

* * *

 _04 octobre. Forêt Interdite, Poudlard (Ecosse). Royaume-Uni._

Draco se réveilla en sursaut avec la sensation d'avoir dormi plus que nécessaire. Il ouvrit les yeux, un instant sceptique par ce réveil, et son regard se posa automatiquement sur l'aube et son camaïeu de rose timide qui entourait le château. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, un son, semblable à une interrogation, s'échappa de sa gueule.

C'était étrange. Aucun signe de Granger et Théodore à ses côtés. Formellement à leurs habitudes de ces derniers jours, ils auraient dû être là, à bavarder insouciamment et le narguer sans le savoir –du moins du côté de la Gryffondore car son ami, lui, le narguait volontairement. Quand le soleil se levait, ils s'affairaient normalement depuis un petit moment. Il flaira autour de lui. Le parfum légèrement acide de la crème qu'utilisait la jeune fille n'était pas dans les parages. Le fumet de la nourriture manquait également à l'horizon.

Il souffla. Ce n'était pas qu'il était contrarié que ses deux camarades manquent à l'appel... Mais pour être honnête, un peu tout de même. Les changements de programme n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé.

Et cette absence n'étaient pas prévue et ne leur ressemblait pas. Ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Il connaissait suffisamment Granger pour savoir qu'elle mettait un point d'honneur à respecter sa parole. Quant à Théodore, il n'était pas si différent quelque part. D'autant qu'il n'avait jamais menti et ne s'était jamais joué de Draco de cette manière.

Ils avaient bien dit qu'ils reviendraient aujourd'hui.

Alors où étaient-ils ?

Il secoua la tête, se débarrassant de la rosée qui s'était agrippée à ses poils durant les dernières heures de la nuit et but dans la coupelle à sa disposition. Le Serpentard aurait dû se réjouir ; Il était tranquille ! Une aubaine ! Enfin une matinée sans les gazouillements énervants de Granger et les pics que Théodore lui lançaient et qui passaient inaperçus ! Pourtant, un pressentiment lui prenait l'estomac et lui serrait les tripes.

Ce n'était pas normal. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais c'était inscrit en lui. Son sixième sens était en éveil. Ce n'était décidément pas normal. Et ce silence, cette absence de présence humaine à ses côtés, créait un vide assez déplaisant.

 _Reprends-toi_ , grogna-t-il.

Il se tourna vers sa blessure. Son museau tâta la plaie qui s'était résorbée encore un peu plus et qui ne présentait plus de signe d'infection. La douleur n'était plus aussi gênante. Son muscle le lançait toujours mais contrairement aux premiers jours, c'était supportable. Il était même dans un bon jour. Draco s'étira lentement, puis tenta de se lever.

Ses pattes étaient fragiles, à des lieux de la première fois où il avait apprivoisé ce corps de loup avec vigueur. Elles le soutenaient en chancelant. Heureusement, il s'était entraîné durant les longs après-midis de solitudes et sans aucune autre occupation. Sa première tentative ce matin-là ne fut pas un échec. Il ne s'écroula pas. Draco resta debout, à chercher un appui stable. Il sembla s'écouler une éternité avant que le jeune homme ne se décide à reprendre sa respiration.

Ce n'était pas génial, mais il n'était pas encore tombé. Il tenta alors de pousser l'effort jusqu'à marcher. Il trotta jusqu'à la rivière pour se donner un objectif. Ce fut éprouvant, réveillant des muscles endormis depuis plusieurs jours, mais le faire eut un petit goût de victoire sur lui-même. Il dérapa sur la rive humide. Cependant, ce fut plus de peur que de mal.

L'exercice lui avait donné soif. Il se désaltéra en fermant les yeux, savourant l'eau fraîche qui venait des collines environnantes et se repassa dans son esprit le film de sa première marche depuis son attaque. Malgré ses muscles encore défaillant, il était fier.

Il s'assit tranquillement sur la berge non sans une grimace au passage et se tourna vers la forêt. Il s'ouvrit à elle. Son ouïe se laissa porter par les mélodies des oiseaux qui se tenaient dans les branches au dessus de lui, par les petits bonds des lapins qui s'agitaient dans les buissons, par les cris divers des créatures qui l'entouraient. Draco eut l'impression d'avoir passé ces derniers jours en ermite, entièrement replié sur lui-même. Il redécouvrit la nature, son rôle, la paix qu'elle reflétait.

Mais, cette paix ne fut que de courte durée. Ses oreilles s'orientèrent rapidement vers le château, et Draco tourna la tête, aux aguets. Les animaux qu'il entendait se dirigeaient tous vers une seule direction, sans exception : à l'opposé du bâtiment. Ce qui eut le mérite d'attirer brusquement son attention. C'était bien trop étrange pour l'ignorer.

Instinctivement, il se tapit sur le sol pour écouter. Il prit une profonde inspiration, laissant son odorat porter plus loin que les arbres aux alentours. Il projeta l'intégralité de ses sens vers la cour, l'entrée du château, la lisière de la forêt, et s'immobilisa sur le coup.

Deux hommes adultes, qui lui semblaient totalement étrangers, se trouvaient non loin. Il se demanda un instant comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt quand il distingua autre chose, avec eux. Une troisième personne dont l'aura était beaucoup plus atténuée, presque... vide.

Sur ses gardes, il suivit leur parfum pour s'approcher d'avantage. Son museau se fronçait. C'était curieux et cette troisième personne lui rappelait vaguement des souvenirs peu joyeux sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi au premier abord.

Il y avait bien quelqu'un d'autre, en tout cas, il le sentait. Il y avait une autre odeur corporelle, humaine, mais qui le dérangeait et agitait le loup qu'il était devenu. Il respira une nouvelle fois, longuement, lentement, se focalisant sur cette identité qui lui échappait totalement.

Et un gémissement s'échappa de ses babines. Il connaissait cet effluve. Un éclair de lucidité le ramena à l'ordre. Une odeur froide, âcre, terrible. Comment avait-il pu ne pas poser tout de suite un nom dessus ? C'était le parfum de la mort. Un frisson le parcourut. Il n'y avait pas de troisième personne à proprement parler. Il y avait deux hommes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et un cadavre. La crainte le prit. La curiosité, aussi.

La peur régnait quand il s'avança vers l'endroit de toute son attention. Il y avait un corps dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Sans vie, pas tout à fait refroidi encore. S'il se concentrait, il pouvait identifier l'heure du décès qui remontait à une heure ou deux, pas plus. Il n'avait rien vu, rien entendu, dormant d'un sommeil si lourd qu'il s'en étonnait lui-même avec du recul.

Il continua d'avancer. Et plus il s'avançait, plus il pouvait renifler quelque chose d'autre, de vraiment infime et surtout d'inconnu. Tout en lui criait d'avance que ce cadavre, ici et maintenant, n'était pas un accident.

Il se concentra sur les deux hommes et leurs émotions. Ils émanaient d'eux principalement de l'angoisse et une inquiétude sourde.

Draco continua de s'avancer, de plus en plus proche. Ses crocs se découvrirent, sa gorge vibrait. Son loup était en désaccord. Tout comme les animaux de la forêt, il n'avait qu'une envie : s'éloigner d'ici. Mais le sorcier poussait au-delà de ses forces, ignorant la douleur revenue dans son flanc. Draco ne voulait pas fuir, ne voulait pas se détourner, il voulait savoir ce qui se passait, qui était allongé là. Sa curiosité était purement humaine et dévorante.

\- En vingt ans de carrière, je n'ai jamais vu cela..., dit l'un deux.

\- Pour être honnête, moi non plus, répondit le second. Tout ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que nous avons affaire à un meurtre.

\- Je suis formellement d'accord avec toi. Cela n'a rien d'un incident ou d'un suicide. C'est trop propre.

\- Et c'est mis en scène.

\- Nous allons avoir du fil à retordre avec Poudlard.

Draco comprit rapidement que les hommes étaient des Aurors. Il les entendit souffler.

\- Ce qui m'inquiète surtout, ce n'est pas l'école. C'est le Ministère qui va vouloir des réponses rapidement et la population s'il y a des fuites. Cette enquête va rouvrir quelque chose. Je le sens.

 _Ne vas pas plus loin._

Draco se pétrifia sur place. Cette voix, ces images, dans son esprit... Ce langage détonnant lui était familier. Et ce n'était pas aussi étrange que la première fois. Son corps entier reconnaissait l'intrus et l'acceptait et, ce, quand bien même Draco en ressentait de la rancœur et de l'appréhension. Il se retourna en grondant.

Dans les fourrées, non lui derrière lui, se montra le loup doré. Ce dernier le sondait de ses yeux mordorés. Il était aussi massif que dans son souvenir, mais beaucoup plus calme. Il ne montra pas les crocs en retour. Comme une sculpture, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

 _Toi !_ hurla Draco dans son esprit. Le jeune homme se mit en position d'attaque, tirant sur son flanc faiblement remis. Il sauta sur l'animal mais l'assaut ressembla d'avantage à un jeu, comme un chiot sautant sur sa mère pour l'embêter. Le loup le mit à terre sans effort, à peine énervé. Draco se retrouva plaqué sur le sol à l'aide d'une seule patte. Le jeune homme avala un peu de poussière sur le coup, et surtout sa fierté.

 _Ils inspectent la forêt. Ils te verront._

La bête le libéra lentement de son emprise. Il parut montrer d'un coup de tête quelque chose et Draco se redressa pour suivre son regard.

De là où se tenait le loup doré, l'on pouvait voir les hommes progresser et inspecter la forêt au peigne fin. Leurs baguettes étaient à l'affût du moindre indice. Ils discutaient calmement. Leurs gestes et leur précision témoignaient de leur expérience. Ce n'était pas leur première enquête ni leur premier meurtre. L'un paraissait extrêmement vieux, pourtant son corps se mouvait avec aisance. L'autre avait un visage des plus ordinaires et facilement oubliable.

 _Ecoute. Regarde. Ne bouge pas._ Les ordres qui traversèrent son esprit étaient paisibles mais implacables. Draco n'eut pas besoin de demander ce qu'il se passerait s'il désobéissait, il avait déjà eu un aperçu qui avait bien failli lui être fatal.

Le loup se déplaça afin de se coller contre Draco. Le jeune homme tressaillit et l'observa du coin de l'œil. Son corps était brûlant et la proximité permettait à Draco d'entendre le faible grésillement de magie qui entourait son compère. En comparaison de ce dernier, il était bien faible, démuni, plus petit, plus sale. C'était une étrange créature. Une bête, un animal, un loup, oui. Mais il était autre chose aussi, c'était une certitude.

\- Les renforts pour quadriller les lieux ne devraient pas tarder, affirma le doyen.

\- Qu'ils se dépêchent. La directrice n'en a pas pour longtemps et elle nous a sommés d'être le plus rapide possible avec ses élèves.

Le plus âgé des Aurors étaient également grincheux. Il eut un soupir méprisant :

\- Je doute que ses élèves soient en mesure de nous apprendre quoi que ce soit d'important. A vrai dire, je doute également que nos confrères trouvent également quelque chose qui puisse nous aider dans cette forêt. Ce qui a tué cette jeune fille a été extrêmement méticuleux.

\- Ce qui confirme notre piste. Ce n'était pas un accident.

\- Non. Et le plus difficile à déterminer est de savoir si ce meurtre est isolé ou s'il sera le premier d'une longue liste.

C'était donc une jeune fille qui était étendue sans vie à quelques mètres de là. L'estomac de Draco se resserra de nouveau. L'acte était récent. L'aura atténuée, vide mais encore présente, lui fichait encore la frousse. Se pouvait-il que ce soit...

\- Penses-tu que ce puisse être l'œuvre d'un ancien Mangemort ? demanda l'homme au visage ordinaire. Après tout, il y en a un qui s'est évanouit dans la nature.

\- Parles-tu du jeune Malfoy ?

\- En partie. Mais ce pourrait être un autre aussi. Quelqu'un présent entre ces murs, ce qui serait encore plus dangereux.

Draco s'agita instinctivement. Sa queue se courba entre ses jambes et son échine se hérissa. Il n'avait plus pensé à l'impact de sa disparition depuis longtemps... Les deux humains s'approchèrent et il sentit sa colère grandir. _Calme_ , lui intima son voisin, en grondant imperceptiblement à quelques centimètres de sa face.

\- Non, trancha le second Auror. J'en ai vu des choses impliquant des Mangemorts mais ça, jamais.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant eux, baguettes tendues devant le museau des loups. Draco s'immobilisa, la crainte au creux du ventre, quand il réalisa que les Aurors regardaient dans leur direction sans les voir. Leurs yeux se posaient sur les buissons, les arbres, la forêt qui s'étendait derrière eux. Les loups étaient invisibles. Le jeune sorcier n'en fut pas rassuré pour autant. Il eut envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

 _Si tu t'éloignes, je ne pourrais rien pour toi._

Tout devint clair. La créature dorée avait étendue son pouvoir jusqu'à lui via le contact physique. Draco se tassa. Néanmoins, cette magie était puissante. Il pouvait tout d'abord se soigner, communiquer aisément par l'esprit, et maintenant se rendre invisible et le rendre invisible ? De quoi d'autre était capable ce loup ? Et à quelles fins exactement ?

Plusieurs bruits de transplanage se firent entendre dans la cour et les deux hommes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement.

\- Ah, ils sont là. Nous pouvons y aller.

Draco les regarda s'éloigner. Quand il ne les distingua plus, il se leva et commença à s'avancer. Il voulait voir le corps. Il n'était pas loin, il le savait.

 _Non_. Il se retourna en montrant les crocs. _Il faut que je sache ! Il faut que je voie,_ menaça-t-il. Et c'était vrai. Il avait besoin de connaître l'identité exacte de la défunte. C'était viscéral, il ne comprenait pas l'émotion qui le prenait. Il eut un long silence en guise de réponse. _Il faut que je..._ , commença-t-il à répéter avant qu'une image précise et nette du corps s'afficha dans son esprit.

 _Voilà._ Une chevelure rousse et abondante, des yeux grands ouverts par l'effroi, une pâleur indescriptible. Il s'agissait d'Hannah Abbot et elle semblait aussi dure, pure, qu'une statue confectionnée par un artiste renommé. La mort la sublimait d'une façon qui paraissait bien trop peu naturelle. Il eut un relent de dégoût.

Puis, quand l'image s'évapora, il soupira de soulagement. Il avait cru, un instant, que le corps retrouvé n'était autre que celui de Granger.

 _Maintenant, il est l'heure de te cacher, jeune Malfoy._

* * *

 **Votre avis sur ce chapitre 7 ?**  
Les choses se compliquent à Poudlard... Mais que va-t-il se passer pour Hermione, Théodore, et Draco ? Et même Pansy ? Et Harry, Ron, Ginny ? ;)

En tout cas, je retourne désormais à l'écriture du chapitre 8 et le chapitre 9 ! Qui ne sont pas plus facile à écrire que celui-ci.

Je vous fais des bisous et à bientôt :)

Slyth.


End file.
